Sword Art Online: New Aincrad
by KingArthur95
Summary: Taking place in New ALfheim Online's Aincrad, after the Alicization Arc, the story follows two main characters: Kirito as the leader of his own guild and Galant, a former SAO player searching for vengeance. The different ideals and beliefs of many SAO canon and fanon characters will clash in an event known as the Great Aincrad War, which will decide the fate New Aincrad and ALO.
1. Prologue

Floor 50, August 7th, 2026

I stand over the top of a tree looking to the players of Sylph and Cait Sith encampment, on the plains of Algade.

They had some Intel I was interested in, that's why I was following them, and even thought Cait Sith were the best eyesight of all players, but it seems that their eyes aren't that good, since they hadn't discovered me.

They and many other races had been running from place to place since Hao and his Legions conquered this last floors and he started his kingship over Aincrad, and by the judging, he was winning. Few race armies now stand on his way of continuing to conquer the entire castle. And whoever was mad enough to face the Supreme Legion, could count himself or themselves dead.

No one can stand to the might of their armies, and whoever wanted to do so, would just end up killed.

But that was not my concern.

At least not for the moment.

I was just there for one reason and one reason alone.

I was in Aincrad just for one thing I hadn't accomplished in a year and three months: killing Mordread, and his bunch of mad dogs, that call themselves, the League of Darkness Knights. Few members, but each of them strong.

And getting that Intel was going to help me to accomplish my only goal and reason.

A small group of about twenty members was braking encampment, and travelling towards the south, to the place where I was watching at them. A small forest, where the deep vegetation kept my appearance hidden.

This wasn't the first time I watch had seen one of their groups travelling that way, which was the one where labyrinth entrance was placed.

That could mean just one thing…

" _It will begin soon…"_ I think, while keeping my gaze towards them, as they get nearer and nearer to me.

I had other things to care about later. More important ones. I decide to get up from my kneeling stance and spread my wings at my back, getting closer thought the woods to the place where they were about to pass. A perfect place for a small surprise…

As I fly towards that place as fast and as stealth I could.

I voice up for myself.

"War is coming…."

Sword Art Online

New Aincrad


	2. Chapter 1 - After the Fire

Floor 50, August 7th, 2026

Flying at max speed.

Galant flew at high speed thought pains of Algade at high speed. No time to think. His heart beating was uncontrollable as was his breath, not so was his mind clamed and cleared.

At his back, a group of PKs. Ones dressed in silver armor with green wings. The others were mounting large black dragons, twice as big in comparison to the tamers, with cart ears spotting out of their heads. Galant doesn't stop nor is afraid of them, yet, his speed decreased second by second, and his tired wings would not last much longer. Second by second, they approached to him, and at the same time he speeded to set more and more distance but it was useless. He can hear the roar of the dragons nearer and nearer, while the players readied weapons against him. He looked this, and drew his best companion of all times, Blamung Blade from his back and then Carnwennan from the sheath on his waist right side. They get near some rocks outside of the large woods.

His wings shatter.

He felt to the ground, and rolled on it getting back up and pointing his sword to the players, gazing at them with his blue brilliant and serous eyes. The first dragon raised and widened its wings, as it roared, while Galant kept right in front of him. Two other dragons pass by them two.

The cat-like player above spared him. He nearly eludes it, as the spear passed next to his head and slashed his back. But, as the player was getting back his spear Galant jumped and slashed the player, as he briefly looked back, noticing black armored player, with golden details getting out from the hidden woods, and fighting them leaded by a young brown haired boy. One of them jumped and threw him out of his monster as the leader rises his sword and smashed his face with it. Other two do the same with the other horse.

Galant grins, noticing it was a great calculated ambush.

He looked to his front again, as the other PKs got nearer; Galant sliced to his right with Guren, slashing diagonally the body of a green PK, and then he turned around slashing the wing of the dragon making the player fall from it and at last he charged Stardust Slasher with Blamung and sliced. The wave clashes with the body of the dragon and part of the player, as both of them fall down, leaving almost no time for the blue dressed player to jump above them, and fall looking towards the black armor player that were faring well in battle, and so he looked again towards his front, as others of that same guild advanced towards the remaining players he did the same. He clashes swords with two players at the same time, parrying the blade of one of them, and then slashing the hand off, which then was killed by another of the black soldiers. Another appears as Galant is kicked on his side, and gives his back to his opponent. Bad idea. He's slashed on his back but her uses the momentum of the kick to roll on the ground and get up again. He parries the blade of other player and making a circular slice, cutting the throat of a player with cat ears. Other player tried to get to his back, but he eluded the sword by bending his knees, as the blade slashed some of the hair of his head. Galant slashes his body in the meantime, but the player continues and tries to hit him with his shield. Never less he parries the defense weapon and kicked the leg of his adversary forcing him to his knees. Galant get to his back, and slashed the throat from his back, ending the battle.

He looked to the leader of the black soldiers smashing a player head to a rock repeated times, he could look to his HP almost reaching read.

"TAIKEUS!"

He looks at him.

"I believe the man's dead." He says in a sarcastic manner.

Taikeus laughs but the players shatter on his hands. The players regroup.

"Another defeat for the alliance of Cait Siths and Sylphs! Mongrels that don't award our Supreme King as such! We'll prove them wrong, in rivers of blood!"

All of them cheered, raising their weapons to the air, except Galant who kept silent, sheathing back his weapons.

He walked closer to Taikeus.

"You're done now? I have the intel for which I was asked for, and no time to waste in your little protocol stuff."

"Alright. We're going back to the camp. Once we are there, share that information with me."

* * *

They arrived at the tent and get next to a tent soon as they do. Taikeus activates a Mirage Sphere. It projects the image of the level. Galant begins to speak.

"I intercepted the Sylphs and Cait Siths riding here, towards the south east, towards the city of Tritos, as the others we intercepted over the last days. All of them they followed same path."

"Why are think they are going towards that city?" Taikeus asks.

"That city is the nearest to the labyrinth. That means, the players are preparing for the 50th boss battle. Someone is gathering forces. The question is who."

Taikeus nods his head.

"You have any other intel?"

"For what I heard, Salamanders are at the south of our position, several kilometers from the city. They've set up a camp in there. And it seems, General Eugene himself commands their forces."

"General Eugene." He remains still and thinks. "Salamanders are the physical strongest players, and therefore, it was said that he was the strongest salamander. But I heard he was defeated by a simple Spriggan shit. Funny, considering Spriggans are not at all strong it terms of close combat. He's no great threat."

"You don't have an idea of what you say." Galant interrupts. "Underestimating your opponent is a stupid trait. No matter what are your capabilities as a soldier, tactician, or what so ever."

Taikeus shrugs, disliking the mercenary's words.

"Now, if I'm of no further use, my own concerns are waiting."

He grabs his weapons and walk to leave the table with Taikeus approaches from his back.

"I need one more thing from you: I need to deliver a message to the General."

"I'm not message boy for your guild."

"You stand what's necessary."

"Bullshit." He turns, facing Taikeus. "I'm for high priority and solo missions alone. Nothing more. That's not the arrangement with your King. I just take direct command from him. Not from you."

"We need you to send message to dangerous area. Salamanders are strong!"

"You just said they were weak, haven't you? Send your own men."

He turns around, almost getting outside the tent, leaving Taikeus clenching his teeth

"By the way, the king wants to see you."

"Tell him I'll go to the castle tomorrow."

Galant gets out of the tent spreads his wings and flies out of the Supreme Legion camp at the south of the level.

"Fucking shit…"

Taikeus enter inside the tent, going back to his own concerns.

* * *

Galant flies at max speed towards the east.

He was thinking about what had just happened, Taikeus and his scum soldiers wanting him to act as message boy. He was, at least, not HIS message boy.

He continues travel hoping not to find any other guild or race army to get on his way.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He hears a sound no his left, stopping his way for a moment. He looks towards his way, considering forgetting about the scream and continue on his way. But looking towards that place and a second scream descends diagonally at high speed, spinning on the ground before pacing both of his feet on the ground. A small camp, no more than 10 players. A small guild was probably hiding from the troops of the Supreme Legion. But no a single one of this guild could be seen. He runs thought the place, but still nothing was there.

He hears a sound of cracking wood, and notices it came from a big rock next to the camp. He rushes to the rock and jumps above it, and once he was down turns around.

Two players, smashed against a wall like on a small crater and huge quantities of blood spread thought the place. In front of them an imp player with white hair and deep violet eyes. He black and violet clothes, with some silver armor and a sword slung across his back. He was with both of his hands on the back of his waist. He doesn't turn around not even when both look at each other at the same time.

The imp speaks first.

"You arrive a bit late…Champion of Aincrad."

Galant falls suspicious.

"You are one of the members of this guild?"

"In fact I was indeed with them. However, I'm not member of their group. Because, guess what: the one that killed this two…"he opens his arms to his side, blinks his eyes revealing once he opened them deep red eyes and a shining smile. "…was me…"

"VRSMA user!"

Galant rushes at his the second he finished speaking and charges Grey Fist in his left hand, ramming his fist at him but the imp player catches the fist in midair with his right hand.

"Not bad at all…"

The imp rises his hand while grabbing Galant's and hits him on the beginning on his stomach, facing him on his knees, loosing part of the breath on his lungs. However, he quickly recovers and attacks the imp a second time charging both of his punches with Garuru Fist, but once again the players blocks with his hands, and this time turns 360º delivering a hard kick to the side to making him hit the rock at his side. He fell to the ground shortly afterwards.

The imp forgets about him, gives his back and presses a communicator on his right ear.

"Hi Zomrat. Yes. I'll meet the rest of you in a moment…"

Galant is trying to get up.

Three other Cait Sith's appear out of the rock, which seem to have just found out what happened.

"WE WILL AVENGE OUR FRIENDS!"

In milliseconds the player killer turns around, aiming both his middle and index finger to the players as energy charges at his hand.

"Yamigan!"

He shoots Darkness magic energy bullets from the tip of his fingers darming greatly the players.

Galant rushes at him.

"METEOR IMPACT!"

The imp player bends his entire head, as Galant's kick was millimeters from his chin.

"SHIPPU KOKUTENFUU!"

Galant quickly changes his legs and deliver ah hard kick directly to the face of the player forcing him back. After the impact, both players took distance.

"Take refuge! He's too strong for you!"

The player places his hand on the ear and finishes his talk, as Galant gets up in front of his keeping his sight on every movement he made.

"No. It was nothing. I'll be soon there." he hangs looking once again to Galant "Amazing! I actually didn't think you would manage to hit me, Galant. What he said was indeed true."

"He..? You are…"

"Yes I am." He places his hand on his chest bending his body to Galant, what was creepy to him. "Member of the League of Darkness Knights and member number 7th of the Band of the nine, Lyunatix."

Band of the Nine.

According for what he knew, that was a party formed by nine skilled players from each race members of the League of Darkness. However, he thought it but a myth.

But now, he notices that he was wrong.

Galant again rushes at him this time with fist ignited with fire, but the player catches it once again and tried to use the same move from before, but Galant predicted this, and unsheathed his dagger backhanded with his other hand, and slices upwards Stardust Slasher in close quarters forcing the player backwards and distancing themselves.

"You are good, as Mordread told me. But I thought actually that he was exaggerating a bit. And I still think the same …"

Galant draws his weapons. Lyunatix does the same, but he backhands his own sword.

"Aussterben will taste your flesh!"

Galant attacks first, rushing at him, but Lyunatix jumps backwards flipping in the air and landing on his feet aiming his left hand's middle and index fingers to his enemy.

"Yamigan!"

He begins a fast shoot onslaught on Galant but, the champion deflects most of the bullets with both of his weapons and then jumps upwards, and once he is out of his reach slashing with Crescent Stardust Slasher, which Lyunatix could barely avoid rolling on the ground out of the attack's reach. However Galant felt down just next to him and began a close quarter's fight.

The Champion started sending his downwards, which he parried with Aussterben by lacking it on its way. Galant then used Shimmer Spike with his dagger but the player killer was well moved his sword blocking the stroke and moving to Galant's right side, attempting to bend his sword backwards as if being a hook, and slash his back. Galant bends his entire body forwards, the sword's edge caressing the hair at the back of his head, but the rapidly recovers and forces him back with a frontal kick directly to his chest putting some distance between them. Still the imp shows his wings and rams at the mercenary, who then did the same at max speed against him. They clash all their blades between them, causing a strong shockwave round the place.

"I was still expecting way more for my master's archenemy…"

Galant remains sill looking to his rival's red eyes.

"Those eyes…Result of the VRSMA right? Thought you can use Darkness type magic, You aren't a Darkness user like me…"

"I'm a user of darkness in my style, Galant!"

"However a dishonor to our kind! Lyunatix!"

A huge slash appeared in the middle of both players, making a huge cut across the place sending both players on opposite directions looking towards other imp looking at their battle with a long katana on his hand, which he quickly returned to the sheath on his left hand.

"Who is this…" Galant whispers, as the blonde imp player looked at him, and then towards the one of his race.

"Ahhhh. What's up Jack? Still trying to find your great battle and shit?"

"Shut up!"

"Jack…"

Galant had heard that name in the past. According to those words, Jack was the name of a solo imp player, wielder of a katana known as Yahaza. He travelled thought the wide and long of Aincrad. A prideful player, yet a lover of battle for what he'd heard.

He was known as the Lone Ronin for this.

He jumps to the ground where Galant and Lyunatix where fighting, and rushes to the imp player, while preparing to draw his sword as Galant rushes to him at the same time preparing Crescent Stardust Slasher.

Lyunatix smiles, and puts forth his empty right hand forth and snap his fingers.

Both Galant and Jack develop their attacks.

"MAXIMUM PAIN!" Lyunatix yells

A huge repulsion filed surrounds Lyunatix, as the attacks clash against it, and none of them could manage to even touch him, much for Galant's and Jack's impression.

"I would continue playing, but they are calling me on other place, and both of you at the same time are too strong for me alone." Lyunatix spreads his arms in opposite directions using magic "Dark mist!"

Black mist covers the entire area.

Galant and Jack spread their wings but when they were out of the mist, Lyunatix was nowhere to be found.

"Coward!" Jack yells.

The mist disappeared beneath their feet and they stepped ground once again.

He slowly sheathes back his katana, while Galant looked at him.

They share a stare.

"This was my fight. Not yours." Galant tells him

"Who are you?" Avoiding the comment, Jack responds.

"That's none of your business. As neither was this battle."

"The player had run from a battle with me some days ago. I've been searching from his since then."

"You'll continue then, since thanks to you, he is gone."

"Not exactly. I've just found a good opponent."

"What the…"

Jack rushes at his at max speed, as Galant blocks his both of his blades his katana, locking their weapons with each other.

After some seconds they force each other back.

"I don't have time for this Jack!"

"But I do!"

Jack rushes at him using a fast iaido, but the Champion eludes jumping above the slash and starting to fly. Jack swiftly follows him but Galant this time counters with a Crescent Stardust Slasher, which is also eluded by the imp and both of them clash blades. Galant attacks him with his dagger, but Jacks bushes him back with his feet faster, and start flying, with his opponent following his tail.

Galant starts a vicious onslaught of Stardust Slashers against his rival, but jack's speed is more than enough to defect every single of his strikes with his own blade. The last attack is deflected towards Galant, who could nearly elude it and the attack cuts part of his shoulder. Still this didn't stop on his and made a powerful slash while passing next to Jack- he follows his rival now.

"Iai!"

He brings out his sword single time and high speed, making a cutting shockwave towards Galant's direction, who brings out his weapons blocking the strike from his body, but stopping in the process. Jack approached him in the meantime, and sings his sword to him. Galant parries with Balmung and sing the momentum kicks Jack back, but he returns faster and using the same move from an opposite side. Galant, blocks with Carnwennan what and spins while attacking Jack with both blades, but the player blocks both of them with the katana, pushing both blades out and also Galant's body out of balance. He rams his right fist to Galant's face, but the champion spins by the strikes momentum, and using it rises his back leg to kick his face with his hell. But Jack lifts up the scabbard of his Katana, blocking the leg, which passes by thanks to a small diagonal inclination. Galant still continues the move and with his other leg, kicks him on the ribs, sending him several meters from him. Jack advances towards him once again drawing his sword from up his head, but Galant blocks with of both swords. Jack tries to hit him with his scabbard, but the champion now also blocks his strikes with is other sword and then tries to stab him with his knife. Faster than he could tab him, Jack spins on the places a descending kick, which almost hit his face, but it just clashed against his upper chest, sending him rocketing to the ground but meters before touching ground, he spins and touches ground with his feet.

"RYU-KEN!"

He looks up, but just above his head, Jack plummets to the ground at high speed, and Galant barely avoids the strike to the ground. Galant gets up and looks at him ready to continue.

Jack gets ready his fist to his wrist, as Galant did the same with his right.

"RYU-KEN!"

"GREY FIST!"

Both power clash creating a shockwave of wind and beneath their feet, the ground seemed to become a small crater right beneath their feet.

"Enough for me…Champion of Aincrad." Jack says, parting from him.

"You knew who I was way before, didn't you?" Galant also backs off after he did it first.

"No. I just discovered it." Jack places back his sheathed sword to his belt's left side

"And you that is why made me fight and end it?"

"I wanted to see who you were. Now I do. More than enough…for now."

"Well good for you. But I don't have time for useless fights."

"Dueling and fighting is a clash between souls. No fight is ever useless."

Galant turns around.

"I don't have time to be wasted on this Jack!"

"And on what then? The solo player, a VRSMA user according to what they say; the great Champion of Aincrad searching for the members of the League of Darkness Knights?"

"That is not of your fucking concern." He looks back at him. "And what can you tell me about you? eh? You seem a loner. Someone travelling among levels without purpose neither something to in this world."

"Not of your concern…"

"Touche…"

"I'm just waiting. Waiting for a moment soon to arrive. Once it appears, war begins."

Galant looks back at him.

"We're both waiting for the same. I don't have more time to waste with you. I'll go to my more important stuff to attend."

Galant spreads his wings at his back, but just when he was about to fly, jack speaks to him.

"Work for the Legions?"

"Not now. My own things. I just left my squad in the south."

"It's a waste to have a player as you next to the Supreme Legion."

"I'm just there for personal gain. Nothing more. I don't think the same as them."

"Yet, there you stand. Next to them."

"I will do whatever I must to see this Game cleared. I don't care for the means."

"A sword like you next to Hao isn't a good idea."

"And that is why you go alone, while you could find work, or a way to clear this shithole faster."

"Things shall speed up once this floor's boss level is cleared."

"I know…"

Galant get ready to leave.

"We will finish this fight ,Champion. Upon a day."

Galant doesn't care about what he says. Spreading his wings he continues fling towards the north, towards a quest, he had never finished...

* * *

Galant slashes in half a monster. Two others appear just in front of him. He double uses Stardust Slasher dividing their bodies in half without any effort. As he looks back other five appear. He clashes swords with the first one, but the power of the strike makes him loose his sword from his grasp. The Skull Servant notices this and attacks him, Yet the champion blocks with Guren and grabs Laevatein on his side, slashing upwards and dividing in half the shield of the monster, then paring his blade with dagger spinning and beheading it. The next two at the same time come from him. He blocks both strikes and struggles with both monsters trying to block him to get close, but they try to his him with their shields. He makes the sword slash out of his reach by spreading his arm circularly to his side. As other tow make he rolls on the ground blocking the first ones strikes and slicing just beneath his arm, the other tries to attack him but he kicks him back strongly making it clash the one on his back. The other appears, but he grabs the monster with his blades and uses it as shield kicking it and making the clash and fall to the ground. He notices his sword on the ground, just at the back of the group he had just kicked back. The first group appears, attacking both of them as the same time. Galant deflect the attacks rapidly and stabs the one on his left, then kicks the other on the shield and forces out his blade, killing it and then slashes with both swords at the same time, killing the other and leaving the other two just advancing on him in the small cavern. He rushes at them but as the send blades to wound him, he lets down his entire body, sliding thought the ground with the blades centimeters from his face. He throws Laevatein to the one on the left, and grabs Balmung Blade. The last Skull Servant approaches descending its sword vertically towards Galant's head. But he parries with Carnwennan and slashes strongly with Crescent Stardust Slasher, cutting the legs of the monster letting it fall kneeling. He gets up and looks at the monster, which rises sight to him, but in that moment the Slayer of Cerdic, raising his sword to the back of his head and letting in down in a single powerful strike, cutting in half the skull.

"Congratulations, Last Wave Cleared!"

He walks and grabs Laevatein, sheathing it back to his side. He did the same with Balmung and then took a sight to Carnwennan, before sheathing it again.

He continues walking and in few time, he arrives, and from the distance he could see it.

Maximus Caliburn.

The golden sword stuck to the rock. He continues walking towards it, but before entering to the small cave, he makes several Stardust Slashers to the shadows on the dark places on the cave.

" _No one is here…"_

He continues walking getting next to the sword, and reads the inscription.

" _Only the player that values friends and love more than his life can possess this sword."_

Galant takes out Balmung Blade with his left and then grabs Maximus Caliburn. After briefly struggling, the sword got out of the stone almost without making great effort, almost as if he had been fated to wield and use that sword. The golden blade shined strongly reckoning his new master and wielder. Galant takes a breath looking at the shinning silver blade with golden edges. It was a truly beautiful sword, and one unlike any other that he had seen before.

He sheathed it to his back, and it fit perfectly.

Galant grabs his crimson dagger and takes out from his inventory a leg sheath, placing his sword on his right boot by two small belts taking hold of it.

He takes a look to Balmung Blade, and then takes out in backhand Laevatein. He briefly stares to his old sword.

"Thank you all, old friend…I will never forget you."

He then looks at Laevatein.

"For you, Sakura. All this is for you." He looks to both of his old silver blades "But I will finish what we started. I promise."

Galant rises both swords at the same time and now forces them diagonally to the rock where once Maximus Caliburn once was. The rock changes to a gravestone, while both swords remain stuck in the same position, and no one was unavailable to move them, except for Galant.

The inscription read:

" _Here rest the souls of the Royal Knights: Lance, Guinevere, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan, Galahad and Elicia."_

Galant lets gets to his knees closes his eyes and remains there for a long minute. Paying his respects to his friends.

After it passed, he speaks.

"We aren't finished. But halfway through. Next half is coming."

He gets up.

"I shall join you on the other side. But not yet, not yet."

Galant gets out of the cave after some minutes walking and looks to the entire floor from up the mountain, as the stars danced in the sky and little light, rather the one of the moon could be seen in distance.

He keeps his serious gaze on the horizon…

"I'm coming for you, Mordread…"


	3. Chapter 2 - War

Floor 50, August 8th, 2026

Galant walks inside the current HQ of the guild of the Supreme Legion, in the city of Acceria. He was going to have a reunion with the leader of the Supreme Legion, and the current "King of Aincrad", or as he called himself, The Supreme King, Hao.

According to Galant's knowledge, Hao had been a player in SAO and had survived, just like him. It seems that afterwards, he joined New ALO to finish what they had started, conquer the castle. That was Hao's primary objective at the time, and for the time being, he was going very well. His guild first great victory was of defeating the 25th boss floor. Hao himself alone did it, with the help of his unique skill named "Supreme Weapon." He could basically open an invisible gate of his unlimited storage at his back, and shoot weapons out of nowhere. He could also wield or dual wield any class of weapons.

Since that moment, thousands of players had joined the guild, becoming the largest and most powerful guild in the history of Aincrad, making other large guilds from SAO, like Aincrad's Liberation Force and The Army of The King, look like simple insects compared to the monster Hao had created, even so that he didn't personally command his legions, leaving the task to his generals while he rather uses strategies that leaded the guild do defeat several armies of the 9 races, leaving few to stand against the power of Hao and his legions. As he got more power, he took the government of Aincrad into his own hands. This had caused lots of other players to get down to his wills, and many had left battle and transformed into common citizens that the legionaries kept on the line.

Galant didn't care for this. In fact, he just cared about a simple thing in that moment: Mordread. That was the only reason why he was there. He had made an alliance with the King himself: Galant would follow the command of Hao, and just Hao, himself, in exchange for Yrd and information about the League of Darkness Knights. Other of the terms was also that he was free; he wasn't member of the Guild, just a simple ally. Galant still was a Solo Player, and he didn't always work from them.

He rapidly arrived to the place where escorted by two guards and Taikeus, his contact in the army and the man he co-worked. Still, Galant follows just one command: himself. He could see Hao without the upper side of his armor, training with other two soldiers of his guild, both armed with a standard long square shield and a standard Legion sword. He never stopped training. Even out of the field of battle, Hao never stops sharping his skills on wielding any weapons specially two swords.

He kicks the opponent back, as the other advances but Hao, faster, hits his shield with both of his swords, stopping his advance and making him fall back. The King advances, and several hits to the shield he manages to make it part from the soldier, and places the sword's edge touching the players neck, the other approaches from his back, but in a second he turns and places the point of his sword the players neck, not killing him, but rather ending the rush. He removes his weapons and walks parting as the soldiers did the same.

He notices Galant, and nods his head to him, what Galant replies the same.

"Your skills are even better today, King."

"ATTACK!"

One both soldiers attack. Hao parries the blade of the one of the left and stops the other's advance with his left hand blade. He lowers his head, bending his entire body as the right's shield just passes above him. Once his entire body passes, he raises his head and kicks the opponent on the side, both soldiers clashed of them clash. Hao spins and clashes both blades them with both blades, sending his soldiers to the grounds.

Hao looks to Galant, and then back to the soldiers.

"We are done for today! Go back to your work. Markus, you can also go."

Hao's little brother and one of his generals, Markus gets up and sights after what seemed horrible for him, watching the soldiers getting beat by his brother. Just behind of him, the soldiers training with Hao follow.

Hao returns his weapons to his storage, making them banish in the air. He speaks for a moment with Freya, a girl who was his most loyal colonel.

"We have to take your weapons, Galant."

"All the reunions we have had with your King, they've never asked me my weapons."

"Well, now I do."

"I won't give you my weapons."

"Seize him!"

"HOLD!" Hao said, interrupting the battle, leaving Freya for a moment.

"You herd him, Galant."

"I wasn't talking to him, Taikeus."

"But King!" he looks ta him surprised.

"I never gave you the command to remove his weapons. Now fall from my sight."

"But King, he's a player killer! A VRSMA user! He can kill you in real life as well! I won't…."

"DISMISSED!"

Taikeus lowers his head in sign of respect. After raising it again, he leaves, as both solider follow them.

Hao starts speaking.

"I'm sorry for the manners of my soldiers. They're the best of the best, but need to learn a thing or two in the ways of diplomacy."

"Don't be. They three couldn't defeat me no matter how hard they tried."

"True. But still I keep my apology. Come, we have many things to speak about."

Hao walks to a small table where one of his coronels named Freya brings both him and Galant some drinks. Galant refuses his. Freya leaves after nodding her head to her sing in sign of respect follows, leaving both the Champion and the King alone.

Hao started talking

"You do know how I became the Supreme King?"

"I do."

"It's amazing how this thing made me the man I'm now. Just moving piece by piece of the chess, I controlled almost all of Aincrad. But the true war is about to beginning..."

"The Great Aincrad War."

"Yes. The war of the remaining 49 floors. Just one guild, from which just one player shall get to floor 100, and defeat the last boss, becoming an all-powerful game master. A god in this game. This is what I wanted to talk with you today. The war starts once this floor's boss is defeated."

"I know. The players are already heading south. It seems that they've found the entrance. Tomorrow a reunion takes place in there."

"Still the battle wasn't why I requested this meeting. The truth is, you've proven a great ally for my guild. But I want you to become more than just another sword: take a place that you deserve alongside the generals and me as a leader."

Galant shakes his head.

"I'm here just because of my friends. To beat the game and kill Mordread and his guild, but I'm no leader, neither seek to become one again."

"Well, when you defeated Cerdic and his hordes, you think a lot different."

"I was. But my friends died because of me, if wish I'd never taken command of the guild and I shouldn't had. I won't put any others in risk. And besides, even if I wanted, all the members of your guild despise me."

"Well. I can't force you on this. But still know my offer to you remains."

"I don't think I will ever accede, King. Besides this, who do you think is planning this party reunion for the boss battle?

"Lamorak. Commander of the Sylphs and Caith Siths. You know him?"

"No I don't. But I've heard of him."

"He has been fighting against my legion for a long time, and loosing since then, but somehow, he managed to get to the city of Tritos, the closest to the labyrinth. He set camp there, but they aren't enough to defeat the boss. It's a desperate move to begin the GAW heading first, trying to take distance from me and my legions."

Galant refreshes his mind.

"The boss of floor 50th on SAO took many lives. The fight won't be easy."

"They better get ready. Because I'm not going to participate of the party. Even if I wanted, I wouldn't be welcome. What of you?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking…"

"None of my men will go. You shall stand for yourself if you go."

"I've stood for myself over the last two years. This won't be a problem if I go."

Hao notices for the first time to Galant's new sword.

"Is that..."

"Maximus Caliburn. Yes."

"The sword with the Diamachearus unique skill. Can I look at it?

Galant grabs the sword with his right hand and unsheathes it, turn it around and hands it over to Hao, by grabbing it by the blade. Hao grabs the handle, but when Galant removes his hand, the sword falls as dead weight to the ground, too heavy for him to grab it. Thought he tries several more times, he can't get it up from the floor.

"What is this?"

"Maximus Caliburn wielder must have a special characteristic. Not everyone can wield it."

Galant takes his sword from the ground and sheathes it back.

"I couldn't wield few swords in SAO. Very specific weapons, those wielded by Alpha Testers. I couldn't grasp them. This shares the same qualities…"

Hao walks over the place thinking with his hands placed on his back.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I discovered in my trips within Aincrad that some players where chosen above all others. Those that stood above all others. They were an unofficial group, than never actually gathered, but their name was The Great Swordsmen. The ones chosen by fate, to change it."

"You know who they were?"

"No I didn't. The group never gathered as I told you. But still, I've considered many players to consider of the game."

"Why do you tell me this?"

"Because I think they'll reappear. No. They will." He turns around looking towards him.

"I've never believed in these kinds of myths."

"Myths often explain realities in another way, to make real life more interesting. But this isn't real life."

"This still doesn't sound something to trust in my opinion."

"Alright. One more thing before you leave. There is one more thing I would ask of you now Galant: I need to send a message to General Eugene. Taikeus sent his own men, but they were slaughtered by the Salamanders. But a single man like you will penetrate nearby without effort."

"I told him to not go, but he didn't listen to me. He underestimated his opponent."

Hao sights.

"He and my brother have shown great promise as soldiers. But they're both foolish and don't think twice their moves."

"You should teach them."

"It's what I'm doing." Hao takes out a bag full of Yrd, and then gives him a list. "That's intel from The League of Darkness Knights. Hope it's of use."

"Anything about them is useful. By the way, I was attacked by an Imp named Lyunatix, He was member of the Leauge of Darkness knights, and from a party named The Band of the Nine…"

"Take a look upon it. It may be of use."

"I'll leave now, to finish this mission."

"Wait up. It's not necessary, rest if you need here. Drink and woman…"

"I appreciate it. But decline the offer. I don't want to sleep with a woman that has been commanded to do so."

"Alright then…"

Galant walks away, but when he was about to leave the place, Hao shouts him.

"Galant, this is yours." He tosses him something that Galant catches in midair. Galant looks at it, a wooden sword. "Your Rudis."

Galant continues to look at the sword that now represented him as a Mercenary for the Supreme Legion, and the object he had to show to any member of the Legionaries. That sword represented his freedom on the game; therefore, it had to always remain at his side, proving that he was a free mercenary player.

"I almost forgot to give you that"

"Thank you. King." Galant nods his head and leaves.

He takes from his menu a small scabbard and sheathes his new Rudis to it and then places it on his belt to his left side, leaving his left hand taking hold of the handle.

As soon as he was out of the palace, he speared his wings and flied towards the south.

* * *

Galant advances through the vast forest in the southern region. Taikeus men had been there some days ago but never came back. Probably they had been assaulted by a squad of at least 5 players on their way. To avoid finding them, Galant took out his wings and moved showed by the deep vegetation surrounding him. It wouldn't be long until he found either a squad.

He continued thinking as he walked.

General Eugene and his salamander army had had running battles with the Legions since the guild began to get bigger and bigger. Still, they were inn a better situation than the rest of the armies. Salamanders had three great advantages that the other eight races didn't: First, they are the physical strongest of the races, and therefore, second, General Eugene was the strongest Salamander. And finally third, the brother of Eugene, Mortimer, which according to what players said, he was a very skilled strategist. Maybe one to be compared to Hao himself. Yet, for the moment being, just General Eugene commanded their forces, and Mortimer remained on the salamander territory, outside Aincrad.

"Hey you there!"

Galant looks to his back, noting a group of five Salamander warriors right above him floating on the air, using a crimson dark armor, a large tower shield on their left arm and a spear on their right. He remains still and silent, looking towards them, who began to go down and finally touched the ground, ten meters from him.

The leader speaks first

"what's doing here a no-race?"

Galant remain silent looking towards him.

The leader laughs to his expression.

"…So if you aren't going to talk…"

"Hey." Galant interrupts. "Take me to the General."

All of them laugh while Galant keeps calm and serious, his eyes looking every movement they did.

"haha..Why would I bring a shitty no-race to our encampment?"

"I come bearing a message from the Supreme King, Hao." He reveals his rudis. "It's directed to your leader. If you want to ignore it..."

"We killed four other of your friends? Why we can't do the same to you."

"Because even you five wouldn't nearly approach to manage that." Galant thinks, but he responds another thing. "I'm not from their guild. Just a mercenary working from them. You win nothing kill me."

"Maybe this can of use Kagemune…"One talks to the leader.

"Right…Come with us, we shall escort you there. Don't try anything stupid."

Accompanied by Kagemune and his guards, Galant arrives to the camp, calling the attention of all Salamanders looking towards the non-race player. Galant remains still as if nothing happened, it was already a second nature to him being cold and without emotions towards players he found across his journey on Aincrad. He looks round the place trying to find the so called "Salamanders Strongest Warrior", but he wouldn't have to looks so far. Descending from the skies, a is a tall and well-built Salamander with bristling flame-like, purplish-red hair that framed a face reminiscent of a dark-skinned bird of prey, Though with his crimson and read with golden details armor, he looked like a phoenix, incinerating all those next to him with his power. He carried a long two handed sword on his back.

He immediately looked down on Galant who did the same.

"Who is this no-race, Kagemune?"

"A mercenary from The Supreme Legion. He carries a message from Hao himself. We found him near the woods at the north."

Eugene looks at Galant again.

"Whatever the message I will kill you myself. Yet, in respect to your courage to come here alone, you can speak."

Galant remain serious but he speaks.

"My name is Galant." This caused whispers for a moment among the fire fairies, who may had heard of him. Even the general seemed to have herd of that name. However the voices ended quickly. "I work for the Supreme Legion as mercenary. Hao himself sent me to give this message to you: he requests a meeting. He's interested on an alliance with your army."

"An alliance with Hao?" Eugene grins. "And you, alone, without a single guard to cover your ass represent them?"

"Yes. And the guards were slaughtered by your men yesterday. The reason I'm here."

"You totally alone, wearing that horrible gear. You can't expect me to believe you." he turns around. "kill him!"

"The soldiers rushed to kill him ready with spears and shield pointing at him. Galant doesn't move a single millimeter.

"GENERAL! LET'S HAVE A DUEL!"

Eugene stops, and turns around.

His men stop as soon as he does this.

"A player challenge me to a duel. With that pity sword of yours?"

"Yes." Galant draws Maximus Caliburn from his back. "If I won, I want to leave this place alive. If not, you can do what you want with me."

Eugene grins again.

Kagemune interrupts.

"General you can't be thinking…"

"You have a big mouth, you know that?" interrupts him.

"General…!"

"Just step aside! This is a battle between him and me. No one more."

Kagemune steps back as the rest of the soldiers did the same.

Both Galant and Eugene begin to go upwards in the air spreading their wings and looking to each other.

"You are an interesting person, general."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust in the other guild and race army leaders. But if you accepted my duel, so it's different. I will trust you…"

"You are filling my nerve kid…" He draws his sword from his back.

They stop ascending one they are 100 meters above ground.

"Let's see what the Champion of Aincrad is capable of…"

They ready the swords pointing towards each other, staring deeply on to each other eyes trying to find each other's weakness just by piercing with their sight.

The clouded sun finally made an appearance by long ray lights moving by the strong wing. One of these rays appears on the general's body moving towards his sword. He moves millimeters his sword making reflect on the sun fall to Galant's eyes, blinding him. The general seizes the distraction he caused, and attacks Galant, who had few seconds to clash swords with the general. But the sword of the General phase through the blade of Galant, who couldn't do anything by timing and surprise. He receives the full strike, rocketing at high speed to the ground, smashing upon impact some trees and the ground finally.

Galant get's up, and looks up to the General, looking to him, still on the air.

"The rumors are true…Demonic Sword Gram."

The weapon Eugene wielded was a two handed sword that required at least 950 skill points in that type of weapons. And besides that, it had an unique ability: Ethereal Shift, which allows it to phase through objects such as swords or shields in order to hit its target.

This doesn't get Galant down never les and rushes at max speed towards the general who blocks his strike.

"I0m impressed that you are still alive!"

"Nice sword you have here, general!"

Galant makes his fist pure ice and attacks the general right on the face, who also attacks back hitting his chest with his left hand. Galant the makes space between them, and attack the general, but the Salamander makes the attack first. Galant is forced to elude the sword and slashing with Stardust Slasher, but Eugene matching his speed deflects the attack. The time being was enough or Galant to set distance between them for a second time, but an attack of the general swiftly followed trying to stab his face Galant managed to elude the sword once again and attack the general, but it is once again parried by the crimson sword and the general slashes him, and though he tries to parry, the sword shifts though his blade and slashes his body for a second time.

Galant distances from the general for a second

"What they say is true Galant. You are worthy of your legend."

"Thank you…"

"But you are already done! You won't overpass this!"

"We shall see!"

They attack each other several times clashing swords each time after coming and going using their flight speed to their advantage. They stood head to head on each strike and each move. Their skill was the same. Yet, Eugene's weapon was superior, and Galant's HP was considerably less than the one that his opponent had.

Galant makes a thrust .which is parried, and passes by. Tries attacking though his back and makes there swift strikes after coming back but they are again parried y the General. He raises his swords and attack above him, but the general slashes blades with him and they are left struggling of a moment, as the general then riced his hand and charged a fire ball, which strike Galant's body forcing him back as the general then advanced and made lots of fast cuts directly on Galant's body. At last the Champion manages to place a good kick to his face setting distance for moment, as the general was numb and Galant began circulating round him with all his speed.

"Scatter Stardust Slasher!"

Galant's constant sing of Stardust Slasher multiplying attacking constantly the general, taking few of his HP, but saving time for Galant. Eugene covers from some and parries others.

"THIS IS TO MAKE TIME!"

He makes one single slash, defecting all the sword skills which either can on the ground on re lost in the sky.

He looks around trying to search for his opponent but is nowhere to be founded.

"GENERAL!"

Galant appears out of nowhere fling at fast as he could towards the general, with his left arm behind his back and his other arm. He did the same reading his sword to finish him off, as Galant prepared his sword to parry.

The blades clash, as Gram quickly moved towards gallants face but suddenly it was parried by other sword that looked exactly the same as the other that Galant had on his right hand. Galant pushes the sword towards the general setting distance between them.

"MAXIMUS CALUBURN! DIAMACHEARUS MODE!"

Gram's unique skill didn't work on two continued blades. Just one at a time.

Eugene tries to go back, but Galant begins a vicious max speed slash, taking great part of the salamanders HP. They clash swords as he lets him win territory, just to regain balance and then as Galant attacked him, he parried and tried to counter but the Champion used both blades to block his move for a second time, leaving both of them struggling powers for a moment. The general gets back and prepares and attack.

"Enkai!"

He creates a circle of fire round him, leaving Galant out of it .

He quickly get out however…

"DIEEEEEEEE!"

He raises his sword and gets in down with all his strength. But Galant parries with both of his blades and spins cutting after finishing the right hand of Eugene, making him loose his sword. Galant spins and twist as the general begins to fade after all his strikes, combined with all his stardust attacks. The general tries to choke him with the had his had left, but the Champion manages to kick him, forcing him even more to the ground and rushed downwards at high-speed.

"Creascent…

Galant rises his right sword.

…Stardsust…"

He lets it down rapidly.

"…Slasher!"

He draws a huge slashing across the general's body cutting his body in half, leaving nothing but a fire explosion after that.

Absolute silence.

He opens his arms and sheathes both swords on his back, one pointing to the sky diagonally and other to the opposite position.

General Eugene is being revived by Kagemune heal spell, as Galant remains steady with his arms crossed. The general appears out if his Remain Light, getting up and moving ad testing his new body before his looks towards Galant.

"Legends are true, Galant. You are worthy of your name."

"The same I can say of you."

"I've never thought a no-race, a player not capable of using magic, could achieve this level of power it seems I've underestimated you. "

"An error you should not commit again. Any other guild could see that opportunity."

"This castle and this worlds are really big. I wonder who may dual wielders or strong players could be found round here. "

"Way more than we both can imagine. But going back to my point. Will you believe me…or not?"

Eugene closes both of his eyes and thinks for a moment. After a minute of this, he speaks

"Tell your King that I accept the reunion if it takes place here, and he shall be accompanied by no more than 30 men. Under other terms, nothing is acceptable."

"Understood." Galant spread his wings ready to get away from the camp.

"Wait!" The general stops him. "Just know something Galant: I shall have a rematch upon a day." He helds his fist close to him.

Galant grins.

"Of course."

Galant does the same and they clash fists.

Galant spreads his wings and flies back to the city of Acceria ready to deliver news to Hao.


	4. Chapter 3 - Freedom Warriors

Tokyo, August 6th, 2026

Black motorcycle riding at high speed across the streets of the most populated city of Japan. Thousands of people walking through the streets and hundreds of vehicles circulating. He rapidly turn right, then left, eluding cars as he could and trying at the same time not to drive attention from any policeman. Turns right two more times and he arrived to his stop.

The entrance to the bar read "Dicey Café".

He enters to find a lot of people around, waiting for him.

A girl is the first to run to his arms and hug him.

"Kirito!"

"Hi Asuna." He looks up to notice his friends. "Hi everyone else!"

"You are late!" Rika/Lis says.

"Sorry, Kikuoka didn't give me other moment to speak about him."

"What was so important to speak to him right now?" His cousin, Suguha/Leafa asked.

"Nothing important…I'll tell you guys later!"

"Alright…" Suguha responds.

"Come here right now, our hero!"

All the group rise voice together in a single common chant.

"Kirito! WELCOME BACK FROM UNDERWORLD!"

They all start clapping and drink a toast, celebrating the return of Kazuto to the real world after some long days he passed on Underworld. They start eating, drinking and chatting with each other, enjoying the celebration.

Kazuto sits on a chair, while the tavern owner and current bartender, Andrew/Agil gives him a drink. Tsuboi Ryoutarou/Klein, one of his best friends.

"Give me one of those also, would you Andrew?"

"Yeah sure."

He slides the glass of drink along the table. Ryoutarou catches it and drink a bit of it.

"Klein, it's a long time since we last saw each other."

"I can say the same Kazuto!" A girl sits next to him, giving her back to the bar.

"Shino! I didn't expect you here."

"Asuna and Sugu called me. We've been worrying about you since you were taking to the hospital. We're glad you are finally back."

"Trust me. I'm gladder than you."

"I can imagine." said Klein

"I can't wait to return to New ALO. I've missed the game a lot."

Both Klein and Shino looked to each other for a moment. Kazuto just ask himself what were they thinking.

"Has Asuna told you what has been happening on Aincrad?" Klein asked.

"No. What? Something bad?"

"You could say that. Have you ever herded of Hao?"

"No."

"He is the leader of a guild named The Supreme Legion. Since the defeat of the boss of floor 25th. His guild is currently the strongest in Aincrad, having defeated some Races Army. Due to this, the government of Aincrad is now on his hands. He proclaimed himself the "Supreme King" because of this."

"Now he is bowing to advance on the event known as Great Aincrad War." Shino added.

"The GAW." Kazuto said. "The race until floor 99. Just one guild will pass to floor 100 and defeat the final boss, clearing the castle."

"And the one that wins, gains Game Master rank." Asuna adds, joining the conversation as everybody in the bar was now part of the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want to bother you when you had just woken up from a dream."

Kirito gets out of the hair up to his feet and walks for a moment. He seemed to be thinking of another thing. Doubting about what they should or shouldn't do. He speaks after some seconds of not saying anything.

"Why you tell me this?"

"Hao won't stop to anything or anyone to get what he wants. Unless…"

"Unless we fight against him." Kirito said finishing his sentence.

"Yes."

Kirito looks down, nervous. He clenches his fists and bites the inner part of his lip in anger.

"Why you want to participate on this?"

"Are you serious?" Rika says. "Because New ALO is why we all became friends. How we met each other. Many adventures and tales were born in in."

"We have fought together, suffered together and survived together! Why are you asking why? You already know the answer." Klein tells him.

"True…"He responds.

Asuna approaches to him.

"You were wishing to go back there for a long time. Why you now regret?"

"It has to do with the reunion I just had with Kikouka."

"What did he tell you?"

"The thing is…"

* * *

Two Hours before.

Kazuto parks his motorbike at the entrance of a hotel. He removes the helmet from his head and looks up the lots of floors of the building.

Taking the black helmet with him he goes up though the elevator to floor 9, the top floor. Out of it, the waiter in the entrance of the coffee shop respectfully bows to him, what he replies with a nod with his head. He gives him his helmet, and the man tells him he would take care of it until he has to leave.

He looks round the place. Elegent and high class. Well-dressed beautiful women ate and talked on the chairs eating sophisticated food with maids and waiters tending all their needs. He looks at all the customers, but rapidly, the one that called him there waves his hands and calls him.

"HEY KIRITO! HERE!" waving his hand to him, as all customers looked both of them.

The man on the chair calling him with a big smile was Kikuoka Seijirou, member of Second Separated Advanced Network Division, Technology Bureau, the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications, better known as Virtual Division. He was also a Lieutenant Colonel working at the JSDF who voluntarily transferred over to the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communication for the sake of his plans on Project Alicization, and the reason he was trapped on Underworld.

The way he called him pisses him of, but he directly ignores it and places hands on his jacket's pockets, trying to ignore dozens curious sights.

A waiter helps him to sit down.

"I told you I don't like you to call me that way on the real world, Kikuoka."

"Well I'm sorry Kazuto. Feel free to order what you want."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry. A glass of water will be enough."

"Take mine then. I haven't tried it."

He grabs glass and takes a small drink from it, wetting his thirsty throat.

"Thank you for coming here by the way!"

"Yeah. Kikuoka every time we speak something bad happens afterwards. I mean no offence, but I'm short of time. I'm having a meeting with other SAO survivors. Be quick. And if it's a job, I'm not doing it."

"Straight to the point as always, Kazuto." He takes out folder full of papers giving it to Kazuto "Take a look at it."

He opens it. Lots of sheets, with information of at least ten people. Name, age, ID, etc… But in the end Player name, Guild member,…. And in the end: Game: New ALfheim Online.

All the pages had the same information.

"What's this?"

"Players of New ALO, that were killed somehow while on their beds and on their heads…"

"…An AmuShpere. Right?"

"Yes." The bureaucrat said lighting nodding.

"How this happened?"

"I ordered an autopsy. The doctors arrived to the conclusion that the death was caused by his heart attack. They checked their blood to see if Succinylcholine was present on their blood, as it happened on GGO. It was not. They seem to have been electrocuted to death."

Kazuto was still suspicious about this.

"They autopsy revealed exactly the same on all this ten cases? What of their brains?"

"Yes. What was not the same, was the machine why were connected to."

"What do you mean?"

"If you check the last four players, they all sheared three characteristics: One, they were connected also to a VRSMA."

He shows to him a photo of a small machine, which could be attached to the AmuSphere by a cable and then from other to electricity.

"VRSMA?"

"Virtual Reality Sensation Mega Amplifier. It's a device created with the objective of making the experience on Virtual World more realistic. By increasing the microwaves produced by the AmuSphere, every sensation is incremented several times, matching the NerveGear sensational system. But also, blocking every transmission from the brain to the body and from the body to the brain; while using it, the player is completely insensate to the physical world. The same as the NerveGear did. The problem with this machine is…That it's illegal, and it can only be bought on the black market."

"Why this?"

"If someone makes a small modification on the VRSMA this could make the capable of sending a strong electric wave across the web to a specific IP address, the IP address of the player they kill on game. This strong electric wave is capable of killing in real life. Thus killing on the game, is equal to kill in real life."

"Impossible…" The truth was after SAO, he believed nothing impossible but to hear again player killing other player sounded a bit lunatic and crazy. He recovers himself rapidly afterwards still. "It's possible to search for the IP of the player that sent the electric wave?"

"Unluckily, it's not. The IP is redacted to any other IP. If you search it, it will always appear one different."

"What is the second characteristic then?"

"This three, are members of a guild known as The League of Darkness Knights."

"And what of the third?"

"The most shocking of them all. Three of them were killed by this electrical discharge. But the forth one, was the only one, that had his brained fried by a microwave. I don't know why. It seems the VRSMA backlashed, but why?"

Kazuto widened his eyes and bends a bit backwards thinking about this for a moment as he finished the glass of water.

It again happened. Assassination on game was equal to death on the game. It happened on SAO. It happened on GGO with the "Death Gun". It was happening for a third time. Once again the Virtual World called him. It would never stop doing it, as if someone didn't want him to forget. It seemed like a bad joke from destiny that this happened so much, especially to him. But he had lost his belief on destiny a long time ago.

A question appeared on his mind.

"Kikuoka, why are you telling me this?"

"For all what you have done for me. It was a way of returning the favor. Making a public declaration of this would be dangerous. Only chaos would appear after declaring this to the news. Another Virtual World that it's a living hell. New ALO isn't anymore a safe place to go. I recommend you to tell your friends and never return, at least until we have solved this problem."

They both get up after this.

"You have to leave now?"

"…Yes. They might already be waiting for me."

* * *

The 14 stood silent after hearing Kazuto's story. Shocked to even image that that was possible again. Those standing up sat down to remains thinking about that. Dying and killing on the game could be once again the same as it was on the real world.

Kazuto remains standing up, looking to his friends.

"This is way I doubt. I don't want to lose anyone of you. I don't want any of you dead. If we fight, there is a chance for us to die."

"Kirito…"Asuna said.

"So that is why you doubted so much about this." Sinon added.

He nods his head.

"And what now?" Klein says. "And what now? We will just leave and let the game be horrible? Let players slaughter each other? Let Hao win? Maybe they are the one killing players! We will just stand here doing nothing!?"

"Brother he is right. We can't leave them like this."

"Then what is your plan? Fight against them? They are thousands against us?" Keiko/Silica adds.

"Is that or leaving all the players to Hao's will...Besides we have an advantage: him."

He points at Kazuto.

"Me?!"

"Yes. Imagine what player will think if the strongest player of SAO. The one that defeated Kayaba Akihiko in his own game. That's the one that people will follow."

"Klein is right." Kazuto said. "We can't leave them to their luck. Yet, we have to face a very difficult decision; no one will be forced on this. This is either fighting against Hao or remain here. I know this may be a hard mission. Probably the most difficult we have ever faced. But I promise all of you something we will defeat Hao, and give the players what is rightfully theirs."

"I will fight!" Klein says.

"So do I." Shino says.

"I stand with my cousin this time clearing Aincrad. I go." Suguha adds.

"Let's prove Hao, what we players can do!" Rika shouts out loud.

"I will fight!" Keiko says.

"We shall give everything we've got." Agil adds.

"We're also fighting." The former members of Fuurinkazan, Klein's SAO guild also agree.

Kirito looks at all of them and grins. Afterwards he looks at Asuna.

"Asuna…"

"Kirito…"

"I'm doing this so that Yui, you and I can have peace on this game."

"That's what we deserve. What everybody deserves. I will fight!"

"Then our team is complete."

"But we 13 alone can't fight against an army of thousands." She adds.

"I was getting to that." He looks towards his cousin. "Do you know someone that you trust to add to our team?"

"Yes. I know. His name is Lamorak."

"I know him. From my first days in ALO." Agil adds.

"He's the commander of the Sylph and Cait Sith army inside Aincrad established in floor 50. Maybe if I could talk to him, he accedes to this."

"It's decided then. Today we're joining GAW, to defeat Hao is his own game."

* * *

Link Start!

Kirito materializes in the city of Tritos, floor 50 of the floating castle named Aincrad. He looks around to find his team mates next to him. Yui materializes on his shoulder.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Hi Yui!" both of them say

"Leafa where's this guy?" Sinon says, while moving her long cat tail.

"He must be in the middle of the camp. I know most of the people…"

"LEAFA!"

They look around to noice a teenage Sylph with yellow-green bob-styled hair and green eyes, with a small body, and long pointed ears waving his hand at them. He was wearing a hooded long-sleeved green cardigan, under of which he wears a long dark green shirt covered by a dark blue vest. He wears a pair of brown pants with armor around his shins and a pair of dark gray shoes. He also wears a belt with his dagger strapped to its back.

"Recon!"

He arrives to the upcoming group.

"I didn't expect to find you here." He says after breathing again, resting placing his hands on his knees.

"Neither was I. What are you doing here?"

"Helping Lamorak. He's assembling our men."

"You're with him?"Kirito says. "Good one. Can you take us to him?"

"Sure! Just this way."

All the team follows the kid across the city, with Recon guiding them to the camp.

Leafa is the first to ask.

"Why're the troops here?"

"You really ask that? The Great Aincrad War. We're reading up for it, after all it will start after the boss of this floor is defeated. We should face it soon. But this guild, The Supreme Legion, is complicating our route. It won't be easy to fight them."

"That's the exact reason we're here." Klein tells.

"We're here to fight them." Kirito says,

"Eh?! Really!?"

"Yes."

"Well glad you join."

They arrive to the camp, noticing less than 30 men on it.

"Why so few players?" Asuna asked.

"As I told you, the Legions have been giving us rough time. Our army was divided, until we settled here. Since then we've been trying to call here and gather the Sylphs and Cait Siths back, but none responded, neither appeared here."

"What's the plan then?" Sinon says.

"Basically accept any help, and defeat the boss so we're ahead as the war starts."

They arrived to the tent in the middle.

"Well you should speak to Lamorak here. And Klein, he doesn't like Salamanders. So you should remain outside."

"Alright. Leafa, Asuna and Agil, with me. Wait up here."

They got into the tent. Inside of it, both leaders of the two races, Lady Sakuya of the Sylphs and Alicia Rue, from the Cait Sith were speaking to a player sylph with long blonde hair and green eyes, sat on a chair with his legs crossed over the table. They stop after the five players enter the tent.

"Leafa! Kirito!" Sakuya says.

"Hi it's been a long time. Both of you."

"Sorry to interrupt." The player says. "But I think you should do a presentation right here, right Leafa or Agil, old friends?"

"I was getting to that. Lamorak, this is my brother, Kirito and our friends."

"No one less than the clearer of SAO, the player himself among us." He says in a sarcastic manner.

"It's good to meet you Lamorak. Looks like, war is good, commander." Kirito says.

Lamorak grins

"There's no need for sarcasm, boy. Now I wander…what you seek here?"

"The truth is…"

"Wait I want to guess" He says bending forwards towards the table. "The damn fucking war has forced all of you to come here, and join the great GAW to defeat Hao, but you have no other person of confidence, except me!" He place again his feet on the table in the same position. "How was that?"

"Bulls'eye." He responds.

"Then how many player you bring to join us?"

"We are 14."

Lamorak falls of his chair.

"Fourteen!?" He gets up. "My leaders, these are leaving. Please accompany them to the exit."

"IF WE DON'T DO NOTHING ALL OF AINCRAD IS HAO'S PROPERTY. AND THAT INCLUDES THE PEOPLE."

He jumps above the table and places himself next to Kirito.

"Hao is the most powerful player of this game. He alone took the 25th floor boss alone. You think that there is a way of defeating him?"

"The same was said about clearing Aincrad or defeating Kayaba Akihiko."

"True…But you seem to not understand, boy. " he sits again in the edge of his desk. "This isn't just as SAO. There you could be killed by monsters. Right now, players are your biggest concern."

"We still have to do it for the people. We have to protect them."

Lamorak looks to his two leaders, and afterwards start brakes out laughing after what he said. A thing that Yui didn't like.

"Papa, he's…"

"Easy…"

After finishing laughing, he looks up and looks to Kirito's serious face.

"…You're different than what I expected. Let's make a fair deal. We are having a reunion with some of the most important players of all the nine races. If we can arrive to an arrangement, at least one temporarily, we can fight next boss battle soon. If you manage to do that, I will stand with you until I'm killed."

"Understood. I will."

* * *

The principal leaders of the races heating each other in a massive slaughter result of not arriving to an arrangement. Insulting, hitting and cursing each other and loosing precious time they needed.

Kirito looks around the place with his men at his back.

"Enough!" Lamorak says advancing to the stage. "I have here with me the player that cleared SAO, freeing all the players inside. Kirito!"

Kirito advances, what makes most of the players stop speaking, hearing and looking to the player in front of them.

"It's enough animal discussion. This is a democratic reunion. Not a fight in the streets." He looks to the map. "If Hao wants to attack, he will do it soon!"

A pooka player advances to the front.

"The races should negotiate a truce."

The comment received some approbations and disapprovals.

"Negotiate with a tyranny? Give me one good example when that was fructifying for a nation…My friends, we can just imagine the future, analyzing what we when thought in the past. And some of you were next to me across those long two years. For those, that remember the wrath and heat of battle, you know how peace is achieved! DON'T FOOL YOURSELVES. HAO, THE SO CALLED SUPREME KING, IS A WOLF GETTING NEARER AND NEARER. Here and now, we have to choose. Will you decide fighting for Aincrad? Or not? Sylphs, Cait Siths, Pookas, Imps, Undines, Gnomes, Leprechauns, Spriggans. Not even Salamanders could fight alone. We must fight together creating a guild, or fall divided and attached to our personal selfish desires."

"Kirito needs more than just our ships. Our players should join battle as well!" Sakuya adds, supporting Kirito.

"And what of the Salamanders?" Rue asks.

"Gather every player that can join us. I will ask the support of the Salamanders."

"There is one thing missing." The imp says again. "What of the name for our guild."

Kirito thinks for a moment.

"We're knights for freedom and justice in Aincrad. We're here to finish what we started four years ago. We are KoB. Knights of Blood. "


	5. Chapter 4 - The Dimachearus Knight

Floor 50th, August 10th, 2026

10:59

"Supreme Weapon."

Dozens of weapons appear, just showing the handle, behind Hao floating in thin air.

"Secace."

A silver and golden blade appears before the King, who grabs it with his right hand; afterwards snaps his left hand's fingers as the weapons banish from sight.

Galant in front of him draws Maximus Caliburn from his back and gets ready.

At the side of the huge training courtyard, Markus, Freya, Tyr and Taikeus got ready to watch what was going to come.

Three…

Two…

One…

11:00

Galant spreads his wings and flies at max speed against Hao who remains steady and gets ready for the attack. Their blades clash between them, as sparks came out from the resonances from both weapons. Galant pushes himself with his feet planted on the ground jumping above Hao and attacks with a single stardust Slasher, which was deflected back by the King. This forced Galant to move and elude his own attack, but in the meantime his adversary jumps and hits him hard in the face with his empty hand making him spin in the air several times before stopping and placing both feet on the ground. This time Hao starts his offensive rushing and then slashing vertically as Galant sidesteps while parrying the blade, goes to hit Hao's back, but he manages to rapidly turn around and parry the blow. He continues his spin, preparing a high kick to end up blocked by Galant's Aegis forearm protector and with his right hand deliver a jab straight to the chest, sliding back thought the sands losing his balance, never less, he quickly recovers it.

They rush to each other and in the middle, both spread up their wings. They first clash their blades and then their fists. Galant then moves faster, and slashes Hao's legs managing to parry his attack, deflating the blade and continuing with the momentum going for the neck. On its way, the imperator places his left hand and Caliburn just found way to a hellkarium saw blade shield, which started spinning at max speed sending thousands of sparks out and forcing the Champion to back off. Hao advances, eager to defeat his adversary, beheading him with the black whirlwind on his hand. Galant barely manages to bend backwards his entire body; as the blade passed few centimeters from his head and then kicking back Hao, setting distance between them.

" _He said that he wouldn't use his weapon throw to test his strength in his fight with me…But still is using his other weapons…Funny guy…"_

Galant spread his wings and attacks Hao, who does the same. They clash weapons and pass by each other again, again and again. Both of them matching each other's skills, flying at high speed. They clash another time, Galant goes up setting distance between him and his adversary, who begins to run back him as the had settled distance, he uses several fast Stardust Slashers, all of them to be deflected by Hao. Galant draws his dagger and throws it at Hao, who again defends with his shield but as the dagger scratched his cheek, Galant rushed downwards and managed to parry his shield out and strike a hard kick right into Hao's stomach, making him plummet to the ground, creating a small sand crater on the ground. The Slayer of Cerdic banished his wings and plummeted down ready to fishing Hao of, who eludes it jumping from the ground with his arms, spinning, standing back again. Galant approaches him with his wings spread open again and they begin to attack and defend constantly, each attack and defense faster and stronger than the one before, yet forcing Hao back with each strike. Galant begins spinning several times while advancing in the air, crating a bladed swirl with his blade, which clashed with Hao's saw blade shield, making remain Hao even more defensive. Galant finishes spinning but uses the momentum to clash his blade with Hao's shield, making it move aside by the power of the strike, as the Champion continued and double grabbed his sword.

"FOR REAL NOW! MAXIMUS CALIBURN! DIMACHEARUS MODE!

He divides his blade in two grabbing each blade with one hand, and both of them turn red crimson ready for his attack. He moves his entire body circularly forwards, both blades in from of him using Crescent Stardust Slasher aiming directly to Hao's neck. Galant attacks while screaming at the same time, as the King could do nothing but bend his body backwards. Both crimson sword skills passing inches from his face, and then clashed with the side of the castle, leaving two huge slashes on it and sending debris, dust and small rocks flying to the sky.

Galant ends his strike with both blades at his back, and his eyes looking to his adversary.

Hao's right leg behind him touches earth, first with his fingers, and slowly all his foot until the heel. He remain like frozen for a second, while his body was still bending by the attack.

He smiles.

He jumps with help of the momentum, spins and lands on his feet. His shield disappears from his left hand.

"BAKUZAN!" A black-bladed katana appears at the back of Hao and he grabs it with his now empty hand.

"Enough warming up." Galant says

"LOOKS LIKE THIS IS FINALLY GOING TO GET INTERESTING!" Hao replies.

Both of them stare to each other for a second, as Hao keeps smiling while Galant remains with his serious gaze.

They rush to each other at the same time and clash blades once again. The power of the strike sends shockwaves and the grains of sands right beneath their feet rebound far from them. Both part, going to each other's back, and soon they get around at the same time and clash blades for a second consecutive time, sending the same shockwaves in the process. None of them gave ground to each other, and stood matching each other's skill with sword perfectly. Their blades and bodies moved at the same speed. They thought each other move at the same time they planned their own. Loud sound of clashing steel was the only thing to hear. That and the fast heating of their hearts, as the time stopped each and every single time their weapons clashed with each other. They could continue that battle forever, yet, both of them had other thing to do. Just one victor and one defeated.

Galant jumps on Hao's leg and delivers a kick right on to his chin, yet the King lands on his feet as the blue warrior does the same, but Hao uses the opportunity to attack him now that he stood on a disadvantage, ready to stab him. Secace passes through his left shoulder and he parry manages to parry Bakuzan, which scratched his upper arm. Galant headbutts the guild leader directly on the face, forcing him backwards and retracting the blade form his forearm, attacking with both blades and the same time from his right, beginning a vicious frenzy trying to defeat Hao, who first defects both blades with his katana, but Galant comes the other way around changing his momentum quickly and first deflecting Bakuzan and trying to stab Hao with his other blade, which manages to damage the chest of his armor. Galant passes by after the strike, as Hao moved to let him do it, leaving his back open for an attack. He advances on him, but Galant rolls on the ground quickly getting up and parrying his strike with his right blade and kicking Hao and kicks him back, and opening his hands in the process.

Galant gets up and prepared the Sword Skill Vorpal Strike, consisting of a powerful finishing stab, to end the battle once and for all. Galant looks to Hao's face and notices a smile. In that moment, he noticed Hao opened his arms on purpose. The King sidesteps the attack and slices with his katana three of Galant's left hand fingers, making him drop his sword. He fells pain but has no time to feel it. Now without both of his sword, he had no chance to win. Hao now begins his own frenzy assault, making quick fast slashes in all directing he can as Galant is forced back, trying to elude and parry all the attacks he can. First right, then left then down right then up left. Each time their blades clash, sparks are sent in multiple directions. Galant parries both swords and continuing Hao's strike, he manages to lock his last strike, Secace now with tip on the ground with Caliburn on top of it, avoiding more strikes. Still Hao rises from that, ending the defense, attacking first with Bakuzan and afterwards goes for his neck. Both blows are parried but as Galant looked at Secace's blade, inches from his neck, Hao slowly retracts it and slashes Galant's left leg, forcing him back again. Hao attacks and clashes with Galant's left forearm protector. He then parries the stab from Bakuzan with his sword, as the King came again with his other blade, to be again blocked by the armor. Hao then attacks Galant's hand but he blocks the move with his sword. They locked blades and locked eyes with each other. Determinate gazes, both of them. Galant's will for his revenge is put to match with Hao's determination for conquering. It ended once Hao opens both of his arms, forcing Galant back and sending sparks out of the friction of the metal. Hao seizes the chance again and attacks Galant, who parries the black katana again with his sword and manages to grab Hao's left hand with his two remaining fingers. Hao attacks with Secance…

Time froze.

As Galant grabbed Hao's left hand between them, Hao placed Secace right to Galant's beginning of the neck, while Galant placed the edge of his own against Hao's neck.

The spectators couldn't believe it, yet both combatants neither could.

"This…is tie…"

Hao nods his head, taking back his weapons as Galant did the same with his, sheathing them back.

"You're worthy of your title, Dimachearus Knight."

"Thanks. I must say the same for you." Galant finishes strapping back his weapons and healing his body. He approaches Hao.

"Well fought." Hao extends his hand at him. Galant gladly takes it. They shake hands.

"With these skills matching me you must join my guild."

"I already told you. I'm no leader. Neither I'm interested on joining any guild."

"My offer is still maintained. I know that one day…you will accept it."

Galant doesn't believe him, but nods anyway and heads to the main gate.

"Where're you going, I wander?"

"I'm joining the Boss Battle. See what these guys are capable of."

"Alright."

Galant turns around and continues on his way passing next to the officers who all give a bad stare on him, except for Freya, which he nods.

"Galant!" he hears from Hao. "You think that one day; we may finish this battle with one victor?"

Galant thinks for a moment.

"Maybe King…Maybe."

* * *

"Twenty more men from the other races over the past days." Lamorak tells to his new leader. "They're waiting right outside."

"Twenty" Kirito repeats. "how many are waiting outside."

"Fifty, almost. We're 49. How many players fought against the 50th floor boss inside SAO?"

Kirito: "Considerably more…"

"What's your plan then?"

"Hoping that the Boss isn't as strong as I think he will be."

Klein arrives to the tent followed by Asuna and Leafa. The presence of a Salamander isn't liked by Lamorak, who held a great disgust towards after the rivalry between his race and the fire fairies.

"You have that information Klein?" he asks as he stands up from the chair of his tent.

"We did. Here it is." Klein gives him a paper containing the information about the boss. Kirito gets up from the chair and reads in loud voice.

"Goliath. He is a 15 meter tall giant with other three Small Goliath's helping him."

"It has changed since SAO." Asuna remarks, with her arms crossed.

"The Company Ymir isn't as stupid as they seem to be." Lamorak adds.

"What's the plan then?" Klein asked.

"We're 50, we will divide our team in four groups each of us commanding the team. Two teams with 13 and the others with 12. We'll take out firs those three monsters, and then concentrate in an all-out assault against the last one."

They all nod back and get out of the place.

Kirito explained the plan the best he could rising his voice and showing a powerful confident personality to inspiring the people. After this, he divided his men between the different groups. Sinon and Agil would be alongside Kirito. Asuna would receive help from Lisbeth and Silica. Klein will have his former Fuurinkazan members right next to him and finally, Lamorak will command the two sylphs Leafa and Recon. They divided the rest of the men.

The leaders part to get ready their squad but Asuna remains with Kirito for a moment.

"You think this will work?"

"I don't know…"

"It will, papa!" Yui says smiling to him, while she is sitting on her mother's shoulder.

He taps her hair with his little finger, making her smile, after it he places his hand on Asuna's shoulder.

"We can but do our best right now. Go to you group."

Kirito leaves for his own group before noticing a player dressed with a brown cloak and a hood covering her face. He was directly staring at him, though he couldn't see his eyes, he knew he was. After some seconds he walks to get next to his men, as this player did the same, joining his own group.

* * *

The large part of the newly formed Knights of Blood stood in front of the boss gate, all the players ready sharpening their weapons. From the four leaders on front Kirito stood proud in front of them. He first looks to all his players faces one by one,

"My brothers in arms, stay calm. If in the heat of battle you need a reason to keep on fighting, you only need to look at the player who fighting right next to! That's why we're fighting here today. This is a brotherhood of players in arms! You'll never be closer than with those who you shed your blood with! And remember, there's no cause more noble than to fight for those who die you! So you fight give all you have today. But most of all you fight for Freedom!"

"YEAH!"

"Players! You just have to make sure one thing once the battle starts…"

"And what's that?" Recon asks.

"That you aren't killed before the Great Aincrad War even begins."

All the players laugh.

"That goes for each and every one of you!"

He advances and just touches the gate, the door opened widely alone. It was the large cavern-like boss room opened and precious stones shined, lighting the room and revealing the large boss, which was petrified against the wall. It opened one of its eyes as it began to move, breaking the seal that set him imprisoned. It rapidly broke out of the place and roared, forcing all the placers to cover their ears and leaving their ears ringing for a long while.

The small ever versions appear out of the floor just in front of Goliath. They were similar to small versions of goliath himself, of approximately 3 to 5 feet tall.

"CHARGE!"

The players rushed at the monsters as the monsters did the same. Kirito advances in front of his troops, eluding the Small Goliath's attack and slicing the leg off its body in a single slash. Klein and Lamorak manage to attack in a similar way. Kirito manages to advance, and makes his wings appear, ready to face the boss by himself. He eludes the punch of the monster and slashes all the way up, and then takes out his bade and slices the arm off. The monster screams as he smiled, yet the monster used this opportunity to punch him with his other fist, sending him to the ground and taking a good portion of his HP. He gets up quickly at the back of his men, and notices that from what was left of the arm of the monster, hot steam was coming out, and out of nowhere, the arm grew back again. The other three monsters had the same ability, they regained their loosen members and got up back again forcing the player back.

"Regeneration." He whispers as his comrades are right next to him.

"What's the plan?" Asuna asks, as Klein helps his friend up.

"If they can regenerate, we must attack as fast as we can, and take their HP before they do. Klein, Lamorak and my squad shall hold three of them as you kill the remaining. GO!"

Kiito advances as do his whole guild right behind him.

He eludes the first monster's fist and slashes it arm off. Agil right next to him manages to injure it gravelly with his great axe. Sinon gets one of her arrows right thought the eye of the monster and charges another, staying at good distance from the monsters and covering her friends.

Klein advances with his man and opens his wings, eluding both arms of the monster and getting close to its head, slicing its eye, but the monster then hits him with his elbow. Rapidly, his team attacks the monster as he get ups back again, and rushes back to attack the monster. Lamorak an alongside Leafa manage to elude the lots of trikes from their monster and manage to deal great damage to its legs though they were rapidly forced out by, the monster who cast a serious blow swinging it's hand and throw them far from their team. Recon manages to jump and slash all the way upwards, and then slashing this face, but the monster grabbed it with his mouth and then spitted him out against the wall, taking almost all his HP. Leafa managed to get near him and aid him as Lamorak came back to lead his team. Asuna advances with Lis and Silica right next to her.

"ICE BLADES!"

Several ice blades appear in front of her as she impales the monster in the legs, leaving it unable to move. Lis is the next to attack fist blocking an attack with her shield, and then smashing her maze to the giant's knee. She is followed by Silica who finishes slashing the leg off the monster with a powerful sword skill with her dagger sending it to the ground. Asuna falls in the chest of the monster, but it tried to grab her.

"AQUA BIND!"

Four log tentacles made of water chain the monster hands. Asuna got near to its face and beheaded the monster with a single swing of her rapier, killing it.

The members of Fuurinazan manage to get the Small goliath to its knees as then Klein killed it using iai, with his sword ignited with fired. Lamorak notices this, and trying not to be less than the Salamander, cuts off one of the Small Goliath's arms, and eludes the other hand by millimeter, slashing it at the same time. Leafa appears just behind him and takes its hand of. A cloaked player flies between both legs of the monster, with his sword slashes both legs almost at the same time, managing to take the last boss guard down. They three pierced with their weapons the head of the monster at the same time. It shatters into thousands of multicolored polygons.

Kirito flies and is one of the few managing to elude Goliath's attacks, which had defeated most of them and even killing some, as if they were bothering mosquitos around him, and killing them with his hands and smashing them into the walls and floor. He spins around the same place he was eluding the strike of the monster and using the same move from before slashing the arm off the boss and advances taking its eyes with a slash. Agil and the rest of the player manage to bring down the monster with a powerful strike to the chest.

"Finish him now Kirito!" Agil said.

He got down and prepared to beheaded the monster his pitch black Long Sword. He charged a sword skill and got ready, when the Goliath got up, his loosen members regenerated faster than before sending all the players fling and hitting the ground some of them rolling.

"This is…impossible…" Sinon says astonished

"Could it be…"Lamorak shouts "Once we defeated his monsters, he gained their healing abilities. He re-heals three times faster."

"With that huge body is impossible to destroy him." Klein remarks. We can't deal enough damage to defeat him. He re-heals faster than we can make wounds."

"Tch…" Kirito looks to Goliath in front of him, getting ready for the final rush and stamping his enemies to death.

Leafa: "Brother, you need to use Excaliber while dual wielding now!"

Kirito: "But…"

He doubted, looking to the ground. When he obtained the strongest sword in ALO, he promised himself to not use it for personal gain. But the truth was he was afraid of its power. The strongest sword in the game was a heavy burden to carry. If he used it badly, nothing could come out good.

A shadow covered his face.

"You disappoint me, Twin Black Swordsman."

Kirito looked up and noticed a player just in front of him.

"A leader couldn't give his own life for the sake his own guild, is no true leader."

"You are…"

The player begins to whisper words as he removes his cloak from his body. The shinning in red symbol of dragon's head appeared in his right forearm, and he raises forward his opened hand.

The monster began rushing towards them.

"TAKE FLIGHT! STARDUST DRAGON!"

A white dragon appeared in front of the player and it managed to hold back for some seconds the boss, thought being several times bigger than the Dragon was.

The player remains holding his right hand, as his dragon kept against the player. He manages to looks back with the corner of his eye.

"I'm Galant."

"The cloaked player from before, you were him"

Galant doesn't respond and remains looking to his dragon holding back the large giant, as his HP slowly decreased.

Most of the players behind him get up, reading up of another assault.

"What's your plan now?"

"We have to strike him with all our strong in a single attack. A very strong Sword Skill. I've got one of those. I'll take my dragon out of there. Send all your men, and re-heal me. Give me a minute and it's done."

"It's done. Asuna re-heal him! Attack!"

Galant banishes his dragon as KoB advances to hold the boss back, as Asuna, reluctantly re-healed him. He rapidly gained it back and drew his sword from his back.

Asuna got next to him.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did…" She says, glaring at Galant.

Galant raises his sword in the air and divides it. He closes his eyes and focuses on the players around him. Their energy. Their wishes. Their power. And gather it inside of him as four random player shined in four different colors: green, orange, yellow and orange. Galant himself as well begins to shine blue.

"STARDUST MIRAGE!"

Four clones appear next to him, two at each side, forming a semi-circle. He places both of his forearms in front of him, in a position similar to an X and charges a new skill he had developed over the past months. All his clones do the same. Their swords shine golden as the sun itself, as his HP rapidly decreased.

"NOW!" He screams getting out all the air in his lungs, alerting the player raid party.

"LET HIM ATTACK!"

"STARDUST EXPLOSION!"

Hundreds of Stardust Slashers clash against the body of Goliath like a maelstrom of comets clashing its body and leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and smoke on the place the monster was.

The monster again comes out, with his body destroyed and more hot steam coming out from the thousand wounds, as its HP slowly increased. He looks to its attacker and rushes to him at max speed, as Galant spreads his wings and flies right the same direction to it. Goliath tries to grab him, yet Galant reacts faster eluding its hand and then goes right to the monster eyes, stabbing them both, leaving his sword and jumping back spinning in the air and finally stopping once he touched the stalactites from the ceiling. He looks to the monster re-healing both of his eyes as it took out one of the swords as if it was a toothpick

"This ends now." He flies again and closes his right fist, as his fist ignites golden energy. "Stardust…"

He flies diagonally directly to the chest of the monster, as from his body came out an aura which enveloped him, as it took the form of a giant golden fist, fling directly to the chest of the monster, like a golden meteor piercing thought the night's black sky. Goliath roared and tried to counter the fist with one of his own. Both fist collide, yet Galant's fist destroys it as soon as they do so. He clashes against the chest of the monster struggling more and more…

"…ryusei ken!"

It pierces the monster chest leaving a huge hole on it Galant's strike continues as he clashes against the ground, rolls and stops with help of his right hand.

Both swords stuck to the ground meters in front of him.

He gets up as the monster's HP was gone and what was left of its body shattered.

The message of congratulations appeared alongside the triumph music.

Galant grabs both of his swords and sheathes them back, as the player run to speak to the one that had just defeated the boss. Among them, players that he knew, which are the first to rush towards him.

"Galant…you are alive!" Klein said happily with a smile on his face.

"Galant!" Lisbeth and Silica shout at the same time.

"Where did you get that sword!? You can dual wield with that?!" Klein asks.

"Yes. Old friends gave it to me…" Galant seriously says, grabbing his two swords.

Kirito and the rest of his guild appear right behind him.

"Thanks," Kirito says, before asking the inevitable. "Who're you?"

"Let me do the presentation," Klein says, before a word comes out of the blue knight's mouth "Kirito this is Galant. Trapped in SAO the same as us, The Slayer of Cerdic and the Leader of the Royal Knights."

"Not any longer…" Galant remarks.

"Indeed." Asuna says. She points her sword at him, directly to his face. Galant doesn't move a muscle, but remains calm and serious looking to the girl directly to the eye.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lis yelled

Klein: "Get down the sword! He's our friend!"

"he's many things," Asuna says. "A friend isn't among them. Let me do another presentation. Kirito, this is Galant: former leader of the Royal Knights, Slayer of Cerdic. Accused of killing his own friends, sentenced to die in Aincrad's Arena, and then survive to become the Champion of Aincrad. A player killer and one of the worst."

Dead silence.

Galant remains the same way as those who didn't know him felt back, and some even pointed his sword at him.

Klein: "That's…" Klein says.

"Except, I didn't kill them." Galant remarks.

"Prove it…" Asuna adds.

Galant remains silent looking to her.

"Tell me!"

"I didn't kill them. That's it."

"Asuna, that's enough," Klein interrupts, "He's member of our guild. With two players that could dual wield sword we will defeat Hao's Legions in no time."

Lamorak approaches and moves part of his cloak, revealing the wooden sword on his belt.

"That's a Rudis!" Lamorak draws his sword, pointing it at him. "He's a mercenary for Hao."

"I'm playing Solo right now," Galant says. "Came here by my own concerns. Nothing more."

"Give me one good reason to not stab you right now." Asuna threatens.

"If Hao had sent me here to kill you, I wouldn't have killed the boss and saved you're your asses in the meantime."

Asuna lets her rapier down, and so does Lamorak and the rest of the players. "They why are you here?"

"To meet him." Galant looks to Kirito. "The player that defeated Akihiko in his own game. Defeated Sugou and Death Gun the same way. The player that could dual wield in SAO."

Kirito: "Yes…"

"And now you negate that power, not using Excaliber, the strongest sword of this game."

Kirito doesn't respond

"If you're here to defeat Hao, you should start being a good leader. And that is one that's not afraid of giving up his own life for just one of his followers."

"And why you care so much about this?" the Black Swordsman asked.

Galant approaches him as Sinon pointed him with an arrow as other player get their weapons ready.

"Because I know what fells to lose someone loved." Galant turns around. "You Knights of Blood are mad if you think that you can defeat the Legions of Hao. They're the strongest and guild and the one with more members. You can't win against them."

"What's why you fight for them?" Kirito asked.

Galant: "Being with them gives me some advantages. And the Legions are the least of your concerns. Player that can also kill any of you in real life your biggest concern. The members of The League of Darkness Knights."

Kirito looks at him, he thinks for a moment, until he finally notices.

"You're a VRSMA user!"

"Yes I am." Galant blinks his eyes, revealing them crimson red. "But I don't kill innocents. I can just kill while my eyes are red. Like this." He blinks again and when he opens, his eyes turn blue again. "You all have no idea what's coming. Death will come for all those who participate in this War. This is unlike anything we have ever faced. Even for you, Black Swordsman. If you want to leave, do it now, and forget it. It's not worth risk your life for this world."

"You're telling me to surrender to Hao."

"I recommend you to live, and for the sake of your guild mates, do it. I can't take that path. You do."

"I won't let Hao do as he pleases!" Kirito defies. "Freedom is our right. And we fight for it."

Galant looked to him.

Galant enters his menu, and accepts the last boss item drop. On his hand a long pitch black sword appeared. Name: Elucidator. He extends the sword to Kirito. "For ending the game."

Kirito grabs the sword, his old sword. He thought he would never see it again. Galant turns around and walks to the entrance of 51th floor. Out of nowhere, Yui appears in front of him. Thinking she was a simple AI, he lets fly in front of his chest and place both of her hands on it. She closes her eyes and remains like that for a moment.

"Your heart still beats." she states.

"If you place ear to chest, you'll find it without sound, child."

He continues walking on his path.

"It's a good idea to let him go." Lamorak asks.

"Every man is free to make their own choice. Galant has made his."

"He may be a great threat." Asuna points out

"We've faced far worse…"

* * *

Floor 50th, August 10th, 2026

The camp of Salamaders is ignited with fire. Everything was burning as the forces were scattered across the camp, and slaughter by nine shadows each of them killing players in a more savage way. Braking necks, taking heads, smashing bodies, exploding hearts, shattering bones. Killing everything on their path. Death itself took control of the camp, and was having fun while doing it.

Just two shadows could walk through the place unharmed, and killing any player who was foolish enough to face them. One clad in a black and golden armor, with a long red cape of his back, the other one right next to him, with a black coat on his body and a mask of the same color, which revealed his red shining eyes.

"Your men prove themselves, cousin." Hao said.

"As promised."

"Where's the General?"

"Come with me."

They walk through the place, and rapidly find the player they were searching. General Eugene looks to the two players in front of him. He tried to get up, but was punched in the face by a soldier.

Hao is the first to speak

"My apologies General. I couldn't wait this long."

"You coward!"

The soldier is about to punch him.

"Halt!"

The soldier stopped, after his King said so.

"I needed your men to the war. With your army it won't be difficult to defeat the remaining armies."

"If you think the Salamander will follow you, you're stupider than you look with that ridiculous armor of yours."

"They will. Trust me."

"That's enough, cousin. I'll have his head!" Mordread said drawing three Black Knives from his sleeves."

"No, Mordread. The great Salamander, General Eugene, must be defeated by the Leader of The Supreme Legion. To make Salamanders fear me, more than their own former commander. CLEAR SPACE."

Hao's troops clear the space for the battle, leaving great part of camp to their fight as he takes distance from the general, and removes the unnecessary parts of his armor. The spikes protruding from his back, the long red cape, the helmet and also the spike collar banish into light like dust, leaving him with a lighter armor.

A soldier removes the chains on Eugene's wrists and gave his sword. Eugene uses this opportunity to kill Hao with a single swing of his sword.

"Now Supreme King!" he opens his wings rushing towards Hao. "I'm going to destroy you!"

He flies right at him.

"Hm…SUPREME WEAPON!"

Lots of weapons appear at the back of Hao as he begins to launch all of them to the general, who can't get much closer to him, but still, manages to parry the blades with his sword, as most of them are deflected this way. Eugene still manages to fly and elude the blades as Hao remained on the ground in the exact same place he was, constantly shooting weapons out of nowhere. His never ending storm of metal didn't give time for the Salamander general to shorten distance, but even still he manages to move faster and eludes most of the blades coming his way parrying some.

Hao increments the number of weapons he fires. A red spear pierces Eugene's left arm and then a short golden one pierces his chest as he got nearer and nearer to the king. Blood came out of his wounds, but he didn't care, he screams and raises his sword ready to smash Hao's head with it, who remained the exact same place. Eugene lowers his weapons, but it stops millimeters from Hao's face. Chains were wrapped around his arms.

"Hmm…Nice try I must say." Hao congratulates his opponent.

The general struggles to get rid of the chains.

"Useless. Once Dromi and Loeding grabbed you, resistance is useless.

"Tch…fireball!"

A huge fireball explodes in front of Hao, leaving just smoke around him. The General manages to get rid of the chains and flies up, while felling pain; he know he had avenged his soldiers.

The smoke clears by a whirlwind of wind, which suddenly showed Hao with his saw-shield Svalin rotating on his arm, standing still in the same place.

"Tch…"

"Very good general! You're really worthy of your name!"

The general rises up in the as he sheathes to his back his sword and readies a spell of fire magic.

"Your abilities and leadership are truly formidable, uniting the wills and dreams from Salamander player under you command and the flag of conquest. I appraise your effort. Yet, you seem not understand, that that dreams end, once the dreamer, awakes." A ripple appears on Hao's hand, as the handle of a sword appears, as Hao grabs it while the golden ripple begins going up, revealing his sword. "Therefore, it was inevitable that I would stand in your way Eugene. Now you shall face the end of your stupid dream. I personally, the Supreme King, shall end it right here and now!"

"AWAKEN BLUTGANG! A WORTHY STAGE FOR YOU HAS BEN SET! NOW BEHOLD…"

The weapon begins to swallow wind creating a violet energy around it that also covers Hao. Accelerating more and more the wind compressed inside it. The energy multiplied for each second the weapon did this. The General finished creating a large solar sphere just above his head holding it with both of his hands.

Both of them where ready for their final attack.

"CORONA…"

"RAGNA…"

"…BLASTER!"

"…ROK!"

Both attacks clash, creating a large shockwave across the place as strong winds coming out of the collision of the powers of the King and the General. Still, Hao didn't move a single millimeter.

"Hmm… this is boring…" the Supreme King says.

Hao uses more power in his attack as the wave of energy became bigger than the attack of the General, forcing it back and finally absorbing it. The General had no time to react, as the attack absorbed his body, killing him in a large explosion.

His legendary weapon, the Demon Sword Gram, falls from the sky and Hao grabs it.

"Demon Sword Gram…New sword now."

He adds it to the collection, and then looks to the remaining forces of the Salamanders, and begins walking to them, as his full armor reapers back again.

"KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

The Salamanders run the opposite side, but from there each of the nine demons of hell appeared, blocking their way, and at their back, Hao's legions.

"KNEEL…" He steps on the ground, and a strong echoing sound came from it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

The Salamanders in front of Hao kneel, and so the ones behind did afterwards, similar to a domino effect.

Hao smiles and begins laughing. He walks forward between the surrendered men of Eugene.

"Relax now. I'm here to save you all from the biggest lie in history: Freedom. It's the truth of humanity that never speaks about. We crave for subjugation. The bright light of freedom diminishes our life's enjoyment, in a mad scramble for power. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you always kneel before me."

Kagemune gets up, some meters from the King.

"Not to men like you."

"Look to your comrade Salamanders. Thanks, for being the example: GUNGNIR!"

A black and golden spear appears at the back of Hao. It was launched and pierces though his heart. Kagemune fells the pain and gest to his knees, looking towards Hao while he grabbed the spear against his chest.

"There're no men like me."

"No…There'll always be men like you…"

Kagemune falls to the ground, as his HP reached zero, and shatters into polygons.

Hao laughs and walks all the way back to his cousin.

"Stand up those that would serve me."

All of them stand up.

"Thanos! Take these back to the city."

He turns to his ally, Mordread who was looking to him.

"Now what?" Mordread asked.

"The floor of this boss was defeated. War has begun. Eugene and his Salamanders are out of the Great War now."

"And our biggest concern then? Galant?"

"No. He's very useful, but you can play with him if you want. But let him live if you do so. Our biggest concern then, the floor boss was defeated by a guild called Knights of the Blood. Send your Band of the Nine. And I'll send my own men."

"What're you planning?" Mordread asked.

He approaches his cousin with a grin on his face.

"Check…"


	6. Chapter 5 - Fugitives

Floor 51st, August 14th, 2026

Mounted mercenaries hunt down a player across the desert plains at the outskirts of the city of Sogen. Running as fast as he could, but even still, no matter how hard he forces his feet to run, he would never equal the speed of a horse. He holds tight his pitch black swords on his hands, ready to fight them if necessary. However he is outnumbered. He can feel the whinnying horses, their strong and constant gallop getting closer and closer by each second, swiftly followed by the whistling of a blade drawn out from its scabbard and the shouting and yelling of the players, vigorously ready to catch or kill their pray, no one else than the new rebel guilds enemy of the Supreme Legion, and one of the few standing in the way of Hao to get what he wanted.

Kirito plants his right feet firmly on the ground, stopping the rush and turned around, pointing both blades to the first horsed mercenary, whose horse made a small jump, stopping the rush as the mercenary raised his spear. Two horses passed by the side of the clash. The horse's back feet land, while the other two legs remain in the air as does its body.

The horseman attacks him, but Kirito quickly eludes, yet not without receiving a wound on his back, as crimson blood dripped out. Still he jumped and slashes the neck of the player killing him. The two mercenaries that passed by, get ready to get back and attack Kirito, but from a rock nearby Recon and Lamorak get out and as the first one threw the player of his horse, the other made a downward slash on him, killing the player. The other player is quickly surrounded by Agil and other player, who quickly throw him of his horse and then the gnome smashes him with his battle axe. Kirito grins after seeing this and then looks to his front, as two horsemen approaching him fast. He throws Elucidator at the one on the left, impaling it on the chest and his fall also causes his horse to go down with him. The Black Swordsman quickly turns and slashes the chest of a horseman who is on the left right on the chest, he looks to his back, noticing a player getting close to his back. He changes his Long Sword from hand, and slashes upwards, slicing the chest and throat of the player. All players he had just attacked fall to the ground at the same time and shatter into polygons.

Other hidden KoB knights appear from the shadows engaging combat with the mercenaries.

Lamorak engages hand to hand combat with a player as Agil chops the legs of one of them and then smashes him with his axe. Kirito look to his sword struck on the ground and grabs it backhand, jumping the horse which is getting back up. He lands and begins close quarters with several horsemen at the same time. He slashed downwards but is parried by the blade of one player. He turned 360º quickly and tries to attack him with the same blade, and continues the momentum to black an attack with Elucidator holding it backhand. He then slices with it the other way around, parrying other two blades from the player but is kicked on the side and he is forced back, and receiving another slash to his back which again drips blood. He continues to fight, ignoring the pain and turned around, blocks a player attack with his left blade and then defects other, killing the second attacker by a slash directly to the throat with his Long Sword. He keeps on with the momentum of his slash, turning all the way around and eluding the attack while his entire body beneath the blade, avoiding the mercenary's attack and slashing his leg. The player tries to hit him with his shield, but he blocks the attack with his left sword and, placing himself at the back of the now on the ground player, Long Sword cuts his neck. Warm blood comes out of the wound. Kirito barely touches him, and the player's body touches ground and shatters.

The KoB players kill the remaining paid swords.

Lamorak stabs several times a player with his own dagger, and throws him to the ground at his back. The mercenary get ups and tries to escape, but Lamorak turned around and kicks him to the ground, and then grabs his head with both hands and smashes it near a large stone. Once. And twice. And for a third time…

"I think he's dead…" Agil says in a sarcastic way.

Lamorak looks at him and just laughs. He smashes the bloody head of the player for a fourth time, before he disappears into the light.

"Lamorak!" Kirito shouts. "Supplies, quickly take anything of value from their remains."

* * *

Floor 50th, August 14th, 2026

"Zar is a fool, to engage the forces of the Gnomes without support."

"When does Zar ever pause a moment to think? Time passes and he continues being a butcher."

"The Kingdom of Aincrad will lose great territory, if his forces don't win against the renegades. Or maybe, another Legion can appear."

"And who'll lead such force to a glorious victory? A freshly named General perhaps?"

"I serve the Kingdom, Valon. I'll take arms against its enemies if I'm commanded to do so."

Hao and Mordread appear on the office.

"King, Leader."

"Look at him; he already speaks of glory and victories, when he has just been named General." Mordread quips

"I speak only of important matters." Thanos pointed out.

Respectfully, Valon leaves the room.

"But you don't have to search them on the lower floors, do we Hao?" Mordread says.

"Not when Kirito and his mongrels continue to evade capture." Hao reminds his new General. "Ten of Stoka's men were slaughtered outside Sogen. I want to see him dead. As quickly as possible. The Council of Generals will dispatch you to Sogen, to eradicate the player once and for all. I heard he carries with him the Holy sword Excaliber. Bring that sword to me."

Hao leaves the room.

"Come, we should eat…"

"You're being dispatched soon. If I were you, I would ready my men and get ready to go." The Salamander suggested.

"This is a small mission Mordread." Thanos argued. "Undeserving the attention of a General!"

"If you're commanded to do you, you'll do it, General Thanos. Now, if other of Hao's men would kill Kirito, this could embarrass you, as you have been commanded that mission. ATTEND THIS, OR NEVER RISE FURTHER WITHIN THIS GUILD."

* * *

Floor 51st, August 14th, 2026

In the sewers of the city of Sogen, the guild KoB had settled their hideout, avoiding being discovering by soldiers and other players. Yet, paying the cost of living in a filthy place. The culvert is full of rats, insects and small animals walking and eating in their own excrement. It is horrible for all of them, but it also is their only choice if they wished to win the war.

Kirito and his men arrive to the place with torches in hand, lighting their way. Asuna looks at his boyfriend, and is glad to see him alive, carrying a bag full of weapons.

"Ten more mercenaries, out of the war!" he yells.

The player at the sewers roar in enjoyment.

"Recon, give a sword to those who're ready and able to use it."

The Sylph kid nods his head and goes to the place where the new recruits trained.

Kirito approaches Asuna, Yui, Lis and the others.

Lis: "Kirito, we need food. Not more weapons."

Kirito: "These ones carried Yrd and steel. Nothing more."

They hear cheers and yells coming from the secret entrance of the sewers. The new Salamanders had arrived, enjoying a small fest on meat. They had been a great asset, especially after a big part of KoB is decimated on the last battles. Fortunately they had received new men, Salamanders, who scattered to the winds after the fall of General Eugene, at the hands of Hao. Some Salamanders joined the Legions. Others, the lesser part, escaped. Some of those outlaws joined their guild. However, the clash between races resulted in a tense atmosphere, threatening to explode in any minute.

Lis: "Seems Klein's men had better luck…"

Kirito: "Dynamm!" he called the attention of one of Fuurinkazan former members, and one of Klein's men. "Where is Klein?"

"He remains outside, searching for any Intel he can find." He answers.

Kirito: "You've all done well. Give everyone equal portion of food."

"FUCK!" Dynamm curses.

He throws the meat he is eating to the water.

Asuna: "You've had more than enough!"

"Gained with blood and risk!" Kunimittz says. Another former member of Fuurinkazan. "WHAT DO YOU DO, HIDING HERE LIKE RABBITS!?"

Kirito: "Divide what you have! I won't ask you again…"

The groups stare to each other, as some players at the side of Kirito were getting their hands to their weapons. Finally, Dynamm reluctantly nods his head and the Salamanders start giving food to their guild comrades.

Lamorak: "Fucking Salamanders…"

* * *

Asuna wets a small cloth and places it on the wounds in Kirito naked back, healing using her water magic.

"Dynamm's a selfish idiot." Yui curses angrily.

"Watch your mouth Yui!" Asuna orders to his in-game daughter.

"But it's true! He can't see beyond his own wishes." Yui says.

"She's got your temper Asuna." Kirito says smiling. "That doesn't matter now Yui, the important thing is that no one will be hungry tonight."

Asuna: "And what of tomorrow?"

Kirito: "We'll bring death to more legionaries or mercenaries."

Asuna places her arms on his shoulders and her face close to his.

Asuna: "I want to win this war. But not, at the cost of your life."

She kisses his cheek.

Kirito grins. "I've proven troublesome man to kill thousands of occasions."

The girls smile. Asuna walks round him and sits in front of him.

"There's no player standing your equal." Asuna says. "But for those less skilled, moving south will be a good idea. Near the labyrinth to advance to the next floor, and fewer soldiers."

"That'd be smart."

"They why do we stay?" she wondered. "What holds us here in this sewer? The sooner we're far from Sogen…"

"KIRITO!"

Kirito and Asuna distance themselves. The cloak serving as door for their small room is moved by Klein, who had recently arrived to their hideout, and is now accompanied by his men.

"I heard you want to command my men."

Kirito gets up and looks at him.

"No." the Spriggan remarks. "I simply reminded them what justice here is. You'd done the same, if present."

He offers him a cup of water. Klein enters and closes the improvised curtain.

"I'll speak to them." He drinks

"They'd prefer if you told them. You were in town again?"

Klein drinks the water from his cup and nods his head after finishing.

"You risk discovery."

"I wasn't seen. I've got Intel. There's a player named Stoka. A mercenary for Hao, and leader of the group that has been attacking us these last days. He may know something about their future moves."

"Where can we find this guy?"

"His base is a small fortress, easy to enter this night, when all the mercenaries will be having fun with NPC girls."

"Prepare the men. We go there in an hour."

Klein: "I'll speak to them now."

The Salamander turned around ready to leave, but a voice calls him back.

"Klein, do you think Galant will be among them?"

Klein turned around. "He's a mercenary, but a Solo Player. He won't be with them."

"If he does, we'll do what we must. Keep it on mind. Sooner or later, he'll appear…"

"I'm sure he didn't kill his friends and his wife," he stresses. "They were his lifeblood, specially his girlfriend."

"How can you be so sure that?" Asuna asks.

"I know him more than you did. I is in his army, remember? I'm sure, he didn't kill them. And besides, we aren't of his concern. For what my men have heard, he's after a player named Mordread."

"And who's this guy?"

"The one killed his friends."

* * *

Kirito walks out of the sewers by a stair and finds Lis alone staring at the moon, as its white light shined as the Sun itself, lighting the rocky landscape. The city of Sogen could be seen one or two miles away.

"You shouldn't be outside. It's too dangerous." he says.

"I'm tired of the odor of the sewers," Lis says. I'll never stop smelling this way."

"Haven't you always smelled this way?"

"Idiot." As Kirito laughs, she looks to the moon. "I just wanted to see the moon and its light. It makes me remember when we were still trapped. And our quest together…"

"Yes…" he looks towards the moon. "Asuna speaks of going south, towards the Labyrinth. I also considered dispatching men to hunt, so that we can eat descent food, as you suggested before. But, Klein, Lamorak and I have to remain here for a mission this same night."

Lis: "Let me lead the group, if you can't."

Kirito: "Alright. Come on let's go back to the base, it's almost time."

They go back to the sewers and quickly find Lamorak accompanied by Leafa, Agil, Sinon and Rekon.

"They're ready?"

Leafa: "Yes. We have to get going."

"Recon, send a small group of players to the east to find food. Lis will command them." He ordered.

The young Sylph boy nods and walks away.

"Good luck tonight to you all," Lis says. "I hope you don't need it."

Kirito walks with the rest of his men following him his back.

"You believe what he's saying?" Lamorak questions his leader. "He just placed a sword on a soldier's neck and made him talk."

"Klein and his men move on Stoka and his small fortress, I'll be next to him."

"So we follow the fucking salamander now!?" Lamorak curses.

Kirito turned around. "If we want a chance of succeeding here, we may sometimes have to stand for others. But I won't force you on this."

Lamorak moves his head thinking for a moment. "I'm with you." he says reluctantly.

Kirito looks to Agil, Sinon and Leafa.

"We're together on this." Sinon utters.

"Avoid unnecessary risks, and especially provoking the Salamanders." Kirito orders, before continuing walking, followed by them, to find Klein and his men near the principal entrance.

"Asuna remains here taking care of the place and Lis leaves to the east to hunt?" Klein asks.

"Yes. A thing I should had done days ago. We're ready."

"You should remain here."

"Not happening. I gave my word. It speaks of the man."

"Then let's split the darkness of the night, with cries of mercenaries…"

* * *

Music and feast on the small fortress. Most of the hundred mercenaries guarding the stronghold were drunk and distracted, having fun with NPC girls, forgetting about everything. Their responsibilities, their duty, their tasks, weren't the matter of the moment.

The social life in Aincrad had declined since Hao became the king. Now bars, love hotels, and even brothels were created on the game, with the objective of making the players forget about the GAW and base on their own carnal desires, worthy of the most bestial and horrible side of the human nature, now appearing more beast than human.

It is also used as distraction to the tired soldiers.

Much for their regret that night.

The party ends once one of the mercenaries is stabbed in the back of his neck and his blood of the wound splatter to the bodies of several other players. The sword is removed from the neck and the body falls to the ground and shatters, revealing Kirito right at the back of the player, holding Elucidator in his hand. Out of nowhere, KoB knights show themselves, hiding beneath hooded cloaks to hide their presences. Klein starts advancing searching for Stoka, while shouting his name, as Sinon covered his way shooting her arrows.

Lamorak takes a guard down with his fist and then stabs him to death with his blade, he turned around slashing he arm of the mercenary, who quickly changes to hit him with his shield on his left, but Lamorak more quickly eludes the shield, ducking under it and slashes the belly of the player in half. Agil takes down a guard with the back of his axe and quickly changes the place where he is grabbing it, and smashes the body of the player in half. Leafa draws her katana rapidly slashes the body of a player and passes to his back, slashing his back as well. She continues advancing close to Lamorak on her right.

Kirito cuts the chest of the player, then chains a slash the other way around, slashing open the throat of other player, and continues the swing of his blade, parrying a player blade and then switching to the opposite side, to stab right on the belly another player. The blood splatters on the face of the NPC girl, screaming for what she is looking at. He kicks a player and turned around cutting the hand off of the one that had attacked him before. At last he drives the blade to the last mercenary's crotch, who screams in pain and then head-butts him, knocking him out.

Klein encounters a guard on his way, who attacks him but he manages to parry the blade and attack the player's unprotected flank, and then cuts off his left leg sending him to the ground. He tries to run from the Salamander crawling, but Klein turned him around and puts his sword to his neck.

"Where's Stoka?"

The player points to a small guard center office.

Klein doesn't lose more time with the guard and walks to the entrance of the office. He can hear a man's voice screaming and ordering something to a girl who seemed to refuse to follow the order. He enters the place.

"Stoka…"

The player turned around, and looks to Klein. In the meantime, the girl crawls next to the corner of the room.

"We need to speak." Klein continues talking, pointing his sword towards him.

"I'd rather not…" Stoka says with a smile.

A man shouts and attacks Klein from his back, but he could block the move turning around as fast as he could. He engages combat with the player as Stoka smiles and turned around. But he suddenly stopped and felt pain on his stomach. The girl grabbed his own sword and pierced his body with it. She withdraws the blade, crawling back to the corner. Stoka barely manages to sit down with his back against a wall and his hand on the wound.

"NO!" Klein kills the guard but screams as a witness of the scene.

Kirito arrives to the scene.

"Your man?" he asks, but then notices the player on the ground.

Lamorak appears shortly afterwards "More guards! We need…" He sees Stoka on the ground. "STOKA YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

He kicks his face, but is rapidly hold back by Kirito and Klein.

"This is the Mercenary shit that killed my men. Most of them would be alive if it weren't for him!"

"He knows where the Legions are." Klein says.

"We'll take him and go!" Kirito suggests, while still holding Lamorak.

"He won't last. Give me but a moment."

"We'll have it." He looks to Lamorak. "He meets his end that's all that matters."

Lamorak leaves reluctantly.

Klein and Kirito get to their knees speaking face to face to Stoka.

"You're a mercenary working for Hao and his Legions. Where're they?"

"Fuck yourself." He says with blood dripping from his mouth. "I'm dead already."

"You're yet alive. Speak and we'll see it ended quickly."

Klein drives his fingers though the wound, causing Stoka to spit blood to the ground in pain. After he ends, he begins laughing.

"You're Kirito, aren't you? You two are members of KoB. Well then listen fucking well. Death coming, from the bosom of the Legions, to wash you all away in rivers of blood!"

"Soldiers?" Klein asks.

"Arriving with the sun." the mercenary says with a bloody smile.

Kirito keeps his calm and seriousness. "Who leads them?"

* * *

Floor 51st, August 15th, 2026

"Legions are coming?!" Silica cries.

"WE'RE ALL DEAD!" a player says.

"Grab you fucking dick." Lamorak angrily tells the player.

"WE NEVER WANTED THIS! YOU'LL SEND US ALL TO OUR DEATHS!"

"You little fuck!" Lamorak gets up, attempting to hit the player.

"Lamorak!" Kirito appears in the circle of players, settling down the violent and fearful atmosphere. "We knew this day would come. Some feared its approach. Others longed for it. And few arrived to a deeper meaning: this moment, is always fated to be so. I promised something, to all of you! When I reappeared in this world and the reunion took place. That we will see the Legion's tremble"

"We're the ones that will be destroyed." Sinon says arriving to the place, taking of a cloak she is wearing. "I've seen Thanos and his men arriving. Enough in number, to kill us all."

"Anything more?" Asuna asks.

"He announced that he would speak with the players in public to ease the waters as the sun rises. We should use this distraction, to travel to the Labyrinth."

Fear appears back again.

"Many've been lost to us," Klein reminds Kirito. "How many more could follow? Join with me Kirito, as Thanos makes his speech."

"If we take him down now, this is over."

"What the hell are you thinking? You often told me to be cautious. Now I tell you to be."

"We're ready!"

"Ready?!" Klein blares. "Look at them. They're playing to be men. They're not an army, as much as you wish them to be so! Sleep upon it, and tomorrow, I hope your ideas are back to their place!"

* * *

Floor 51st, August 15th, 2026

KoB members were getting ready for journey south.

Lamorak: "Be ready when word is given!"

Agil: "You bark as a true soldier."

Lamorak: "The flock scatters if they aren't followed by a snapping jaw."

"The barks from a pup work the same?" Harry One, one of the Salamanders, askes.

The players laugh.

"Let's compare teeth and have an answer…" Lamorak says, approaching Harry.

Klein: "Enough of your quarrels." He looks to Asuna. "Where's Kirito?"

"Last night he told me he is in favor your idea of caution."

"And in the light of day?"

"…He is gone from bed when I awoke…"

* * *

In the vast streets of the city of Sogen, Kirito wearing a black hooded cloak and both of his swords sheathed to a belt his waist watches the arriving crowd to the market. The Governor of the city is speaking. Thanos hadn't yet arrived, but soldiers were right there, waiting and controlling the crowd, not letting players get near the Governor and his men, but this couldn't control the crowd's fear and curses to the authorities.

"There's no cause for your concern rising. The situation is under control!"

"The assault on the fortress of the Mercenaries last night! Is that fucking control!?" one of the player yelled.

"NO!" Thanos appears before the crowd, holding his gigantic halberd with his right hand and resting on the same shoulder. Kirito immediately realizes who he was. Thanos was lean-muscled young man, with dark blue hair with a long braid to his waist with glowing yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark blue vest with silver belts and other details, and a black tank top underneath. He uses dark grey trousers with dark blue color and black and silver. He also wears elbow long black gloves.

"It is an act of salvages, committed by animals who know nothing more. All the lives of the players so far, were taken by butchers, who know nothing more rather than blood and death! AND THEY WILL SEE IT RETURNED, IN KIND…"

Thanos raises his right hand, pointing to his left, and his right hand men, Valon, Lyn and a clutch of his men arrive.

Kirito could notice what he is doing. He's manipulating information. Thanos is telling their own fake truth: Kirito and KoB were the players with the sole purpose of killing them all and get the Kingship for him. Legions of Thanos were there to protect them from the monster. It is a simple idea, but a good one. Without anyone else telling KoB's own truth, it would be more difficult to find players to join his guild, and would put all Aincrad against them.

Thanos continues his speech, as Kirito gets closer and closer to the soldiers.

"KIRITO'S BUT A MAN! And not all fall to his touch. Look at this! The AEsir grace us with sights that Kirito's end is near…"

Last of the men of Thanos to arrive, two soldiers appear, carrying the body of a bloodied female player, with a hundred wounds on her body and her outfit totally turned red and dripping blood. She is in chains both her hands and feet, and the entire crowd is yelling and cursing her, throwing pieces of junk and rotten food.

Kirito looks to her when she raised her face. It is Lis. Her her clothes has been teared and face was bloodied and on her forehead is carved the phrase "FVG", short for "Fugitive", which is the name for those standing against the kingdom of Hao. The soldiers place in the front of the crowd, and she could barely stay on her feet.

Kirito watches her with tearful eyes as Thanos continues his speech.

"My men came upon a clutch of KoB's members, attempting harm to the mountains of the east." He grabbed her hair and pushed her back, showing her face to the crowd. "This one is the leader, and the only one that yet stands in the war. Before she succumbs to her wounds, I'll force her to speak. And with her dying breath she will tell me where Kirito and his men hide. AND THEY WILL BE STRUCK FROM THIS WORLD, BY THE SHADOW OF DEATH, GENERAL THANOS!"

The crowd cheers, as Thanos approaches the player touching them and trying to calm thing a bit. He quickly finishes as the appeased crowd still cheered his name.

It lasted few.

Kirito removes his cloak and draws Elucidator from his left and effortlesslycuts down two soldiers in front of him. The crowd burst in screams and scatters and Kirito passed the line of soldiers and kill Thanos. The General sees him coming though, ducks under the blade, which cuts the throat of other solider behind the general. He counters, quickly slashing him with his halberd, Claiomh Solais. The size of the weapon forces Kirito back. Soldiers appear. Kirito parries the attack of a soldier next to Thanos and changes to the opposite side, piercing a player's chest with Vorpal Strike. Thanos advances and decides to take him alone, one against one. The gigantic weapon slashes force Kirito to the defensive quickly, just with two slashes. Thanos then spins and jumps sending he whole weight and power of his weapon down. Kirito parries the attack, but loses ground and falls to the ground, rolling backwards and regaining his stance. Thanos attacks him a gain trying to stab him, but the Black Swordsman parries and advances slashing Thanos arm, thought he received a wound in the same place. Their faces where inches from each other, and briefly stare to each other, until both head-butt each other at the same time. Both fall back.

Kirito engages combat with Thanos' Men, as their commander got back up again.

They stare to each other with Kirito ready to take them all alone.

"SIEZE HIM!" Thanos yelled.

"KIRITO!"

The Black Swordsman looks to a balcony where Klein and Asuna looked at them, and then jumped to the market, engaging combat with the soldiers. Lamorak and Agil arrive also, to join the slaughter.

Asuna engages combat with Lyn, starting with her signature flash rapier thrust, but the Sylph manages to hold her off and parry off every single one of her thrust before kicking her back.

Kirito engages combat with a soldier about to attack Lamorak, and quickly cuts him down.

"TAKE LIS AND GO!" He tells Lamorak, who as fast as he can, follows command, grabbing the Leprechaun girl and running out of the city.

Kirito engages combat with Colonel Valon and another soldier next to him, and manages to hold both back just alone. Klein elbows a player then grabs a soldier's right hand and pierces his chest with his blade. He withdraws it as another player appears and parries the blade, he wraps his right arm, and places his katana on his neck, slashing it and killing him.

Kirito kicks Valon in the chest, as two soldiers appear right from the place he is and begin fighting the Black Swordsman.

Klein gets next to him.

"YOU CAN'T WIN THIS!" They engage combat again. Klein kills his opponent easily as Valon parries Kirito's strike and then tries to counter, but Kirito easily deflects the attack and punches him back .

"STAY AND WE'LL LOSE EVERYTHING!"

Kirito stares Thanos, who does the same, while being surrounded by his men.

Kirito rushes out of the market, followed by all his men, passing easily through the scared crowd.

The soldiers try to rush after the so called criminals, but the gathering of people makes it impossible for the Legionnaires to go through them.

* * *

Back in the sewers.

"You're no better than Dynamm and the Salamanders!" Asuna screamed at his boyfriend. "Only driven by what you want! Do any of us have any importance to you!?"

"That's why I went ALONE."

"That's a sad comfort, if you had fallen to Thanos' men."

"Klein or Lamorak would've led you south."

"WE NEED A LEADER! Not some angry boy who can barely piss, without splashing everyone near him."

"AND WHAT THEN?! Don't fight and leave Lis to the whims of Thanos?"

"You're still alive. That's all that matters." Klein says interrupting the couple's discussion.

"Thanks to you." Kirito turns. "I owe you one…" Klein stops him by delivering a strong punch right to his face, sending him to the ground.

"I DIDN'T GO TO AID YOU MAD FUCK! I WENT THERE TO STOP YOU!"

He gets up with help of Asuna.

"You'll place yourself between Thanos, and what he deserves!?

"AS YOU WILL PLACE US NEAR DEATH!" the discussion settles down for a moment. "What you think it would be the result, of killing a fucking General?! Hao would rage, claiming forth fire and vengeance! And he won't send few men as they did with Thanos, HE WILL SEND THOUSENDS! A TRUE ARMY! Which we'll never be…"

Lamorak appears in the scene. "Lis calls for you."

The three follow Lamorak to the center of the sewers, where Lis is resting. They have cleaned the blood, but her wounds couldn't be healed. It is a matter of time. She can barely breathe, and though they knew it is a game, deaths were still brutal. She can barely speak.

"Kirito…"

"I'm here…"

"Promise me…"

"Anything…"

"Promise, you'll win this war! You won't let others die…like me…"

Her words finish after she begins writhing and blood start coming out of her mouth, is stronger and stronger, as her guild mates and friends watched her suffering, especially Kirito and Asuna. She stops, with her eyes widely opened but no light of life coming from them. Her HP is gone. She is dead. Kirito closes her yes.

"Thanos and his men will pay in blood." Lamorak claims angrily. "GATHER SWORDS!"

"NO!" Kirito stops him "We move south, to continue fighting."

"We can finish this now, KIRITO…" Lamorak insisted.

"I've made my decision! Kirito says, standing up. He looks to the corpse of his friend, as it shattered into polygons. "We must stand as one, or fall divided. A lesson well learned. Shackle will be struck from every player on out path. We'll see our numbers grow, and when they have become an army, we'll face Thanos and his hordes again. And the Aesir will weep for their suffering…"


	7. Chapter 6 - Divide and Conquer

Floor 51st, August 16th, 2026

Orange sky as the sun sets in the plains of Sogen.

Jack runs at high speed across the meadow, holding tight Yahaza, his priced odachi (a large katana), sheathed on his left hand.

He has been following the tracks of a group of players over the last two days.

On the distance, he sees a pillar of black smoke made by fire burning wood. He approaches rapidly, noticing that the tracks lead exactly to that direction. Three hundred meters before arriving, he stops in the edge of a small cliff, where he could look towards the small village. It was burning.

"Tch…" Jack says, frowning and clenching his fists.

He jumps the cliff, landing and continuing his rush to the small city, thinking that those players he's looking for may still be there.

In few seconds he was on the remains of the burning town. No one was there. Just blood and fire. Corpses left from slaughtered players, and their red fluid spattered everywhere, flowing in the brown soil right beneath his feet. The wooden houses were burning down slowly and some of them were already burnt down or destroyed. Others, both at the same time

" _It seems a battle took place here."_ He thinks.

He looks around, to the dozens of player corpses round him.

" _Rather a slaughter than a battle. No one of the habitants here survived."_

He walks through the small town and squats near footprints that he had just found on the ground. Just one player hadn't been there, and he could tell it by the number of marks on the ground. It was a large group, and whoever they were, they were definitely strong players. He was following their trace well.

He touches the foot prints.

"One or two days by the look." He says out loud, as gets up and looks forward. "Travelling south, they seem to be following the Legionnaires that defeated this floor's boss."

He continues running at high speed, following the group's track again, thinking about the number of footprints in the ground and why that did such horrible thing to innocent players that represented no harm for them.

They just killed them for fun.

"Nine players did this..."

* * *

The Knights of the Blood Wait calmly near the entrance of the Labyrinth. The journey there took them a day and a half, but in the meantime, the Legions lost their track. They were safe for the moment. Before they arrive, Kirito sent a small recognition team to search inside the dungeon for potential dangers. Now have arrived and were waiting for them to come back.

He begins thinking about his battle with Thanos. He is a Spriggan, the same race as he is. But that weapon he was using is unlike any other he had seen before. It was heavy and durable, way more than both Elucidator and Long Sword. And the wielder's prowess using it matches Kirito's swordsmanship, probably even surpassing it. Even though he hadn't dual wielded, he knows that using both swords at the same time may not save him this time. The Shadow of Death is fast and strong unlike few players he'd seen; despite the fact that he didn't use full power on the fight. And he was just a General. He couldn't even imagine Hao's true power, which was more than enough to defeat a boss by himself alone. A thing no player in both SAO and ALO had accomplished.

He can figure just one possible way for Thanos. If they wished freedom, there was but one ultimate choice.

"Kirito, are you alright?" Asuna says, getting close to him, with Yui sitting on her left shoulder.

"Yes. Just I was wondering where these guys are …"

"I can easily notice that you are lying, papa."

"I forgot you can know that Yui…" he says, smiling.

"What were you thinking about?" Asuna says, sitting down next to him.

Kirito sighs and then speaks.

"Thanos is one of the strongest players I've ever faced. I just used one sword to fight him. But even if I used two swords, I don't think I would defeat him…"

"Relax. Right now isn't the time to be thinking of that."

"We'll face him sooner or later…"

"We will. And we'll defeat them. Commander Heathcliff was the only player that ever defeated you in combat. And needed help of the system to do it. You'll find a way to beat him somehow, I'm sure you will."

"No player will suffer the same as Lis. Not while I'm here. We'll avenge what they did to her." Kirito smiles and looks at her, grabbing her hand. "Thank you."

She also smiles as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Kirito!" Klein says. "Sorry for interrupting, but they've arrived."

The couple gets up and follows Klein. Near the entrance, Sinon, Agil, Silica and other members of the Recon team approach.

"What did you see?"

"The Legionnaires have already defeated the boss and passed to floor 52nd." Agil answers. "We should've no problems getting to the top by dusk."

"Any monsters?" Asuna asks.

"None." Sinon says. "We killed the few we find."

"Let's go then. We'll rest inside the caverns." Kirito orders.

The caravan of players enters inside the cave-like dungeon. Dozens of stalagmites point down. The path they walk was a like rainbow; seven colors formed it and connected the huge labyrinth, while shining stones of hundreds of colors lighted their way inside the dark place. Sinon and Agil lead the team followed by Kirito and his men. The remaining players walk right behind them, keeping pace marked by the recon team. Some minutes of walk pass. They are halfway to the empty Boss Room when they started hearing the sound of cracking stone.

The guild stops.

"What the hell is that?" Klein wonders.

"I don't like it…" Sinon says, nocking an arrow to her bow.

"We cannot waste time because of a sound. We have to ignore it." The Black Swordsman urged

After he finishes speaking, the sound suddenly starts be heard more and more, echoing though the cave, as if someone was punching the wall with all his strength. Someone very large and very strong. Stones cracking could be heard as well.

Thirty more seconds of cracks and…

It stopped suddenly, the same way it started.

"It seems…It's over…" Leafa says.

Then the strongest cracking sound came from the floor, forming a large crevice right beneath their feet. Asuna, Sinon, Leafa, Lamorak and a few others fall inside among other players, while the rest manage somehow to not fall.

After a 50 meter fall, the ended up in a corridor inside the cavern.

"Are you all alright?" Asuna asks, kneeling.

"Yeah!" Lamorak sardonically says. "I'm great! Bungee Jumping without a rope to fall to death."

"Oh, shut up Lamorak!" Leafa angrily damns.

"I'm alright." Sinon says.

They get up and see that the remaining players died once they hit ground.

"C'mon, we have to find a way to find the rest." Sinon says.

"That won't be easy." Leafa states. "Seems that the cave is way bigger than it looked."

"We just run through the most important places." Sinon says. "We'd been days here if we searched the whole place."

"That's not important right now." Asuna says. "We should start walking, and see if there is a way to go up."

They start walking, trying to find a way though the cave, lighted by crystals and shining gems struck to the walls, ceiling or floor of the cave. Still, parts of the corridor were covered by nothing but complete obscurity and no one could see what was there. But if they wanted to regroup, there was no choice left. Nothing good had turned out when Lis and the others had separated from them at Sogen. Kirito said that they should remain together. That's what they were trying to do.

Sinon in the front of the team suddenly stops, just before entering a dark area, loading an arrow and aiming.

"Whoever's there hidden in the dark better show himself, NOW!" Sinon says.

From the shadows, steps are heard coming near. Out of the darkness, Galant appeared, with his hands opened, showing he was holding no weapon. "You must have a good detection skill to find me, Kitty. But I detected you coming minutes ago."

"What're you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern." he states.

"Oh you better start talking, now!" he demands, aiming at him. "Were you following us? You caused that quake?"

"No, I wasn't following you. I'm going to the next floor and I got lost. And no, I didn't cause that earthquake. I'm a no-race. I can't use magic, so I've got nothing to do with that quake." Galant lowers his arms and gets ready to continue walking. "Now, if you excuse me…"

"No you better stay still right where you are." Lamorak roars with blade in hand.

"I've got no time for this bullshit. I have other concerns. "

Sinon shoots an arrow to his face. Galant falls to the ground with his hand near his face, but he uses the momentum to roll backwards and get back up. He had caught the arrow with his hand.

"Seems we have to do this the hard way…"

Galant throws the arrow away as he quickly unsheathes Maximus Caliburn from his back, getting ready to fight.

Lamorak is the first to advance, attacking with a downwards slash but Galant parries the blow and deflects the blade, moving to Lamorak's side and hitting his face with his right fist but, leaving his back exposed to the attack of Leafa. He barely has seconds to notice this, but at last he used his left forearm to block the attack and kick Leafa back. An arrow almost sticks to his right arm. He rolls in the ground and tries to get up, but a recovered Lamorak kicks him hardly, sending him against the wall. The Sylph's thrust his blade against him, but missed by a small margin, letting the Blue Knight place a hard kick to his chest. Leafa appeared just behind Lamorak slashing downwards. Galant parries and she quickly changes the blow to a stab, leaving him almost no time to parry the katana, which slashes the left a side of his chest. Galant jumps back and grabs his sword with both hands. Activating Dimachearus, he duplicates his sword and gets ready for more. He takes both attackers at the same time. He parries Lamorak's attack fist and then Leafa's, ceding them territory, and then starts moving to Leafa's left flank, parrying her blade and spins, hitting her strongly in the back with the pommel of both swords, sending her plummeting to the ground. Galant continues his spin's momentum, blocking the attack with both blades, letting the left one pass by and then slice backwards, slashing Lamorak on the chest with Stardust Slasher, more than enough to push him against the wall. An arrow embeds to the back of his back left shoulder. Galant ignores it and turns around, looking to the blue-haired Cait Sith aiming another arrow at him. He begins to walk towards her. She shoots her arrow, but Galant just moves his blade at max speed and deflects it. Surprised, Sinon aims another and shots, but Galant deflects it again. Desperately, she repeats the same action but it was useless. The arrow was also deflected. Galant now right next to her, moves her bow away with a single attack with the flat of his sword and gets ready to stab her, while she closes her eyes.

"Nice try," he says.

Galant thrusts his blade. Sinon reopens her eyes, noticing Galant's blade next to her neck, stuck against the wall.

"Is this enough!? Asuna?! I've got no time to deal with players like you."

Asuna remains looking at him ready to draw her rapier and face him.

Galant unites both swords and places his left hand on the wall, closing both eyes, feeling the almost imperceptible vibrations of the stone and using his detection skill.

"The hell you're doing?" Sinon wonders out loud.

"We've got company…" he says, releasing Sinon dividing his swords again and looking towards the darkness, with the other Knights right behind him

The sound of metal clashing and stone cracking come from the same dark the blue knight appeared. Stronger and stronger by each second, accompanied at last by heavy breath, nasty smell, and vibrations in the ground made by a really large thing. Out of the dark, a large ogre-like creature three meters height, with two black metal arms and dark brown skin, with an ugly face with crimson red eyes and the sharpest teeth coming out of a big mouth. The creature just stared the KoB players, who seemed to be looking at the demon himself. The creature began laughing at the sight of their faces full of fear.

Galant blinks his eyes and they turn red crimson, activating his VRSMA.

"What is a monster?" Sinon asks out loud. "Is unlike any other I've seen…"

"That's no monster," Galant says. "Are you, member of the Band of the Nine, Ninth? Stur!"

"Seems I've found some little insects, I wonder how they may taste…?" Stur says.

"EAT THIS!" Galant rushes at him, activating a Martial Art Sword Skill that ignites his fist in fire. "Grey Fist!"

Galant punches him with all his strength. Stur doesn't move an inch and blocks the move with his right forearm armor. Galant felt pain when he clashed with that metal, as his right fist started bleeding, but he had no time to balm it as Stur hit him with his left arm sending him back with a powerful push. Galant clashes against the bodies of KoB players. All of them fall to the ground.

"Tch…Hellkarium armor…"

"Indeed! Most powerful metal in SAO." the demonical Gnome says. "NOW DIE! GREAT QUAKE!"

Stur charges magic on his arms and drives both forearms magical to the ground with all his strength. The very earth begins to shake. A crack opened in the floor, just in front of Stur. The crack begins advancing, getting in an instant to the floor the players were and surrounding it.

"Goodbye…"

The floor broke into thousands of smaller rocks, sending them to a deeper cave.


	8. Chapter 7 - Crimson Blood Eyes

Floor 51st, August 16th, 2026

The five players fall after the crack was opened right beneath their feet. After ten meters, they appeared in a way larger cave, which looked the same as the one where Kirito and the rest of KoB remain.

As one the rules of the GAW didn't allow flying, they couldn't spread their wings to stop the fall. But even if that rule didn't exist, just the only race that was able to fly inside a cavern is the Imps. If they wanted to live, they would have to find a way to stop or die after they hit ground and their bodies exploded in polygons and blood.

Luckily for them, Asuna, Sinon and Lamorak fall to a rainbow-patterned path. The harsh landing makes them lose part of their HP, but it stops their fall. Leafa lands on the edge of the path, but this doesn't stop her fall, rather bounces on the surface and continues her fall, following Galant meters below her.

Galant looks around, and finds out that the path the other three KoB members felt was supported by gigantic columns made of black onyx rock and stone. He looks down where he can see the ground one or two hundred of meters from him.

He draws a Kunai with each hand and puts his body diagonally, with his chest pointing down and the rest of his body upwards. This lets him rapidly move towards the nearest column. He drives both knives and places his foot firmly to the column, slowing him down a bit, while getting closer the ground. He finally stops then meters above the ground. Just after he does, he sees the Sylph girl falling way above him, but getting closer by the second. She couldn't stop the fall.

"God fucking dammit…" he thinks.

He removes his knives from the wall and jumps backwards, flipping in the air and landing on his feet, right below Leafa. He lets the Kunais fall to the ground and opens his arms ready to catch her just in time.

"Gotcha…"

Leafa looks to Galant noticing he had saved her life.

"What're you waiting for? A kiss?" Galant sarcastically says, while she looks him.

Leafa looks to his chest, after she felt something touching her. Galant accidentally placed his right hand on her breast to catch her. As soon as she notices, she jumps from Galant's arms, covering her chest with her left arm.

"YOU PERVERT!" She turns around as fast as she can, ready to slap him. Galant catches her right hand in midair, when it almost touches his face.

"Nice way to say thank you to the man that just saved your life."

"IDIOT!"

She manages to break free of Galant's grab and grasp the left side of her waist to unsheathe her katana, pacing it right in front of the mercenary's neck.

They remain looking to each other. Galant keeps his calm as Leafa is notably angry.

"Do it, if you want to die…" he says.

"What do you mean?" She says, keeping her blade close to Galant's neck.

"The Gnome that attacked us was a member of The Band of the Nine, an elite group from the guild known as The League of Darkness Knights. The players of this guild are the same as me. They can kill on both real life and game. If Stur was here, the others aren't far away…"

"Your point is?"

"If you want to kill me, go ahead, do it. Good luck facing all of them together. You wouldn't last a second. Not alone."

"And how do I know you aren't lying? How do I know you won't betray me once I remove my blade from your neck?"

"You don't." he says plainly. "You would have to take your chance and maybe live. But if you kill me now, you'll never know and you'll die. So now lovely girl: choose."

* * *

"Grab her!"

"What the hell?!"

A Sylph girl is grabbed out of the cage by Legionnaires, who drag her by her hair and arms. She tries to force their hands out of her body and escape, but her hands were chained, she could do nothing against them.

She was carried forth to the commander and kicked to the ground on her knees.

The commander walks towards her, making her look up with his hand.

"You're indeed pretty little girl. Now we could have the easy way, or the hard way. Which one you like the most?"

"Fuck you!" she says.

"Hard way it is! No-"

CLASH!

The gate of the boss room widely opened, making a cracking noise as both sides clashed against the walls.

"ATTACK!" a voice

"What the hell?!"

Screams and yells of the attacking players.

The Knights of the Blood advance on a small of the members of the Supreme Legion, inside of a large and luminous cavern of Boss Room. The surprise attack on the camp full of drunk and tired men makes the battle, a slaughter for the small legion inside.

Kirito advances, pushing a soldier with his shoulder. Another player rushes towards him, ready to swing his sword downwards. The Black Swordsman ducks. The soldier rushing towards him clashes against his ducked body and falls to the ground. Another Legionnaire comes just behind the fallen soldier, but Kirito parries the attack with Elucidator, spins and slashes the player's body with Long Sword.

Klein throws a player away, but other comes ready to attack him. He makes one swift and fast slash with his katana, beheading the attacker.

Recon sends a player to the ground just pushing him after a long rush and slashes his throat with his dagger. Agil advances, chopping off the legs player with the power of his axe. He grabs his weapon with both hands, moving it to block an attack with the handle. The Gnome quickly grabs the axe with both hands together, swings it and puts a giant wound on the back of the player. He changes his momentum, and smashes the player on the ground. Silica sees a legionary soldier killing KoB members. She rushes at him while drawing her dagger on her back, first slicing his body, then blocking one of his blows, and finally slashes his face, leaving a huge scar diagonally across his face, putting him on his knees with his back towards her. The Cait Sith girl thrusts her blade inside the players head, killing him.

Kirito kicks a player, and thrust his blade thought the back of a player's head. The sword comes out from the mouth of the player. He withdraws the blade and then finishes the other player with the Sword Skill Vertical Square, ending the battle.

In the meantime, the other members of KoB stuck the chains and shackles from any player they found on the camp that wasn't from the Legions, freeing them from the heavy heel of the Kingdom.

Most of them were scared, surrounded by players they didn't know, but Kirito quickly steps forward among his men.

"Relax now!" he screams. "We're not here to hurt you. We're here to save you from those who consider themselves your master. A title that means nothing to us .It couldn't mean anything to you, if you wish it. You have a choice, as we once had: to submit forever to the power of the Legions, or to take up arms and join us in the path of freedom!"

"And who are you?! To present such fucking offer?!" The commander of the players tied and carried by Issin and Harry One.

"I'm Kirito."

The players start to whisper among them, while looking at him. They had already herd about him.

"Stop fucking speaking!" he orders, and so they do.

"Are you the Commander of clutch of soldiers?"

"I am!"

Klein takes out his katana.

"Then we should speak…."

* * *

Leafa looks to his eye thinking about either killing him or not while her hands trembled as Galant directly looked to her face with his shining and serious blue eyes while she looked back with her emerald ones.

"Alright." She says as she removes her blade from his neck. "Don't even think about betraying me, or I'll cut you in half! And we'll go back to where my Guild is."

"And where's your guild now?"

"My brother said we would go the Boss Room."

Galant walked a few steps, but suddenly feels strong pain right beneath his arm. He stops and places his left hand in that place and then removes it. He was bleeding a quite a lot.

"You're alright?" Leafa asked.

"Tch… Stur's strike inflected this wound. I was lucky he didn't kill me. It must've opened more after the fall."

"Can you continue?"

"Yes I can." he takes half a step, and almost falls to the ground. "Shit…"

She helps him up.

"We'll have to stop. You can't fight with that wound."

"I'll be alright. I've suffered way worse…."

"I won't continue with you wounded. Get up." Leafa helps him get to a small cavern at the side of the wall, ideal for resting.

Galant sits with his back against a wall as Leafa sits down next to him.

"Remove your cloak. I'll see what I can do."

Galant takes of his cloak and his sleeveless shirt. A circular big wound was on his side, below his right armpit. Leafa activates her healing magic on her hands and places them on the wound. The ardor first fells unpleasant for the blue knight, but he doesn't say anything. None of them speak a word for several minutes and an uncomfortable atmosphere appears inside the cave.

"So… who're these guys from the Band of the Nine?"

"They're nine members, as the name suggest. Each member represents one of the nine races of ALO. I know but a few members of that group."

"They're strong?"

"Yes. Very strong." Galant gets more serious. "But I'll kill each and every one of them."

Leafa notices his expression. Anger, hate, desperation and will all together in one being. Yet, she can notice Galant wasn't just that. He had something hidden deep inside of him.

She finally finishes healing his wound after ten minutes. Galant puts back on his shirt and Avalon's Coat.

"I've temporally healed your wound. But you need to rest if you want to fight against them."

"You should do the same, but we can't leave our avatars here, if somebody finds us while we're soul-less for thirty minutes. Log out. I'll take care of your avatar and remain here until you're back tomorrow."

"That's a good idea…" She logs out leaving her soulless avatar resting. "Don't do anything to my soul-less body."

"I won't."

She logs off, leaving her soul-less body resting on the ground.

"..Women..." he rolls his eyes.

Galant sits down. He puts his sword next to him and rests for the moment. His detection skill was high, and he can notice if there were any players nearby. Asuna and the other two members of KoB he didn't know were more than two hundred meters up. If someone passed by near the place, it would be either members of The League of Darkness Knights or The Supreme Legion. Members of other guild could also appear but he doubted that to happen.

Galant looks to the time. Almost half an hour had passed. In few moments her avatar would disappear. He remained looking her for few seconds. He looks to the purple ribbon tied on his left wrist, right between his forearm guard and his sleeveless glove.

"Her hair's the same color of yours, golden blonde."

Her avatar disappeared.

Galant's watch time was now 00:00 of August 17th, 2026. His birthday.

"Happy birthday." He tells himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

"We suffered no casualties." Kirito says. "How many weapons were secured?"

"Enough to see a dozen more players armed." Agil answers.

"We'll use them, with the next soldiers we see." Klein says, sheathing his katana back to his belt. "The Commander didn't know anything. He had no valuable information. He didn't know anything about the earthquake. Asuna and the others weren't among the prisoners."

"Tch…" Kirito groans. "I have to go and search of them."

"If you leave know, then who leads the guild?"

Kirito reluctantly nodded his head while looking down. He couldn't leave his friends, his sister and his girlfriend alone

"Papa…" Yui says, sitting on his father's shoulder.

"Send a squad to search them." Agil says. "I would gladly lead it."

"No, I want you by my side." Kirito orders. "Recon, Silica, ready a squad of six players to the labyrinth, we'll wait here."

"Sure!" Agil, Silica and Recon leave.

"My men are reading the freed players." Klein says. "But few of them are skilled. If we're to stand a fight against the legions we need fighting men. Not waste effort in dwindling hope and worthless players!"

"Any player can have worth Klein!"

He looks to the almost twenty players formed in front of him. All of them wearing leather made collar, which made them point as slaves.

They were looking to the Twin Blade Swordsman, the one many considered a legend among the players, especially the ones that were trapped on SAO once.

"As I said you have a choice now. You can join us in the fight of freedom. Or you can submit to the Kingdom's whims."

A Sylph girl takes a step forward. "I have a question for you."

"Say it then."

"What if we didn't want to participate? What if we wanted leave now?"

"You mean what we would do?"

"Would you kill us?"

"No." Kirito stops for a moment. "If we took your lives, why're we better than Legions? Commanding though fear and threat of death. What class of message would that send for those that wish to join our cause? Those that won't follow us are free to go. No one will stop you, and no one will hurt you. But, for those that stay, it will as brothers and sisters."

"That's all I need to know." She grabs the collar and removes it pulling it strongly. "My name's Sybil. I'll gladly follow you."

All the players remove their collars and throw them to the ground.

"Bonds of slavery have been struck. Never again to be bonded. Never again you'll fell a collar tight around your neck. Robbing you of breath, freedom and life. Harry One, Dale, give them their weapons."

The two salamanders follow command and give them back their weapons.

"Now, we'll have blood."

* * *

Floor 51st, August 17th, 2026.

Leafa materializes in front of Galant, who remained sitting in the same place for more than twelve hours.

"You're late." he says.

"School just ended. What do you expect? Something happened while I wasn't here?"

"Nothing. They must be in the upper levels of the labyrinth. We have to get going now." he places his belt across his chest again and sheathes his swords back.

They get out of the cave and start walking around the rainbow path trying to find a way to go up, what they quickly did. They walk silently, as calm but uncomfortable silence filled the air. Galant doesn't seem care; neither does he want a talk with a girl he barely knew. All he cared about it getting out of that cave and get rid of the girl. If he could kill one or two members of the Band of the Nine it would be better use of his time.

Leafa, on the other hand, doesn't stand the silence. She was just following and looking at him. The man was as silent as a tomb. She doesn't like at all his attitude, yet, she can see that he had a good side. He could have let her fall and die, get her gear, weapons and money and leave her. But he didn't. Instead he chose to save her life. He was a total idiot when he wanted. But there was a deeper meaning for what he was doing.

It also seemed that Hao didn't command him to kill them. He could have killed her when he had the chance. And he had it more than once. It seemed that though he wasn't a member of their guild, he somehow cared about them. For what she knew, Asuna, Klein and the former members of Fuurinkazan knew him, as they were all trapped inside SAO.

She kept her eyes on her for a long time, trying to figure out what happened within his head. They keep on walking for almost an hour.

"Why have you been looking at me all this time?" he asks plainly.

"How did you…"

"I've noticed it since we started the walk thanks to the colored crystals in the walls. They reflect everything. So, why you were looking me?"

"I just wondered: why a mercenary of Hao, a PK from SAO and a VRSMA would save me."

"Honestly: I don't know."

"Lie! You have a reason. WHY?"

"I just don't like seeing women die. That's all."

"Just that?" Galant turns around and continues walking with Leafa continuing yelling at him. "That's why you saved me? Or you seek to find my guild mates to kill them as well? Or leave the task to Hao and his Legions?"

"I told you to leave the war. You think I want you dead? No far the contrary. I want all of you out of this mess. If you all had left when I told you, nothing of this would be happening in the first place."

"So that's it? No reason behind what the hell are you doing?"

"That's none of your concern, girl."

"There's a deeper reason for this. I can see it in your eyes! They look the same as my brother's!" Galant stops in that moment. "Only with less love and more anger on them."

Galant turns around, walking to her. She begins to fall back, until she clashes against a wall.

"I had a girlfriend! She's dead! Mordread, the leader of the League of Darkness Knights killed her! That's all you need to know about me."

Absolut silence for a moment.

Galant turns to see the wall of darkness coming from a path with no light.

"Why's so cold suddenly?" Leafa asks.

"Tch…" Galant draws Maximus Caliburn and activated Dimachearus. "That's no common cold. Back to back."

Galant remains looking to the same place, while Leafa draws her katana right behind Galant.

Steps can be heard coming out from the dark from both sides, as two players appeared. A male and a girl. The male dressed with a white hakama and a black Japanese armor, with a katana and a wakizashi forming his daisho on the left side of his waist. His eyes were shut by a white bandana. In the other side in front of Leafa, the girl was wearing a Persian-like armor, with beautiful long blue hair. She was armed with a sword and a dagger, which looked the same as the sword, but smaller. A frozen aura around her froze everything she touched, including the floor right beneath her feet.

"Yakuza and Sabrac." Galant says. "I never thought you would be here. What means Mordread is near. Tell me Ice Queen, is your boyfriend such a coward that she sends you to do his dirty job?"

"He finds himself occupied, with more pressing concerns than you." she says.

"But he sent us, to bring him your head!" Yakuza responds, drawing his two swords.

* * *

"Kirito! Kirito!" Silica rushes through the camp, searching for her leader. "The recognition squad has arrived. Seems they've found Asuna and the rest!"

Kirito runs following Silica, accompanied by Klein, Agil, Recon and Sybil. Near the entrance, a single player appears. Strange thing, considering they send six men, and the only one returning, was the leader.

"What happened to the rest?"

He doesn't speak a word.

"You've been of good use…" A voice is heard from behind the player. "…Your reward: tell them."

"RUUUU-"

He is interrupted when a blade comes through his mouth. The sword slices upwards, dividing the head of the player in half, as liters of blood came from the wound. The corpse felt to the ground and blood splattered in the floor.

"Mmmm….Too slow, my friend…"

A black dressed player with a mask, holding a pitch black sword covered in blood appeared. He stepped on the lifeless body as it shattered, then looking up towards the players.

"Black Swordsman! It's been a while! I've missed you a lot!" the player says eagerly, as he removes his mask, revealing his face. "I hope you remember me!"

Kirito refreshes his memory.

Almost two years had passed from that moment, inside SAO.

The high level players formed a squad to capture or kill the members of the Red Guild, Laughing Coffin. They were ambushed by the killers resulting in eleven players of the crusaders died. But in exchange, twenty one of LC died while others were captured.

The player standing right in front of him was one of those members of Laughing Coffin. One that he had fought by himself. A vicious, killing lover player. But he wasn't wearing a mask at that time. However, he had a notorious violet scar right on the left side of his face and crimson blood-red eyes as he had never seen before.

The player in front of him had the same on his face.

"Impossible…You…are…"

"Yes I am." he interrupts. "The one Laughing Coffin players you fought two years ago." Two big Gnomes and a Pooka appear right behind him, preparing to fight. "I'm Mordread, leader of the PK guild The League of Darkness Knights. I didn't expect to find you here, seems this will be a lovely fucking day!"


	9. Chapter 8 - Greetings and Farewells

Floor 51st, August 17th, 2026

"We're close." Asuna remarks. "A hundred meters, and we'll be in the Boss Room."

"Alright." Lamorak says. He stops talking for a second, before re-starting. "You think it was the best leaving Leafa alone back there? Well, with that mercenary…"

"We didn't have another choice." Asuna explains. "If we had followed them, we may've found more Legionaries, Mercenaries or Members of the League of Darkness Knights."

"You mean Stur's guild?" he asked.

"Yes." she responds. "A guild made of VRSMA users is as dangerous as the Legions."

"Or maybe even more," Lamorak adds. "Imagine a guild with players as strong as Kirito, Galant or you with the ability to kill players in real life as well."

"Galant." Asuna murmurs. "If he hurt Leafa, he'll pay with his life-"

"WATCH OUT, ICE SPIKES!" Sinon girl shouts.

"Ice wall!" Asuna shouts. She touches the ground with both hands, creating in front of them a wall of ice blocking the six ice spikes, which shatter in smaller splinters once they touch it.

Lamorak looks back, drawing his sword and rushing towards Sinon, moving her apart and blocking a Cait Sith right behind her. His blade clashes against the player's clawed gauntlet. Lamorak counters thrusting his sword, but the Cait Sith avoids easily, spinning and placing a hard sidekick to Lamorak, though the Sylph managed to ram his fist to the chest of the player, pushing him back. The black cat moves the claws of his gauntlets and then gets ready for a second round.

The ice wall exploded in polygons, and from the shadows in front of them, two male players, an Undine and an Imp appear.

The three knights get back to back forming a triangle, as the other three got right in front of each of them.

"Oh…look what we've got here?!" The imp said "The girlfriend of the Black Swordsman himself!"

Asuna got more serious and points her blade to him.

"How do you know me Imp? Are you members of the League of Darkness Knights?"

"Uh the girl seems to know about us…" The Cait Sith said while moving the claws of his two gauntlets.

"Then we should present ourselves." The Imp says, drawing his single-edged blade from his back, before switching it backhand. He had silver hair and purple eyes, and wore a black best over a purple t-shirt with a silver left shoulder protector and a pair of black gloves. He also spotted tight black pants with a silver back-guard armor attached to the back of his wrist; where to long purple strings come out. His shoes were silver and black.

"Imp Member of the Band of the Nine, Seventh: Lyunatix!" he exclaimed

"Cait Sith Member of The Band of The Nine, Fifth: Chezire!" the Cait Sith roars. He had orange eyes and black hair that was raised and pointed upwards behind his head. He had sharp teeth and a vicious look on his face. He also featured sideburn in front of his ears turning through ninety degrees and pointing forward. His outfit consisted in a large open full-body coat with padded shoulders and belted sleeves. Under it, a dark orange shirt, cargo pants that carried a black belt with a silver buckle and dark brown boots. In his hands, he carried clawed gauntlets, each of them with four long blades in them.

"Undine Member of the Band of the Nine…" the last one says. He had sky-blue neck-length hair and gleaming yellow eyes. He spotted a red shirt, and over it a black shirt with blue trimming and matching pants with a metallic silver buckle. His shoes were sky-blue and he also wore black and white gloves.

He draws his curbed blade from his back and prepares ice magic with his empty left hand. "Sixth: Kalius!"

The three PKs blink their eyes at the same time activating the VRSMA, and making their iris glow red.

Sinon is the one the most nervous. She had already faced death twice. The first one when she stopped a burglar from killing her mother. The second one during the Death-Gun incident in Gun Gale Online. She lost her cool and trembled. Not even Lamorak was fully calmed but he was hiding that fear beneath his anger. The only one calmed was Asuna, who remained looking at the Imp in front of her. She had faced already once death for two long years, several occasions. She was afraid indeed. Afraid of never seeing Kirito and Yui again. Afraid of her two teammates to die. Afraid for all their lives. And yet, she stood unmoved, calm and serious. If she wished to live to ever see Kirito again, she would have to repress her fear, stand her ground and fight.

That's what she learned inside SAO.

That's what Kirito taught her.

She looks by the corner of her eyes to both of her friends standing ground next to her.

"Be still, both of you." She whispers "They're strong indeed, but for the sake of our friends, we have to stand and fight."

Lyunatix and the rest get ready.

"Now, let's dance sweetie!"

* * *

Kirito and his Blood Knights watch the four Player Killers come out of the shadows. Two large male Gnomes and a Pooka girl. Mordread had a shining smile on his face, and kept it after he put back on his black dragon mask.

Stur cracks his knuckles and smiles, ready to kill more members of KoB.

The other Gnome was a meter less tall, and was wearing a silver and black armor, with dozens of orange spikes and other details on it. But this one covered his whole body, except his chest and stomach.

The Pooka girl had pink eyes and hair, and wore a black and red outfit, with bones and skulls designs. She had a tall conductor's hat with a large a skull on it. On the sides of her head, attached to her shoulders, two large canon-like loudspeakers with a heart design on the middle. She wielded a baton-like rapier on her right hand.

The Blood Knights and the Player Killers just stare to each other.

Kirito remains astonished after looking to a player he believed dead. He'd fought him on the past. Mordread with his vicious sword fighting style was as skilled as he was. He even managed to take two of the Crusaders' lives before engaging battle with him.

However, after his comrades were defeated or killed, he managed to escape from the crusaders along with PoH, the leader of Laughing Coffin.

But Kirito never forgot him. Neither did he forgot, those crimson blood eyes.

But this isn't the time for past memories.

It is time to act.

"Recon, Silica, the men to the next floor." he commands. "Take Yui with you. Klein, Agil and I will take them."

"They're strong. You'll need me." Sybil says.

Kirito nods.

"Papa…" Yui says while sitting on his shoulder

"I'll go back, with your mother. Go!"

Yui flies to Silica's shoulder and the other members of KoB leave the boss room's cave, advancing to the next floor.

Once they left, Mordread spoke. "Stur, Whipper, Zomrat. Kill them. But, leave the Spriggan to me."

Stur is the first to advance in a vicious rush towards them, eager to kill. Agil rushes at the same time. The giant gnome prepares to punch the Knight, but Agil catch the fist with his right hand. Ninth quickly tried with his left hand, but it was also catches by Agil as they begin a power struggle.

The Pooka activates the Jetpack loudspeakers to attack Kirito, but before getting next to him Sybil appears and knocks her with a powerful strike of her spear. However, the Pooka girl quickly recovers.

"You bitch…" she curses.

"Look who is talking!" Sybil quickly responds, spinning her spear in the air and then pointing the blade to Zomrat.

"Pooka member of The Band of the Nine. Eight, Zomrat!"

She spins her spear in the air and rushes towards her.

Klein then charges against Whipper, who draws two long metal whips from his wrist's armor. Klein attempts to attack him but the Gnome blocks using his whip, and quickly counters with his other left hand weapon. The Salamander to the ground but got back up quickly. There is a wound on his belly. If he wasn't wearing armor, that blow could have been fatal.

"Hellkarium Whips…" he whispers.

He ignites his fist and his sword with fire, getting ready for another attack as Whipper calls forth more whips, ready to show the true power of his whips, Shibaki.

Kirito and Mordread approach walking slowly with the three different combats surrounding them. They keep staring to each other's eyes without speaking.

In halfway Mordread draws three long and thin Black Keys Knives from his coat's sleeves and Skull Clarent from his back.

Kirito does the same with both Elucidator and Long Sword.

They clash in battle.

* * *

"You better be ready blondie." Galant whispers to Leafa. "These two opponents are unlike any other you've faced before."

"VRSMA users…Player Killers."

"Not only that. Their skills are also fearsome."

Galant gets ready pointing his blade to Yakuza, who did the same tabbing his prized katana Zatoichi.

"That blade." Yakuza smiles. "I expected that from Galant, no one else than the Blue Ronin. The man that took everything from me, and gave me the world. This time I'll defeat you!"

"Shinji Kato." Galant well remembered that name. The one of an old enemy of his. "Who would say the worst swordsman ever and my rival would end up with Mordread, killing players just for fun? Your skills haven't grown at all."

"Underestimating players is a bad start, Galant."

"I'm not; I just remember the last time we fought." He smiles. "I've learned a few things since then.

Galant activates the Unique Skill of his sword, Dimachearus. With two blades at his disposal, he prepares to fight.

"Maximus Caliburn. The golden twin swords. Your evolution is incredible indeed. BUT THAT'S NO MATCH FOR MY OWN GROWTH AND EVOLUTION! LET'S GO!"

* * *

Asuna jumps back spinning in the air and jumping against Lyunatix. He parries the blow, advancing on her left flank, spinning to get a good slice in her back. She placed her rapier, passing it rapidly over her head and blocking the blow. The Imp tries to punch her with his left empty hand, what she eludes, bending backwards her body and kicking him in the process putting distance between them. However it was rapidly shortened and both jumped towards each other, engaging battle once again.

Lamorak clashes sword with Kalius begging a power struggle, to see who could resist the most. Locking swords and looking to each other's eye. However, Kalius quickly hands his blade with just one hand and charges magic with his left. As soon as Lamorak notices this, he pushes more with his sword and pushes Kalius backwards, jumping back after it. The Undine punches the air, casting the spell out of his closed fist.

"Diamond Dust!"

A gust of frozen wind clashed against the body of Lamorak, freezing part of it. He barely had time to react and counter.

"Wind Needles!"

Twenty small, shining, emerald needles are fired from the fingertips of the Sylph's stretched out hand. The attack of Kalius was stopped by a more powerful magic, but the Player Killer saw them coming and managed to elude each and every one of the needles.

Lamorak looks to his body. It was covered by ice and frost, slowing him down significantly and making his moves slower. Kalius rushed towards him.

Sinon jumps backwards eluding the slashing claw of Chezire, loads an arrow in the meantime. In the moment she touches ground with both feet firmly, she takes the shot. Chezire receives the hit on his right shoulder, but this doesn't stop the savage black jaguar, who rushes towards Sinon as she loads another projectile. She takes another shot with the wild Cait Sith jumping at her. The arrow embeds on his left pectoral but he continues the attack. Sinon can barely jump left, roll on the ground and then get back up. Too slow, Chezire moves faster and manages to slash with three claws her left arm. She groans, but continues on her way, eluding the second attack, placing a hard kick directly on his chest, pushing him away. Blood drips from the wound, which she covers with her right hand while the wounded arm trembles. More red liquid covers the claws of Chezire. He moves the left claw in front of his mouth, licking a single time the blood. He then provocatively looks to Sinon and smiles.

"Tch…" Sinon says getting notably angry, frowning brow above her blue cat eyes.

She loads another arrow and gets ready to aim as Chezire rushes towards her

Lyunatix smiles rushing towards Asuna, he jumps on the ground before clashing with her, slamming down his sword with all his strength. Asuna still manages to block the blow, and while the player killer was spinning on the air she begins with her signature attack, a constant thrust onslaught with her rapier at full speed. The imp suffers several wounds on his back, but he quickly recovers and begins blocking her attacks with his blade. However he manages to place a hard darkness Magic punch on Asuna's face, ending her attack and sending her sliding back.

He smiles charging a sword skill on his right and magic on his left.

"IAI!"

A three powerful slash come between all the fighters in the middle of the three different battles, distancing both opponents. Out of the shadows, Jack appears, holding Yahaza sheathed on his right hand. He first engages combat with Chezire. Jack spins, placing a powerful strike with the sheath's chape to the stomach, blowing the air out of him and knocking the Cait Sith to the ground. He takes his stance to draw his blade as Kalius rushed to him. Jack drew his sword as fast as he could, clashing blades with Kalius. Yet, Jack's draw is swifter than the Undine's strike, and the momentum sends Kalius against the wall. Lyunatix smiles and rushes toward Jack as he did the same. Lyunatix ignites his fist with darkness magic in his left hand as Jack prepared a martial arts Sword Skill with his left. They clash, and the struggle begins. They remain like this while the members of KoB are left watching. Few seconds afterwards, the seventh member of the Band of the Nine seemed to be besting Jack, who couldn't continue the struggle. Jack slides back while Lyunatix smiles again. In the last moment, Jack grins and removed his fist from the a struggle, moving his right leg to his left and turning backwards as fast as he could, kicking Lyunatix fall to the ground after a powerful kick to his right leg.

However, the Imp quickly recovered as did Kalius and Chezire.

"Blood Knights, you should advance. I'll handle this three back for a moment." Jack says, while sheathing back his sword to the scabbard base to tip.

They're surprised to hear the stranger say that.

"You can't face all of them alone."

"I know it, but I can take them all for a short while." Jack responds. "Just go! Your friends right now are having trouble with more of these shits."

The three Knights rush towards the Boss Room, leaving Jack to face the three members alone.

"I didn't expect you caring so much about other players, Jack."

He doesn't respond and gets in position, hand on the sword's handle, ready to draw.

The three Player Killers rush towards him at the same time.

* * *

"MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!"

Yakuza attacks Galant without stop in a constant onslaught with his katana and wakizashi. Galant can barely remain matching his great speed, and blocking his strikes. After thirty seconds just blocking each attack, Galant manages to block both blades at the same time and kick Yakuza hard on the chest distancing both opponents. Galant doesn't lose a single fraction of the seconds he has and rushed towards Yakuza, who was ready to counter. He starts with two Stardust Slashers, but Yakuza deflects both easily. He continues the rush and jumps, slashing downwards with his left Maximus Caliburn. Yakuza blocks his strike. Galant tries Shimmer Spike, as a flashing light covered his blade his thrust as fast as he could. Yakuza moves centimeters, and the attack manages to slash near his armpit. Galant grinned and quickly used Crescent Stardust Slasher, vertically dividing Yakuza in half.

Galant stopped, watching as the player killer's body separated but suddenly the image of Yakuza disappeared, banishing in thin air.

"After image…?"

"Tsuki!"

The Champion of Aincrad received a powerful stab on his back; he rolls in the ground and gets back up looking to Yakuza who got ready for another of Galant's assaults.

"I can read every single one of your moves! Behold unique skill, Shingatsu!"

"Tch…" Galant well knew that ability. "The mind's eye. Super senses by sacrificing your sight. Quite a troublesome ability you have…"

Yakuza smiles and re-starts his attack.

"MEN! DOU! KOTE!"

Galant blocks the three strikes, but on the last parry, leaves his head vulnerable.

"MEN!"

The Champion of Aincrad hardly manages to block his attack with both blades at the same time, but he's forced to kneel.

"The sound of your breathing. The smell of your sweat. The vibration of the earth you make by each step. I can "see" all that. Yes, I can see far than I could with my eyes! Everything in this world!"

"Tch…"

"Now, give me your head!" he sheathes his wakizashi and grabs his katana, Zatoichi, with both hands. "Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken!"

Yakuza divided in half Galant's head, as his body exploded in thousands of polygons and banished.

"It's ove-"

"STARDUST RYUSEIKEN!"

Thousands of Stardust-made punches clash against the body of Yakuza, who barely had time to turn around. He clashed against the wall.

"I knew it was too easy. After all I didn't sense your blood coming out of the head. But how did you do that?"

"You aren't the only one with tricks. By using Stardust Mirage, I made a Stardust Clone while you readied that attack and replaced my body with it, placing myself right in your back. " Galant points his left blade at him. "Now, round two."

Sabrac clashes blades with Leafa as they struggle. Sabrac had her eyes looked on her. She was notably enjoying the battle, with a smile and her eyes expressing her desire to defeat and kill the Sylph girl. She moved her blade, and moved her katana alongside, then placing a fist directly to her face, sending Leafa back, but she quickly recovered. She put forth her left hand and chanted power magic words.

"Vaccum Blades!"

"Ice block!"

The magic blades made of vacuum clash against the ice wall. Sabrac easily blocked each and every one of them.

"Weakling. Partisan!"

The wall of ice transforms into several giant ice spikes pointing to Leafa, who was left astonished by Sabrac's level in ice magic skills.

Sabrac shoots the icicles towards her. The young Sylph girl decides to destroy them.

"You idiot!" Galant shouts while he managed to get Yakuza far from him for a second. He couldn't help her.

She breaks the two first blades, but the third impales on her left leg. She continues still, destroying the forth one, but several smaller shards get stuck on her left arm. She screams in pain.

"Fenrir!"

She calls her elemental wind magic. Around her blade appeared a green magical energy, which powered up her blade. She breaks three more blades but the last one takes her entire left leg, sending her to the ground. She couldn't continue fighting. She but points her blade to Sabrac, sending an energized green ray towards her, but she effortlessly deflected it with her sword. The magical attack clashed against the wall.

"If this is the power of a member of KoB, I'm utterly disappointed." Sabrac says while twirling her swords.

Leafa glares at her, but realizing she was right. She cannot win against Sabrac. She had been defeated.

A hand touched her left shoulder. She looked to her left and a Salamander using a black armor with golden edges and red details resembling fire appeared. He had a Katana slung on the left side his belt and a black coat over his shoulder. Curiously, he was wearing glasses and his hair was red and spiked-like.

"Mind if I take her?" He said.

"Do what you want. It'd be a waste of time to kill this girl." Sabrac says turning around and walking towards Galant.

The Salamander lifts her up, and there's nothing she can do to avoid this.

"NO HIKAMI! LEAVE HER!" Galant screams.

"Fire Mist!"

A flame haze covers Hikami and Leafa, it lasted for some seconds until it banished, alongside both of them.

"Shit!" Galant says while blocking Yakuza strike and then counter with a Stardust Slasher.

"You better focus now! She's gone!" Yakuza screams.

Yakuza attacks, Galant parries the blade, sending it back the way it went. He jumps spinning and places a hard kick to the stomach using Meteor Impact.

"I'm impressed Galant! Now try this!" he draws his wakizashi with his left hand. "Shinsoku: Senbonzuki!"

With god-speed, he starts a constant onslaught of blade thrusts against Galant, who can barely manage to block the strikes. He receives most of them directly on the body, and though none of them were capable of killing him, he felt much pain and he had hundreds of cuts across his body. In the end, he clashes against the wall as he breathes fast and hot steam was coming out of his tired, bloody and wounded body.

"Sabrac, finish him."

"My pleasure! GLACIAR RAM!"

Out of her fist, a gigantic ram made of ice appeared. Galant can't avoid that attack. The damage and tiredness of his body doesn't let him. Both members of Mordread's guild were too much, even for him, to take at once. However, he raises his blades in a cross block. Sabrac rushes towards him, smashing his body against the wall with the pillar of ice on her hand. The wall on Galant's back broke, opening a new entrance to the Boss Room where KoB was fighting The League of Darkness Knights.

Galant rolls on the ground with his blades distanced from him. He was notably wounded and tired. Most of his body was covered in blood.

He manages to get up, and clean the blood in his face with his gloves.

"Damnit..." He says after taking the blood out, getting up trying to ignore the pain inside his system and looks round the place afterwards.

Automatically all the pain is gone when he sees Mordread fighting Kirito. Galant's eyes turn red crimson automatically in that moment, activating both his VRSMA. He rushes at max speed towards him.

"MORDREAAAAAAAADDDD!"

Mordread parries the blade of Kirito with his Black Keyes, then spins getting to his back and places a strong burning fist to Kirito's back. Mordread barely has time to turn around and care about Galant, who rushes to stab him from the back, but Mordread blocked with his sword. Galant slashes at him with a Crescent Stardust Slasher, but the Player killer leader blocks with his long knives.

"It's been a long time, brother…" Mordread smiles once he sees that Galant enters the fight.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

Galant opens both arms ending the struggle and headbutts him. Mordread kicks him on the chest. This sends the blue knight flying away, but he spins backwards in the air and lands firmly on the ground. Mordread approaches, slashing downwards with his knives extending his entire body. Galant eludes, turns 180º and prepares to double slash with Stardust Slasher, but Mordread bends his body to roll on the ground, as both blades passed inches from his head, cutting several long hairs from it. He gets up quickly as Galant double slashes downwards, but he blocks with Skull Clarent, and with a powerful thrust, dives the blades out of the reach of his body. He draws three knives from his sleeves and slashes Galant on his right arm, and then he turns his entire body, kicking him hard sending him to the ground.

"Weak…Very disappointing…" Mordread says while Galant looked towards him from the ground.

Kirito appears using the sword skill Vorpal Strike, ready to stab him from the back. When the blade is about to touch him, it clashes against something, like if Mordread had a defensive invisible shield. Galant gets up again, out of the reach of the shield around his enemy.

"What the…A barrier?" Kirito says.

"Repulsion field to be exact," Mordread says. "But blocking the attacks of my enemies isn't the only thing I can do…Maximum Pain!"

He snaps his right hand's fingers, as the shield became larger in a matter of seconds, sending both Galant and Kirito twenty meters fling away, and clashing to the dirt.

Asuna, Sinon and Lamorak appear on the field of battle, surprised to see all the players fighting. Kirito takes second to look at her and relax, she was fine at least.

"What's he doing here?!" Asuna says once she sees Galant getting up, looking towards Mordread.

"That doesn't matter now! He's fighting with us!"

Galant rushes towards Mordread, but suddenly, something grabs his leg when his blade was about to slash Mordread neck. He looks to his leg and notices a black metal Hellkaium-made whip. He's thrown away again, and lands harshly on the ground.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let you even approach to Lord Mordread." Whipper says. He managed to set distance from Klein and defend Mordread from Galant's attack. "Stur! Kill him!"

Stur manages to part Agil from his way. The KoB gnome has fought well as he presented a challenge even for the gigantic monster Gnome himself. Nevertheless, he managed to strike Agil, sending him to the ground and giving him enough moment to rush towards Galant.

Galant barely manages to get up when he sees the giant in front of him.

"Leave him be!" Jack appears, just in time coming from the corridor where he was fighting the three members of The Band of the Nine. The Lone Ronin unsheathes his katana with blinding speed attacking Stur. However, the gigantic gnome blocked with the armor in his arms.

"Jack!" Galant says.

He tries to smash Jack to the ground, but Jack waits until the last moment to roll on the ground, eluding the attack, and then countering with one of his light-speed draws, making a deep wound on his right elbow. The monster screams and tries to hit Jack with the same hand. Jack jumps just in time, spinning several times before landing on the left side of Stur, ready to draw his sword, but the monster was this time faster and manages to hit Jack on his right arm, tossing him away like a broken doll. However Jack quickly recovers, landing in his feet. He readies to attack again but someone appears in front of him.

"You're fighting me…" Yakuza says with both blades on his hands.

"Tch…"

Jack draws his sword attacking Yakuza, what he blocks easily. They engage battle.

Stur now focuses on Galant. Even when wounded, the Slayer of Cerdic never shows fear and is always ready to fight.

Stur starts punching, trying smash him with his fist, but Galant deflects the blow with his right blade and manages to slash beneath his arm and then tires to stab his with the same blade. However Stur blocks with his right forearm guard and attacks with his other arm, what Galant eludes. The giant starts advancing, trying to leave the Champion no place to run, and leaving him without his biggest advantage, his speed. He blocks his constant Stardust Slashers and tries to smash him. However, he misses, creating a small crater on the floor. Galant counters trying to stab his with Shimmer Spike, but his reach wasn't enough. The monster then moves his arms to grab his as he was close, but Galant deflects first his right arm and then his left, getting close to the giant, who begins to fall back. He continues his onslaught of attacks, but can't penetrate the incredible strong Hellkaium armor he had on his arms. He begins to move around while attacking, trying to find that weak spot or wait until the giant was tired. He notices he left his head unprotected and drives both blades towards it. The monster blocks with his hands grabbing the blades and smiling.

"Stupid!"

He tosses the blades away, leaving Galant without his best weapon. Stur seizes his opportunity, and sends his opened hand upwards; hitting Galant on the face and making him bleed. The blue Knight begins to fall back, until he clashes against a stone wall. Ninth punches, aiming his face to make it explode in blood and polygons, but Galant avoids by centimeters the attack grabbing two kunai from the back of his waist, diving one to the wounded elbow of the giant and the other directly to his mouth. Galant tries to get behind his opponent, but Stur turs around quickly trying to knock him down. Galant blocks his right arm using his left forearm, charges a fiery Grey Fist with his other arm and rams the punch to the monster's chest, piercing it with his hand.

"That's it…"

However, Stur grabs his right arm while laughing. He delivers two strong uppercut punches to the belly of Galant, making him cough blood with the second one. Stur then punches him with his right, grabs him diving his face to the ground. He tosses him like a broken doll, clashing against the wall. He then approaches him, while he hasn't still get up, and lifts him with his right arm, pushing him against the wall.

"I wonder how you taste like…" Stur says, opening his mouth and approaching Galant's face

Galant eyes turn crimson without blinking, with a strong killing intent.

He spits the blood inside his mouth to the face of Stur, covering his eyes with it. As he was blind with it, Galant grabs his dagger, Carnwennan, form the sheath in his boot with his right hand. He punches Stur in the chest while drawing it; then he cuts of his right arm with Stardust Slasher, and finally, while screaming loudly, impales the top of his skull. Blood comes out from the top as if it were a geyser and Carnwennan's red blade comes out from the lower part of Stur's jaw.

Galant withdraws the blade and falls down to the ground. His eyes return alone to their normal color. He took a moment to breath, and while raising his face and noticed a blind Stur still standing up in front of him, as he begin to scream loudly, interrupting everyone's battle.

"If I'm going to die today…" Stur speaks, as both his hands shined in a bright orange color. "YOU ALL ARE COMING WITH ME! SEISIMIC DEMOLITION!"

He raises both fists and slams them to the ground. Then he raises his hand, and closes it strongly while screamming. He shatters afterwards, exploding in multicolor shards and red blood. The spell caused the entire place to start going down, as lots of rocks begin cracking and falling from the ceiling, as the earth down the feet of the players.

"Fuck me…" Klein realizes. "Earthquake!"

"Everybody get out!" Kirito screams. "The whole cavern is going down!"

Galant, Sinon, Sybil, Agil, Klein and Lamorak quickly rush out, since they were close the way next floor, but the rest, Kirito, Asuna and Jack are left behind the only ones left, running towards the exit.

A thin blade impales Kirito on the back of his right shoulder, and two more impale in Asuna's. He turns around looking towards all the remaining members of the League of Darkness Knights. Whipper was holding the ground together using his earth magic while Lyunatix activates black hole-like magic spell, which sends rocks falling upon them to nowhere..

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Go, I'll hold them back!" Kirito stays.

Both look at him.

Jack looks towards Yakuza for a moment "We'll finish this another day…" he says.

"Kill him!" Mordread screams.

"Smokescreen!" Kirito says,

Jet-black streams of smoke erupt from the caster's hand, quickly covering a large area around Kirito in smoke and greatly obscuring the vision within the area. He used his night vision magic to clear his view inside the cloud of smoke. Chezire is the first to appear, trying to attack him but Kirito blocks his two blows, and then cuts off his right leg, leaving him unavailable to continue. He was about to finish him when Kalius appeared shooting icicles towards him. He moves his swords constantly, reminding his time inside GGO. He deflected all the small icicles, breaking them and getting closer and closer to the Undine. Kalius finally stops shooting icicles, and attacks him with his blade. The Black Swordsman blocks the blow, with both blades, getting closer with one and hitting Kalius with the pommel and then cutting off his hand. A blast of sonic energy clashed against Kalius, sending both him and Kirito back. He looks up and sees Zomrat, who cleared part of the view by shooting the sound, as its vibration made the smoke move away. He hides in the smoke, and begins to run towards Zomrat. The girl player killer tries to kill him, shooting sound blast from her canons, but not a single attack hits Kirito. Elucidator flies out of the smoke and pierces through one of her blasters. He rapidly appears and kicks her, sending her to the ground. He grabs his blade and rushes towards Mordread, who was meters away from him. He eludes the icicles, this time from Sabrac, and he charges Vorpal Strike ready to pierce though Mordread. The player killer puts his hand forth, and the blade clashes against and invisible shield again.

"You seem to not understand…Maximum Pain!"

The shield appeared and began to get larger.

"No…I totally do."

He puts both legs against the invisible shield. As it got larger, he receives a huge impulse, like if he was a bullet. He spreads his wings and begins gliding towards his friends, grabbing both Asuna and Jack, getting out of the cavern before it collapses right behind them.

"We'll meet again…" Mordread says disappointed.

* * *

Floor 51st, August 17th, 2026

Kirito has a hard landing at the outside of the Boss Room. He hits the ground and begins rolling on it, as did Jack and Asuna.

"Are you guys okay?" Klein asks, helping Kirito get up.

Asuna runs to Kirito's arms, and they share a strong hug.

"For a moment I thought you dead…" Kirito says.

"It'll take more than a whole guild of Player Killers to see you from my arms." Asuna says.

They separate. Kirito looks around. He sees Lamorak and Sinon, but quickly realizes someone was missing.

"Where is Leafa? Where's my sister?"

Asuna notices at that moment what had happened. He had to tell him, but she is interrupted by Lamorak.

"Who were these guys?"

The most important members of KoB formed a circle. Jack crosses his arm and just looks around.

"I know one of them." Kirito declares. He looks to Asuna and Klein. "The leader was a member of Laughing Coffin I fought two years ago, in the crusade party against Laughing Coffin."

"What're you talking about?" Sybil exclaims. "Who's this guy?"

"His name's Mordread." They all look towards Galant, who remains outside the circle they had formed. He drinks a healing red potion in his hand. "Former member of Laughing Coffin, and now the leader of The League of Darkness Knights."

"You!" Asuna says angrily.

Galant remains standing calmly. Sinon nocks an arrow and takes aim.

"Where's Leafa!?"

"You mean the girl that fell with me I guess; she didn't even tell me her name. She was captured by a colonel of The Supreme Legion. I had no part in it."

Asuna draws her sword and puts it in front of his chest. Galant remains looking to her, and doesn't back off a single millimeter. "Lying won't help you."

"Lucky I'm not then."

"He's not lying, mama." Yui says. She appears fling and sits in Asuna's shoulder. "I can feel his heartbeat by the systems info, taking directly from his AmuSphere. The heartbeat of a human accelerates while his lying. But his didn't. Therefore he's telling the truth."

"What happened while you were separated?" the black swordsman asks.

"The PK he killed attacked us. We fell on a deeper cavern and we separated. What happened next, player killer?"

"We joined forces. But when we were close to your camp, two members of their guild attacked us, Yakuza and Sabrac. She was bested by Sabrac, and then this colonel, Hikami, appeared out of nowhere. She took her, and I don't know where."

"Fuck!"

He punched the ground beneath his feet.

"You know where they could've taken her?" he asks.

Galant looks at him, noticing the determination in his eyes. He somehow remembered of him, while he commanded his own army against Cerdic. He doesn't know if to be impressed by his bravery, or astonished by his recklessly and foolishness.

"Wherever they took her, it's an obvious trap."

"I know that."

"You'll risk your friends lives to go there and rescue your sister? Best forget it, it's madness to go and rescue her. You won't get close."

"I won't let my sister stay in the hands of my enemy!"

Galant sights.

"If they have her, they must have sent her to one of the mines of gold, silver and steel in lower floors, where the power of the Legions is greater. Hao captured hundreds of players and forces them to work there as slaves. Digging for metal and riches for his guild. If she was sent there, she must be carried by cart."

"We're going to follow them." Kirito decides, "Thank you."

"I won't follow you." Galant says.

"It was your fault this!" Asuna argues. "You will just leave!?"

"If the Legionnaires saw me with you, I'0d be branded fugitive, the same as you. Besides, I have to find them. Mordread and the others. He must pay."

"Alright. What about you Jack…" he looks where Jack was but the Imp was gone.

"That's how he is." Galant says. "I'm going my way now. Just save this girl and leave this competition, all of you. You're facing certain death here. This is unlike any other thing you've faced before. Just leave. I don't want any innocent more to die. I'm tired of people I care about dying around me. Just leave, and find peace somewhere else."

"You know we can't do that. I won't let Hao or Mordread do as they wish."

"I warned you. Good luck." he turns to leave his own way.

"One more thing, about the VRSMA." Kirito says. Galant stops in his tracks. "When I met a man that told me about the VRSMA, he made me look on sheets of paper, with the information of New ALO players. Four of them were members of the guild of PK we just fought. But one of them had his brain fried by a microwave. How could this happen?"

Galant closed both eyes, as he begins talking. "The VRSMA works increasing the microwaves produced by the AmuSphere, every sensation is incremented several times, matching the NerveGear sensational system. But if someone makes a small modification on the VRSMA this could make the device capable of sending a strong electric wave across the web to a specific IP address, the IP address of the player they kill on game. This strong electric wave is capable of killing in real life. Thus killing on the game, is equal to kill in real life, if the VRSMA player so wishes it. To activate it you must blink your eyes."

"We already know that."

"Yes. I know." He stop for a moment, taking air back to his lungs, thinking about what he will say. "But, if the VRSMA player is killed, the system of microwaves can backlash, frying the brain of the VRSMA player. You have 50% possibilities for this to happen."

"Wait, you mean…?"Klein asks, before he's interrupted by Galant.

"Even if I'm not killed by another VRSMA player, if I die in game, I have 50% possibilities of dying."

Those words impregnated great fear and impression on the players, especially on those who more well-known to Galant. However, he remains as always, calm and serious.

"I'll mourn your passing. Goodbye." Galant turn around, leaving KoB to discuss their concerns.

Kirito turns around and reunites with his teammates.

"Kirito you know this is a suicide mission." Lamorak says. "We can't go there, if we did, we're dead."

"We can't leave her there." Klein states.

"Then chase for yourself this lost hope. Listen to me Kirito!"

"We're going to find her somehow." Kirito interrupts him. "We're all going there. We have to stay together if we want a chance against both Hao and Mordread."


	10. Chapter 9 - The Greater Good

Floor 49th, September 9th, 2026

The sun rises second by second, covering the Autumn Forest with a delicate orange light.

A slow but constant gallop of two horses carries a wooden chariot, accompanied by ten members of The Supreme Legion. Two players in the front commanding the horses, while one legionnaire on horseback on the vanguard and the other on the rear. The other five walk between the horsemen and the wagon.

Inside the transport, several players covered in mud and dirt were carried, chained and shackled to avoid escape or. They are accompanied by a soldier with a small club, ready to use it if necessary.

And he was about to. A girl couldn't stop crying.

"Stop fucking sobbing!" he orders, pointing at her with the club.

"Relax." A player next to her whispers.

"This is why you head to the mines?!" the soldier says while getting up, ready to hit the girl. "Because you don't follow fucking command…"

The wagon stops moving suddenly and he sits down.

The legionnaire wonders what had happened. He gets up and looks out by a small cut of the cloth covering the wagon. A black blade came through his eye and coming out from the back of his head as the chained players inside start screaming and shouting.

Kirito appears from the back entrance of the wagon, giving a set of keys to the first player he sees.

"YOU'RE FREE NOW!" he yells.

He turns from the wagon and draws Long Sword still on his back, engaging combat with the first player his saw. They clash swords, but Kirito quickly kicks him back; then blocks the blade of an upcoming attacker and slashes the player throat with his other blade. He punches him afterwards, sending the soldier to the ground.

Klein jumps towards his opponent while screaming, swinging his blade downwards. The soldier parries, but the attack is more than enough to force him back. The Salamander swings the blade to his right, slashing another player's leg. Klein catches the hand of the player with his left, avoiding the blade which was meant to stab him and kicks the other player back. He turns to the player in his hands, stabbing him.

Asuna grabs a player kicking his leg and makes him fall to the ground, slashing his belly in the process. She then quickly turns around and starts her onslaught of constant thrusts against another solider. Kirito near her parries the blade of a player close to his girlfriend's back, and then slashing his neck.

Lamorak sends the player in front of the wagon down to the ground. Another appears from the front near the horses, but he quickly parries the sword and slashes the chest of the soldier. He engages hand to hand combat with him, sending the player dead to the ground in few seconds. The other soldier tries to attack from the back, but Sybil does it faster, stabbing the player with Fawx, her dagger. She withdraws the blade and hits him with the not bladed extreme of Gae Bolg, her spear.

Lamorak looks at her smiling.

"You like a clever strategy. Fuck the man from behind!"

Klein eludes the blade, inches from slashing his face, turning swiftly and then stabbing the last soldier though the chest, ending the battle.

"A good start of the day!" Kirito yells happily.

"I'll see if it could get any better." Klein turns around looking towards the saved players who were removing gear and other items left by the deceased legionnaires' corpses. "We seek a woman, named Leafa. She was taken from the guild known as the Knights of the Blood. KoB."

A player looked at him, standing up,

"KoB? You're Kirito?!"

All the freed players looked at him.

"I'm Klein. Kirito's the fool beside me." he corrects while looking towards the Black Swordsman, who smiles after hearing his comment.

"The female player we're looking for is a beautiful one," Kirito says. "She's a Sylph with deep emerald green eyes and long golden hair tied with a flower-like hairband…"

Sybil speaks with a soft voice to Lamorak, near the body of the player she killed.

"Kirito's been telling the exact same to all players we met."

"We've been trying to find Leafa without luck the past three weeks." Lamorak tells her. "This is turning to a nonsense search. We're here, searching for a lots hope, while the Legions have now arrived to floor 55th."

"And what're you waiting to tell Kirito?"

"Kirito seems to be thinking more of the guild. But Klein…" he changes the subject quickly. "I know she's my friend, but if we don't find her, we'll have to choose to forget about her."

Sybil nods her head.

"Anyway, stay close to me Sybil. I'll go to…"

The man Sybil had stabbed grabs her leg, but she easily gets his hand off. Lamorak places the tip of his blade on the legionnaire's neck.

"The girl, Leafa. I know what happened to her."

"Speak then." Lamorak replies.

"Spare a horse, and my life."

"Speak."

Klein approaches Kirito.

"They join our guild, but we find no information about her." Klein says angrily.

"We'll find her…" Kirito tells him.

"You say that each day, but..."

They see Lamorak stabbing the player on the ground killing him once and for all.

"He spoke about Leafa." Sybil says.

Klein approached.

"What did he say?"

"Dead." Lamorak says, before Sybil can say a word.

Klein and Kirito look towards him with his eyes widely opened.

"Leafa's dead."

Klein takes a moment to process what he just heard silently. Before long, he walks away. The KoB members and the new recruits follow them quickly.

"How did she die?" Asuna asks.

"She was sent to a mine," Lamorak answers. "But she died before arriving, from injuries from torture and mistreatment. She refused tell them what she knew about us."

"She's out of the war now. Death is a kindness then."

"A kindness for the one taken. Not for us." Kirito states.

Yui sits down on Kirito's shoulder, while Asuna holds his hand.

"Papa, will you be fine?" Yui asks.

"I feel her lose the same as Klein, but I'm your leader. I have to remain strong…" he looks back at Klein walking silently at the front of the line. "…So that all of you remain like it."

* * *

Kirito, Asuna and Lamorak reunite in a small council. They extend a mirage sphere of the whole castle of Aincrad, but they zoom on the floor they were at and the upper ones until the last one cleared.

"We're here, on floor 46th." Asuna says, pointing to the map.

"We want to regain positon in the frontlines. Which could be a good place?" Kirito asks.

"Here," Lamorak explains, pointing to a place in the 55th floor. "The volcano Muspel; a strong position to settle our future encampment. It's set with a good distance from the city Sogen. And Bluewater Bay to the northwest. A place where players are taken as slaves."

"They're fighting men, brought to its shores?" Asuna asks.

"More enemies of the Kingdom, easily joining our cause." Lamorak says smiling.

"It's a good place. Well thought. I'll speak now to Klein." Kirito grins while nodding his head.

"Why?!" Lamorak wonders out loud.

"He stands for the Salamanders." Asuna reminds Lamorak.

"He's waist deep in a pool of shit." Lamorak argues.

"They're half our numbers, and much needed in a possible attack to Bluewater." Kirito retorts. "Klein himself needs a good distraction, and to think about another thing rather than Leafa. We all need to."

Kirito and Asuna left, leaving an angry Lamorak closing the mirage sphere.

Kirito approaches a depressed Klein sitting against the wall with his blade on his hands and the tip clashing against the ground. He holds hi katana with both hands and he looked down, thinking about the past. He had a middle filled jar of wine next to him helping him to try to think about something else but he couldn't. Suguha is a good friend for him, and now she was gone. He blames himself. If he had suggested a bigger squad to find her back on the upper floors, this wouldn't be happening to them. He couldn't do anything to save her.

Kirito sits down next to him.

"I've once suffered a similar thing, inside SAO. When I was part of a guild way before I joined Kayaba's. They died, it was my fault."

"How did you survive that?"

"I asked myself the same question every day afterwards."

"And find an answer?"

"When I look to Asuna and Yui I find it. And the same you must do now. She was your good friend and my cousin. But we must keep on going, for the players. Many more will die in the race to floor 100th. We can't remain mourning forever."

"We're bones. Flesh. Void of beating heart."

"An empty hand can become a fist. We'll see empty chest filled, once we win this war. How many more remain shackled as slaves as she was? All together we can strike chain from neck…"

"About this thing, I've heard what you think! Now leave me to create my own." Klein says, interrupting his friend.

"She was a radiant spirit, but she died and was left out of this war as a slave. Many players right now fair the same as she did. I won't see more like her suffer because men that could make a difference remained idle."

Kirito places his hand on his left shoulder, getting up and leaving Klein alone.

From afar, Sybil looks at him. Destroyed, without will, sat down in the ground looking to the ground. Lamorak appears behind her.

"A sword in his chest would be less felt."

"We all have to make sacrifices if we want to win this war." Lamorak says while placing his hand on her neck.

"I'll speak to him…"

She tries to approach Klein but Lamorak catches her arm. "If you talk him, it'd only cause greater suffering. If he knew the truth…" he places his hand on Sybil's cheek, glancing into her eyes. "I won't have you and countless others fall in a stupid attempt."

The Sylph girl nods.

"Come, there's much we need to do." Lamorak leaves. Sybil looks Klein for a moment, but she then follows.

* * *

Deep night.

On the core of the house, a small garden, many KoB members struggle and fight. The "best races" and racism mater was a constant problem in the atmosphere of the guild and it could never go away. It was a bomb with a timer going down day by day. Sooner or later it would explode.

Kirito appears out of his room and begins separating the brawlers one by one. After everyone had calmed down, he speaks.

"Muspel can serve us well. Lamorak tells of fighting men to be liberated on the city of Bluewater Bay."

"Lamorak can suck the piss from my prick!" Kunimittz, one of Fuurinkazan's former members yells.

"Too small drink for a man!" Agil quips.

"Fuck!" Kunimittz curses. They begin fighting again, but Kirito continues.

"Muspel offers advantage! From its shadow we can strike the ports of this city. Ships carrying players captured by the Legions, as many of us once stood."

"Let's hear from Klein." Issin, other of the former members of Klein's guild and a Salamander, demands.

More sound and voices coming from the different groups inside the guild

"And what can I say?!" Klein says arriving to the gathering of players, as all of them stop speaking. Klein slowly walks where Kirito was, in the middle of the garden. "What words can make any difference? The ones I've told myself inside SAO? Ones of hope with promise of better future. I can't speak them any longer. We've all lost someone. A thing very familiar to many of us. Kirito lost his sister, and his fire still burns. Asuna, her best friend, and her fire still burns. Lamorak, his friends and comrades, and his fire still burns. We've all lost. We've all seen those held as friend, as family, fall to the Hao, Thanos and their Legions. But our fire still burns. And together, we'll ignite a blood-red inferno. I move to Muspel, with Kirito."

They shake hands.

"YEAH!" the players scream in aprobation.

* * *

Floor 46th, September 10th, 2026

Upon the morning, the players get ready for journey.

Sybil is getting provisions and any other thing she can find inside a case.

"You're trying to put the entire house inside that trunk?" Sinon comments when passes nearby.

"Yep," Sybril answers. "We don't know what is waiting for us in the upcoming levels or in Muspel. Lamorak wants us well supplied, just in case."

"Lamorak! Of course! He's handsome, isn't him?"

"I suppose…" Sybil replies surprised, trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh, you suppose…You don't think I've noticed how you look him?"

"You mistaking!"

"Not the blush on your cheeks while he's near…"

Sybil sights giving up. Sinon laughs after looking her doing it.

"You do well following your own heart. I'd do myself if I knew he liked me."

Sinon smiles and leaves, as Sybil closed the trunk. She tries to carry it with the other things for the journey. It was too heavy for her strength. She can hardly pick up one of the extremes and drag from it as the other extreme was still on the ground. Suddenly she fells the case lighter and when she looks around Klein was holding it, helping her to carry the heavy thing.

"Klein!?"

"I wasn't in favor of your training, want to know why?"

"No…"

"I didn't trust you, because you're a Sylph. There's tension between our races here…" They arrived to the place and leave the trunk on the ground "…but despite this Leafa would've wanted peace among us. I'll follow what she believed, in thought and deed."

He offers his hand for a hand shake. Sybil remains looking at him like if she had been frozen, breathing heavily. Something blocks her from grabbing his hand. Klein is surprised to see this, but in the end, she speaks.

"There's…something I must tell you…"

* * *

"We can reach Muspel by nightfall, if we march without stops." Lamorak says, following his leader.

"For that, we'll have to follow the roads. Forest and labyrinths will hide better our numbers." Kirito counters.

"And slow us down our progress advancing." Agil argues.

"It's a fair trade if we want to advance six levels alive." Kirito refutes.

"I wouldn't care." Lamorak states. "The legions consider us a simple and annoying fly. After we attack Bluewater Bay, they'll know that the pla…"

"LAMORAK!" Klein appears out of nowhere and tackles Lamorak, clashing against a wall. He begins hitting the Sylph with all his strength as Lamorak can just counter a few strikes until several other players separate the two brawlers.

"Fucking shit!" Lamorak curses.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Klein curses as well.

"HAVE YOU LOST MIND!?" Kirito says while grabbing Klein's head.

"I found truth! Leafa is still alive!" Klein screams

"How did you find this out?" Kirito takes the hands of his face.

"The girl, Sybil. The slaver never said she was dead, RATHER SUFFERING IN THE MINES!"

"Inside there, she's as good as dead!"

"Why did you lie? While her life is in risk?" Kirito questions him.

"What of our lives?" Lamorak asks. Agil lets him free after this. "WHAT OF OUR LIVES? Klein isn't thinking about any of us, and will have us all meet our end in a stupid attempt on the mines! Leafa is my friend as well. What I did was wrong, but I did what had to be done, Kirito, you must see this…"

Kirito looks Klein. "A lie…For the greater good…" He turns around and fists Lamorak in the face, surprising everyone looking the scene. "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT, IF IT HAD BEEN YOUR COUSIN IN HER PLACE!"

Lamorak gets back up, placing his back against the wall.

"IF A SINGLE LIFE HAS NO VALUE, THEN NONE ARE OF WORTH!" Kirito yells to every one of the guild. He looks to Klein, then to Lamorak, until he turns again to Klein. "I'm with Klein, and will see Leafa out of the mines."

Lamorak shakes his head. "I won't fucking die for this…I'll go to Muspel. Those that want to live, join me."

He leaves the garden. Agil is the first to follow him. Soon, many others go the same way. The only ones left, where Kirito, Klein, Asuna, Sinon, Yui, Kunimittz, Issin, Harry One and other few players.

* * *

The players going to the mines changed their clothes, putting just a loincloth, to look as simple slaves sent to the mines. Camouflage to avoid being discovered. The majority of players going to Muspel carry their gear, to be returned once they reunite.

Kirito arrives to the other male player who had just changed their clothes.

"Now we attack naked, with our dicks as weapons."

They all laugh.

Lamorak arrives, accompanied by Agil and Sybil. "You'd all fair just fine."

"Get out of my fucking sight." Klein swears angrily.

"Seek us in Muspel, if you live." Lamorak says.

"You better pray I don't." Klein says.

"I went to the mines once. I could be of some aid." Sybil declares.

Lamorak look to her surprised.

Klein nods his head. Sybil looks back at Lamorak. The Sylph commander didn't want her to go, but he couldn't stop her. Lamorak smiles while shaking his head. "Fucking Sylphs…"

Sybil smiles to him as well. He leaves, as Sinon and Asuna arrive. Both using a dark grey dress for the same reason the males worn a loincloth.

"The wagon is ready!" Asuna says.

The players start to go out.

"Kirito…" Klein says.

"We better save words for Leafa," Kirito interrupts. "When she's back with us."

"We'll see her free, or perish attempting it."

* * *

The KoB wagon arrives to the Black Spike Mountains at the north of the level. They were also known as the Black Mines, the largest mines in all of Aincrad. There, hundreds of players no matter gender or age where slaved to work, digging for metal, precious stones and any other thing with value. The enslaved players were once warriors in an Army of a Race about to fight in the GAW, with a dream of winning it. That dream came to an end when Hao's Legion's appeared. Leprechauns, Gnomes, Undines, Spriggans, Imps and Pookas. All of them forced to work by the end of the whip by the whims of a single man followed by many others. They were forced to use a loincloth and others didn't even wear one, they just walked naked. Horrible situation, but that's why they were fighting for. It served as a reminder and as a reason to keep on fighting.

The wagon finally stops near the central office where the captain of the legions in charge of waited accompanied by several soldiers.

Sybil opens the back door of the wagon, dressed as a soldier.

"Do I give you coin to sit on your ass? Get them out of the fucking wagon!" She says, acting a scene against two other Knights dressed as soldiers.

The KoB players start to get out of the wagon and form in a line.

Sybil approaches the captain. He was a tall man with black hair and slight brownish beard. He wore a body armor that resembled the one of the Legions, black, golden, grey and red. However, he wearing black breaches and brown boots. In his arms, there were no forearms guards but rather gloves on his hands. He who starts talking, with a deep voice.

"Is this the stock from Venox?" the captain asks.

She nods her head.

"Two days since you were expected. Two fucking days!"

"I'm sorry I..."

"I don't know you!" he interrupts. "Where's Venox?"

"Dead. They were attacked by Kirito and his shits, that's reason for our delay and Venox absence."

The captain begins laughing after hearing this.

"I've wished that little shit dead for a long time! But he fucks me again! We're expecting more than this number of slaves."

"Again, I'm sorry…"

By this moment, a chained Kirito was about to step forward and attack him.

"Should I present now!" Sinon says stepping forward, interrupting Sybil and surprising Kirito.

"Yes, yes! Special offering to compensate troubles."

"Wait here…Not any girl serves as trade."

The overseer grabs Sinon with a smile, noticing she was a pretty Cait Sith. After a couple minutes of standing and staring at the ground waiting for Sinon, Kirito grows impatient.

"Sinon has been gone for too long…"

"You there!" one of the guards says, walking towards him. He moves aside the other KoB members he thought slaves, getting next to Kirito. "From where do you come, slave?"

"From Secandance, the 26th floor." Kirito replies.

The soldier places his club in Kirito's chin, lifting his face, looking to his eyes.

"I've seen you before, somewhere…Black Swordsman!"

Kirito head-butts the guard as they start to battle the other guards. In no time, they take down the four players and kill them, and then they proceed to remove their shackles. Sinon comes out from the tent, her hands covered in blood.

"It's the captain's blood."

"Did he know of her?" Klein asks. "Does Leafa live?"

"She does." Sinon states. "I have the map here."

"Enter the mines! Quickly!" Kirito orders.

All of them enter the mines.

* * *

The mine's path were like the branches of a tree. They divided several times, becoming a labyrinth where they could easily be trapped forever. It was cave dirty and full of mud, barely lighted by a few torches.

They kill guard anyway they can and take his weapons with them, as they had none. They also take whatever instrument they find that could potentially be a weapon. Few players, just covering their naked bodies with few rags without good gear and without shoes to apparent being common slaves, imprisoned by the legions. But it was their only chance of succeeding.

They find a place where the path breached in two.

"Where do we go?" Klein asks.

"We have to go left." Sinon says. "And see if she's there."

"Let's go then, move quietly." Kirito orders.

As they move and they speak Leafa's name, trying to find her, Kirito couldn't avoid gazing to the players. Chained, dirty, forced to work and to find metal or any other valuable things. The all were suffering in a horrible place, where no player should remain.

He thinks the obvious.

"We should free them…" he whispered to Klein.

"They're way too many," Klein says, shaking his head. "We'd be discovered."

"Live." And know I'll return someday…" Kirito murmurs, looking at the prisoners around him. He then follows his good friend.

They all keep on calling for Leafa but don't find her. Although the look to each and every girl they found on their way, she doesn't appear. Sybil looks to her left and tonics a girl with long blonde hair.

"Guys!" she yells. "This one has long blonde hair tied with a hairband!"

Kirito rushes there followed by Klein. He gets close to her and though she was on her back, she recognized her. She was wearing grey slave dress, almost identical to the one Sinon and Asuna were wearing. It was her cousin, Suguha, also known as her in-game name: Leafa.

Kirito hugs her from her back. She gets up and briefly struggles, until he turns back and looks to his cousin's face, making eye contact for the first time in weeks. She looks different somehow, not only her appearance but also her attitude, as if she was a totally different person. She's trembling like a leaf in the wind. She looks at her comrades, but deeply she wonders if that was real or just a beautiful dream.

"Kirito…Klein…" she mutters.

Kirito hugs her and then Klein.

"Forgive me, it was my fault…"

A KoB member appears out from a turn where a new corridor was.

"Kirito, someone comes!"

He feels a deep pain in the stomach and blood begins to come out from his mouth. A blade had pierced through his belly. The sword is withdrawn, but his body falls to the ground.

A leprechaun with a blade in hand and a sword in hand appears out of the shadow. Kirito recognizes him.

"It's Valon! One of Thanos' men!" he shouts.

"Go! Run!" Asuna screams.

As his comrades begin to run from the enemy, Kirito and others engage combat with the legionaries. He advances and begins an unarmed combat with Valon as other soldiers also begin to come out of the same path. He punches, aiming to his head, but Valon quickly eludes. However Kirito kicks his chest and sends him back, clashing against a wall. The Colonel quickly counters with a blow to Kirito's belly and then an uppercut to his jaw, but the Black Swordsman eludes the second one. The attack scratches his chin. He counters by ramming his right fist against his face and then grabs a rock hitting him with it two times, sending him to the ground.

The KoB leader follows his comrades running as a Salamander appears after the soldiers.

Klein recognizes him, for the description Galant gave to them.

"Hikami!"

"Go! Move!" the KoB leader orders.

Hikami looks at them while laughing as more soldiers begin to come out behind him, chasing for the Knights. Either dead or alive, they would capture them. Klein and Leafa manage to run faster and advance but Kirito remains last of the line, ready to cover them, with a small hammer-like weapon designed to break the stones from walls.

A soldier comes close to him but Kirito quickly ducks and attacks his legs, sending him to the ground. Another appears just behind the other, ready to hit him, but Kirito gets up, parrying the blade with his weapon and making it slip from the hands of the player. He grabs him and smashes his head several times against the rock floor. He then places him in a small hole in the wall and jumps over him. Afterwards, he sees more soldiers coming right behind him so he breaks some wooden cylinders taking hold of rocks in the place where he put the soldier. The falling rocks smash the player and manages to buy them some time to escape.

He follows and gets next his friends shortly afterwards.

In few minutes the legionaries move the rocks aside and follow the players, but since they had to pass though the small gap one by one.

"Wait!" Sinon shouts and they all stop. "There's a tunnel, if we turn left now and continue through this path a gate can get us out of the mine!"

"What path?" Kirito asks.

"This way, follow me!" Sinon

In thirty seconds, they arrive to the place but a guard runs to the gate and noticing they came closer and closer, he closes the gate and locks it. Kirito throws his weapon at him. The hammer spins in the air and stabs the player right in the neck, sending him to the ground and making the key chain fall to the mud. Sinon manages to get her hand through one of the holes of the iron door to try and grab the keys, but they legionnaires were getting closer and closer by each second. If they got close, there would be no way to escape.

"I'll handle them, so that you may slip from their grasp." Klein says.

As soldiers begin to arrive, Klein rushes at them.

Asuna looks at Kirito and Yui on his left shoulder. She smiles. "Kirito, get all of them to safety!"

She runs as well with Issin and Harry One run as well to the try to hold them back.

"Mama!" Yui screams.

"Asuna!" Kirito screams at the same time.

"GO KIRITO!" Klein orders.

Sinon opens the gate and they begin to rush out of the mines. Kirito and Leafa are the last to leave and close the gate right behind them but not with lock and key. They remain waiting for their comrades.

Klein engages hand to hand combat with any soldier he finds, trying to elude the strikes of their weapons or making the soldiers drop them. Asuna, after killing to soldier near her, attacks Valon, but the Colonel blocks her blows with his arms armor and manages to place a hard fist to her stomach, blowing the air out of her. She is kicked to a wall and then he shoots from his wrist metal braces to her wrist, making her get stuck against the wall with her arms closed.

Kirito and Yui shout, but they couldn't do anything. Kirito knew that if they fought there, two more KoB members would be captured or possibly perish. It would be useless to even try.

Klein is grabbed from the back, and tries to kick a soldier in front of him back. The other two friends of Klein are captured. Klein elbows the player's belly, managing to get partially loosens and then he elbows with his left, sending him to the ground. He turns around and begins punching the legionnaires several times. Suddenly Klein feels a strong hit on his back. It was Hikami, who had just arrived with a rock in his hands and cowardly attacked him from the back. He then then smacks him with a fiery punch to his head, leaving Klein on the ground.

The second in command of KoB looks up to gladly see Kirito closing the door and taking the key with him. He struggled to pull both Yui and Leafa from the door, what he finally manages after a moment. Both girls shout the names of both Asuna and Klein.

He's sacrifice had been of use. They escaped.

Klein smiles.

Hikami smiles and knocks him out with a powerful hit to the back of his head with the pommel of his katana.


	11. Chapter 10 - Empty Hands

Floor 51st, September 11th, 2026

Step.

Step.

Step.

A small squad of legionnaires walks across the Blackwood Forest. There was mist covering the air and time by time, sounds made by animals could be heard in the distance. They walk slowly looking everywhere, hearing everything. They were in persecution of the rebels that formed the guild known as KoB, the Knight of the Blood. After the attempt of escaping the mines, they ran to the upper floors as quick as they could. But not quick enough. The soldiers get closer and closer to them.

Little did the soldier knew, that nearby, among the tall grass, covering their backs with brown leaves, the runaway KoB members were hiding. Kirito, Sinon, Leafa, Sybil and some others remained silent hearing the steps of the soldiers nearby. The crack of small branches in the floor. The splash of the puddles. The wind clashing against the loosened leaves. They prayed so soldiers to leave quickly so they could escape, all of them, alive.

Kirito was with his new Gladius next to his face. He closes his eyes strongly, nervous. Sinon looks to Leafa next to her, hiding behind a fallen tree. She was sobbing. Sinon places her finger against her mouth, telling her to stop making that sound, to be quiet. She nods her head, agreeing. But soon she starts again.

The captain in the front of the squad raises his closed hand telling the soldiers to stop. They do so, making the outnumbered Knights even more nervous. Everything could be heard, as the time seemed to stop. Each second was an eternity.

The captain lets down his fist and they keep on walking. But even as the Knights relaxed for a moment, Leafa could not. She couldn't look the soldiers from her position behind the tree, but she heard the steps nearer and nearer, though they were far away from her. Her experience in the mines had changed her, as if she was another person. She was weak, timid and she could easily frighten. She closes her eyes trying to imagine they weren't there. But it was useless; she only became more and more nervous. She couldn't stand the situation and that made her imagine the legionnaires were closer than they actually were. She gets up and begins running at full speed while screaming.

"LEAFA!" Sinon yells.

"Catch her!" the captain shouts.

A soldier follows her as Sinon begins running after him. Behind her, a soldier aims his spear and gets ready to throw it, but Kirito and attacks his first, impaling his sword on his back and makes the soldier fall to a puddle on his feet. The battle continues as the other knights ambushed the legionnaires. Using the surprise factor, they have the advantage, even when the soldiers outnumbered them.

Leafa runs as fast as she can, but she wasn't wearing any footwear, a great disadvantage considering rocks, mud, water and any other things on the floor that made her slower. The soldier behind her manages to grab her neck, sending her to the ground. She crawls with her back on the floor, while looking to the player breathing heavily.

"You made me run, I fucking hate running!"

He attempts to attack her, but Sinon appears out of nowhere. She jumps to the player and grabs him. With her dagger, she wildly stabs him repeated times on the neck while screaming every single time her blade impaled his body. Blood colors her white skin. The player dies, as the Cait Sith stop stabbing him and looks to Leafa, gladly to see her safe.

Kirito backstabs a player with his blade. He looks nearby, as most of his men were easily defeating most soldiers, but they were still outnumbered. He grabs the gladius of the soldier his just killed and impales another soldier with his backhand sword. He can see that near him, a blood knight is killed, impaled in the chest after a strong hit with a shield that left his body vulnerable to attack. Kirito rushes next to him and kills the last soldier with a huge slash across his chest, ending the battle.

Sybil, Issin and the other two Salamander players get near him.

"We have to take Tynn from here." Issin suggests. "Far from any soldier."

"More are coming." Sinon says, using her cat ears. "They're close. We must go now."

"Shit." Issin curses.

"There's no time for it. We'll be captured." Kirito asserted.

"Doesn't fucking matter. We'll join him soon." Issin states.

Issin begins running, followed by the other two salamanders. Sybil looks at Kirito and then follows them. The Black Swordsman pats his cousin on her elbow and they follow the rest.

* * *

Floor 50th, September 11th, 2026

"Form them up!"

The soldiers form up the four captured KoB members in front of the headquarters for Thanos' men, near the city of Luccinea. The general himself appeared before them once he found out they had prisoners.

"General." The captain says.

"Captain Vorhes, these are all out prisoners?" Thanos replies, disappointed to see just four men formed.

"Several more are dead in the Mines. The plan suggested by Hikami was useful."

The general approaches the prisoners. Each one was in chains and their faces were covered with bags. He approaches, eager to see if any of them was Kirito. He takes the bag of the first, it was Harry One. He removes the one of the second prisoner, Kunimittz. Thanos is again disappointed. He goes to the next one eager to see if he had luck with the last men. He didn't, it was Klein. He goes to the last of the line and the smallest player captured. Thanos could notice she was a girl. He takes the bag out of her head; it was Asuna, looking seriously towards him.

Both stare to each other.

"You don't know how I am?" he asks after a while.

"General Thanos, the Shadow of Death."

"You're Asuna, the Berserk Healer."

She doesn't respond. Thanos smiles.

"You're as proud as stories tell. But your beauty, wasn't as well detailed." He turns to the captain. "Where's Kirito?"

"He fled, with a handful of men. Valon and Hikami give him chase."

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know."

Thanos takes his massive halberd, Claiomh Solaris, from his inventory and places the edge near her neck. Though afraid, she doesn't back off.

"I think that if he found out I killed you, he'll appear sooner or later before me…" They remain looking at each other for some seconds. Thanos looking deeply to her eyes, but he finally removed his blade. "…luckily for you, you're more useful alive. Send them to the cells."

The soldiers take them to the cells and put them all together in a small one.

"The people need to know about this, General Thanos captured the rebels. Captain, arrange a meeting in the market."

"I already arranged it for this afternoon. But…" He extends to Thanos a message, who grabs it.

It was tied up with red ribbon, carrying an "M" as a symbol. Thanos immediately recognized it, the symbol of General Magnus, his rival inside the legions and one of the players attempting to snatch the crushing of the KoB rebellion from him. Thanos almost throws it away, but doing so would be considered an insult to another general, Something Hao wouldn't like. He proceeds to open and read the message rapidly.

He gives the message back to the captain, pushing him while doing it.

"Fucking piece of shit…"

* * *

Floor 52nd, September 11th, 2026

The Knights continue for several hours going to the upper floors. Exhaustion had already begun to take more and more from them. All of them were wearing the same rags they used as camouflage and all of them were walking barefooted. They had few weapons, those they had taken from the corpses of players they had killed before. Their advantage still was their low numbers, which made them more difficult to find, and the fact that they were more skill than the soldiers in combat.

Leafa falls to the ground. Sinon stops next to her.

"Kirito!" Sinon yells.

They all stop. Kirito walks back to see her cousin.

"She needs a moment."

"She needs to fucking move!" Issin curses.

"How quickly could you run after several weeks in that place!?" Kirito asks him.

"She's not the only one needing rest," Sybil adds. "we haven't stopped since the mines."

"Well find higher ground," Kirito quickly suggests. "It'll be easier to defend if we're attacked."

Issin sights.

"Can she run a little more?" Kirito asks.

"She'll make it." Sinon answers.

"C'mon then." Kirito walks to the front accompanied by the Salamanders while Sybil and Sinon help Leafa get up to continue.

"Perhaps it's time to light weight..." Hizen, one of the salamanders, suggests.

"Four of us already sacrificed to save her. I won't see anyone else."

"I'll free her before we share fucking the same fate they had." Issin curses

Kirito turns around looking to Issin. "We move to the upper levels to find Lamorak and the others. All of us. Suggest that again and the legion will be the last of your concerns."

* * *

Floor 51st, September 11th, 2026

Hikami and Valon find Tynn's corpse, accompanied by another small clutch of Thanos' men.

"This isn't one of their leaders." Hikami says

"He'll still serve as a warning." Valon takes out a small dagger from his index finger and begins writing FVG on his forehead. "The Kingdom's might isn't easily defied."

"Their numbers decrease." He looks around, where the first squad of soldiers was slaughtered. "But ours do it faster."

"We still outnumber them."

"Kirito and his men are proven warriors. Some of them were even prisoners inside SAO. A hand full of your men is nothing against…"

"Kingdom Soldiers know much about death, and how to deal against it. Don't compare them with common players."

"Players…Yes. But they're far from common." Hikami replies. "If we move without proper force and our rank of dead will grow. Your men are too scattered. But if a single men could go to floor 50th and return with reinforcements…"

"Send message to the other squads and don't rest." Valon interrupted him, ignoring Hikami's advice. He didn't trust the Salamander and he wanted the honor of defeating Kirito for himself, a colonel. Not for a simple soldier.

The other legionaries take the body of the KoB member, tie his legs with a rope and lift him up, leaving him hanging from a tree as warning.

"Valon…"

"We'll see this to its end. In the name of General Thanos!" He then looks to Hikami. "Attempt to break your charge, and I'll put a sword in your fucking back."

* * *

Floor 53rd, September 11th, 2026

The Knights found a place to stay and rest for a moment, but it wouldn't last long. They didn't know how far the soldiers were. Most of them used that time to sleep; and even Leafa could get some good sleep after all what had happened.

Sinon sat next to her and placed her hand on her face, arranging her long bangs on her face.

"You're safe now. You're safe."

She gets up and walks out of the group of sleepers, trying to move as silent as possible, without making a single sound capable of annoying them.

She doesn't notice when she walks next to Issin that his eyes were half opened, and he was watching Leafa, thinking.

Sinon quickly gets next to Kirito. He was standing watch far from the players, with his AI daughter resting on his left arm. He was thinking about what had happened to them, and what would happen.

He turns around once he hears Sinon getting close.

"You can rest if you want to?"

"I won't see anyone of us die."

"You're thinking about Asuna."

"I can't get her out of my head. She and Klein. They're dead or worse. And I could do nothing to save them."

"Impotency. That's a horrible felling..."

"I'm considering going back and saving them."

"It's madness. Even for you. Kirito I know what you're capable of, but it'd be completely stupid to attempt that."

"And I'll leave my girlfriend and best friend in there?! It was my fault. I should've helped them when I could. I was afraid. I couldn't protect my own friends! They trusted me and I…!

"Shhh…"Sinon hugs him from behind. "You did what you must. Not even The Aesir."

"That gives no comfort to the dead."

"I know. But we're yet alive. They sacrifice was for us. We won't let their sacrifice be without reason. The same as the death of Lis and so many others. The best thing we can do now is keep on breathing and fighting, so that we can avenge their deaths."

Kirito grabs her hand and they turn around facing each other looking straight to the eye.

"True…We have to-"

A scream interrupts him. "SUGUHA!"

Both of them run back to the place where their comrades rested.

Issin stabs a soldier, while Leafa cried out.

"ISSIN!" Kirito shouts.

Issin stabs a soldier in the ground but the shout makes him turn around, as a solider was about to attack he's back. He's faster and rolls on the ground, getting up after setting distance between them.

Kirito and Sinon run and join the battle. He pushes with his shoulder the soldier that attacked Issin, but another comes to attack his back. Kirito quickly turns around, blocking the blade and changing the attack to the opposite direction, after the blades stop clashing against each other, slashing the leg of the soldier and sending him to the ground. Another comes and The Black Swordsman engages battle with him.

In the meantime, Leafa looks around. Issin and Hizen fighting two soldiers. Kirito cuts down another soldier with a slash to the chest. The last KoB member is disarmed and tries to take the soldier hand to hand, but the legionary slashes his throat open. Blood came from the huge cut as he falls to the ground. Leafa screams and Sinon hugs her. The same soldier turns around and gets ready to attack them, but he suddenly falls to the ground. Sybil appeared just in time to push him. She starts fighting with her own gladius, but the soldier is stronger and manages to block her strikes and punch her strongly in the face, sending the Sylph girl to the ground. She gets up quickly however and begins struggling with the soldier, who tries to cut her head in half. Sinon grabs a dagger from a dead soldier and stabs Sybil's attacker, but this doesn't stop him, who puts a strong elbow directly to her face, making her fall to the ground. The soldier turs around to kill Sinon, but Sybil slashes his back. The legionnaire again turns around with a wide slash, forcing Sybil to elude the blow sending her arms up but leaving her belly unprotected. His opponent stabs her on the left side of her stomach, making her cry in pain. Kirito appears just in time and slashes the throat of the player, killing him.

Sybil cries in pain and gets on her knees.

"Sybil!" Kirito says.

"She risked his life, to save my own." Sinon says.

"We've got to cure her."

"There's no time." Issin says. "More soldiers come."

"Sinon help me with her. We're not leaving anyone behind."

* * *

Floor 50th, September 11th, 2026

In the market of Luccinea.

From hundreds of player gathered in front of large stage. Thanos stands there with several soldiers accompanying him, including his captain Vorhes and his best soldier Lyn. Unluckily for him, his biggest rival was as well. General Magnus was his name. A Sylph, with blond short hair styled backwards, emerald shining eyes and a smile always drawn on his face. He wore the armor of the Legions, consisting of a breastplate, vambraces, greaves, a short skirt and a short collar, all of it colored red with golden trim. Under it, he wore grey pants and a shirt. From his back hanged a long red cape, which was attacked by two purple gems on the chest of the armor. He carried a Gladius and a Pugio dagger on his belt. He was known for being a prideful, important general Sylph with great influence and highly approved and supported by the council of the Legions. Magnus himself was closer to Hao than Thanos, as he was one of his first members of the guild alongside the "Wolf General" himself, Zar. Thanos and Magnus had several fights, discussion and struggles between them since the Spriggan joined the guild, always search for an opportunity to snatch glory and laurels from the other, to rise in power and position. Of course, they hid this from the people, showing a nice and warm personality to the other in public, but they secretly hated each other deeply. Thanos found out his rival would appear on this meeting and that he also had arranged and prepared it by the letter Vorhes gave to him. A weird thing, considering Magnus was making him a favor, paying the high cost of the presentation, beside other necessary things he also paid for. But, Thanos didn't care. That was his shining moment. He had great news to deliver to the players.

He stands to the front with Claiomh Solaris on his shoulder and speaks to the impatient and curious crowd.

"Good citizens of the Kingdom, your presence here in this place is grateful. It's testament of your courage and faith. Faith not only on me, but also on our King and the council of the Legions, represented here by noble General Magnus." he extends his hand, looking to Magnus in the distance, who nods his head to the public. The crowd shouts his name in respect. "A man worthy of a celebration, with his own gold he bought your distraction with Gladiatorial Games in this city's arena."

He begins an applause, which is joined by the other players.

"And I return your attendance here, with welcome news of Kirito's imminent capture!"

Another applause, this time to Thanos. It was way louder than the one to Magnus.

"And an advanced offer. The lives of the few remaining most trusted men of Kirito."

Vorhes enters to the stage with Klein, Asuna, Harry One and Kunimittz formed in a line shackled in both wrist and ankle. They were also chained to each other. They're forced to get down on their knees.

Thanos continues his speech.

"These players;" he pauses for a brief moment. "These slaves were responsible of the deaths of many of our soldiers and innocent players, leaving them out of our glorified Kingdom in the roots of its rising. And they'll pay for it…with blood!"

The mob screams agreeing.

Thanos turns around facing Magnus.

"General Magnus, you paid for this ceremony. In return for that, I offer you any of their lives." Thanos didn't have to do it, but not showing gratitude to the man known to pay for the ceremony would be considered an insult among the legions and the citizens.

Vorhes offers Magnus the blade. Magnus smiles, grabbing it and advances showing the shining steel of the sword to the nervous prisoners. He thinks of which player should he choose, while the four KoB members look on him.

Magnus looks to Thanos.

"Thank you for this great honor and for your tireless pursuit the rebel Kirito…but I can't accept It." he returns the blade to the Vorhes, making the entire crowd wonder why he had made that decision. "I can't accept it because doing so would strip the people of Aincrad of deserved enjoyment. I won't let these men die here in the honor of single man and with the enjoyment of a few. But rather in two days, in the arena BEFORE ALL OF AINCRAD!"

Thanos notices then. It was Magnus plan beforehand. To snatch the prisoners from his hands, he rapidly thought of a way to solve that problem.

"It's a shame since they won't be punished here, in front of the player who cared to come here today."

Magnus smiles. "We're politicians, aren't we? We can come with a position that satisfies everyone. Choose a single player and we'll make sport of him now, torturing him to death. "

"Alright…"He turns around and points his blade. "That one…"

The blade pointed straight to the player next to Asuna, Harry One.

His men remove his chains with Asuna, and take him.

"We should make it slow." Magnus says. "So that every player here enjoys cutting his flesh. To make long the game."

"FUCK ALL OF YOU, KINGDOM CUNTS!" Harry One screams, but he's punched several times by Vorhes.

They take Harry One down of the stage and the other three down as well, but back to the Headquarters of Thanos. He stops Asuna while going.

"Don't you think I've been merciful with you. I delayed your death to savor it well."

"My life," she responds. "Our lives are gladly given. For Kirito and our comrades."

"News heard with joy, as he'll hear my own when I tell him of your fall in the Arena. And after he falls in desperation, I'll take his head so that he can gladly join you alongside the rest of KoB. Dying without honor. Without glory. And your names forever lost to history of Aincrad."

* * *

Floor 54th, September 11th, 2026

The sun had already set in the horizon.

The Kirito and the other had arrived to the 54th floor, but they were walking slower since Sybil got wounded. She was unconscious and had to be carried by both Kirito and Sinon. She was losing lots of blood. The system was programmed to kill a player when he had lost certain amount of blood, so she didn't have much time.

They hadn't seen soldiers since the last attack, and then night would make the search harder still for the tired legion. Still, that was nothing to be compared to how the six knights faired the whole day. Going through the four levels in a single day was extremely stressing and tiring. Their heads felt were about to explode any minute. But none complained and they still had one floor to cover.

"Water!" Issin says happily. He runs to small pool of water and just lays his body in the edge and starts drinking. Hizen joins him. The other four players get near it and start drinking as well, after delicately placing Sybil in the floor near the pool.

Kirito takes a bit of water on his hand and manages to make Sybil drink unconscious.

"She fought well." Issin recalls. "I hope there was wine here to send her properly on her way."

"You say that as if he was already gone." Sinon observes.

"We've already discussed this." Kirito says.

"Think it." Issin insists. "There's more blood on the ground behind us than inside of her. Even if we carry her she won't survive."

"But he could leave a trail." Hizen suggests. "One the legions could follow."

"We can't just leave him." Yui refuses.

"No. We can't." Issin agrees.

The all look to him, noticing what he truly meant. They're all shocked to hear this.

"You'd kill her?" Kirito asks.

"I'd do nothing but cutting the thread where she dangles. A kindness." Issin

Kirito gets up. "You won't touch her!"

"Then do it yourself." Issin suggests. "Put her out of misery as you did Asuna and Klein."

Kirito doesn't like that and puts a hard punch to his face sending him to the ground. Hizen helps him up; Kirito grabs his gladius as they did the same with their own weapons. They look each other seriously. Each of them could attack the other in any second.

"Many players survived worse. " Leafa speaks. It was the first time they hear her voice in weeks. "She can live, if her wound is sealed by fire."

They calm down.

"Fire would draw them here." Issin dismisses the idea.

"Then we have to be quick," Sinon proposes. "And leave before they arrive."

"And if we don't?" Issin asks. "We don't have enough men."

"No, we don't." Kirito says, nodding his head before looking to the two Salamanders. "You go. Find Lamorak and bring everyone. We'll join you as fast as we can."

"I fear it won't be fast enough." Issin says, before he and Hizen run towards the upper floor, leaving Kirito and the other four girls on the pool.

"Light the fire. Get ready."

Sinon quickly brings dry sticks of wood she found nearby. With his blade, Kirito lights the fire, which rapidly grows. He then places his hand of the wound as he heats the blade of his Gladius, making it shine red.

"Yui how is she?" he asks.

"She's fading." Yui says.

"Leafa, find something to hold between his teeth, so she doesn't scream." Kirito says.

Leafa runs to find something that could be used to help Sybil so she doesn't scream.

"Once we're done, we must extinguish the fire and move quickly."

Sinon looks him, noticing that same look on his face. "I know that look. And the guilt inside of you."

"No one deserves it."

"We choose to do this, even Issin."

"Thanos doesn't send his men against Issin. He sends them against me, and all suffer because of it."

Yui on his shoulder taps his cheek.

"Yes! It's because of you, that we're free."

Kirito smiles for the first time in the day. "Thank you, Yui."

"What're you guys doing?" Sybil says, suddenly waking up.

"We must close your wound."

"You'll use fire?" Sybil realizes. "That'll hurt."

Leafa arrives with a small branch of a tree.

"It will. But we've got no other choice." He looks to the girls. "Hold her strongly." She takes a deep breath and Leafa places the branch on her mouth. "Whatever you do, don't scream."

He places the red and heated steel of the blade on her wound. She struggles a bit but keeps the breath inside, and doesn't make a single sound. After Kirito removes the blade, she passes out.

"The fire, quickly."

Sinon runs next to the fire and grabs whatever she can find, to extinguish the flames. She throws leaves and earth to suffocate it until it was finally quenched. The smoke of the fire rises to the sky, leaving a small of burning leaves behind. They remained silent, hoping no one saw the fire and no one herd them.

"Through here!" They hear in the distance.

"Grab my sword. Go!" Kirito orders them.

Sinon grabs his gladius and starts running the same way Issin and Hizen did. Leafa follows her. Kirito grabs Sybil, placing her over his shoulders and follows his friends.

After some time running, they find something suspicious. They decide to stop, and none of them makes a single sound. He puts down Sybil, sat against a tree and Sinon gives him his blade, getting ready for the worst.

He hears the sound of cracking wood and points his blade there.

It was Issin. Kirito lets his sword down, annoyed since he didn't announce himself. They all relax once they realize it was him.

"Where's Hizen?" he asks.

"We avoided the first squad of soldiers. But we couldn't do the same with the second one. I lost him as we fled."

"What path?"

"The one that you're travelling."

"We have to go west, and hope to miss them before changing our course again."

"And if we don't."

Kirito approaches him.

"They'll learn, that a wounded animal still haves teeth."

They share a handshake, before Kirito grabs Sybil and they run the path he suggested.

After a ten minute walk, blood falls in Issin's arm. He looks up, before all of them do so.

"Fuck the Aesirs." Issin curses.

Up, hanging from a tree with his arms tied, was the body of Hizen, dead and bloody cut a hundred times by the soldiers and left there as a warning to them.

"Back the way we came." Kirito whispers.

They start going back their steps, but after just a few they hear sounds. Voices of people, several coming their way and herd stronger by each second.

Kirito closes his eyes, and when they reopen, a clutch of Legionaries were running towards them. He lets Sybil down to the ground, and starts fighting with Issin.

He parries the blade of the first soldier and then changes the flow of the blow, slashing upwards and taking the player's hand along with the blade.

Issin kills a player with a strong lash to the belly. Hikami tries to take him, but Issin places a fist to his face before he manages to touch him. He was going to kill him, but another soldier appeared. Issin blocks the blade and grabs him, pushing him to the ground and starts beating him. He raises his blade to finish him off, but he suddenly stops as blood comes out of his mouth. A sword pierced through his back, and after it's withdrawn, he falls to the ground. It was colonel Valon.

"ISSIN!" Kirito screams.

Kirito takes a soldier, but all his blows are blocked by the shield until the Gladius slips from his fingers. The soldier tries to cut him down, but the KoB leader is faster and blocks his hand, then grabs his body and throws him to the ground at his back. He looks up and two soldiers were about to attack him, and they would have, if he hadn't throw the other there. The one on the left approaches, but Kirito once again blocks the arm with his hand and places a hard right uppercut to the soldier. He grabs his hand and throws him to the ground. Another soldier tries to impale him with his spear, but Kirito blocks with his left forearm, and punches the soldier back with his right shoulder, grabbing the Lancea as his new weapon. He then takes the Pugio dagger still sheathed on the player belt and stabs his jaw with it, killing him. He turns 360º and impales in the belly an upcoming soldier, what sends him up alongside the spear, as Kirito fall to the ground. The weapon brakes in half and he grabs each one of them with each hand.

Kirito rolls blocking a blow of a soldier in his left, and then impales the chest with his right hand spear. While he was in the ground, Valon tries to attack him. He rolls in the ground to the opposite side, eluding the thrust of the blade. Sinon appears with a blade in his hand and attack him. But with her skill she's not match to Valon, who places a strong fist directly to her face, making her fall to the ground. Valon turns to attack Kirito again but when he does, half of the spear impales into his chest, making him fall to the ground. Hikami approaches his wounded commander, and is witness of Kirito taking more soldiers and decimating their remaining forces with all his rage.

Hikami helps him.

"Didn't I fucking warn you?!" he cursed.

They two manage to run far enough. Hikami places him on the ground against a branch of a fallen tree.

"It's a serious wound." He tells Valon, after looking at the huge hole on his chest.. "But you could live if…"

"Call the remaining squads." Valon interrupts.

"It wouldn't make a difference. Kirito is processed by the Aesirs thems…"

"KIRITO'S HERE! PREPARE ARMS!" the colonel interrupts him again

"Shhhh. You'll draw them to us!"

"And we'll fight, until the last drop of our blood…"

Hikami covers his mouth with his hand. "I won't fucking die this night."

He stabs him more in the wound with a dagger, killing him.

Kirito kills the last soldier and gets to his knees, next to Issin.

"We must move quickly, before move come."

"I'm done running." Issin says, after Kirito gazes at the huge wound left by the blade. It was impossible for him to heal from that.

Leafa and Sinon got next to them. Issin looks at the sylph girl.

"Don't let this be for nothing. Live, and see more Legionnaires fall…"

His body starts shaking until he dies with his eyes opened.

Kirito nods his head and gets back up, giving his gladius to Sinon. Leafa knees and closes his eyes while sobbing.

They take Sybil and continue on their way.

* * *

Floor 55th, September 12th, 2026

Sun rising.

After a long travel by the woods, they finally find a clearing. In the distance, they can see the large mountain.

"The volcano, Muspel." Kirito says smiling.

"How far?" Sinon asks.

"Half a day's journey." Yui adds.

They're about to continue, when they hear voices at their back. Turning around they could see the shades of several dozens of men, more than all the groups that attacked them together. They couldn't see clearly their number because of the mist covering the map. But they were surely more than them and closing by, quickly .

Kirito looks at Muspel, he breathes deeply while closing his eyes. He reopens them once he exhales.

"Take Sybil." He orders Sinon. "I'll hold them back for as long as I'm able to."

Kirito gets ready to go, but she responds

"No!" he looks to her surprised. "I'll stay by your side."

He keeps his sight on her. Sinon knew they wouldn't manage to get further without him, and she also believed that her place was next to him. The same as was in the battle against Death Gun. If they would fall, it would be all together.

Kirito nods.

"Leafa."

The Sylph girl grabs her and sits Sybil down against a tree. She does the same next to her with a small dagger on her hand.

Kirito and Sinon got ready. They look each other once and nod, before finally start waiting for the soldiers, who came nearer and nearer. Kirito prepares a sword skill as the shadows start becoming clearer.

Out of the mist, single shadow a Sylph male player with a green armor and same color eyes appears, followed by other players of different races. It was Lamorak, who can't believe what his eyes laid upon, the same as Kirito and the three girls. Lamorak widely smiles.

He approaches them, as do Agil, Recon, Silica and others. Lamorak greets Kirito, touching his arm twice. Lamorak went to see the other two. Agil comes and gives Kirito a hand shake and smiles to Sinon. The rest also approach and begin greeting. Lamorak gets to his knees in front of Sybil and lifts her head up, who after looking at him smiles. He also smiles to Leafa, who was happy to see him.

The four players finally relive that huge burden. The nightmare was over.

Kirito turns around and looks to dormant volcano. The deep guilt finally was gone and a bit of bright hope could be seen inside eyes.


	12. Chapter 11 - Free Man

Floor 50th, September 13th, 2026

Roar of the crowd.

The strong echo of steel and wood clashing strongly.

The steps of the watchers on the wooden grandstands, making the entire stadium shake.

The sound of blades piercing flesh.

The Gladiators screaming by the pain.

Tears of blood falling to the sands.

A Lancer Gladiator, equipped with a spear on his right hand and a shield and dagger on his right, falls to the sands but quickly gets back up. His adversary, a Saber Gladiator, armed with a tower shield on his left and a sword on his right, rushes towards him. The Lancer attacks with his spear, but the Saber quickly blocks with his shield and then counters with a slash with his blade. The Lancer blocks with the handle of his weapon, and then tries to impale him with it, however, the Saber parries with his shield and starts spinning to attack him again with his sword, but the Lancer blocks with the small shield on his left forearm. He continues to advance, but leaves his chest opened for an attack, enough for the Lancer to impale the beginning of his stomach, just below the chest.

The crowd screams in joy.

The Saber falls back, as he removes the spear from his body and throws it to the ground while the Lancer remained calm and changed the dagger in his left hand to his right.

The mob roars.

KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!

The Saber attacks, but the Lancer, completely calmed, parries with his shield, spins and impales him with his dagger right in the back, piercing his vertebrae. The Lancer removes the blade, as the drips of blood splatter in the sands. The body falls dead to the ground at the same time. The victor looks at the Pulvinus and roars. On it, Magnus, Thanos and other high ranking members of the Legions and nobles friends of Magnus praised him and his noble efforts. Thanos found himself in a horrible situation.

"Fine showing." Magnus says clapping.

"To be forever remembered by adoring crowd, along with the name Magnus." Hakku, one of the nobles, said.

"The same can't be said of all men." Issis, one of the noble ladies, says referring to Thanos.

"I really want to thank you about this Magnus. Your games have given the players much needed distraction on these dark times." The governor of the city says.

The trumpets sound.

"The executions begin!"

"Glorious finale for our stay in Luccinea." Cassios, another noble, says with a pompous tone. "If only Kirito was among them…"

"The man will be soon dead, Cassios!"

"Until then, we'll send a message to them, written in blood." Magnus gets up, with both arms raised to the crowd. "FIRE IS DEATH! A phrase used to invoke fear on the citizens of the republic. A specter of the Salamander animal that attacked our Kingdom many moons past. But as is the fate of all enemies of the Kingdom, GENERAL EUGENE WAS DEFEATED AT THE END OF OUR KING'S BLADE! "

The crowd roars to his speech.

"A fate that'll one day be shared by the rebel Kirito! The Aesirs don't have such sight prepared for us today, but rather, they tell us of a potentially certain future for him! Three of Kirito's most trusted men, their deaths to serve as warning for all who challenge the Kingdom."

The iron door of the right side of the Pulvinus opens, as Asuna, Klein and Kunimittz. The crowd begins to shout to them, curse them and even throws to them things, like rotten food and rocks, though none of the things strike at them. The three of them are in chains on their wrist, but with an edgeless blade on their hands. They get to the middle of the arena and stop.

"They're to be executed ad-gladium," Magnus continued. "by the warriors whose victories today earned their position in the primus. But who shall lead the forces of our Kingdom? Who deserves the greatest mantle? There stands but one. The only gladiator that never lost a duel in SAO…"

One of the locks of the door at the left side of the arena is opened.

"…The true Champion of Aincrad…."

The second lock opens.

"…I GIVE YOU…GALANT!"

A serious Galant raises his head looking towards his adversaries, donned in his gladiatorial outfit. He wasn't wearing a shirtless, revealing multiple scars across his body. He was wearing two large orange manicas and his regular armguard protectors. On his legs, his regular pants with a brown belt and matching boots with greaves attached by belts. He carried the two Maximus Caliburn on his hands. As he begins to walk inside the arena, followed by several other gladiators, the crowd instantly roars. Petals of flowers fall upon the entering gladiators, with Galant standing at their vanguard when he raises both blades to the crowd and turns 360º while walking to his adversaries.

GALANT! GALANT! GALANT!

"Why's he here?" Klein wonders.

"Because he has neither loyalty nor moral code." Asuna replies angrily.

Galant and the others gladiators rapidly get in front of the three Blood Knights, waiting for Magnus' command to start the fight.

"I'm sorry for this." He says. "I told you it wasn't a good idea going to the mines."

Asuna approaches him. "Did you tell them we were going there? Did you participate in an ambush against us?"

Galant looks down, shaking his head. "Asuna…"

Asuna interrupts him by screaming, and attacks with a thrust. Galant is as fast as her, and parries with his own. They begin the battle, before Magnus even told them. Nevertheless, the general sits down to enjoy the battle.

Asuna keeps her constant assault on Galant…

* * *

One day earlier…

Floor 55th, September 12th, 2026

The Knights of the Blood walk through the deep woods near the great volcano of Muspel. The forest was called "Redwood Forest" for the vermillion red leaves growing on the trees and the auburn-colored wood that made the whole place beautiful. It was also called Muspel Forest or the Red Volcano's Forest because players believed that the infrequent eruptions caused the leaves of the trees grew colored in a red resembling the hot boiling lava inside the sleeping giant.

They were near to their new base, but still most of them were tired after the long day's journey.

Lamorak walks next to Kirito.

"We shouldn't have divided our forces." He says. "If we'd been with you at the mines…"

"Even more would lay dead inside of them." Kirito interrupts. "Mistakes were made in both sides. We've got to forget about them, or we may repeat them…"

He advances to the front of the group, when they hear a song from up ahead. Kirito raises his opened hand telling them to be still and get ready for the worst. Agil, Recon and Silica appear from the woods up ahead.

"We've found something, come." Agil says.

"Wait here," Kirito orders "We'll be back."

Kirito and Lamorak follow them, advancing to the place they were scouting. They move with discretion to the upper part of a small hill while crawling on the ground. Agil is the first to look.

"There."

They could see a big clearing of the woods and behind that the great volcano, Muspel. But more importantly, a small and abandoned temple surrounded by a 4 meter high wall, at 100 meters from them and the same distance from the volcano. Between the two of them, the trees spread deeply.

"Finally, the gods fucking help us a bit." Lamorak curses while smiling.

"We'll go there, and see to how much luck we truly have." Kirito says.

They advance with weapons in hand all five together until the entrance at the side of the wall. The temple had a small courtyard covered with sand. The white stony walls surrounding the temple looked strong enough to hold an attack from the Legions and the inner side of the temple could be entered by walking up a five step stairs, at there were two white stone five meter high columns. The rest of the temple had normal walls and a long and wide corridor in the middle. Still, most of the temple had broken things from the ceiling and the place looked nasty; like if it been abandoned for decades.

"Silica, bring the others. Agil, Recon, search for weapons, perhaps we find some." Kirito orders after a quick look around.

Silica runs back to the forest and the other two Knights advance to the insides of the temple, leaving Lamorak and Kirito alone.

"Finally, a roof over our heads," He looks up, to notice that half of the ceiling was broken and they had to repair it. "…mostly…"

"We should rest, consider future…" Kirito suggests.

"THERE'S NONE FOR YOU…" once voice says, interrupting their conversation.

"NOT HERE IN OUR FUCKING TEMPLE!" another voice adds.

Both Knights look forward and see two female players appear out of the shadows. One was an Imp with long black hair tied with a ribbon on the back of her head and gleaming violet eyes. She wore a black body suit, that left her midriff exposed, and over it a small breastplate armor on her chest. She also donned a skirt, arm length gloves and stockings, all colored black with white lining, with violet boots. She also had an armguard on her left arm carried a dagger sheathed on her right boot. She nocked an arrow was aiming at them with her bow

The other who had just insulted them was a Cait Sith with neck-length brown hair and sky-blue eyes. Part of her hair was tied with a small green ribbon and her cat ears could be spotted out of the top her head. She wore a black and white top with boiled brown leather armor on her shoulders and vambraces of the same color. She also spotted military green tank shorts with a brown belt and military green bell stockings with details in yellow and black boots. On her neck, she spotted a red bandana, as if it were a scarf. Her brown tail slithers from side to side as she looks at the two intruders while she unsheathed her daggers from her belt, holding them backhand.

The two females hear the sound of metal right behind them. The Cait Sith girl turns around, giving her back to her partner. Agil and Recon are there with weapons in hand, waiting for the two girls to attack first or a command of Kirito.

"Seems we're finally out of the war, sis." The Cait Sith grins.

"Maybe some of them may like to join us?" the Imp girl responds, tensing the cord of her bow even more.

"We want only shelter," Kirito lets down his blade. "nothing more."

"Kirito…" Lamorak says.

"Wait you, are Kirito?" the Imp girl asks. "The Black Swordsman?"

"I am." Kirito responds.

She looks to his eyes as he does the same. Both sisters look each other by the corner of the eye when the Cait Sith finally speaks.

"Then we fucking mistake you!"

She begins to laugh out loud, sheathing back her daggers. The Imp girl as well let down her bow and joined their laugh. Kirito relaxes after this and sheathes his sword to his back.

"You can call the rest of your men if they're near. Come!"

Both girls go to the back side of the temple, passing by the two other Knights, quite astonished. At the back of the building, there was a small room filled with lots disordered things.

"This temple has remained without worship for much time," the Imp girl says.

"It doesn't offer a lot of comfort," her sister adds. "but we'll share what we have."

She offers Kirito a jar of wine.

"Thank you…"

He grabs it, but Lamorak stops him.

"You'd trust drink and words from girls we just met and just threatened us?"

"Oh where're our manners, introductions!" The Cait Sith says sarcastically. "I'm Kana, and she's my sister, Diana."

"And I'm Lamorak, commander of…"

"Pleasure to make fucking presentation!" After sarcastically saying that, she grabbed the drink and took a sip of it.

"Why're you here, girls?"

"We're once players trapped inside SAO, the same as you." Diana explained, lying against a wall. "We're members of the guild Pendragon Court."

"I've heard much about Pendragon Court" Kirito "You destroyed the glitch Skeith defeated the Guardians of Darkness."

"That was the guild of Hao when he was on SAO, trying to conquer all of Aincrad," Kana adds. "Ishi, the Blade Master, a friend of us, defeated him."

"I've heard of him." Kirito says.

"As I have." Lamorak remarks. "It's said that he was a selfish and a dick."

Kana smiles. "Yep he was. But he still defeated Hao. After the game was cleared, we joined here. But since we found out Hao was still alive trying to finish what he started and punishing everyone who dares to defy him!"

She throws the jar of wine to the wall, breaking it.

"Your eyes brighten, when you heard my name." Kirito remembers. "Few players do that, after all the bad publicity from the Legions."

"We once followed Ishi and our leader, Knight, to fight Hao." Diana explains. "Now we'd gladly follow you, if you let us join your guild."

She extends her hand to Kirito, who grabs it. They share a handshake, sign that he accepted them on her guild.

"Kana, couldn't you've done speech BEFORE throwing the jar of wine?" Lamorak asks.

Kana laughs, and so Lamorak does.

"If we've known you've come here, we would've stocked the temple to the celling…" Kana says, but stops for a moment, and then looks at them. "We thought a lot of you've fallen, in the mines of the 49th floor."

"Where did you hear that?" Kirito asks, intrigued.

"The streets of Bluewater Bay, which we frequent for trading. The place's a fire with news of your defeat."

"The only survivors to be executed in General Magnus' fucking games." Kana adds.

"Survivors?" Kirito asks. "You have any names?"

"I know that just three will step to the sands of the Arena in Luccinea, and one is known as the "Berserk Healer"."

Kirito smiles and his eyes brighten. "Asuna, she yet lives…"

"But only, to see the sun rise once again," Diana comments. "The games end at dusk, with the death of your men."

* * *

Floor 50th, September 12th, 2026

Hikami arrives at Thanos' HQ with a bunch of soldiers. They pass walk nearby the cell where the three prisoners wait for death. Upon seeing Hikami, Klein recognizes him and shakes the bars of the cell. The Legionnaire smiles and continues walking. They notice two soldiers carried a pallet with the body of Colonel Valon, with a large wound on the chest made by a spear tip.

"Kirito still eludes death." Klein says happy.

"But we fucking don't." Kumminitz curses.

Asuna looks at Klein, but then sits down on the ground and sights. "What is it, Asuna? Aren't you happy your boyfriend is still alive?"

"I am. I just wondered…who we may face in the Arena."

The corpse of the dead Leprechaun is carried before Thanos, who looks at his best friend, now dead and out of the war.

"How did he fall?" The General asked

"We found Kirito and his men while we gave chase. The villain himself did it." Hikami responds.

Thanos looks at him, deeply to the eye. After a few minutes he speaks.

"But, you stand before me still alive."

"I came for your Colonel's aid, to heal the wound the rebel leader caused."

"A noble effort, which was useless. Send word to General Magnus. Kirito won't be among the players executed tomorrow. And you, Salamander, get out of my fucking sight!"

He walked out of the place alone, smiling.

Thanos places his hand on the chest of his Colonel and looks down.

* * *

Floor 55th, September 12th, 2026

While Sybil rests on a bed, several Undines heal the wound on her stomach. Leafa was helping them, when Lamorak walks into the room.

"I owe you one, Leafa." he says." Kirito told me what you did for her. If it weren't for you…"

"It's because of me Sybil's almost dead." she interrupts him. "You never should've come to the mines."

"I did what I could to stop them."

"Would that you've done more, maybe this wouldn't be happening…"

"Leafa…"

"The hope of seeing my cousin again was what kept me alive. Every day, I prayed to the Aesirs he would save me. And this is how they fucking answer?! By allowing Asuna and Klein to take my place!?"

"Klein and your cousin wouldn't rest until you were out of that place." Lamorak comforts her. "Not until you're safe. None of them would. Including Sybil"

"Maybe Valon should've taken my life," Leafa sadly says. "So that no one else sacrificed their own…"

Just when Lamorak is about to say something, Sinon interrupts him. "Kirito calls for you."

Thoughtful, Kirito sits on a fallen wooden beam with Elucidator in hand and its tip against another beam, spinning the sword on its axis while looking to the players resting finally in a safe place. He looks down and spins the sword again and again.

Sinon and Lamorak arrive.

"Sybil?" the Black Swordsman asks.

"She still fights." Lamorak answers. He crosses his arms.

"We're all doing the same. Fighting."

"Most players believe otherwise," Kirito states. He twirls his blade again. "Diana and Kana told me they believe we're all defeated."

"Let them come then," the Sylph suggests. "and they'll find the rumor false."

"We can't wait for that," he refuses, shaking his head. "I won't see our partners die in the arena."

Lamorak and Sinon look at Kirito surprised. "You'd attack the arena…"

"Our numbers are very low," Sinon remarks. "and more players skilled with sword."

"Thanos and his men know that." Kirito asserts. "They wouldn't ever expect this coming then."

"For good fucking reason…" Lamorak says nodding. What're you thinking?"

Kirito stands up. "The execution is a message: the Legions extinguish any flame that burns against Hao or the Kingdom. But we'll send our own message. One that shall ignite the hearts and souls of all the players in Aincrad!"

* * *

Floor 50th, September 12th, 2026

Galant walks through the streets of Luccinea, close to Cassios, a well-known player from the Legions. He was a plump short man with curly hair, who wore expensive finery and jewels.

"How you amazed the crowd!" he says exalted. "Tales of the prowess of the Champion of Aincrad still fill the air, rivaling those of many other great SAO players."

"Thank you, Cassios." Galant responds. "I don't want to offend you, but when I'm to receive my payment?"

"It's alright. You'll receive it on the conclusion of your services."

"Right now, I've got almost no money. A few coins given could be very useful."

"Of course." He takes a bag of coins from his menu, and gives fifty Yrd to Galant, which was only 10% of his payment. Enough for him at that moment.

Galant closes his hand, and seriously looks upon it. "I'll do it."

"It'll be a glorious spectacle, with you in shining helm. Come now! I want to present you to the Governor, and General Magnus himself."

Cassios was about to continue walking, but he's stopped by Galant.

"Let them gaze on the legend tomorrow in the arena with the rest of the howling mob. I had a long trip here, so I'm going to rest and drink in the meantime."

* * *

Floor 55th, September 12th, 2026

"It's possible?" Leafa asks.

"I'll try to make it, or we'll all fall together in the sands of the arena." Kirito responded.

"Where do we go?" a voice asks from inside the temple.

"Sybil!" Lamorak cries.

She was with bandages over her belly and could barely walk. Lamorak approaches her, placing his hand on her left cheeks. They both smile once they see each other. Sybil turns to Kirito afterwards.

"Give me Gae Bolg and Fawx. I want to join you!" she says.

"You should rest a while longer." Kirito orders.

"This time you stay, and I go…" Lamorak approaches his face and kisses Sybil in the lips. They part quickly, but remain looking to each other's eyes.

Lamorak, Sinon, Agil, Recon and others join him.

"She cheats death. Perhaps that's a sign." Sinon says.

"We can't rely just on beliefs and omen," Kirito tells her, "we need strength, will and a just cause, and making good use of them." He looks to the players on the players on the garden. "You've all heard what we intent to do. It's true. WE'RE GOING TO THE ARENA IN LUCCINEA!"

They were all surprised.

"And if you don't return?" one player asks.

"Kana and Diana know well these lands. If we're too long gone, I'll ask that them to show you a safe path out of Aincrad. Far from the reach of Hao, Thanos and their Legions, to go back to ALfheim."

Both sisters nod their head.

"We've suffered wounds and losses. We've been divided. But we're free. A thing that stands beyond any price, and I want to see my friends with us again. And, while doing it, spread the word to any player of this game, THAT EVEN THE MIGHTY LEGIONS BLEED, WHEN THEY'RE STRUCK!"

* * *

Floor 50th, September 12th, 2026

"Bartender, two more beers."

Galant waits, lying his back against the bar table. A girl on a chair with short brown reddish hair and brown eyes waves her hand at him and blinks her eye. She was wearing a shirt with no sleeves; which was unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. Unluckily for her, she had little breasts. She was also wearing a short black skirt. On her legs were black and white stockings, and black shoes on her feet.

The bartender gives him the two glasses filled with beer. He walks back to the table, sitting down in the chair in front of the girl and giving her the second glass. He quickly takes a sib.

"Thanks," she says taping the glass dripping water. "You're polite, offering me a drink."

"It's been a long time after all, Otome." He says after finishing his short sip, before taking another sip, but this time, a longer one.

She begins drinking her own drink.

Otome was an "old friend" of him. She was one of the multiple girls he usually dated before he fell in love with her. But after her death, he couldn't date date of other girls.

He had just found Otome, on the bar, where she always was. According to her, inside that bar they served the best beer in all of Aincrad. She knew what happened to his girlfriend, and could notice on Galant's face that he still loved her. But even still, she wanted to be with Galant, so she placed her from mind, and focused on him.

"I didn't know you played this game," she says.

"I started as soon as they released the game for the second time. Never stopped playing since then."

"And what brings you here? To the beautiful city of Luccinea."

"I came for the games."

"I wish I could see them." she says smiling. "There're already no sits to occupy inside, they sold out in a single hour."

"Because of the executions." he takes a sip before continuing. "If I could, I'll trade places with you. You stand upon the sands and I'd drink and do whatever the hell I wanted until death took me."

She looks to his coat, placed on the back of his chair. The twin golden blades on his back.

"The sands…don't tell me…You're Galant! The Champion of Aincrad! I would've never believed that you are him!"

"Shadow of the same guy."

"I've never heard of another with two twin blades and a Rudis. Can I see them?"

He gives her the Maximus Caliburn still on the sheath. That way she could have it on her hands. Otherwise it would fall as dead weight to the ground because of the condition to wield the legendary blade. She then looks to the Rudis.

"These markings…They tell of your victories in Aincrad."

He grabs it.

"They tell of glories, long forgotten." he looks deeply to the wooden blade.

"Seems it troubles you. Why do you carry it then?"

"It must always remain at my side. Even inside the arena. It proves that I'm a free player that works for the Legions…and reminds me of things that happened inside SAO." he pauses for a moment. "Enough talk for today Otome."

"Why? So soon?" She asks surprised.

"Sorry, but tomorrow's an important day," he takes a quick sip, finishing the glass quite quickly. "I want to sleep well and prepare myself for upcoming day. I'll be back here tomorrow and we'll share another drink."

He smiles at her, what she widely replies.

Galant leaves to find an Inn to pass the night.

* * *

Floor 50th, September 13th, 2026

The Arena for 1,500 players was filled. The crowd roars and yells, kicking the wooden ground, demanding the games to start while the blazing sun shines down on the arena.

"Citizens of the Kingdom!" Magnus announces, coming out of the Pulvinus with his arms spread to the howling crowd. "We gather this glorious day to witness the last games of your humble editor, General Magnus." he stops to hear the Claps of the crowd and all the nobles in the Pulvinus, with the exception of Thanos. "And on this last day, I have a special offering for all of you. The normal executions will take place at the Primus! AND EACH CONTEST WE WITNESS TO DAY SHALL TO SEE WHO IS WORTHY OF DELIVERING THE JUSTICE OF THE KING!"

The mob roars in approbation.

"Now let the show start! Enter Mazzo, Curved Saber!"

Mazzo enters from the left gate.

"Enter, Habilon, Saber!"

He enters and turns 360º while looking to the crowd and yelling.

"May the Aesir make this day, one to be forever remembered by all! BEGIN!"

And so, the games begin.

* * *

At the sewers inside the Arena, few players patrol near. While they're distracted looking to the opposite side of the water, a head with black hair comes out of the dirty liquid. KoB arrives to the Arena. He looks around, noticing just of two soldiers near. His partners appear behind of him.

Lamorak and Agil follow him and grab the soldiers from the back, pulling the two Legionnaires them back. Kirito closes the door.

Kirito and Lamorak finish putting on the armor of the soldiers.

"Two against an army? You've got few odds favoring you." Agil says sarcastically.

"You'll make them turn to favor us?" Kirito asks him.

"We'll try…"

"Yui, we're here thanks to the data you gave me about the Arena. Now you need to go with them. Tell them where to find those columns."

"Yes." She flies to Sinon's shoulder. "Papa, once you go out, you need to go up on the first stairs you find. Then you go left again and you'll find the entrance to the Arena."

"Alright. I'll bring your mother back with me. I promise."

"We'll do whatever we can to help you." Sinon adds.

"Thanks." Kirito places his hand on her neck. "I'm happy you're next to me."

Lamorak puts on his helmet and so does Kirito; they advance to the corridors inside the arena, where gladiators and Soldiers walk.

"If you guys believe in the Aesirs, now its good time to fucking ask them some help." Agil says.

They grab jars of pitch they brought with them and go the corridors inside the arena, ready to set the plan into motion.

Meanwhile, Kirito and Lamorak walk up the stairs and walk through the corridors near the left entrance, where the Gladiators were preparing to come out. They remain wearing the helmets on their heads to avoid being recognized. It was possible for the soldiers to not know their faces, but they couldn't risk it. The pass the front of two lines of Legionnaires, then they stop and walk next to the gate. They can hear Magnus starting his speech. Kirito looks inside the arena, glad to see his girlfriend and Klein still alive.

"Gladiators! Form!" a soldier says

The five gladiators that had won the previous matches form up. One Saber. One Curved Saber. Two Lancers, one with a spear and the other with a trident (also called Fisherman), and an Axeman.

Galant appears out of the changing room, dressed with his new gladiator outfit, carrying his Rudis slung on his belt, as he couldn't fight without it.

He walks to the front of the gladiators, while a player gives to him Maximus Caliburn and he uses the blade skill, Dimachearus, to duplicate the blade. He finally stops in front of the bar metal gate. Both Lamorak and Kirito look at him impressed to see him there.

This day gives me a great honor." the Lancer that just won the battle says. "I've always wanted to meet Galant, the greatest warrior who ever entered the Arena."

"There're no champions here, only men and their fates."

There is a moment of silence as they hear Magnus' speech.

"You know that you'll be fighting were prisoners of SAO, the same as you." Kirito tells him.

Galant looks to him, surprised since it was the first time a soldier at that position spoke to him. They generally remained silent. He didn't recognize Kirito's voice.

"I know. I know them from that game. We're somehow old friends." Galant responds.

"And now you step to the sands, to claim the lives of those you call friends?"

"If they must fall, they need an honorable death, given by one who still cares about them."

"…I GIVE YOU…GALANT!" they hear from outside.

The gates open. Galant walks inside the arena, accompanied by the gladiators.

Kirito and Lamorak follow them, but stop at the end of the small corridor between the gate and the actual arena. They could see everything inside gigantic stadium from there. Kirito looks to the Pulvinus, noticing Thanos there. He closes his fist firmly after that.

Lamorak looks around, noticing the number of soldiers outnumber several times as Agil said. "I begin to question this fucking plan."

"We're committed." Kirito whispers before looking at him. "Nerves of steel now, and get ready for…"

Asuna screams and raises her blade clashing against his own. She attacks again, but Galant parries again, this time with his right blade while going back. She attacks two more times, but Galant parries the same way. She tries one of her signature linear fast stabs. Galant can barely parry, and the blade of the sword slashes the inner side of his left arm. He continues nevertheless, parrying other slash of the Berserk Healer, and then another following. The blue knight then counters with a slash of his own, but Asuna eludes it bending her body back.

The Axeman attacks Klein. Before the gladiator sends the axe downwards, he manages to block it with his blade. The Saber attacks him next, but Klein parries the attack with the chains of his shackles and attacks, but the Saber blocks with his shield. He eludes a second attack of the Axeman, by moving his head as the large axe blade passed inches from it.

Kunimittz exchanges fast blows with the Curved Saber, and then moves to his right, eluding an attack to his back from the Fisherman. However, while he eludes, the other gladiator manages to place a good slash on his right arm with his scimitar.

"WE WERE FRIENDS!" Asuna screams to Galant.

Asuna kicks Galant on the leg, sending him to the ground.

His Rudis flies away after that powerful strike.

"AND YOU BETRAYED US!"

She gets ready to stab him while lying on the ground, but the Lancer appears attacking Asuna. She changes the strike to deflect the spear. The gladiator then tries to hit her with the handle of the weapon, but she quickly bends her knees and the weapon passes above her head. The Lancer tries to stab her, but she parries still, sending the spear up with her blade.

Galant gets up and pushes the gladiator aside with his shoulder.

"SHE'S MINE!"

The Lancer falls to the sand. Galant attacks Asuna three times with wide slashes but she parries either with her blade or the chains.

Klein rolls on the ground eluding an attack, but the Axeman gets close to him and manages to slash his arm, making him turn with his back against the sands. The Saber runs towards him, but he rolls in the ground in the opposite direction, making the gladiator fall to the ground once they clash. Just between them, the Axeman sends downwards his weapon; Klein eluded it for just a few inches. He stands back up and the Axeman attack him with the handle of the weapon. Klein parries it. However, the unexpected attack of the Lancer to his back forces him to fall to the ground, but also eluding it. He takes the Saber at his back to the ground with him, rolling on his arm and falls below the gladiator. The Axeman swings his weapon down, killing the Saber, which serves as shield to Klein and saving his life. He gets back up, but is smacked on the face by the handle of the axe.

Kunimittz forces the Lancer back and then faces the Curved saber, but he's pushed back by the Fisherman and the Lancer places his weapon in front of his legs making him spin in the air and land heavily on his back.

Lamorak and Kirito look around, nervous. Looking for the signal. Nervous, any of them could die in any moment.

"They take too long…" Lamorak impatiently tells him.

"We must wait, or our effort will be useless."

The fight continues. However, Galant was holding back a little for some reason he didn't know.

Galant attacks Asuna, but she parries this blow. He then tries to stab her, but she also parries, this time with the shackles. Galant passes at her side turning 180º and trying to slash her face while passing. They change positions. Galant uses Shimmer Spike after this thrusting fast, but Asuna matches his speed and parries.

"I NEVER WANTED ANY OF YOU FIGHTING THE WAR, CAPTURED OR DEAD!" Galant cries out. "I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!"

Asuna attacks him and they continue their battle.

Kunimittz rolls in the ground dodging an attack. He gets back up, but the Fisherman appears and impales his leg with the trident. Then the Lancer impales his back with the spear, which comes out bloodied from the middle of his chest. At last, the Curved Saber impales him with his blade.

"Kunimittz!" Klein screams, while he struggles against the Axeman.

They three gladiators withdraw weapons and Kunimittz falls dead to the ground.

"Fuck…" Lamorak curses.

"Wait…" Kirito orders

Out of rage, Klein manages to take the axe from the hands of his opponent and places a hard hit on the face with the handle, sending him to the ground. He turns around and hits the upcoming Curved Saber with it. But the Lancer appears and pierces his side with the spear, delivering a serious wound.

Now the four gladiators would focus just on him.

He tries to attack the Fisherman with his axe, but the Fisherman blocks with his trident and then the Lancer thrusts his weapon, impaling his side for the second time. The Fisherman continues pushing with his trident, making the axe slip from Klein's fingers and fall to the sands along with his body. The Lancer raises his spear and thrusts, but Klein rolls on the ground back, eluding the tip of the blade. He then rolls back, grabbing the spear and making the gladiator fall to the ground. With the lance on his hands, he attacks the Curved Saber, impaling the right side of his belly. The Lancer again appears, hitting him hard on the face, and then the Curved Saber kicks him hard on the face, making him fall to his back. He couldn't continue for much longer and the Gladiators were already just playing with him, making the battle long for the enjoyment of the crowd.

Near the wall of the Arena, Galant parries an attack to his knee and then another dozen of flash speed thrusts from Asuna, before thrust his own blade. Asuna parries it and then eludes Galant's Stardust Slasher to her face by bending the knees. Galant tries another slash but Asuna blocks again. He trusts again, but Asuna catches the blade with the shackles, making his sword slip from his fingers and fall to the sands. Galant charges Crescent Stardust Slasher and makes two powerful slashes, forcing Asuna back. He attacks again with the same sword skill, making the blade slip from the grasp of Asuna. He uses her own knee to jump up and place a hard kick to the chest, sending her to the ground. Galant falls and point his blade at her face.

"I'll send you out of this madness…"

He raises his sword…

A part of the arena falls, along with the audience which is killed by the result. Hellfire begins to come out of that part. The rest of the crowd, testifying their deaths, screams in fear. Another part of the Arena falls, this one was next to Galant and Asuna. The Champion turns around, as the leather ceiling used to cover the crowd from the scorching sun falls above them.

"NOW!" Kirito screams and begins to run towards the center of the Arena.

Lamorak draws his gladius and kills the two guards behind him with a single slash.

Kirito runs and slides on the sands, slashing the leg of the Fisherman while he passed next to him. He quickly gets up and slices the throat of the Curved Saber, killing him.

More parts of the arena continue to fall in fire and blood. Nothing is left afterwards. Panic, desperation and confusion had already taken control of the situation.

Part of the ceiling of the Pulvinus' ceiling falls, killing Cassios while he was running to the exit. The rest of the place leaves Magnus friends scared, wondering what was happening.

Kirito removes his helm.

"I want to leave fast, Klein!"

Klein smiles as soon as he looks at him.

"Kill them!" Vorhes orders from the other entrance of the arena.

Vorhes runs towards the Black Swordsman, but he manages to hit him hardly with the helm still on his hand, knocking him out.

Lamorak engages battle with a soldier, clashing swords, he eludes the second slash and when the player tries to attack him, he grabs his right hand and hits the soldier hard on the face. He sends him to the ground and slashes his back.

Kirito parries the spear of the Lancer, and approaching him more. He sends all his body up, grabbing the gladiator with his legs and falling to the ground, making the gladiator spin in the air and fall as well. The Axeman raises his blade to smash him in half with it, but Kirito thrust upwards his gladius, defeating him and getting back up and starts fighting with the Fisherman again.

A soldier attacks Klein, but he dodges it, and then places the chains above his head and grabs the head of the soldier bellow his right armpit, breaking his neck. Lamorak hits a soldier hard on the face. He then turns around and slashes other first on the chest, while moving to his side. Lamorak then quickly slashes his back.

Kirito eludes the thrust of the Trident. He grabs the weapon and slashes upwards with a crimson sword skill, leaving a huge gash from belly to chest on the player.

The nobles manage to clear the exit, which was blocked by a large stone. Thanos looks at the arena as the audience runs on the sands, trying to find a way out of that burning hell.

Kirito thrust the trident in the body of the Lancer. He turns spinning below the handle of the trident, using it to block the attack of another soldier and in the meantime, he slashes his leg. He lets the trident on the body of the Lancer and gets up looking to the Pulvinus.

"Kirito…" Thanos says.

Kirito grabs a spear on the floor and throws it at the Pulvinus. Thanos eludes the edged tip for barely inches, as the blade slashes his right cheek. The weapon impales one of the nobles, Hakku, through the chest, killing him.

Kirito is disappointed to see this, but hast not time to attack again as another soldier attacks him.

"The path is clear! We can go!" Magnus says.

Magnus and the nobles start to leave.

Issin grabs Thanos from the clothes on his chest. "Kirito makes you a fool! Your days on the Council have finished!"

He pushes him to a wooden column that had fallen on the Pulvinus after the fire started. Issis leaves the place. Thanos follows him after looking with hate the man that causes all disasters on his life; Kirito.

He walks through the corridors going down, but a voice calls him. It was Issis, trapped beneath a beam of wood that was on the ceiling.

"Thanos, help me please! Please!"

Thanos grabs it and lifts it a bit. He then looks at a smiling Issis.

I'm not the fool you think me…" he blinks his eyes which were red after opening them. He had activated his VRSMA.

Issin is shocked to see this. That's the last thing he felt as Thanos smashes his head twice with the beam, killing him in game as well as real life.

Thanos smiles and leaves running before the rest of the arena felt above him.

Kirito impales a soldier and raises him up before the body falls dead with the sword still on it.

Klein kills the Fisherman with his own dagger after a long struggle. A soldier runs to attack him, but Kirito throws his Gladius, impaling the Legionnaire in the chest and killing him.

He draws the dagger on his belt and looks to the Pulvinus, but finds no one there. He sighs disappointed.

Lamorak kills the last soldier. "KIRITO, WE HAVE TO GO!"

"No. We must find Asuna! This way!"

Kirito and Lamorak run where they last saw Asuna.

Galant gets up with both blades again on his hands, while Asuna was unconscious on the ground. Both leaders and the gladiator stare to each other, while they had weapon ready to continue fighting if necessary.

Klein appears right behind them, looking to Galant as well.

Galant deactivates Dimachearus, joining both blades back together and grabs it backhand with his left hand. "Help me with her!"

Klein approaches him and together they lift Asuna up, placing her arm on their shoulders and going thought a small gate on the wall.

Kirito looks a final time to the falling burning arena.

He kept his promise.

They've sent a good message to all the players in Aincrad.

He follows his friends afterwards.

Sinon, Agil and the others KoB players who managed to set the stadium on fire leave the arena using same the sewers they used to appear inside.

Sinon is the last, and stops for a moment. Agil looks at her.

"Go! I'll follow."

"We must wait for my papa!"

Agil nods and dives into the water.

Sinon turns around waiting for Kirito and the others. After some seconds, they see a single shade coming out from the smoke on the lower part of the Arena. It was a soldier. He was going towards them when a hand grabs his mouth and a dagger slices his throat.

"Papa!" Yui says smiling.

Right behind him, was Lamorak. The Sylph keeps on running and dives to the water.

Behind him, Klein and Galant were carrying Asuna. Sinon's becomes surprised when he sees Galant.

"What's he doing here!?" she yells out.

"It doesn't matter right now. He's helping us." Kirito says grabbing her. "I had enough games. Let's leave this arena forever!"


	13. Chapter 12 - The Path We Follow

Floor 55th, September 14th, 2026

"THEY LIVE!"

The members of KoB, Galant included among them, finally arrive to the temple. After a long escape from the burning arena, all of them managed to survive and not even a single one of them had fallen.

Six of them enter rushing as they were carrying a still unconscious Asuna, using an improvised pallet created with beams of wood and pieces of cloth. They continue their rush going inside the temple.

"Go with the Undines, they'll help you!" Kirito orders.

Lamorak turns around after the rest carry Asuna to the medic.

"THE ARENA'S BEEN BURNT TO FUCKING GROUND!"

The remaining player's cheer up.

"WITH MANY LEGIONARIES AND OTHER PLAYERS AMONG THE ASHES!" he says again while raising his right arm, as they players cheer again approving.

The survivors begin to gather and embrace in celebration. Lamorak reunites with Sybil and kisses her happily to see her again, standing back up, but with a bandage still on her stomach.

On the Medical room, Kirito, Galant and the others lay down gently Asuna on a wooden table.

"Can she be healed?" Kirito asks.

"Sybil had a single wound. This girl's way beyond common damage." one of the Undines responded.

"Her name's Asuna and she's more than a common player!" Galant blurts. "She won't die this easily; you should be capable of curing her."

"I hope the Aesir think the same as you." the Undine adds. "For the moment I need space. I'll see what I can do."

Galant, Sinon, Leafa and others leave the medical room.

Galant turns around and suddenly stops. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Several feet right in front of him was Diana, who blankly stared at him. Both wondered if it was an illusion or if it was real. Diana rapidly forgot of that, runs and hugs him.

Galant grins, happy to see her again.

"You were alive!" She says with tears on her eyes.

He never expected to see her again, especially on ALO. He knew that the experience on SAO had left many people out of VRMMOs. But she wasn't among them.

"Yeah…" Galant said while he also hugged her, but not as strong as she did.

"Galant!" a voice shouts

It was Kana. He surprised to see her as a Cait Sith with her cat ears and long tail.

Diana parted and Kana approaches Galant quickly and gives him a kiss on his gently cheek. Galant grins and raises his hand and placing on her head, scratching her cat ears.

"Aw." Kana said, while her ears began pointing down. "Keep on doing that…I like when people scratch my ears…"

"I didn't expect to see you here. Both of you." Galant says

"It's been a long time."

"Come Galant." Diana said. "We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

The three spent a long while talking about what had happened on both SAO and the real world.

Galant had now changed his gladiator outfit to his normal one, except his Rudis which he had lost back on the arena while fighting Asuna. He presumed that it was lost or burned amongst the remains of the burning coliseum.

"And how fairs Ishi?" Galant asks.

"His son was born some months ago." Kana says. "The baby looks a lot like him, but with heterochromia."

"His right eye is golden and the left one is red." Diana adds.

"Heterochromia…" Galant grins. "What's his name?"

"Yamato Haseo." Kana answered.

"Ya...mato." Galant murmurs surprised. "The same as his own rival…"

"How did you know about that?"

"It's a very long story Diana. But to summarize it, I knew Yamato from my years training with his own master of kenjutsu. You could say we were somehow friends…Yamato seemed always as a cold person, but there was good on him, even though he said he was a bad person. And by giving his life for Aincrad and the players trapped inside, became a hero if you ask me, in his own."

"He did that so Ishi could master both Corbenik and Skeith and put a final end to their circle of destruction." Kana adds. "I never expect him to be one of the good guys."

"Yamato has suffered much all over his life. At least he found his small measure of peace this way…"

"A did Ishi…He got married with a girl he met on game."

"I still can't get how those two ended up together." Galant wonders, but he quickly looks to the purple ribbon. "But love's a mystery…"

"It is…" Diana said while looking towards Galant.

Galant looks at her and nods his head slightly, while he clenched his left fist on the loosen strings of the ribbon.

"Good news!" Kirito says, appearing from the medic room. He's accompanied by Sinon and by Yui on his right shoulder. "Asuna's got a great durability. She'll live to raise her blade again."

Galant gets up. "And continue to fight by your side?"

"If she chooses to continue on this guild for our cause." Kirito says

"Cause now?!" Galant blurts out. "You've got balls to rival Odin himself, I'll give you that. A few players don't stand chance against the power of the Legions. If you really think the burning of the Luccinea's Arena will send a message, let me tell you that the Kingdom of Aincrad is united by more than a few wooden beams. If you want to cut short your lives, then you'll have a certain victory."

"Why you always chose to aid us, if you believe that?" Kirito asks.

"You mistake my choice, with a proper explanation I have to give your girlfriend. Without that…we wouldn't even be talking right now."

Galant walks off, towards the medic room.

"He's right." Sinon comments. "You were mistaken...To ever trust on his intentions."

"What?" Kana asked.

"What do you mean?" Diana adds. "I know he's not on our guild, but he can be persuaded to join."

"…perhaps you're right Diana…" Kirito says.

"Or perhaps you've killed him in the Arena." Sinon says.

* * *

Floor 50th, September 14th, 2026

Some soldiers arrive to the fortress of Thanos on Luccinea.

Though the fortress was distanced from the city, the column of black smoke coming out of the burning remains of the Arena could be seen from any place in the entire floor. Still chaos and confusion ruled the city, but in a lesser extent than the day before.

Thanos goes to the playground as the soldiers rest after a long day working.

"Give report."

"We managed to get some bodies out of the remains of the Arena, part of the fire was extinguished and we managed to remove some of the rocks." Captain Vorhes says to his general, and then he approaches him. "Also, this was found inside of it."

Vorhes takes out a small wooden sword from his belt and hands it to him.

Thanos briefly looks at it before turning back to looks his men resting. "Why our numbers are so few?"

"Many remain on the city, others on a mission to the south at the command of Lyn. But many've been taken to the wind."

"They shit on their oath to their King!?"

"The people are terrorized, and that includes our men. Some players even believe that Kirito unleashes the wrath of the Aesir."

"Meaningless thing." Hikami says appearing from the shadows. "Legions could also join our ranks and still fall to Kirito and his men." He continues approaching Thanos and Vorhes. "As I warned Colonel Valon when he died, Kirito's men aren't common players. Many of them have played SAO. Three of our men couldn't best a single one well trained" he pettily looks to Vorhes. "Spite their refuse to die..."

Vorhes takes out his blade and point Hikami with it.

"Wait!" Thanos says. "You were trapped in that game as well."

"That was a long time ago."

"Let's see what you're made of. If you can prove boast…" Thanos gives him Vorhes' Gladius, taking Hikami's katana, Kagutsuchi, with him.

Hikami looks at him with a nervous face. He was never a good fighter. All the fights he'd won were the combination of sheer luck and vile tricks. Reluctantly, he nods his head.

"Men! Form up! Circular formation!" Thanos orders.

The soldiers do as commanded when Hikami walks to the center of the circle as the soldiers shout and curse him just for fun as they laugh out loud, eager for blood of a helpless player, they get ready to fight drawing their blades.

Hikami gets ready.

"BEGIN!" Thanos shouts.

Hikami turns around and attacks the soldiers with heavy and wide attacks, though he did it just to set distance and protect his back. However a player attacks his back, slashing his arm. Blood comes out of the wound as he feels the strong pain. He doesn't have any time to balm it as another player kicks him hard on the side, pushing him to the ground. Hikami looks up as the soldier tries to stab him, but the Salamander grabs sand and throws it to his eyes, blinding the soldier. Hikami briefly attacks the soldiers forming the circle at his back to avoid attacks and then clashes with the blind legionary, pushing him back and grabbing his Pugio, making him fall to the ground.

Another two soldiers appear. Hikami parries the attack of the first and eludes another two attacks, each of them from one soldier. He blocks another before turning and stabbing the player with his dagger on the right leg. Hikami turns 180º and slashes the same leg on the back. With no support, the player falls to the ground, helpless. Hikami rises again and first parries the attack of a soldier with his dagger and counters with a strong fire fist with his right hand. He then slashes the players left arm, downwards with the katana and finally punches him for a second time, defeating him as well.

The player Hikami blinded regained his sight and kicks his back, pushing him for a second time to the ground. While he's trying to get back up, the player attacks him, but Hikami quickly turns round his opponent after a brief sword clash. They continue fighting until Hikami manages to slash his enemy's right hand fingers off, and the blade fall from his grasp. Hikami then makes him fall to the ground with a strong push. To end the battle, he wraps the soldier's arm with his own and starts punching his face again and again and again. By the moment the face of the player was covered in blood, the other soldiers back off.

Angry, yet satisfied, the Salamander gets back up.

"I was probably one of the weakest players of SAO."

"I hoped I had an army formed by men with your skill or higher." Thanos says smiling.

"We could find other mercenaries or other players that stand as me. Players at my guidance. Help could be of use on these difficult times."

"The council would curse an honored legion lowered to mock and shit…" Thanos replies seriously. But afterwards, a smile draws on his face. "…as they curse many things that ambitious men must embrace to achieve their goals. You're my Colonel now Hikami. My second in command. Do whatever you must in the name of the King to get rid of this festering disease of Kirito and his mongrels."

"As you command, my General." Hikami says with a vicious smile.

* * *

Floor 55th, September 14th, 2026

"Does this hurt?" Leafa asks, while she's healing the wounds on Klein's back.

"Just a few cuts and scratches. They'll soon disappear, I'll forget it." Klein responds.

"If only all scars could be so easily erased…"

Klein turns around.

"What happened during those weeks?" he asks.

"A lot…"

"What?"

"I'd rather not talk about that!"

Leafa gets up to leave, upset.

"Leafa!"

She stops.

"I'm sorry. I doesn't matter what happened. I just wanted you to know that I have no regrets of what I've done. Kirito and I wouldn't stop until you were free. If you don't want to tell us, it's alright. We just worry about you. That's all."

Leafa leaves, leaving a confused and angered Klein alone.

* * *

Galant sat calmly on the chair, looking at Asuna and waiting for her to wake up. He'd been there for two hours straight since he'd finished talking with Kirito. He'd been playing with one of his kunai, twirling it on his right hand's index finger several times and then grabbing it before repeating the process again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd done it, but he was certain it was more than sixty.

Bored, he stops playing with the knife and looks again at her, remembering the past. He'd known Asuna since the boss party reunion for boss 26th. Since that moment, he deeply trusted on her abilities as a leader and a warrior. Galant knew her devotion to freedom and her determination were the only things that matched her beauty. When the war against the AI boss, Cerdic, began, she was her contact on KoB for support. He could always count on her.

But even after the death of his comrades, her image of him had changed, caused by the lies spread by Aincrad Liberation Force, courtesy of Galant's old enemy, Kibaou. After that, her image on him had changed. Just recognizing him as a Player Killer. No. Something even worse than that. A traitor. A coward. A man without honor. Someone that betrayed his own friends.

Someone she would kill if she could.

A voice jars Galant back to reality. "Are you alright?"

He turns around surprised. It was Diana.

"You seem worried." she continues.

"I'm okay, just hoping she's fine."

"I want to talk to you about something." she says. "You mind?"

"It's okay. Sit down." Galant gives her a chair and Diana sits down.

"Well, I'll go straight to the point…" She said. "What happened to your Darkness?"

Galant looks at her. "It's still inside me. But don't worry. I've learned to control it."

"Galant, that's not a good idea." she says, shaking her head.

"I need it." Galant argues. "It saved my life more than once. It's my best weapon. "

"No. It's not." Diana points to the middle of his chest, touching him with her index and middle. "There's your best weapon. You've never given up. You always stood back up no matter what hit you. No matter how strong. No matter how difficult. You always did. It's not Darkness what keeps you living. Your greatest weapon is your will. Your hope."

"I lost all hope in that hellhole named SAO." he says angrily. "I can't rely on those things alone."

"But Galant…"

"Did will save my friends?" he interrupts. "Did hope save Guinevere?! Did it save those that died near me and I could do nothing to save them? No. The thing that made me stronger is Darkness. I need it. And I won't defeat Mordread without it."

"Darkness feeds on your wrath. Your despair. Your hate. Negative emotions and things just create more negative emotions and things. But hope and love create positive things. That's were your will and hope come from. Not from the bad things you've made, but from the ones you've lost."

"Are you telling me that my love for Sakura gives me my greatest strength?"

She places her hand on his cheek. "Yes. But not only hers…"

Galant looks for a moment to her eyes, as she did the same. However he quickly parts.

"Diana, there's no me and you."

"But…"

"It's not possible," he interrupts again. "I'm set on my path alone. I fight alone. I kill alone. And, if I die, I die alone."

"And what about after!?" she yells. "Once you're done with this path, and all the members of the League are dead. What then?"

"I…" Something calls his attention. "Who's outside?!"

Kana appears on the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Diana looks at her a bit angry.

"Doesn't matter. You interrupted nothing." Galant says, much to the disappointment of Diana.

"You mind if I borrow him for a small moment, sister?"

"It's alright…" Diana says disappointed. "I already said all what I needed to say. Talk to him all the time you need."

Diana leaves and Kana sits on the chair where she was.

"She still loves you."

"I know..."

"I've missed you Galant." she says, with a slight smile.

"I've missed you both." He says. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Gawn." Kana says directly, changing her sight to one firm and determinate, as well as a bit angry.

Galant freezes for a moment. He didn't respond and lower his sight, looking to her neck. She still wore Gawn's bandanna as if it were a short circular scarf around her neck. Pretty much the same way he had Guinevere's purple ribbon tied on his right hand. Galant then looks to her eyes. Those same eyes as his, filled with anger.

He knew what she was thinking about.

"Who killed him?" Kana asks after several seconds.

"I know what you're going through very well Kana. You loved him?"

Kana looks down.

"I'm still not sure, but he was special to me. Very special."

"I know what it feels like. And I know very well what you seek." Galant pauses a moment. "This will sound very hypocrite coming from me, but let it go."

Kana looks at him surprised and angry.

"You…You ask me that?"

"I told you it was hypocrite for asking it, but this is my path. If you follow it, just sadness lies ahead."

"You think I don't know that?" she yells. "I've seen what you're capable when you want revenge."

"Then you'll know it'll consume you until there's nothing left. I can do this because I have nothing left in the real world. There's no future for me after the GAW ends. But you have your sister. Your family. Your friends. Let it go, or much more suffering will come."

"Who was him?" Kana stops. "The man that took his life…"

"If you want to take this path, I won't stop you. But I already warned you. Nothing good will come for it."

"I'm free to make my own decisions. Thank you…"

"I know. That's why I'll tell you. He's name is Whipper. He's a large gnome, and a strong one I've fought him before. As his name suggests, he fights with armor with dozens of whips attached. It'll be difficult for you, a close quarter's specialist, to defeat him."

"I know…"

She gets up and walks half a foot to the exit with Galant stops her, grabbing her hand.

"I won't stop you. I respect whatever you choose. But know something. Nothing good will come out of that. It's better for both of you, if you leave from this path, forget about this war and leave Aincrad. I'll help you. Forget about Kirito's stupid cause, before he drags you all to doom."

Kana briefly looks to him, before leaving.

Outside, she sees a small gathering of players in round. Kirito, Lamrak Sinon, Sybil and Diana.

"Kana, come here." Kirito says. "Your opinion is very welcome."

Kirito activates a Mirage Sphere, showing the map of floor 55th.

"We're here." he points to the map. "In the shadow of Muspel. A single player on top of it can have clear view of many miles away, in all directions."

"That way we can spot legions or armies easily." Lamorak suggests.

"There's a way to its peak?" Sinon asks.

"Yeah," Diana answers, with her arms closed. "A single one, narrow. Up there the soil's hard rock. There isn't other path down, at least not without our wings."

"We'll choose three players, too young to fight. Each of them will have a separate watch." Kirito decides.

"There's just one entrance to the temple." Sinon says. "We can be easily be trapped inside."

"Perhaps we can dig one to escape if necessary." Sybil suggests.

"And a few arches could keep the legions occupied while you use it." Diana adds.

Lamorak gets up looking at her. "There's not much use for arrows against close quarters combat."

"You won't always fight in close quarters." Kana argues. "And there's no blacksmith neither metal here. We can't forge a sword from a fucking tree!"

"Then we'll create weapons from whatever we can," Kirito says, looking to Diana "and you and Sinon will teach them."

"We can train until our deaths, but with this numbers we don't stand a chance, we need fighting men!" Lamorak says.

Kirito grabs the map. "Perhaps we should reconsider you plans about Bluewater Bay. We could find captured players from any race."

"You want to attack the port?" Diana asks. "With so few men?!"

"Well, we brought the Arena down with less." Sinon says.

"We'll take a handful of players and what coin we have." Kirito decides. "Buy off someone on the city to tell you about ships docking."

Lamorak pats him on the shoulder in sign of approval, but he rapidly turns, looking seriously to someone.

The entire group turns and sees Galant close to the round, with crossed arms.

"Sorry I didn't want to overhear the conversation." he says.

Kirito gives the Mirage Sphere to Sinon to hide it, suspecting Galant was interested on it.

"I just wondered if you had any sake or alcohol…"

"We don't have any." Kirito answers.

"Then things couldn't get any better!" Galant sarcastically says before leaving the group alone, walking back in the same direction he came.

"What about him?" Lamorak asks to Kirito.

Diana looks Lamorak. "He's no threat. He won't betray us. Trust me."

"We can't rely on your beliefs alone." Sinon argues.

"Blue haired idiot girl!" Kana curses. "You know nothing of him."

"And what do you know?" Sinon adds.

"More than you, that's for sure!" Kana adds.

"That's enough!" Galant says angrily. "Leave Galant to me."

"What are you thinking?" Sybil asks.

"I'll see which Galant's true intentions here are. And if he proves threat, if he thinks about betraying us, I'll personally take his life."


	14. Chapter 13 - The Greatest Cause

Floor 55th, September 15th, 2026

The sun ascends, slowly advancing towards its zenith.

Winds carried small grey clouds in the sky that slowly gathered becoming larger and larger. Rain was coming by nightfall.

Galant sits on the top of the three meter wall surrounding the temple, looking towards the horizon, waiting for Asuna to get up to leave as quickly as possible.

Inside the temple Kirito watched him, with his grey eyes seriously looking to any movement the lone player made.

"I know that look very well." Klein says walking next to him. "Eyes full of seriousness. You had the same look on your face when Heathcliff revealed he was Kayaba Akihiko."

"You knew Galant back in SAO," Kirito says. "what do you think of him?"

"He's a good guy. Of that, I'm sure."

"I mean more than just that…"

"Galant's both a great warrior and a leader. One to be compared even with you. He leaded me and hundred others against Cerdic and his monster hordes. And we won at his command. He may have lost confidence on himself as one after all he's went through, but I still trust him. One more thing: He'd be a great ally to our cause."

"He doesn't believe on it."

"We'd all have once. But you always find a way to convince otherwise."

Klein walks to the garden and Kirito follows him rapidly.

He remains on the top of the stairs and looks the players on the sand garden.

"We've done the impossible…." He says.

The Blood Knights start looking at him. Klein, Leafa, Diana, Sybil, Kana, Lamorak, Sinon, Recon, Agil, Silica and others look at him. Even Galant turns around to hear him.

"…we brought down the Arena of Luccinea. A monument of the Kingdom, build by other slave players. We've struck a strong blow, directly to the heart of our enemy. But, their numbers are vast, enough to defeat us. One day, maybe soon, they'll try to strike back…"

"How do we avoid them?" one player asks.

"I won't try to. If we're going to fight Thanos and his legions, we'll do it here!"

More players start to ask things out loud to Kirito.

Galant smiles, thinking of the madness the Black Swordsman was suggesting.

"We must get ready for what's coming. We don't have many proper weapons and we have neither a blacksmith nor good steel here. So we'll have to create ones with what we can from wood and…"

As Kirito continues his speech, Lamorak looks to Klein some meters from him. He touches Sybil's arm and walks towards the Salamander. Lamorak quickly gets next to him, and while keeping his sight on Kirito, he speaks.

"When Leafa noticed you were yet alive; you were right to try to save her."

"If it weren't for Kirito, you and the others, I'd be dead, and I couldn't keep on fighting." Klein replies. "That's something I won't forget…"

Lamorak nods.

"…But I won't forget your lie, what made her stay on that place another fucking day."

Lamorak looks at him.

"She's safe now. That's all that matters now…"

"You really think a few words can change all what happened between us? You're more stupid than I expected."

"I'm sorry." Lamorak says angered. "The mistake was mine. To try to apologize to a fucking Salamander!"

Klein grabs Lamorak from his collar and punches him directly on the face.

Kirito stops his speech and runs to stop the fight as the entire guild turn their sight towards the two leaders fighting.

"Fucking shit!" Klein says.

Lamorak attempts to punch him as well and they end up struggling against each other before several players separate them, as Kirito places himself between the two brawlers.

"Lamorak!" Sybil yells.

"Klein!" Leafa yells, at the same time

Kirito looks at Klein. "I thought you've let this go."

"Not yet…" Klein leaves.

Kirito turns to Lamorak.

"I'll go to Bluewater Bay, to get BETTER players!" the Sylph says angrily, before leaving as well, accompanied by Agil towards the city of Bluewater Bay.

Galant laughs out loud calling the attention of most players.

"You shouldn't fear the legions, and your own men try to kill each other." He laughs again, before turning back again.

"You all have work to do. Let's do it." Kirito says.

All the players start doing the work they were told. Either training or helping. No knight could remain idle.

"Galant!" Kirito says. "I want to talk..."

* * *

Kirito give Galant a wooden spear once they are on the woods surrounding the temple.

"You want to fight?" Galant ask.

"I want to hunt." Kirito replies. "Everyone is helping somehow. You can help me to find food."

"Alright…"

Kirito grabs a spear for him and follows Galant through the woods.

They both walk silently thought the forest, ready to attack any moving monster nearby. Either Black Boars or Brown Deer could be easily found on that area. The only problem was to catch them.

Kirito looks to Galant for a moment and speaks.

"You told me you had to explain something to Asuna, like if you had a debt with her. Wasn't saving her life enough to repay it?"

"I wouldn't call it a debt. And it's for her to decide."

"You're a free man. That decision's your own. As when you chose to fight on the Arena against Asuna Klein and Kunimittz…."

Galant turns around.

"…Why did you do it?" Kirito asks. "Honor, as you told me, or the promise of coin?" Kirito continues.

"I'll never collect that, because I chose not to kill you in the Arena!" Galant answers a bit annoyed by Kirito's comment. "And now my Rudis, MY FREEDOM, is forever lost. Buried beneath the remains of a burning arena."

"Freedom isn't a stick of wood carved to serve an unworthy King. It's a thing that all men deserve."

"I'm a player killer, as you were."

Kirito surprised to Galant's comment.

"Yes. I know that story, of the players you've killed." Galant tells him to end his surprise. "You and me; we only deserve only a death equal to all the lives ended by our blades."

Galant turns his back on Kirito.

"I've heard rumors, saying that it wasn't always like that for you…"

"So, you've heard them…"

"Yeah, I wonder what the truth is…"

Galant sights.

"I was a leader of a Guild once, inside SAO, with my best friends and my girlfriend. The name was the Royal Knights. Great warriors. Great friends. The only love I've ever felt."

"What happened to them?"

"We suffered many loses on the way towards the 100th floor, but the promise of freedom was the only thing that kept us going. To continue fighting. To never surrender. But even still, all of them died. Dagonet, Galahad, Elicia, Tristan, Lance, Gawn, Bors, Percival and Guinevere…Sakura…"

"What happened?"

"Mordread happened." Galant answers with a deep hatred notable on his words. "He was my second best friend on real life. But in a hard moment, I had to choose Sakura and Lance over him. He swore vengeance. And once I knew he took their lives, I did the same." He pauses for a brief moment, and then continues. "It was Mordread, leader for the League of Darkness Knights who's responsible for the death of Sakura and the others. And I won't rest while he's yet alive."

"This is the reason you use a VRSMA? Risking your life for vengeance? In the memory of Sakura?"

"For love. The greatest cause of all."

"And that's why you're a Darkness user?"

Galant looks at him, surprised.

"Diana told me." Kirito adds.

"If she told you, she must've also said that I've learned to control it. Besides, this isn't your business…"

"I know almost nothing about it, but I know it's not something you should have inside of your body."

Galant blinks his eyes and they turn crimson. "Darkness is a glitch of SAO. When I became obsessed with my vengeance, I attained it. It feeds on my negative emotions. With it, all my physical abilities become stronger, at the cost of losing myself to its power. I can freely activate it at the same time I activate my VRSMA. My eyes turn red for both reasons, Darkness and VRSMA. I wanted to get rid of it, but Mordread is also a user of Darkness. That is why I need it. To defeat him." He blinks again and his eyes return to the regular navy blue.

"And you think that's good?" Kirito questions him. "Those thoughts, those feelings, that hatred, it will only become larger and larger until they consume you inside out."

"You think I care about that? There's nothing left for me out in the Real World."

"I think you do. But you're too blind with anger and revenge to see it."

"And tell me: what would you do?" Galant asks him. "If someone killed Asuna, leaving you with nothing? Every single day without feeling the warm of her skin, the scent her soft and long brown hair, the taste of her lips. Tell me?! What would you do?"

"I'd fight. But I wouldn't lose track, for the friends and all the people here that still count on me. This isn't what Sakura would've wished."

"What does that mater? She's dead. And the dead can't have an opinion." Galant pauses for a moment. "…There many things she'd not have wanted. And yet they're so. I'll keep on fighting and kill all the VRSMA users and the members of the League. I'm just fighting this battle using the best weapons and methods at my disposal."

"Galant, do you understand? That if you only do evil out of hearted for evil; that rage and hate will simply give birth to a new stronger evil. Dimachearus Knight, I now know and I can understand what betrayed you and caused you to fall to despair. But those emotions are just found on those who once only sought and believed in true justice. Galant, when you were younger, you must've wished to become a hero. You believed with all your heart in a hero, and wished it more than anyone. Am I right?"

Galant turns just his face around, looking by the corner of his left eye towards Kirito.

"Yes…" Galant answers reluctantly. "When I was very young, I wished to become an ally of justice who could protect and save everyone. But the man who once wished that does not longer exist. He died a long time ago, with the Royal Knights. The one who's right here with you is all what remains, Galant."

He takes a long pause, during which none of the two say a word.

"I'll end this circle of vengeance." Galant answers after some long seconds. "I'll make sure that this blood I spill, will be the last spilled inside ALO. I even if I have to stain my hands with all the evils in the world, I'll gladly do it for the sake of vengeance and the sake of the players. So that my friends and I can rest in peace…" Galant looks around. "You've scared away the animals. I fair better alone."

Galant leaves searching for a pray.

* * *

The Knights start digging a long passage beneath the Temple, preparing an emergency exit from their base escape if needed. Others reconstruct the broken ceiling of the Temple. The last group teaches the other players how to fight against the legions. How to move, how to attack, how to parry, how to win and how to live to celebrate victory and tell the story.

Klein hacks long branches of trees for the ceiling with a short two handed axe.

Leafa walks next to his with a jar of water.

"I don't want you to get too thirsty."

"Thanks." Klein says, taking the jar and drinking.

"I don't want you fighting with Lamorak."

"If it were for him, you'd still be on the mines."

"Perhaps he was right…"

"Don't say that…"

"Don't you think the same? After how I act…"

"No. All what matters, is that you're back against with us."

"Do I? I lost all my skill with the katana. I can't fight. I'm just the remains of Leafa. And I may never be her again."

Leafa leaves.

Klein gets angry and smashes the axe against the wood again.

* * *

"In a week from today, a ship will dock in Bluewater Bay." Lamorak says, just after he touches the map. "It'll be full of players that once fought against the Legions. Players with fighting experience." _"And they aren't Salamanders."_ he wanted to add, but he didn't.

"A few of us dressed as soldiers could gain entry there." Kirito adds, happy to hear of Lamorak's information.

"Yeah, it's possible." the Sylph commander answers eagerly.

"Seems your investigation was useful."

"But not all I found were good news. I learned that Thanos put a bounty on your head at 10000 Yrd."

Galant arrives to the temple, with a large back boar over his shoulders and the spear on his right hand. He rapidly gets next to Kirito and Lamorak sitting on the short staircase.

"Seems you've caught nothing except the attention of the Legions, and what I cough is our meal."

Kirito and Lamorak seriously look at him as he continues walking towards the inner part of the temple.

Lamorak looks at Kirito. "Weren't the Salamanders not fucking bad enough?!"

Galant keeps on walking and gets next to Klein, sat next to a small fire he created.

"I've heard many accomplishments of Fuurinkazan." he says while putting down the boar. "Nice name for a guild, I've never told you that."

"Thanks…"Klein says while looking at him. He was notably distracted.

"I'm glad you came out alive of SAO, along the rest of your friends." Galant draws his dagger, Carnwennan, from his boot and starts removing the guts of the pray. "And it comes as a great surprise to find you here, along Kana and Diana, all of you former SAO player and warriors against Cerdic's Monster Army, following the lead of a Spriggan."

"Kirito helped me in SAO after we defeated Cerdic. He also did on the first day and on several more occasions during as the two years inside Aincrad. He opened my eyes to the current situation inside Aincrad. We stand together."

"Then why're you here sitting, while Kirito and the Sylph make plans?"

"I'm thinking of something else…" Klein says looking to Leafa next to Sybil.

Galant turns around, looking her as well. He turns again afterwards, looking back to Klein.

"You managed to save Leafa. I thought it impossible…"

"We lost several players on the mines. Three of my guild mates among them. You were right to warn us not to go there."

"A big price is always paid by those we care about. You should leave Kirito and his stupid cause….before he drags you all to your deaths."

Klein notices Yui flying nearby Galant's shoulder, who as well notices her. The small Navigation Pixie continues and finally gets to Kirito's shoulder.

"Mama awakened!"

Kirito smiles as soon as he sees Asuna partially recovered, but still resting on the bed. She smiles as well. He kneels next to the bed and places his face closer to hers.

He remains looking at her for a while, until words form in his mouth. "I'm so happy you've woken up."

"What happened?" Asuna asks, with a weak voice.

"We couldn't let any of you die on the Arena. We attacked it and freed you, burning the damn arena to the ground."

"What's this place?"

"It's a temple, on the 55th floor, near the inactive volcano Muspel." Yui answers, still sitting on her father's shoulder.

"You carried me unconscious five floors?" the healing berserks asks perplex. "That must've been hard."

"Hey," Kirito says. "there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that." he grabs her hand, interlacing fingers with her.

"Yes…I love you Kirito."

Kirito approaches him and gives her a kiss.

"Don't do perverted things in front of me!" Yui yells out.

The couple laughs.

"I'll leave you to rest…but someone wants to talk to you first…"

"Alright…"

Kirito turns around and leaves the place followed by Yui who sits on his shoulder. He finds Galant next to the entrance, with his back against the wall and with his arms crossed. They share a gaze for a moment.

"Go, and be quick, she needs to rest." Kirito says before leaving.

Galant uncrosses his arms and walks through the door. Asuna looks at the entrance, waiting for the person Kirito told him, but upon noticing that person was Galant, she become notably angry.

"I'm here only to talk." Galant says, trying to make the situation less violent

He kneels next to her, same as Kirito did, with his left knee and right leg on the floor, to place his face closer to hers.

"What words could change what you've done?"

"That I faced you in the Arena to give you an honorable death. I'd prefer killing you or any of the people I care about rather than letting you die at the hands of a VRSMA user."

"Is that, your only reason? Or money as well?"

Galant pauses for a moment looking down. In that moment Asuna realizes that she was right.

"Whatever happened between us, I never intended it. I never wished to lose your trust. I just want you out of this world to be safe. All of you."

"I trusted you in SAO. But you've changed, Galant. You're not the same one that fought and defeated Cerdic."

"Many things have happened. After the death of Guinevere and the others, I changed radicaly. Now, I'm other person."

"Yes, you are." Asuna responds quickly and angry. "Now you're a man that stands only for himself. A man that'd betray anyone to get what he wants."

Galant closes his eyes.

"I'm always a fool, to try to believe otherwise." Galant responds disappointed and a bit sad.

He gets back up and leaves to get ready his possessions before leaving the temple as well.

* * *

Leafa examines Klein's katana left on his room. He removes the blade from its sheath and looks it. Looking and touching the sharp and shiny blade with the tips of her fingers, slowly moving her middle and index finger across it, up to the point of the blade. She cuts her index finger slightly and a drip of her blood falls to the ground.

"The boar Galant caught is being prepared for food," Klein says. "Come, you should eat."

Leafa isn't distracted. She keeps on looking to the blade.

"It has a fine edge," She says still looking at the sword. "Life easily runs from veins if it's swung against anyone's flesh."

"Leafa…"

"That was my name before…I now wonder who I am. The things I had to do to survive!"

"We'll find another place. Far from Aincrad! Far from Hao and his legions and from the things they've done to you!"

Leafa shakes his head.

"The memory would still hunt me, even in real life." She gets up facing Klein. "I can't run from this…"

"What do you want us to do?! Do nothing, and see how you slowly die?!"

"NO! I want you to all teach me again, how to live, how to fight! So that no one will try to touch me without my consent!"

"We'll have vengeance, for what the legionnaires did you. Together, we'll see them drown in rivers of blood!"

The sky covered in dark black clouds. The flashing white lightning could be seen at distance, getting closer by each second. The storm was approaching.

But another storm starts inside the temple. All the knights begin searching for something. Something important since most of them moved and searched as fast as they could. It seemed like if it was a matter of life and death.

"Nothing!" Lamorak yells.

"Nor here!" Agil says.

More screams and yells could be heard from all the players.

Kirito arrives from the rooms of the temple followed by Sinon. "Relax! What's happening?"

"What we had left of Yrd's missing!" Agil explains.

"FUCK THAT, THE MAP'S GONE!" Lamorak adds. "Or position, the plans towards Bluewater Bay."

"Seems someone's going to betray us to win Thanos' reward…" Sybil says.

"Kirito…" Sinon says looking towards the inner part of the temple.

They four all turn and see Galant coming in their direction looking down.

"Galant!" Kirito says once he sees the blue knight. This calls the mercenary's attention and he looks up. Kirito grabs Yui and places her on Lamorak's shoulder. "You leave without farewells?"

All the KoB members surround Galant, looking directly at him.

"I just had my conversation with Asuna," he explains,

"What're you taking with you?" Kirito questions again.

"My equipment? Weapons? Water? Meat I've cut with my own fucking hands!?" the Dimacherus knight explains, notably annoyed.

"A map disappears when you leave…Isn't that a bit suspicious…" Sinon tells him.

"It's a thing we've seen you look several times." Kirito adds.

"I'm guilty of many things. But betraying your stupid and worthless cause isn't among them!" he looks seriously to Kirito. "Get out of my fucking way."

They don't move.

Far the contrary.

They make a smaller oval surrounding Galant, who was outnumbered and outmatched. Galant looks around, and sees Diana, Kana and Klein shaking their heads, somehow telling him to surrender. To avoid unnecessary blood. Galant then looks to Kirito several feet in front of him and begins laughing.

"I knew you'd send all this players to their deaths one day!" he says after finishing and he points his finger to him. "Is this the day I'll do it?!"

"At least I've been loyal," Kirito says. "A quality you don't quite know…"

Galant's face changes from one of laugh, to one of anger in that second.

Faster than any of the Blood Knights, he rushes towards Kirito and tackles him. Both players fall to the sand. They get up and the guild members draw weapons to fight Galant. Galant draws Maximus Caliburn as well and activates Dimachearus, duplicating the blade. Lamorak steps forward, ready to fight him.

"NO! DON'T INTERFIRE!" Kirito shouts, rising from the ground. "I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT A MAN WITH A NOT SELFISH REASON TO FIGHT CAN DO!"

Lamorak keeps his sight on Galant and reluctantly stands down. The rest of the players make a semicircle encircling both fighters between them and the wall surrounding the temple.

Kirito draws from his back both swords, Elucidator on his right hand and Long sword on his left.

Galant turns around facing the Twin Black Swordsman.

"So, this is it: Dual Blades vs Dimachearus…You won't use Excaliber?"

"I don't need it to fight against you."

"You won't defeat me without it. Neither will you defeat Thanos and Hao if you don't dare to use it. So let me pass, or die."

Another lightning accompanied seconds later by a thunder.

It begins to rain.

Kirito rushes towards Galant and tries to stab his but Galant parries quickly with his frontal blade. He tries another blow the same blade, but Galant parries that attack as well. They start moving is circles as they constantly attack and parry at the same speed, matching each other's attacks perfectly. Their blades shine with every single sword skill they tried and they sent white sparks away with every single clash.

Galant blocks several of Kirito's attacks and tries to slash him with his right blade. But Kirito was quicker than he expected, and he manages to parry with Elucidator and then slash Galant's back.

Galant yells out and fells the pain. Quicker this time, he turns around quickly, as Kirito makes a second attack. Galant bends his body forward and the blade passes above his head. He is behind Kirito and hits it with the pommel of Maximus Caliburn, making the Black Swordsman lose his balance. Nevertheless, Kirito regains it quickly, and turns around with a wide horizontal strike. Galant parries using a both blades, and then tries to slash Kirito's neck with them, but he manages to elude. They both turn at the same time 360º to their right and clash their blades in the middle, struggling against each other.

They look to each other's eyes filled with rage.

They stand on equal skill with each other and it was impossible for the players looking at the great battle to decide who would win.

Sinon walks next to Klein. "You have to stop this!"

"Kirito wants to show him what we can do. They're having an honorable duel. We'll honor that!"

They end the struggle, pushing each other back.

Kirito tries to use Rage Spike to stab Galant's chest, but Galant parries the blade, and moves around Kirito, rapidly getting behind him. This time, he swings his blade with Stardust Slasher, hitting Kirito's back with the skill, returning the same blow Kirito delivered to him few moments before. Both distance after that and get ready for another assault.

Kirito advances, and Galant exchanges several quick blows with him before striking his left blade strongly, making Elucidator slip from Kirito's grasp. The blade turns 180º and begins falling down, but the Twin Swordsman manages to grab it backhand. After this he tries a wide slash with his right. Galant eludes, bending legs as the blade passed inches front his head. He then kicks Kirito's side, pushing him back, but Kirito firmly puts his leg behind him, regaining balance. They exchange quick attacks in another round, until Galant rushes against a wall, Kirito follows him. The Dimachearus Knight jumps on the ground and then on the wall. He spins while doing this and lands a hard and strong kick to his back, while using a Martial Arts Sword Skill. Kirito falls to the ground and rolls. Long Sword falls from his hand after that attack.

Sinon starts moving and gets own of her arrows ready.

Now with advantage, Galant attacks him with a diagonal descending slash. However, Kirito manages to parry the attack and forces Galant a step back. The blue knight comes back using Shimmer Spike. The guild leader manages to elude by few inches and then punches the mercenary strongly on the face with his right hand. He struggles with Galant's right hand and manages to make his right blade slip from his hands as well.

Kirito makes a wide slash spinning 360º which Galant eludes lowering his body for a third time in the battle. He gets up quickly and manages to grab Kirito's arm milliseconds after it passed. Galant hits Kirito's elbow with his forearm, making him lose his grip on Elucidator as well. Kirito then manages to grab his arm and punches his hard with his right hand, and Maximus Caliburn falls from his hands as well.

They separate for a brief moment then and engage in a physical battle. Kirito tries to punch Galant but the Champion catches his fist easily. Galant ignites his left fist with the Martial Arts Sword Skill Grey Fist and punches as well, but Kirito grabs his hand as well.

Galant's eyes turn red as they struggle, activating the VRSMA as well. But he forces it back. I wasn't going to let it interfere.

"You're better than I expected…"Galant whispers.

"Same I could ask of you. It's a waste to see you fighting for the Legions." Kirito tells him.

"It's a bigger waste you all risking your lives for this non-sense. If you can't defeat me, you don't have a chance against Hao. If you don't have the guts to use Excaliber you won't even defeat Thanos."

"Tch…"

"This is over…"

Galant places a hard knee to Kirito's stomach. They separate as the black knight lands a kick on Galant's side. Nevertheless, the blue knight advances, ready to punch him, but Kirito blocks with his forearm and lands a hard fist to his face. Galant then counters with one of his own. They take distance again. The Black Swordsman attacks again, but the mercenary locks his arm with his own before striking. The Dimachearus Knight punches him with his left several times on the face and on the chest, but then Kirito lands a hard uppercut to Galant's face, and both brawlers fall to the ground.

The rain continues stronger than before as an angered Thor filled the sky with dozens of lightning.

Both warriors take their blades again and get up continuing the battle. Their blades sparked each time they grazed or touched, making the battle both beautiful and deadly. Each sound of their thunderous clash could match the sound made by the storm itself as they never stopped eluding, paring and attacking. Even if both of them were beaten and wounded, they'd keep on getting up and fighting until one of them was dead. The battle wouldn't be over soon for none of them. They could continue much more time.

Sinon nocks an arrow and takes aims.

"KIRITO!" She shots out.

Kirito and Galant take distance from each other as the arrow passed between their blades, piercing through the chest of a female player, who falls to the ground afterwards.

"She was trying to escape while we were distracted because of the battle." Sinon says while walking towards the player on the ground.

Kirito and Galant stop their battle and all players walk towards the player on the ground.

"A good shot…" Diana says.

"But I just wanted to wound…" Sinon states, looking at the bleeding body. She examines her clothes, and finds he Mirage Sphere along with a large amount of Yrd. "She took the Map."

"Why?" Kirito Asks.

"Thanos' rewards probably…" Sinon says.

Kirito turns to Galant, who also looks at him. "I'm sorry. You were telling the truth."

"I haven't always," Galant says, looking to the player's body, before raising his sight. "I'll leave now, unless you want to continue our quarrel."

"Go," Kirito says. "Enough blood for one night."

Galant nods, he deactivates Dimachearus, refusing his blades into one and sheathing it on his back. He looks to Diana, Kana and Klein.

"You stay?" he asks.

"I do." Klein says.

"We do." Kana answers as well, before her sister could speak.

"Then I'll mourn your deaths in game and hope you haven' died in real life as well." Galant says and then leaves.

"You think it's a good idea to let him leave just like this?" Lamorak asks.

"I already told you Lamorak," Galant says. "Every man has right to make their own choice."

"What happens to you, papa?" Yui says. "I can sense that your vital signs seem to have changed…"

"Galant's a great warrior and one of the few that equals my skill. I just have the felling, this won't be the last time Galant and I clash our blades. We'll surely face each other another time. But whatever it happens, I'll certainly win. We'll win this war and free Aincrad. No matter the cost."


	15. Chapter 14 - Oath of Loyalty

Floor 55th, September 22nd, 2026

A rainy at night in the city of Bluewater Bay. Nothing feels better for Asuna, as walks through the deserted and muddy streets followed by Lamorak, both of them wearing a black coat that covered her body from the water. She can see the large streams clashing against the rooftops, and then sliding down, forming a wall of drops, akin to a cascade. She can also feel the muddy ground right beneath her feet, which often buried within deep holes she cannot see because of the water.

She arrives at a small shop, a few blocks from the bay. She stops in front of the wooden door and knocks two times.

"Go away!" a voice says from the inside.

She insists and knocks three times, and stronger than before.

"What do you want!?" the player opens the door slightly, revealing his face to Asuna. "It's late in the night it's fucking raining?!"

"I'm sorry." Asuna says, removing her hood and then showing a cheerful smile. "I'll compensate you, if you want to listen to me."

The player opens the door and sees Asuna more carefully, from shoes to hair.

"Can you let me see your latest arrival of slaves?" she adds, still with a smile.

"Player slaves? You must be in great need to ask for this."

"It's my work, sir." she replies. "And I need them before the sun raises, or I'll be in trouble with my superior."

"You're short in time, but how about coin?"

Asuna gives him a large bag with 500,000 Yrd, enough to purchase twenty or thirty slaves, depending on the price.

"This is enough," the slaver says smiling. He tosses the bag up and catches it once it falls down, feeling its weight. "What type of player do you seek?"

"Fighting players."

"Ah. I have something good for you: Gladiators. They were going to be sent to the Arena, but since Kirito and his shits destroyed it, these men are less required here. I was about to send them to the lower floors."

"Seems today is my lucky day then."

"Come here. Enter to my dungeons. Let's see how much I can help you…"

Asuna and Lamorak follow the slaver inside and get to the dungeons through a small door on the floor and then a ladder. Lamorak looks to the three guards left behind; he smiles and closes the door.

"I'm sorry for the smell, but these players have been here for a long time."

They look around.

A total of four soldiers were down there, same as upstairs. The prisoners were either Sylph or Gnome. They were all in chains on their necks, wrists and heels.

Asuna keeps talking to the slaver, while Lamorak approaches a large Gnome close to him. He was quite big, even when sat on the floor. He had short black hair and stubble beard. Quite muscular as well, and make Lamorak wonder how the Legions managed to capture him. He talks to him with Words of Power, the same language they used on spells. Only few players could talk that way.

"Your suffering here ends, friend." Lamorak says.

"You, Sylph, are here to free us?" the Gnome responds.

"Yeah, with some friends. Don't worry and get ready, we'll set you free soon."

"Then you should know," the gnome adds. "the guy at your back knows this language as well…"

Lamorak turns around as the guard at his back was about to slash him with a dagger. He ducks under the blade and pushes him back.

The prisoners grab the slaver by the neck with the chains.

Noticing that the battle started, Asuna creates a blade made of ice and slashes the throat of another guard. A third one is about to attack her but the prisoners hold him, back making sure he didn't move and telling the Undine girl to kill him. She stabs the player several times on the chest with the dagger, finishing him off.

Kirito falls to the dungeon. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the forth guard attacked him. He parries the blade with one of his knives, getting close to the guard while he moved, grabbing his neck and smashing his face to the ladder several times.

Lamorak still struggles with the last guard. He manages to punch him strongly on the face, and as he leaned back, Kirito slashes his face with his dagger. Once he turned around again, Lamorak stabs his chest and he falls dead to the ground.

The slaves snap the neck of the slaver.

"The keys quickly! Release them!" Kirito shouts.

They grab the chains and open them, setting the players free.

"Your men fight well!" the Gnome from before says, this time in normal tongue.

"These aren't my men," Lamorak replies. "We all follow Kirito."

"You're The Black Swordsmen?" another Gnome tells Kirito.

"Yes. Many of our men where once chained, as you were. And they'll pay for that…"

"Spill more Legions blood?" the first Gnome asks.

Lamorak nods.

"THEN, WE ARE ALL FUCKING IN!" he answers, as the prisoners nearby agree.

Lamorak smiles, and Kirito grins and nods.

"Come on brothers! Let's leave this fucking dungeon!" Lamorak shouts.

They all agree again.

Kirito and Lamorak remain there for a moment.

"We're lucky, to save Sylph and Gnome players. Players you know well." Kirito says.

"Finally, the Aesir fucking help us. From now onwards we don't have to listen to the fucking Salamanders again…"

* * *

Floor 50th, September 23rd, 2026

On Luccinea's market, Galant follows the pompous Governor of the city around.

"Cassius was always a good friend of mine," he says, with a magniloquent tone that Galant could not stand. "he always praised you as one of the finest warriors of both SAO and New ALO, just below his highness himself."

"He didn't deserve leave the war that way, Governor." Galant responds.

""Leaving the war". That's a nice way to put it, Champion. Even though he's alive somewhere else in the game, his death was brutal and horrible."

The Governor begins to walk through the streets of the city of Luccinea, quite rapidly, almost as if he was trying to leave the mercenary behind. However, Galant follows him at the same speed.

"I'm one of the few lucky survivors of the Attack on Luccinea's Arena." he continues.

"That's how they call it?"

"Yes. Cassius shares the place with many innocent players to fall to Kirito's wrath."

"And it'll take more unless someone stops him."

"No worries. General Thanos is just making his numbers bigger, to make his victory more certain. Soon, he'll find them, and they'll fall to the might of the Legions. "

"We all hope so…"

"Many players thought you dead as well…" he turns around and looks to Galant. "But I'm talking to the Dimachearus Knight, the Champion of Aincrad! They need way more than a few burning wooden beams to kill you…"

Galant grins. "My legend has nothing to do with that. I just had sheer luck. After that I had problems in real life, and I couldn't come back to the game." the latter was a lie, of course, but he wouldn't talk of the Blood Knights to anyone.

"Well, I'm happy to see you alive then." he turns around and walks off.

"Thanks," Galant says, giving him chase. "but, back to my point, the reason why I'm here talking to you is my payment, for the execution services on the Arena…"

"We'd pay you to execute those rebel shits! I don't remember that anyone died by your blade."

"It'd had happened if Kirito hadn't appeared…" Galant argues.

"But it didn't happen; therefore, it'd unfair and illogic if I paid you." The Governor begins to walk away from Galant for a third time.

"I'm left almost without Yrd, Governor!" Galant shouts annoyed. "I wouldn't be here otherwise…" he says more calm

The Governor turns around reluctantly and enters his menu. In front of Galant, appears a small bag of Yrd. He grabs it testing its weight. It wasn't even a quarter of what they owed to him.

"For all the time you spent on the arena inside SAO and New ALO, pleasing the crowd. Now, I have to leave, Champion!"

"Governor, wait! My Rudis was lost when the coliseum was destroyed. Without it…"

"You're demanding me a lot…!"

The Governor stops and turns to his left. Galant looks in the same direction.

Thanos talked in front of a crowd on a stage, placed in the exact same place where he gave his first speech interrupted by Kirito and his men, and again several days afterwards, when he exposed to the crowd the prisoners.

He was accompanied by the new Colonel Hikami, Captain Vorhes and the Sylph, Lyn, one of the deadliest assassins of all the Supreme Legion.

Near Thanos, there were as well several Legionaries keeping the mob controlled and others standing on the stage with the General. At Hikami's back, several not uniformed mercenaries were. Thanos knew using not uniformed soldiers would make his Legion look ridiculous and his image would be frowned upon, but he didn't care. He'd do whatever he needed to kill Kirito and his rebel hordes. According to his ideals, his actions justified his means.

"Discuss the rest of the matter with General Thanos." the Governor says before leaving without saying a single more word.

"Stingy son of a bitch…" Galant murmurs. He thinks about following him more, but decides to stay. He walks between the people to approach the stage and see closer as Thanos talks to the crowd.

"We've all lost something or someone, result of this festering and putrefying decease of rebellion against our great Supreme King! All deeds, made with fear, blood and death. First, the attempt here, in this very market, to take my life. Second, the attack on the mines. And third, the fall our beloved Arena. In all this events, many innocent lives left Aincrad, because of Kirito and his mongrel dogs!"

He pauses for a brief second, before continuing.

"Since these actions are taking or beloved peace, we must counter attack! We must become as vigilant as ever in this rebellion times and reveal even the dimmest shadow of betrayal or lies. Because of this any player, who dares to whisper or say the name of Kirito and isn't a member of the Supreme Legion, shall receive the capital punishment by Crucifixion."

Crucifixion was form of slow and painful execution in Ancient Rome in which the victim is tied or nailed to a large wooden cross and left to hang until dead.

Since Hao's guild was based on the Roman Legions, his armies brought back this old method to kill any player who dared to defy the Legions, making fear a tool to summit the players bellow him.

Three soldiers bring a cross making a path through the crowd.

"Bring her…" Thanos says.

A girl is brought to the stage as well and forced by the mercenaries and hold against the large wooden cross while screaming loudly and in complete panic. She screamed that she didn't do anything. She says it was all a huge mistake. She begs for her life.

"Do you listen, how she begs for her life, with the same mouth that seconds ago just had compliments for the Rebels of KoB. Let her death serve as warning, to any player who dares to conspire against the peace of our Kingdom."

ALL HAIL HAO! ALL HAIL AINCRAD'S KINGDOM!

Thanos snaps his fingers.

Three players start to nail the girl to the cross with three nails and hammer, one on each hand and the last one on both feet. She screams louder and louder as the nails pierce deeper and deeper through her skin while the mercenaries hammered them deeper and the crowd watched amused such bizarre and cruel spectacle.

Galant frowns and clenches his fists while looking seriously to the act. His eyes almost turn red by Darkness but he manages to hold it back. But even when he desired to advance and stop the death of a player and despised the torture and death of innocent players, he couldn't stop it. Attempting to stop the will to the Generals or any player of the Legions was standing against the will of the King himself. If he tried to do something, he'd share a cross right beside her. It didn't matter if he was the best mercenary of the Supreme Legion. He was just a common player for them.

Hikami begins to look slowly to the crowd, until he sees Galant. He stops on Galant, and both of them glare at each other. They remain like that for a few seconds, until a crocked grin forms on the Colonels.

Galant keeps his stare on him, but he finally turns around and leaves, and he hears the screams of the female player.

* * *

Floor 55th, September 23rd, 2026

Klein and Leafa clash blades, struggling against each other. After ten seconds, Klein, overpowers her, forcing her back. However, she quickly fights back with several wide and strong slashes. However, Klein easily parries them. She then tries to stab him, but Klein parries her blade and spins going to her back, kicking her to the ground and the katana falls from her grasp.

"You're getting better." he says. "But you're way too impulsive. You need to keep your head cooled to fight better."

She nods.

"Now, round two."

The start fighting again.

From the inside of the temple, Sybil and Diana look at the couple's training.

"She's getting better by each day." Sybil remarks. "Kirito wanted Klein to come with them on the mission to Bluewater Bay, but he decided to stay here and continue training."

"But perhaps it's best to keep him far from Lamorak." Diana tells her

Sybil smiles. "Yep."

"You're lucky to be loved so deeply by him." Diana tells her.

"The same as you, by Galant." Sybil says as she leaves.

Diana looks down and gets back to craft her arrows.

The door of the temple opens. Kirito, Asuna, Lamorak, Agil, Kana and new players arrive.

The players at the temple stop training or working.

One of the Gnomes, named Hogun, comes forth.

"Come here! Let's greet each other and call ourselves brothers!"

"You've done the impossible!" Sybil comes approaching him and they share a kiss.

Kana walks towards her sister and hugs her.

"We have to lift a cup!" The large Gnome, named Fornjot, tells to Lamorak.

"We only have water…" Lamorak says.

"That's for the best." a Sylph, named Fandral, says. "Fornjot's a beast sober. And drunk, he's a beastly stupid!"

The new arrivals laugh.

"The little Fandral is telling the fucking truth!" Fornjot remarks.

They laugh again. The two groups start greeting each other.

"Our numbers grow…" Diana says.

"And we'll need more weapons." Kirito adds.

"I notice something." Klein whispers to Kirito. "These are all Lamorak's fucking people…"

"Our numbers doubled in a single day. "Asuna remarks. "And these players know fighting very well."

"But who do they follow?" Klein says referring to Lamorak, who goes to the inner part of the temple, and Kirito follows him. He gets to the room they used as butchery. He starts cutting the meat when he notices Kirito.

"This is the last meat we have. We'll need more soon."

"We've forgotten many things…"

Lamorak looks Kirito. "…You sent me to explore and recognize if we had a good opportunity in Bluewater Bay. The ship that carried these players was one."

"Were any others ships or dungeons which could've provided the same?"

"Yeah. One ship carried Pookas and Leprechauns. Another carried Salamanders."

"I would've cared to know that…"

"Pookas are good with music magic and Leprechauns are in crafting. But speaking about close quarters fighting, most of them aren't that good."

"And the Salamanders?"

"…I don't want this place filled with even more Salamanders." Lamorak says plainly. "Klein…"

"He's a good friend, a great leader and an honorable man," Kirito interrupts. "I'll take them to hunt tomorrow when the sun rises, to see how we'll get on with each other."

Kirito leaves the room.

"They'll prove great backup!" Lamorak says, just before Kirito walks away, "I give you my word."

Kirito nods and leaves, leaving an angered Lamorak alone and cutting meat.

* * *

Floor 50th, September 23rd, 2026

Galant tabs the glass of beer he had on his hands while looking to the table, his head lost in thoughts about what happened on the last days.

He's interrupted when he fells a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees Otome right next to him.

"I thought you dead," she says with a smile. "trapped beneath the rubble with all those who died on the fall of the Arena."

"I could get out somehow. But my pocket was killed. Those miserly bastards didn't want to pay me since I killed no one. So I can't even buy me another good drink."

"I can buy you one if you want…"

"No. I'm alright, thanks…" Galant drinks another sip of his drink.

Otome sits down next to him.

"What happened to your Rudis?" she says, after seeing that his belt didn't carry the wooden dagger.

"I lost it when the Arena fell. So, my job here was useless for me in both ways. Not only I didn't get my payment and I lost my Rudis as well."

"What happens then?"

"Without it, I'm not working for Hao. I'm just a common player."

"You lost your freedom?"

"Somehow…But no one is ever truly free…"

"Except Kirito and the KoB knights." Otome whispers.

Galant looks down and shakes his head.

"Tell me something: you saw him?" she asks "How was he like?"

"You're talking about something very dangerous…" Galant interrupts, also quietly.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one talking about him now. Some friends even suggested joining his cause to fight the legions."

"There's no such thing as a "cause". It'll just make innocent and stupid players die."

Noticing Galant wasn't on the talkative mod right now; she quickly changes the subject and approaches him.

"Well. I'll change subject, seems you need to relax. Now tell me, when was the last time you've been with a girl?"

Galant closes his eyes and reminds Diana, but he tries to get her out of her head quickly.

"A long while…"

"Well…" She sits on his lap "… Forget about Kirito and all that shit…and come with me…"

She grabs his face and moves her own closer to his, closing her eyes and slowly moving to kiss him, but Galant moves aside his face.

"The Mighty Galant!" a voice says.

The couple turns, and see Hikami entering Bar, accompanied by two heavily armed and dangerous looking soldiers.

The Salamander begins to laugh as he approaches the two.

"It's great to find you still alive, and with a girl with you." once close, he looks to Otome. "I'm sorry. It's a sin to interfere between men and girls about to get intimate, but I must. I need to talk to him."

Otome looks to Galant, who nods his head to her. Otome reluctantly leaves, notably annoyed.

Galant turns to the table again and Hikami sights impressed. "A beautiful girl…" he says as he sits down. "of course, you somehow never lack the attention of girls. Tell me, what's your trick?"

"Not being you, that's my trick. If you came here for business, and I know you have, say it and leave."

"Well, all this time since Ducard's death hasn't made your manners any better."

"Neither your company better…" Galant says referring to Hikami's men.

The mercenaries immediately didn't like his comment, but they remain out of the discussion.

Hikami begins a false laugh.

"I'd be more careful if I were you. After all, these men are the hand of The Shadow of Death, General Thanos."

"Aaahhh," Galant says. "Then tell me: what're you then? HIS DICK OR HIS ASS?"

Galant begins to laugh at his own joke. He then takes the last sip of his drink

Hikami's face changes from one of a friendly guy to a serious one. "I'm his will."

Galant looks to him, stopping his laughter.

"And I was ordered to restore the order." the Salamander adds.

"By nailing innocent players to the cross?"

"Any player, who dares to whisper about KIRITO, KOB AND THEIR UPRAISING!" he says out loud to catch the attention of all the players on the bar, including a now nervous Otome. "Will share that girl's fate."

Galant remains calm. "I don't care about whispers, talks, rebellions, and specially, the will of your General." he gets up from his seat, ready to leave.

"Those are bold words…for a simple player." Hikami says.

Galant stops and looks him.

"You're mistaken! I'm a free player; a mercenary, working for your guild."

"Yes…I know…You're proclaimed by the King himself. You're his personal dog for any duties required…"

Galant clenches his fists.

"And what you must have then?" he continues. "A Rudis! A wooden sword which was carved with his legend! It serves as proof of freedom. Show all of us! We all want to see that rare trophy..."

Galant remains looking at him.

"No…?" Hikami responds. "You don't have it with you?"

"You well know I don't..."

"Yes. As I know, the General would be very happy and pleased to see you…now."

* * *

"I'm impressed that you survived to the hell on earth of the falling Arena." Thanos says. "But I wonder: why you didn't appear here, to talk to us?"

"I'm sorry." Galant says, while he remained standing up on the other side of the table and holding his own hands in front of his waist.

"Galant has always been of few words." Hikami adds, near Galant's back.

"But, I've herd he makes full sentences to the Governor and the King." Thanos comments.

"I just want to talk the necessary and finish my business as quickly as I can." Galant justifies.

"You don't like to call everyone's attention." the general remarks.

"Not while I'm outside the Arena." the mercenary adds.

"But now it's not the time for you to try to dissimulate and try to not catch everyone's attention," Thanos says. "Kirito destroys a Coliseum upon your head, and here you are! Risen like a phoenix from the ashes…"

"The Aesir truly bless you." Captain Vorhes says.

Galant briefly stares him.

"I'm also blessed by them, now that you're here." Thanos adds.

"What do you mean, General?" Galant asks.

"I was touched deeply by the sound of the crowd when you entered the Arena and all of them started roaring your name. Even when the hope and joy was ended by blood and death… " he opens a drawer on his side of the table and takes out a wooden sword. "…that, at least for me, still has a lot of value." he tosses the dagger across the table and it stops on the other end, right in front of the blue knight. "Your Rudis. Your freedom."

"What's its prize?"

"Something very simple and little: an oath of loyalty, to follow my command." Thanos walks and approaches Galant. "I want you as a symbol to calm the crowds. A former player of SAO, now sworn legionary, to bring his former comrades to the King's justice."

"I think you already have one of those…" Galant says, tilting his head towards Hikami.

"Yes. But Hikami's talents belong to the shadows and the deceit," Thanos says. "You'd be presented rather beneath a halo of light. In the front of my troops, right next to me, to the eyes and roar of the crowd again…"

Hikami's eyes widen when he hears this.

"And If I don't want that clamor anymore?" Galant asks.

Thanos' smile banishes from his face and his eyes show notable anger. Galant keeps his blue eyes on him and his brow furrows a bit. A false smile draws on Thanos' face. He grabs the Rudis by the blade and extends it to Galant.

"You're a free player..." he calmly says. "…your fate is yours."

Galant grabs the blade, returns it to its sheath and nods.

"I'll search for you again in a few days, and expect that you've made the correct decision."

"General." Galant says before turning around and leaving Thanos' fortress.

"Forgive me General, but Galant can't be trusted…" Hikami says, notably nervous.

"I thought the same of you, and here you are." Thanos replies. "But, you know him more than I do. Make your men follow him. If Galant attempts to leave Luccinea: Crucify."


	16. Chapter 15 - Two Paths

Floor 55th, September 24th, 2026

Kirito gets up from bed and stretches his arms and body before putting his gear on. Asuna wakes up as well, next to him.

"The sun's going up. Why you're up so early?" She asks.

"I'm going with Lamorak the new group to hunt," he answers as he puts on the strap that goes over his right shoulder that carries his two swords. "To see them better and closer."

Asuna nods and Kirito walks out of the room.

"I fear you'll hunt alone." A voice next to him says. It was Klein with his arms crossed looking down.

"Lamorak and his group left before the dawn." Sinon says.

"Along with my sister." Diana adds.

Kirito rushes out of the temple followed by Klein, Diana and Sinon. Not far from it they encounter Lamorak and the new men walk back to the Temple with several monsters NPC captured for food.

"Lamorak," Kirito says approaching the group. "you went to hunt without me?"

"We woke up before the crack of dawn," Lamorak answers.

"We used the day for something useful, while you're resting with your woman!"," Fornjot quips.

"But we found meat!" Fandral adds. "Weapons and drink also!"

He shouts out loud and they all approve. After that, Hogun tosses him a wineskin. Kirito catches the half full container.

"There's a place on the woods where we can find alcohol and weapons?" he asks to Diana

"Kana and I searched the whole area," she answers. "There's none."

"How did you find these?" Kirito asks again to Lamorak.

"A wagon, on the road." Kana answers.

"What the…?" Klein yells-

"You attack the road without good weapons and so close to our position?! What if someone saw you?"

Diana and Sinon nock an arrow and look afar, in search for enemies. Klein draws his blade and also looks around.

"You don't need to look," Fornjot says. "We killed them all! Let's prepare a feast!"

The players agree and follow Fornjot back to the temple. However, the three leaders and two archers remain there.

"It was a good idea!" Sinon says sarcastically. "…to risk my life for this group."

"We now have better numbers to face the legions." Lamorak complains.

"They're just risking discovery!" Klein remarks.

"Well, then make them come!" Lamorak yells. "We're just hiding like frightened prays from a hunter!"

"We're not ready for an open battle," Kirito scolds him. "Neither an assault."

"Any boy could see that…" Klein adds.

"Well: this boy saved you from death on the Arena!" Lamorak groans. "This boy found warriors to join our guild."

"You just found a mob of savage and mad dogs." Klein nags.

Lamorak grins. "Maybe. But these "savage and mad dogs" will never follow a fucking Salamander like you!" The situation grows more violent by the stare between the Salamander and Sylph, until Lamorak looks to Kirito. "Sorry for not waiting you. It won't happen again. I promise."

Lamorak runs following his comrades back to the temple.

"We should search the nearby area, see if there's someone close." Sinon suggests.

"You and Diana go now," Kirito orders. "Once I get back I'll send Agil, Sybil, Recon and a few more to help you."

"Gotcha," Diana says. Let's go Sinon."

They rush away, walking through the woods searching for enemies.

Kirito walks next to Klein.

"That impudent fucking brat…" Klein curses.

"Forget about that. We should meal with our new brothers."

* * *

Floor 50th, September 24th, 2026

Galant walks through the streets of Luccinea while drinking from a jar of sake.

He can't get out of his head the "offering" that Thanos made to join his crew and defeat Kirito.

He didn't believe on the reason to fight of KoB. The simple idea of fighting the legions of Hao was madness for him. Simple stupidity. Facing a large army to inevitably die for nothing, that path leaded to nothing but a shorter life.

But, he knew very well many players on the "rebel guild", as the Legionnaires used to call them. Diana, Kana, Klein, Silica and Asuna. All of them had a special place on the Champion's heart. They were the last friends he had. The last people he cared about on the game. To betray them, wouldn't be better to betray all what he believed in. What he was fighting for. But if he didn't joined Thanos' legions, nothing good would come out of that decision.

He keeps on walking until he arrives to the market where Thanos usually made his speeches in front of the howling mob. Several crucified players, hanged to the tall wall of a building by ropes. He walks looking to their faces until seeing the last one, almost dropping his drink from his hands. He stops once he's in front of her.

It was Otome.

She was already dead; covered in blood from face to toes. Her clothes had been torn off and almost destroyed. She looked down to the ground, with a peaceful expression of her face.

The echo of her words from the day before resonates in Galant's mind.

" _Some friends even suggested joining his cause to fight the legions."_

He clenches his fists.

Hikami must've overheard them when she said Kirito's name. He was also somehow sending Galant a warning: to remember him to join the guild peacefully. The Salamander probably commanded Vorhes to crucify her.

Galant can't take the injustice make by his superiors. Filled with anger, he punches the wall making a small crater with lots of cracks.

"You knew her?"

Galant immediately turns to his left, where the voice came from. Jack was there, in the entrance to an alley.

Galant reaches to his back grabbing the handle of Maximus Caliburn and get ready to fight. "What're you doing here?" he says annoyed.

"Relax," he says. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then why you're here?"

"I heard Thanos started using Crucifixion as punishment, but I had to come here to believe it." he answers, before looking to Otome's corpse. "You knew her?" he asks again.

Galant stops holding his blade and looks to Otome. "She was a stupid girl, who spoke to loudly of things she shouldn't."

"Since the fall of the fall of the arena they've become paranoid." Jack adds. "The city's full with nervous and fearful players searching for whispers of betrayal. Or people sometimes…"

Jack adds looking to a player nearby.

Galant turns and looks to the player as well. He recognizes him quickly; he was one of Hikami's hired mercenaries covered with a cloak, looking towards Galant. Once Galant looks on his direction, he turns around.

"If you try to leave the city, they'll put you in a cross right next to your friend." Jack says.

"I'm a free player!" Galant yells to him. "I won't submit to Thanos' threats."

"That's not what I want." Jack adds.

"You're full of fucking riddles!" Galant curses. "Speak clear once and for all, Jack."

"Don't think you're the only one that's been in your position, Galant."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in your position once. I was also a mercenary for Hao."

Galant's eyes widen. He didn't expect that answer.

"I'm sure you want more answers. But I can't give them to you here, not with so many people around. Come here at night," Jack tosses him a small card with the name of a place written. It read "Loki's Eden" in English. "and I promise you'll have all the answers you wish."

Jack turns around and walks into the alley.

"How do you know I won't go there with Legionnaires accompanying me to arrest you?" Galant shouts, asking him.

"Because if you do, they'll arrest you as well, just because you met me…"

* * *

Floor 55th, September 24th, 2026

The sun had already set on the horizon.

The Knights are having an entertained night. While feasting on the Monster NPC they hunted and the alcohol they found, they fight without weapons. Similar to training, but this was rather just for fun. They players were laughing, drinking and eating, having a good time and bonding.

Kirito looks from the distance with Asuna and Yui next to him.

The leader keeps looking to a map in front of him, planning the next move.

"I think you should stop thinking right now Kirito." Asuna suggests.

"Just trying to figure this out," he says. "I think we can get more men, from the city of Neerin on the 56 floor, which's been recently cleared."

"Let me see," Yui says.

"What's the path to the city?" Asuna asks.

"After going out from the Labyrinth, the way surrounds The Swamp of Mysteries. The trip on the path must be three or four hours until you arrive to the city." The little pixie says. "But there's another way, going through the Swamp. There, flight is allowed."

"If flying is allowed there, it's probable that a Legion's inside that place." Asuna says.

"Maybe. But what of a small group formed by several skilled players? They could arrive to the city unnoticed."

"Few against many?" Asuna asks.

"Our most skilled players count as three or five Legionaries. And with Yui skill to detect upcoming players, we should be able to see the players coming way before they see us. We can choose either fight or hide."

"Maybe…But forget it for now. Relax for a moment." Asuna says.

"Alright." Kirito says, returning the map to his items and relaxes for a moment. "They're noisy people."

"Sometimes fun, drinking and stupidity is needed," Asuna says. "This helps to create strong bonds."

"Right now it's not the time for this..."

"Is it ever?"

"No," He shakes his head with a smile. "We never know when we'll be attacked." He gets up from his chair. "I'll try to get a drink to share between us."

He gets up and leaves to the inner part of the temple.

Leafa leaves Klein and Recon, going to the back of the temple to grab water. While she was putting the water inside a cup, Fornjot appears, notably drunk.

"You shouldn't drink…water this night. Alcohol…we can share…" he says while offering her a bottle of sake.

"Thanks, but I don't drink, and they're waiting for me…" she says with a smile.

"What…ah…you're with the Salamander..."

"Eh…no. He's just a friend."

"I saw him…looking at me…no love…"

"…He just needs time..."

"AND DRINKING!"

She tries to go back to her group, but the large Gnome holds her.

"I don't like his eyes….yours are…better…"

He pushes her against the wall.

Leafa realizes what he attempts and fights back. With an Air Spell, she creates a knife made of air and stabs his arm. Now drunk and army, he punches her face, and she falls to the ground.

"You, bitch!"

"Fornjot, leave her!"

Lamorak grabs his arms from the back and holds him back. However, the much larger and stronger Gnome easily gets rid of the Sylph commander, throwing him to the ground. He then lifts him up by the neck, chocking him, and throws him again to the ground and starts beating him hard.

The watchers of the fight cheer up, believing they were playing.

Klein sees the fight and smiles realizing that Lamorak was being defeated by his friend. But after he hears the voice of Leafa, he turns and sees her wounded and bleeding. Leafa then looks at Fornjot. Angered, Klein rushes and attacks Fornjot from behind while he's distracted with Lamorak. The Salamander manages to deal a hard strike to his face and the Gnome releases Lamorak. Afterwards he hits him several times and tires to choke him, but Hogun runs and attacks Klein from behind as well. They both roll down the stairs and fall to the courtyard.

A brawl starts between the two factions of KoB: the old players and the new arrivals. However, some battles between the old members of KoB also start.

Hogun and Klein continue fighting. Agil starts fighting Fandral. Kana starts fighting Sinon. The rest simply starts fighting whoever they can find on their way.

"STOP THIS NONSENCE!" Kirito says coming out of the inner part of the temple entering the battle with Asuna right behind him.

He's first attacked by a Sylph, but Kirito blocks the blow, hitting the player on the face several times and knocking him out. He then rushes kicking a player rushing up the stairs and lands on the courtyard. Asuna follows him blocking the strikes of a Gnome way larger than her. She jumps, punching his jaw, leaving him out of combat. A player nearby tries to strike with a piece of wood, but she raises her right forearm, blocking the attack. She then grabs the player, delivering a hard knee to his stomach and throws him above the campfire. The player falls to and rolls on the ground next to the fire.

Fornjot gets up and tries to attack Kirito, but Lamorak appears again and, from behind, grabs his neck with a hold, using his forearms and starts choking him. They struggle for a long time until the large Gnome elbows Lamorak several times, forcing the Sylph to let him go. Fornjot turns around, punching Lamorak had on the face. He grabs Lamorak's blade and punches him again, and the Sylph falls to the ground. Fornjot raises his blade and blinks his eyes, revealing himself as a VRSMA user. He slashes downwards to kill Lamorak.

"KIRITO!" Asuna shouts.

The Black Swordsman reacts on time reaching his back and drawing Holy Sword Excaliber from the sheath between Excaliber and Longsword. He blocks the blow of Fornjot with an upwards slash.

Angrier, the giant Gnome slashes three more times, but Kirito eludes easily. Fornjot uses a horizontal slash, going for the head, but Kirito bends his body downwards, ducking under the blade and, at the same time, slashes the legs of Fornjot, who screams due to the pain. He doesn't have any time to balm, as Kirito walks sideways a single step, spins and slashes his neck beheading him with a single swift strike.

The fight ends in that instant, that death being the only one of the night.

All the players look at Kirito in shock after Fronjnot's brutal death.

The Gnome's dead body falls to the ground at the same time as his head falls to the ground and rolls before stopping. Liters of blood water the sand beneath their feet.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kirito screams out loud. "WE'RE HUMANS! NOT RABID ANIMALS! He takes a deep breath and looks to the faces of the new arrivals. "We're giving you freedom but you're repaying with dishonor and useless death. You're free now, that means you have to choose: you can stay here among us as a comrade and follow my orders or you can leave now, or die as Fornjot has!"

"I follow Kirito!" Lamorak shouts out. "There's no other player more worthy of being followed!"

"Step forth those that want to join." Kirito says, with a calmer, yet assertive, voice.

Not a sound came from any player for several seconds, until the large Hogun steps forth, drawing his hammer from his back.

"The player who killed Fronjot…" he says.

Kirito tabs his blade, getting ready for more battle.

"…is a formidable warrior! And I will follow!" he draws his warhammer from his back and points it towards Kirito. "THE BLACK SWORDSMAN!"

Lamorak draws his blade and points it to Kirito. "The Black Swordsman!"

Fandral seems to doubt a bit, but he finally draws his blade. "The Black Swordsman!"

"THE BLACK SWORDSMAN!" Hogun shouts again.

Soon afterwards, and one by one, the newly arrived players draw their own weapons and start chanting Kirito's epithet.

"The Black Swordsman!"

"The Black Swordsman!"

"THE BLACK SWORDSMAN!"

* * *

Floor 50th, September 24th, 2026

Galant walks in the middle of a street on the outskirts of the city of Luccinea with the moon's white light shining on the sky and lighting his way.

He finds the place he was looking for.

It was a tavern with a large wooden sign on top where the name was carved in English, same as in the card, "Loki's Eden" it read it cursive letter. Nearby there wasn't a single player. Most of them feared being caught at night by the Legions and accused of treason and crucified. But Galant could take that risk since he had his Rudis back with him. He places his back against a wall and looks to the tavern.

It was a basement.

Galant knew a basement was easy for trapping any player from the outside. If Jack was going to betray him, he was on the perfect position. However, the mercenary somehow felt he needed to know Jack's story. He breathes deeply trying to relax and walks towards the tavern. After walking down a staircase, he opens the door and finds another staircase, but this one was circular. He walks down and once he was on the basement, he realizes no one was inside the small tavern except for the bartender and Jack, who was sitting down on a table for two. He smiles once he sees Galant's face. Galant walks to the table and sits down in front of Jack.

The NPC bartender comes to the table.

"What'll you have, guys?"

"Scotch whisky for me," Jack says.

"Make it two." Galant adds.

"Alright."

The bartender leaves. Jack and Galant seriously stare to each other in the meantime until the bartender came back with two small glasses of Scottish Whisky. He places them on the table and leaves.

"You didn't tell me it was a fucking basement."

"Why you say that?"

"Because I'm not stupid. It's easy for ambushes here…"

"Few legionaries come to this tavern at night; they prefer the bigger taverns or brothels on downtown. You still don't trust me…do you?"

"No. I don't."

"Why?"

"If you've lived what I have, seen what I've seen and know what I know, you'd understand me."

"I've heard about the Royal Knights."

Galant's brow furrows and he takes a couple of second before talking. "How did you find out?"

"After the battle we had in that cavern I made one members of the League of Darkness spit it out." He answers, before continuing. "Mordread, your own old friend betrayed you. I can understand why you attacked him with all your spirit, back on the Labyrinth cave weeks ago."

"Mordread deserves to be killed for what he's done to me. His sole existence threatens Aincrad itself."

"And you think he's death alone will grant Aincrad peace?"

"Once he is dead, his guild of wild dogs is disbanded and everyone who once formed part of is dead, everything will be over."

"You're not right."

"How so?"

"Aincrad won't find peace. Not until Hao's reign is over."

"Hao's just a simple pawn for me. I need to work easier, without problems. He helps me, I help him. Fair exchange."

"I thought the same once, back when I was a mercenary for him." Jack adds, and takes a sib from his whiskey.

"…You know my story… But I don't know yours, Jack…"

"I was formerly a warrior for my own race, the Imps. I fought and bleed along many of my brothers and sisters during the first 25th floors of Aincrad's castle until we decided to take the 25th boss ourselves. But before arrived to the Boss Room, a new guild had. The Supreme Legion. We almost fought against them, but Hao let us join the boss battle. Once we entered I saw the boss, but Hao was unfazed while the rest of us remained looking at the large beast. The monster attacked, but he activated his unique skill, Supreme Weapon. In less than a minute, he had killed the boss, alone. Impressed for his incredible power, many Imps joined Hao's guild, while others remained suspicious of him. I was among the ones impressed, but I didn't want to betray my race. I joined the Supreme Legion as a mercenary and Hao himself gave me my Rudis."

Jack takes another sip of his drink before continuing.

"As time passed, I became good friends with Hao himself. We often spoke with each other and we had a respectful relationship. But some small Legions were attacked by Imp soldiers. Hao was mad after the peace deal he'd made with my race, so I decided to be his ambassador. I'd bring his terms for a truce to my people. I did, though I wasn't warmly received. Some of them called me traitor and a liar, but they decided to accept Hao's terms. When the day came, I was going to attend to the meeting place. But when I arrived, I just found chaos and death. The race leaders had been slaughtered by the legionaries. I found an almost dead friend there; he told me Hao orchestrated the meeting to kill the leaders of our race, but that wasn't all he was then going to attack my race army, located on a small town…"

Both angry and saddened, Jack takes the final sib of his drink. Galant looks at him, moved by his tale, though he didn't appear to be. Jack slowly continues his tale, between several few intervals of anger and sorrow.

"…I rushed to the place where the Imp army was as soon as I could," he continues slowly. "I found the place, and the Legions had arrived before me. That was no battle; it was a slaughter of Imps, which was at the command of one of my own race, Captain Vorhes." Jack clenches his fists. "I dashed through the battlefield and found Hao on the top a hill. I kneeled and begged him to stop. He looked at me and ordered me, to bring him the head of the commander of the Imps. Answer me a question Galant, if your good friend, The Supreme King asked you to kill your best friend and your girlfriend and remain idle as thousands of players are slaughtered right in front of you, would you've done it? You'd keep your oath to serve him then!?"

Galant doesn't answer, just keeps looking him seriously and shocked with his eyes widely opened.

"So, I took matter into my own hands. I drew my blade and assaulted the King, but I couldn't defeat his maelstrom of metal. Few minutes later, the battle had ended with the total defeat for Imp army. I attacked Hao once last time, but lost my blade by a powerful hit of one of his weapons. I jumped and drew the last weapon I had: my Rudis. I drove the wooden dagger to his neck, piercing it but another weapon forced me back. I grabbed my blade and gazed to the King, who'd managed to remove the blade from his neck. The army was coming towards us, so I had no time to continue fighting. I rushed out of the battlefield, but not before swearing to Hao I'd kill him. That'd keep on fighting to become stronger than him."

He stops for a brief moment before continuing.

"Power's the only thing that matters. It's the only thing that ever mattered in the history of humanity. The weak have been always forced to serve the powerful. Nothing more. It's the human nature. Then I'd become the strongest of all. The strongest shall become the king, and there will only be one King of Aincrad. And that one will be me."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Fortunately, no Imp was killed on RL as well, but we were left out of the war. Besides, after these my own race considered me a renegade and I was despised and marked as Fugitive by the Legions. Without anywhere left for me to go, I began wondering through the Castle of Aincrad, looking to something to live for. I finally found it after my sorrow became strong anger and hate towards the Legions. Since then, I've looking for good opponents and fighting Hao and his army from the shadows. Once I discovered the League of Darkness Knights I also fought them. Months afterwards I found you."

"If you're telling the truth, why you waited so long to tell it to me?" Galant asks

"I wanted to see what class of person you were, Champion of Aincrad. What forced you to fight. Why you gave your blade to Hao as if it were your own. I wanted to know what was deep inside of your chest. I answered these questions, and concluded I could trust you." he stops for a moment. "The same as me before, you're presented with two paths: you can either join the Legions and become a puppet under Thanos and Hao, or fight against them, losing all your privileges but not your freedom, conscience and ideals. So, what will you choose?"

Galant leans on his chair. He grabs the glass of whisky and finishes the entire glass with a single sip.

He gets up and walks out.

He stops before walking up the stairs.

"Thanos placed me on a path where I must choose one of two ways, and live with that decision for the rest of my life. But first I need answers. I'll find out what's truly behind Thanos' and Hao's schemes. I'll get to the truth no matter the way… once I know that, I'll take my final decision…"


	17. Chapter 16 - Harsh Truths

Floor 50th, September 25th, 2026

"The port of Bluewater Bay was attacked?" Thanos asks.

"Three days ago. A slave trader was killed along with his men. They had captured Sylphs and Gnomes." Vorhes says.

"Warriors. The Rebels freed them to make larger their ranks." Hikami says.

"Obvious conclusion!" Vorhes tells him angrily.

Thanos opens a map and places it on the table in front of him. "Which places they've attacked so far?"

"Kirito and his men have attacked the Black Mines on the 46th floor. After this they travelled to the upper floors. Days after, they attacked the Arena on the city of Luccinea on the 50th floor. And the last one was the city of Bluewater Bay on the 55th floor."

Hikami says this while pointing the places on the map.

"They must be on the higher levels," Vorhes adds.

"Obvious conclusion," Hikami says, just to make Vorhes angrier.

"Enough, both of you!" Thanos yells ending their discussion. "The last floor cleared was floor 56th, right?"

"Yes, my general." Vorhes answers.

"Hikami and Lyn, get a clutch of our troops ready to march. I'll command them. We'll depart as soon as we can. I'll take this matter into my own hands. The rebellion can be crushed very soon..."

"What do you plan, General?" Hikami asks.

"I'll tell you on the road to the 56th floor. But first, I need to send a message."

"To whom?" Hikami asks.

* * *

Floor 55th, September 25th, 2026

Kirito finishes putting on his gear by strapping the scabbards of Long Sword and Elucidator to his back and then grabs his throwing picks and adjusts them to his belt. He walks out of his room where Asuna, Yui, Klein, Leafa, Sinon, Kana and Diana were waiting for him. He gets close to his cousin.

"You feel ready for this, Leafa?" Kirito asks.

"I have to face battle sooner or later..." Leafa answers.

"Stay close to us, and don't try anything stupid." Kirito looks to the others. "Everyone's ready?"

"Yeah," Klein answers.

"Let's get going then." Kirito walks to the sand garden of the temple with his six players accompanying him.

Lamorak waits for them, with his back against a wall. "You really think it's a good idea? Going to Neerin you seven?"

"That's why our plan will work," Kirito explains, "low numbers are more difficult to spot and easier to hide. With Yui's help, we can find and safe way to the city going through the Swamp on Mysteries."

"And we can fly there," Klein adds.

"I wasn't asking you, Salamander." Lamorak turns to Kirito again. "I don't like your idea…"

Kirito places his hand on Lamorak's shoulder. "Trust on me, Lamorak. As I trust you with the leadership of the guild while I'm gone."

Lamorak nods with his head.

Kirito advances, stopping on the beginning of the stairs. All the players stop training and look to him. "You've all heard what we'll do today. We seven are going to the slave trading city of Neerin on the 56th floor, to free enslaved players. Players, who the same as you, despise Hao and the Kingdom of Aincrad. Once our numbers become higher and obtain enough weapons, we'll have the power we need to eliminate Thanos and his legions from Aincrad!"

* * *

Floor 50th, September 25th, 2026

Galant rushes through a narrow alley outside the city. He jumps once and then another time on the wall and starts climbing up by whatever means he can. He quickly arrives to the top and starts going towards the center of the city. The blue knight jumps from ceiling to ceiling, rushing as fast as he can. He quickly gets to the top a building before looking to the entire city. He looks around, and finds the building he was looking for, towards the southeast. He jumps, landing on another ceiling and rolls on the ground and getting back up by the momentum before continuing his rush. He jumps the street, landing on the other block. He continues doing this for four blocks until he finally arrives to a terrace where Jack was hiding behind a short wall, looking towards a building crossing the street.

"I'm here," Galant says, "thanks for the message."

Jack greets him with a nod.

"What's up? You found them?" Galant asks.

"They're inside that building," Jack answers.

He looks from the edge while leaving the rest of the body behind the short wall. "That's a tavern with…girls. These mercenaries must be having fun. How many?"

"I don't know. From six to ten."

"That number's bigger than I expected…"

"Did you find out what you wanted on the Real World?"

"I found out something. Otome, my friend who was yesterday crucified, is dead in the real world."

Jack looks to Galant before he continues.

"She had the AmuSphere on her head when they found her."

"But…how?" Jack asks. "The VRSMA only kills when you wound the other player and delete his HP to zero. Her body should've been wounded when we found her."

"She was crucified, so had three nails piercing her body, one on each wrist and the last one on her. The wounds made by a nail have an attribute called Continuous Piercing Damage over Time, which will inflict damage per second until it is taken out. That's how a player dies crucified."

"That means the player or players who nailed her had a VRSMA activated at that moment."

"I believe so, and one of these mercenaries must know why they did it. I need to talk to them. But here's the thing: I don't know how many are inside."

"What's your plan then?"

"Come with me…"

Galant walk to the left edge of the building and falls to an alley. Jack follows him.

"Give me your blade." Galant says.

Jack grabs his blade along the sheath and gives it to Galant, who slides it across is own belt. Galant then opens his menu and takes out a long rope.

"Your hands, Jack."

"What the hell you're doing?!" Jack asks.

"A former mercenary and a mercenary of the Supreme Legion enter a random bar, suspicious," Galant explained, while he ties them quickly, leaving a single string for him to carry. "A mercenary of the Supreme Legion carrying a prisoner, not suspicious."

"And what if things get ugly in there,"

"I guess we'll have to improvise a bit…"

"You better don't be betraying me, Stardust Knight." Jack comments.

Galant finishes tying his hands. "Just trust on me Lone Ronin, as I had to trust you yesterday."

Galant crosses the street with Jack following him. He opens the door and almost immediately most eyes lay upon him. Galant and Jack briefly look around.

They see eight mercenaries, recognizing them for their outfit. Thanos didn't let them wear the distinguishing and impressive armor of the Legions, since first they needed to be members of the Legions and swear an oath of loyalty to Hao. However, he made players create a uniform which resembled the armor of the legionnaires, with the same colors and the Legions emblem on the left side of the chest. The mercenaries were roughly playing with the girls, who refused the pleasure of their company. They harassed them, while laughing, eating food and drinking alcohol.

Galant walks and pushes from the rope on his hands. The two new customers sit on the only empty and lonely table on a side of the tavern, far from the mercenaries. Once they return to their own matters, Galant briefly gazes them. The bartender was talking with the mercenaries about leaving the girls alone. The Captain refused, telling him to give them more free food and beer, unless he wanted the girls dead. The Captain then looks to the new customers for the first time. He had neck length brown hair and blue lusterless eyes. He wore the same uniform his soldiers did, but unlike them, he also spotted a red cape over his back that reached his knees.

Galant stops looking at him.

"Wait…" the Captain says to him.

Galant immediately looks down.

"You're the Champion of Aincrad!" he gets up and walks towards Galant and Jack's table. "Bartender, give this man a free drink." He sits down on a chair in front of Galant. "I must say it's a pleasure to meet you in person."

"And you're?" Galant asks.

"Ah. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Captain Rocke of the mercenaries of the King."

"I'm Galant. He's the Lone Ronin, Jack."

"The Lone Ronin." Rocke says while looking Jack. "I've heard a lot about this piece of shit. A traitor. A coward."

Jack's about to insult him, but Galant's faster than him.

"He's not much of a talker this one. I've captured him for the rewards offered to the King."

The bartender comes to the table and gives to each of them a chop of beer.

"I like your job, taking commands from the King himself. I, on the other hand, must serve General Thanos. Nothing interesting. No major battles. No killing innocents. No more fun than this. The major thing we do is just crucify anyone who dares to speak against our mighty King."

"Crucify…"Galant says, curious. "I'm curious about something about crucifixion. You mind if I ask you?"

"Sure Champion, ask away."

"I saw a cute Pooka girl crucified yesterday. She had brown eyes and hair. I just wondered why she suffered such fate…"

"Ah…That cute girl. I know who you're talking about. I heard she spoke the Rebel Leader's name, what's prohibited right now."

"Who did it?"

"We receive direct commands from Hikami, Thanos' second-in-command. But this time, I saw the Imp, Captain Vorhes, crucifying her personally."

Jack clenches his fists, but tries to relax afterwards.

"Why?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me and I didn't dare to ask him. But he nailed all three of them before leaving her to die. It was a pity…"

"Why you say that?"

"She was a cute girl. We'd fun with her before that fucking Imp got in the middle and snatched her from our hands. But whatever, she's a just a common whore, there're plenty of those here."

Galant's face immediately changed while hearing them. He clutched his hands and almost breaks his glass. However, he manages calms down before blowing his cover.

He makes a fake smile and drinks trying to calm down a bit.

"Hey…I just had a wonderful idea. Now that Thanos, his two right-hand men left and his army left, you should come with us."

"Left?" Galant asks. "Where?"

"Well I can't tell you, but you should come with us. There're lots of taverns like this on this city. We always do the same. If you know how, you can make these guys serve you like if you're the fucking Hao. Just think it for a moment. With a player like you in our ranks, they'd give us even more."

Galant looks down to the table before raising his sight again. "I work solo, and I've never done these things you're doing."

"Really, you haven't ever done this?!"Rocke says surprised. "I must insist Galant. Think it for a while. We can do whatever the fuck we want. Anything! The girl you asked about, we did that to every single girl we crucified so far. You've seen them. They're just whores for us…"

Galant clenches his fist again.

"Remember Galant: we have the King's power with us! We do anything for the sake of peace, wherever we are. This uniform represents the King .No one stands on the way of the King, and that means, no one stands on OUR way!"

Galant's anger finally reached his peak, but still he manages to hold back his red eyes.

He slowly bends forwards looking to Rocke directly to the eyes.

"Fuck the King!"

Sudden silence on the room while Galant and Rocke seriously stare each other.

Insulting the King was considered a great offence against the Legions, especially in front of Legionaries or Mercenaries of the Legions. Galant grabs his drink and finishes it in a single long sip. Once the beer was on his stomach, he places the empty glass back on the table while placidly exhaling.

He looks to Locke's serious sight, alongside the sight of the mercenaries.

Suddenly Galant begins laughing, while the mercenaries wondered if he was really mad or if he really meant what he said. He put his forehead on top of his forearm on the table, and hits the wooden structure several times with his other arm. He then raises his head again and stops.

"It's a joke! I'm just joking! I'd never talk about our King in that way."

The mercenaries relax again.

"I've heard better jokes…But it wasn't bad." Rocke says

"Well. I have a better one."

"Okay let's hear it."

"Alright. This joke consists in a play. You have to guess the end."

"Okay. Go."

"Part1: a player finds a girl who was friend of his dead crucified. Part 2: the player goes to a tavern where some players may know several things about his friend's death. Part 3: the player finds out by one of the players on the tavern that her friend was murdered by them."

Galant grabs the drink of Rocke and finishes it quickly.

In the meantime, the girls and the bartender hide behind the bar.

"What happens on the last Part of the play?" Galant seriously asks.

The Mercenaries don't answer and grab the handle of their weapons, getting ready for the worst.

"The player kills every single one of the killers on the tavern." Galant says looking to Rocke to the eyes again. "I'm going to kill every last fucking bitch on this fucking tavern."

"You'd lived and fought for the King for a long time," Rocke comments, "now you're going to die for a slut?" Rocke asks.

Galant bends forward again. "Say that word again…please…"

"Slu-"

Before he can finish, Galant delivers a fast and hard Stardust Ryusei Ken to his mouth, sending Rocke flying away until he clashes against a wall. The mercenaries attack him but Galant and Jack place their hands on the lower part of table and flip it over. A mercenary advances on them. Galant kicks him back and reaches his belt to draw Yahaza, Jack's katana. He performs an iai, drawing the blade and slashing the neck of the same mercenary. Just in time, Jack places the middle of his hands on the blade's reach, so that he was finally freed of his restraint. The Champion sheathes the blade quickly and tosses it to Jack, who catches it in midair before turning all the way around to draw the blade faster with his right hand and slash another mercenary two times. Jack then attacks a mercenary who was about to slash Galant. The Knight reaches his back and draws Maximus Caliburn, slashing the player who Jack was fighting. Jack parries an attack with his scabbard before kicking a player back. Other approaches him, but the Lone Ronin just spins and slashes three times with blinding speed. The player falls to the ground, dead. Jack turns around kicking back the player from before again, before piercing his heart with his blade. The last one attacks Jack, but Galant intercepts him with a Stardust Slasher, making him fall to the ground. Galant walks to him and pierces his mouth with his blade.

He looks up with his red eyes to Rocke, whose mouth was bleeding and had lost a lot of his teeth.

"You motherfucker! Come here and face me!"

Galant walks unarmed towards him. Rocke attacks him, but Galant parries the blades with his forearm protectors. Galant grabs his right hand holding the blade and punches him against the wall. Rocke coughs blood.

"Hope you like this penetration…" Galant says, grabbing Rocke's own blade from the ground.

He pierces Rocke's stomach with his own blade and embeds it into the wall, leaving him there to die.

He walks back to Jack near the door waiting for him.

"Bartender, the money on their pockets is yours, for the troubles we and them caused." Jack says before leaving next to Galant.

"What's your plan now?" Jack asks him.

"Fuck the Legions. Fuck this city. Fuck the King. I'm done with them. What of you?" Galant says.

"I'm going for Vorhes."

"Vorhes?"

"Yeah. Thanos, Hikami and Lyn left the city, taking their army with them. Vorhes must be there alone, taking care of the place. I'm going for him…"

"I'm with you on this, he killed Otome. He'll answer for that today."

* * *

Galant parries the two blades from his opponents while flinching back. He blocks the left one's attack, making the blade clash against the sword of the one on the right. Galant spins and slashes the body and the neck of the player. He kicks the body and makes it clash against the other player, sending both the body and the Legionnaire to the ground. He steps on the dead player before piercing the body of both players with his sword.

Jack waits for him.

"I thought we'd find more here…" Galant says. "Come here, Jack. I know where he can be."

Galant follows him up through a long circular staircase.

They arrive to Thanos' office. They get ready to rush inside with weapons in hand. They open the door and enter quickly, ready to fight.

"He's not here. Empty." Galant says seriously, as he sheathes back his blades."

"We should see the papers on here, to see what these guys are planning."

Galant walks to Thanos' desk while Jack looks around. He sits on the chair and searches on any drawer or on it. He opens the last drawer and finds a file folder. He places it on the table and starts looking at it, while his eyes widen surprised. He quickly looks to all the papers.

"Jack, come here…" he says.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of this?"

Jack walks closer to him and Galant extends his hand to show the papers to him.

"You shouldn't see that, traitors…"

They look up.

The door was opened and a large member of the Supreme Legion was standing there. He was an Imp of approximately six feet tall, with dark black hair, purple skin and yellow eyes with his long Gladius on his right hand.

Jack immediately draws his scabbard from his belt and pushes the cross guard slightly with his thumb, taking an half an inch of the blade out of its sheath.

"Vorhes…" Jack says.

"I knew Galant'd come soon, but I didn't expect you to tag along as well, Jackie-boy. Most unfortunate thing none of your race brothers could join you."

"That's why I'm here, for your head."

"Vorhes, I have questions for you." Galant says. "Answer to me and this'll be much easier for all of us."

"If you really think I'd betray General Thanos, you're pretty fucking stupid." Vorhes says holding up his opened right hand as a black sphere is created on his palm. He blinks, activating his VRSMA. "…I'LL BE PROUD OF GIVING YOUR HEADS TO THANOS HIMSELF! BLACK HOLE!"

"JUMP!" Jack shouts.

Jack makes a hole with his blade on the wall and jumps, swiftly followed by Galant. They jump from the tower, falling on an empty courtyard on the middle of the facility, buy they manage to reduce damage by opening their wings and glide to the floor.

"Damnit, seems he won't listen." Galant comments.

"I expected this." Jack says, getting ready. "Galant I want to take him alone."

Galant nods. "Just one thing, don't kill him just yet. He needs to answer a few things to me."

Jack nods.

Galant jumps and lands on the roof of the ceiling. He crosses his arms and gets ready to see the fight.

Vorhes falls to the courtyard as well.

"You're facing me alone?!"

"I'll kill you myself, Vorhes."

"We'll see…Now, let's dance traitor!"

Jack rushes to his opponent and in no time he is in front of him, slashing upwards, aiming to his neck. However, Vorhes blocks with his own blade and deliver a hard punch to Jack's face, who's sent flying several meters away, but he manages to spin on the air and land firmly on his feet. Jack regains his balance but the Legionnaire rushes forward and attacks. Jack barely manages to block his attack with his scabbard and then counters with a fist of his own followed by a strong kick to his body. They separate.

Jack is the first to advance. He draws his blade at blinding speed several times, but Vorhes eludes each and every single one of his attacks before getting close to Jack and slashes vertically. Jack blocks putting both blade and scabbard in an x position, leaving the gladius on the middle. They struggle, pushing each other strongly trying to gain ground. However, Vorhes massive strength is greater than the one of Jack, who slowly faded away. Vorhes wins the struggle, but Jack uses his own strength to jump, flipping on the air and redirect a kicks towards Vorhes, who drops the blade and catches the attack.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

Jack spins and delivers with his other leg a kick with his heel to Vorhes temple, sending him flying away and clashing against a wall, sending small rocks, dust and debris to the courtyard. Vorhes comes out of the dust with just the lower part of his armor. The rest was destroyed by the impact, leaving his torso, arms and abdomen uncovered.

"I'll kill you…I'll kill you…" Vorhes says. "Demonic Berserk!"

His skin starts to shine, and an organ begins to come out of his flesh, covering his upper body with a new violet-red armor which emerged from his own body. His muscles become bigger.

"I'll kill you!" Vorhes shouts again.

This has no effect on Jack, who remains calm, looking at him.

Vorhes rushes at him with no other weapon rather than his body. He rams at Jack, who easily doges the attack and several others. Vorhes had now more brute strength but he was fighting like a blind behemoth, with strong and annihilating attacks, but not discipline. Jack, on the other hand, relied on his speed and agility to dodge the berserker's obliterating assault while trying to find an opening. He finds one and delivers a strong Ryu-Ken fist to the middle on his chest. This doesn't make Vorhes even flinch. He grabs Jack's neck and throws him to the wall, sending rocks, dust and debris everywhere.

Vorhes smiles, thinking he had won. But moments afterwards, from the dust, a shadow comes out. It was jack, with just a few scratches and wounds from the attack.

"Now's…my turn! Demonic Berserk!"

A black armor comes from Jack's flesh on his shoulders, arms, back, torso and legs.

Vorhes roars.

Jack rushes to him faster than before and they exchange bows. Jack this time fights with his katana, but even with his strength, he wasn't damaging the armor of Vorhes. The violet monster just constantly attacked, leaving Jack on the defensive. Jack jumps to the air, with Vorhes following him. He flips on the air delivering a solid drop kick to his face, before stopping of a moment and performing an iai. He glides with his wings and lands on the ground, sheathing again his blade. Out of the crater, Vorhes jumps towards his enemy. Jack eludes his attacks but sees his armor was badly damaged after his last attack. They exchange a flurry of attacks and blocks until the Lone Ronin finds an opening, slipping past his punch and punches his chest with a right, and this time stronger, Ryu-Ken, shattering his breastplate into shards. Jack ends up right behind of him, getting in position to draw his katana. As fast as a falling comet, he rushes towards Vorhes, as the latter turned around. A flash of light blinds Galant's eyes, and he doesn't manage to see what happens. After his sight recovers, he sees Jack meters behind of Vorhes. He swipes the blade in the air before returning it to its sheath and pausing briefly, as the hibaki touched the mouth of the scabbard, before pushing it inside.

Vorhes falls to the ground with his legs cut off and a massive slash across his chest, screaming in agony.

"You're done…" Jack says, looking at him.

Jack walks to see the wound he'd just made, while Galant walked towards them. He squats and looks Vorhes to the face.

"Now, ready to spit everything out?"

"Fuck you both!"

"Jack…"

Jack creates a wakizashi with the spell "Dark Blade" and throws it to Vorhes left arm. The captain screams in pain again.

"Now..." Galant says. "We'll have a friendly little conversation…"

* * *

Floor 55th, September 25th, 2026

Kirito lands on a tree with his six partner's right behind of him. In front of them, a large clearing on the swamp.

"Where're we Yui?" Kirito asks.

"This clearing's on the center of the swamp," Yui explains, "we're halfway to the city."

"We just spent two hours going through these swamp," Asuna says. "two more and we'll be done."

"We've been lucky so far to not find any patrol or squad walking here." Sinon comments. Her sky-blue cat ears moved and her matching tail slithered

"But now, we're facing a problem what're we going to do now?" Klein wonders.

"What do you mean?" Leafa asks.

"We have two options here," Klein explains, "either we cross through the clearing, going slower but we don't risk being seen or we cross it, risking being seen but making the journey faster."

"What're we doing then?" Asuna asks.

"We'll go as quick and as fast as we can," Kirito decides, "close to the ground to avoid any suspicions and any eyes. And one more thing, not matter what happens down there, don't stop."

Kirito jumps down, followed by his friends. They land on the edge of the clearing and once they're ready open their wings to fly as fast as they can in formation. Kirito goes first with Yui on his right shoulder, then Asuna next to Klein, then Kana next to Leafa and lastly, the two archers.

"Ice barrier!" a voice says.

A giant ice barrier appears several in front of the group.

"Fly up!" Kirito orders.

They begin flying up. But soon, spikes of ice appear out of the wall and begin to get on their way. They don't have much time to start eluding them and trying to distance from the wall, but the pikes become larger as they do this.

Kirito looks back for a millisecond to see his comrades and realizes Leafa, Kana, Diana and Sinon had been captured by a large gnome who appeared out of the earth. He had four tentacle-like metal whips to hold them.

Kana looks at their attacker. "Whipper…"

He manages to get the whip of her and draws her daggers attacking the player killer. However, Whipper eludes her blow and delivers a hard punch to Kana's stomach. She coughs up blood, before falling to the ground.

"Kana!" her sister shouts. "You fucking monster!"

"I just do as commanded, girl." Whipper comments.

He makes all three whips go down, smacking all three girls to the ground. After the girls are down he grabs their necks.

"Shit!" Klein curses.

"No!" Asuna screams.

They say while stopping ready to go back bellow and help their friends, but a shadow comes out of the ice water and makes them fall to the earth with her. They fall to the ground. The shadow rolls and gets up, revealing to be the Undine Sabrac.

"You…"

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Flash, Berserk Healer," she says. "I've heard much about you."

She draws her blades. Asuna and Klein get up and do the same. However Whipper grabs Klein with one of his whips, and sends him up all the way above him to the other side before slamming him against the ground. He releases Klein who quickly gets up.

"You're facing me, boy…" The player killer says.

"Tch…"

They engage in battle.

Kirito looks at them from the top of the wall, until other shadow grabs him and both fall together. However, the Black Swordsman manages to separate from him and draws both blades before looking to his aggressor, who also starts flying.

"Thanos?" he says.

"DIE!"

Thanos rams against him with his giant halberd, but Kirito parries the blade with Longsword and slides near the edge of Thanos' own blade, aiming his neck. However, Thanos is faster than he expects and parries with the handle of the halberd, spinning on his same place and kicking Kirito far from him and assaults again. The Shadow of Death spins his weapon on the air and assaults Kirito again with his weapon like a sawblade, but the Black Swordsman blocks the attack with both blades. They struggle for a moment until Thanos redirects the momentum of his attack, slashing to the opposite side. The Dual Swordsman barely has time to block the attack with Longsword, but the strength was enough to send him plummeting down to the ground, creating a small crater once he hit the ground. Thanos the rams to the ground with his blade, giving Kirito almost not time to roll backwards and elude the attack. Both of them regain balance before Thanos grabs Claiomh Solaris and draws it from the ground, slashing down vertically. Kirito has almost no time to place his swords in an X-position to block.

They begin to struggle, but Kirito's strength fades against the massive halberd and Thanos superior strength. He knew that if he could draw Excaliber from his equipment, he could fight him better, but if he stopped blocking with both blades for just one second, Thanos was going to defeat him.

"That's enough, boys!" a voice says from the top of the wall, "Stop being assholes for once in a while."

Thanos kicks Kirito back, making him slide on the ground. Whipper and Sabrac also stop fighting and jump nearer to the huge ice wall which starts to disappear. The three knights get together, looking to their enemies before seeing the descending wall.

"Mordread…"

Mordread grins while sat on top of the wall. Right next to him other five players appear. Yakuza and the four members of the Band of the Nine, ready with weapons on their hands. Chezire, Kalius, Lyunatix and Zomrat. The wall finally disappears, and Thanos army appears from the other side of the swamp, with Hikami and Lyn leading them. The soldiers remain on the edge of the clearing while the two commanders approach the League of Darkness Knights.

Mordread walks towards Kirito. "Hi there," he says plainly with a smile on his face, "How's it going? You can't imagine how much I missed you. You may be wondering Kirito, how the shit this happened…"

Kirito doesn't answer; he just remains serious, looking to the large army in front of him.

Mordread continues. "Did you ever think why you just knew just the last five members of The Band of the Nine?"

"I just knew we'd kill them some day," Kirito says.

Mordread grins. "My cousin, the almighty King of fucking Aincrad, had a brilliant idea."

"Hao…Hao's your cousin?" Asuna comments.

"Correctamundo sweetheart! That's what I just said!" he turns to Kirito, "he sent my Party to destroy your pathetic rebellion. But he'd need two parts to constantly assault you. One to act from the light, the other from the shadows. He divided the party and named one of those players commanders of his army, with the order to defeat you. The other half would fight you, with me."

Kirito widens his eyes.

"Let me introduce you to: Sylph Member of The Band of The Nine, Third: Lyn! Salamander Member of the Band of The Nine, Second: Hikami! And lastly Spriggan Member of The Band of The Nine, First: General fucking Thanos, the Shadow of the motherfucking, cock-sucking Death!"

Kirito looked down angrily. "This was a trap all along!"

"Jackpot!" Thanos comments happily.

"Now, yeah, I know fourth member of the Band of the Nine ain't here. Wanna know why Kirito?" Mordread rhetorically asks, "Because you killed him! Valon was a member of this guild, until you shoved that spear through his heart! And, guess what? He was Thanos best friend here!" he grabs Thanos from the shoulder and taps it. "Dick move bro! Not cool. Not fucking cool. You don't have the slightest fucking idea of how not fucking cool that shit was! Now, if you'd be so fucking polite to throw your goddamn weapons to the ground!" Mordread draws a new black sword from his back and places it on Diana's neck. It was completely black, with a reptile scale-like blade and a spiked golden pommel.

"Don't do it!" Diana comments.

Mordread punches her stomach, blowing the air out of her and making her cough blood.

"Leave my sisters, you fucker!" Whipper chokes her strongly.

"Fuck…" Klein curses angrily, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

Kirito advances to attack Mordread, but all the Darkness Knights draw their weapons.

"He'd kill her if any of us tries something…" Asuna yells.

"Why?! So you can kill us!?" Klein asks.

"You don't have much chooses here, now do you?" Thanos comments.

"Tch…" Kirito grunts. He throws his weapon to the ground. "Do as he says." he orders.

Asuna and Klein do the same reluctantly.

Mordread stops beating the Imp girl briefly looks on Diana, lifting her hurt and bleeding face. He grins. Whipper releases the four girls, letting them walk again with the strength they still had.

"Right!" Mordread energetically yells. "Damnit! I was having a really shitty day, and I thought you guys would make this afternoon more amusing. Shit, you made it so much worse by getting my hope up. Fuck!" he sighs. "Now, if it were for me, I'd kill you all right here right now. But Hao wants to meet you in person, Black fucking Swordsman, along with you friends. Now get ready to march."

Lyunatix, Zomrat and Kalius grab the weapons of the knights, before grabbing them as well and start walking to the army.

The group walks towards the Legion.

A stream of sky-blue fire coming from the sky ignites their way to the army and creates a large wall, which divides the field in two.

They all look to the sky.

Klein, Kana and Diana smile while Leafa and Sinon remain confused. All the members of the League draw their weapons and get ready for battle.

"That's…" Asuna says.

"Impossible…" Kirito comments.

Mordread laughs. His eyes glimmered like two rubies under a shining sun. "WELL, THIS IS NOW TURNING INTO ONE LOVELY MOTHERFUCKING AFTERNOON!"

A large white dragon was flying above them in circles.

Galant and Jack jump from the flying beast and land on their knees. They get up slowly, looking towards the league.

Galant draws Maximus Caliburn from his back and gets ready while the player killers advance towards them...


	18. Chapter 17 - Balance Scale

Floor 50th, September 25th, 2026

 _Hour and a half ago…_

"…Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

The white shining dragon materialized in front of Galant and Jack. It flies to the skies before gliding down and landing on the ground next to Galant, who briefly caresses its face.

"Impossible…" Jack says impressed. "How can you summon a dragon?"

"I'm a Dragon Signer. Dragon Signers are players who've defeated or were chosen by a Legendary Dragon. We're capable of summoning them and the souls of the dragon and their tamer are closely bonded."

Galant mounts Stardust.

"I get it now. So there could be more Dragon Signers on this game?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. We all bear a mark of a part of a Dragon on our arms. But I'm the only one I know." Galant answers. "Now get here, we need to go."

Jack gets on top of the dragon, behind Galant. The Dragon widens its wings and rises to the sky.

"Where're we going now?" Jack asks.

"First off, we're leaving Thanos' HQ. We're no longer welcome there. But we need to warn KoB about Thanos new plan."

"You're talking about the trap Vorhes was talking about?"

"If they're ambushed by Thanos and his legions going to Neerin, nothing will stand against Hao and achieving victory on the GAW."

"Last I checked you're not liked on KoB. What makes you think they'll listen to you?"

"I don't know. But I have to. What of you? This doesn't match at all your objective. I'd respect if you want to leave on your own way, out of this trouble."

"No." Jack replies with all his resolve. "I'm no coward. I told you, I'll be the strongest and become the King of Aincrad. I'll fight Hao until my HP reaches Zero and even after that."

"Alright then…We're going to the volcano Muspel on floor 55th."

* * *

After a short trip on the white dragon, Galant and Jack arrive to the volcano Muspel. They fly close to the boiling caldera of hot lave and soon afterwards, they can see the temple near the mountain's base. They start fling on circles before finally descending to the clearing of the forest, forty meters from the wall surrounding the temple.

As soon as the Knights saw them coming, Lamorak commanded his men to get their weapons ready and prepare for the worst. The Sylph commander accompanied by his right-hand men and some other fellow guild mates gets on top of the wooden scaffold next to the wall. Most of them are surprised when they see a dragon landing on the clearing, and even more when they see Galant and Jack getting down the Dragon.

"Weapons ready!" Lamorak ordered.

The players get their spears and bows ready.

Galant walks a few steps forward, without drawing his sword.

"Not a single millimeter more Galant!" Lamorak shouts out, "or we will kill you."

"I'm not here for a fight!"

"Your presence here tells me otherwise," Lamorak retorts. "Every time you appear, something bad happens."

"I'm here to warn Kirito about Thanos' plans."

"If you want to talk to him, say it now! So we can all hear you!"

Galant waits for a while, looking to Lamorak.

"I don't see him here. I neither see Asuna or Klein. That means you're in charge of this situation. Kirito and a bunch more went to Neerin to join more players to your cause, didn't they?"

"You bastard…" Lamorak curses under his breath.

"Calm down Lamorak." Sybil whispers him, "I think he's trying to tell us something..."

"They're going to a trap. The captain of Thanos, Vorhes, told us everything about it." Galant continues.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Lamorak asks, a bit calmer.

Jack throws at him a small ball covered in a white cloak. The Sylph catches it with his left hand. He sees taints of red on it, and the vague shape of a head within the cloak.

"There's your proof." Jack says. "Thanos isn't who you think he is. He's a member of the League of Darkness Knights and the commander of The Band of the Nine."

"Why was him acting under others of Hao then?" Agil asks.

"Because Hao wanted to fool us," Jack responds. "He had half of the Band of the Nine working for him, while the other half was working for Mordread."

"Divide and conquer," Galant adds, "his plan is to trap your friends on a clearing, on the middle of the swamp on their trip to the city. Without your commanders, you'll face defeat against Thanos' army. That's why I'm here. If we want to stop them, we have to go now, together."

Lamorak clenches his fist with anger.

He didn't trust both players. But if they were telling the truth, his friends could be captured and/or killed. If this happened, the KoB and all Aincrad were doomed. The problem was that he'd have to take a huge risk. Either trusting them or letting his friends die. The decision he'd have to take would be the key for their fate.

If he chooses badly, everything was over.

"Lamorak!" Galant shouts, "I know how you fell. I was a leader once. But I'm sure Kirito left you in command for a reason: because he trusts you. No matter what you chose, we'll go there now to warn them or save them."

Galant walks to his white dragon and gets on top of it. Jack does the same.

"Now's a very important moment for the war," Galant tells Lamorak while his dragon flaps its wings and starts rising to the sky. "Either we stand, together. Or fall, divided."

* * *

Floor 56th, September 25th, 2026

 _Now…_

A swift breeze slowly moves a couple of leaves in between the two groups. The blow of wind also moves the loosen parts of their clothes and hair in the same direction as the leaves.

The newcomer duo stares at the eleven player killers, who also stare back. No one spoke a word.

They all knew the situation was just the calm before the thunderstorm.

The seven remaining players of the Band of the Nine stand forth and brace their weapons, while Mordread and his three right hand men kept the seven captured KoB members out of the battle.

Thanos, in the middle of his seven men, speaks out and breaks the silence. "Galant, have you finally taken your decision?"

"Yeah…Right now I'm doing it…First." Galant responds.

"So you finally found out," Thanos realizes. "How?"

"Vorhes sends his regards," Jack answers for his friend.

Thanos notably gets angered after hearing that. The General raises his blade and points it to Galant before talking again. "My leader let me defeat this man."

Mordread looks to Thanos. "He's mine Thanos."

"I know that. But this player betrayed the Legions. He has forsaken his oath to the Supreme King. I'm a General of the Legions. I'll bring him to justice."

Mordread begins to laugh. "You truly sound like a general of Hao now. I wonder what he made to you. Alright go…"

"Thanks. As you command, my leader."

"Good luck…" Jack tells Galant, before jumping back and crossing his arms.

Thanos starts advancing and Galant does the same, draws his blade and activates Dimachearus.

Just behind Mordread and the seven players of The Band of The Nine, KoB players watch impressed while Whipper hold all of them tight with his whips from the necks. They whisper their opinions on the blue knight, but the only one who remains silent is the Black Swordsman, who crosses his arms and gets ready to watch.

Asuna speaks out loud. "Galant, why're you truly here!?"

"Hush now girl!" Whipper shouts out, raising his hand to strike her.

"NO!" Mordread yells, and Whipper stops in that second and lowers his fist. "I also want to know the answer to that question…So tell me, brother: Why?"

Galant stops walking and looks to Asuna. "It's simple Asuna, promised I wouldn't let anyone I care about die."

"The same you promised to Sakura?" Mordread screams out. Galant grips his blade stronger. Mordread knew exactly what to do to make him angry. "The same you promised to the Royal Knights? Let me remind you: you didn't keep your promise. And this is another promise that you'll fail to keep…Thanos!"

Thanos materializes his black fairy wings and flies towards Galant at max speed. He raises Claiomh Solaris and slams it down, but Galant blocks by crossing his blades above his head. The strength of the strike sends shockwaves of wind on multiple directions and even creates a small crater with hundreds of cracks bellow Galant. They begin to struggle.

Thanos smiles and raises his weapon again to slash Galant's right side. The gladiator quickly blocks with both blades and lowers his body as the clashing weapons send sparks away as they slide against one another. Galant stops and slashes with both swords, but Thanos is quicker than he expects and he blocks with his halberd pointing vertically to the ground before spinning and kicking Galant's back. The blue knight rolls on the ground and quickly recovers, attacking with Stardust Slasher both blades. Thanos blocks one with Claiomh Solaris and the other with his empty hand, a thing no player ever before had done. Now angered, Galant attacks with Crescent Stardust Slasher, but Thanos grabs his giant weapon with both hands and deflects back the attack. Galant uses Maximus Caliburn to deflect the attack to the woods, cleaving several trees. The Spriggan lunges forward and starts fling. Galant does the same, and they clash in the middle. The Slayer of Cerdic feels pain on this belly while Thanos feels the same on his left arm and chest. Galant flies up, swiftly followed by Thanos. The Champion stops and turns around while The Shadow of Death aims his halberd to his body as if it were a thrusting lance. Darkness activates on Galant's eyes. He eludes the attack while deflecting it with his right blade before delivering a strong strike to the cross-guard of Claiomh. Thanos loses the grip of his weapon and it falls to the ground. Even after losing his weapon, Thanos stood unfazed. He seized the chance after the strike of his weapon, while Galant hadn't still recovered his balance. He punches Galant's gut, blowing the air out of him, before grabbing his right fist with his other hand and slamming the blue knight to the ground. The power of the impact makes him lose the grip of his weapons as well. He lands and coughs out blood, but has no time to recover as Thanos slams into the ground. The Stardust Knight rolls in the ground and eludes his attack, before placing his hand on the ground, jumping and kicking Thanos on the face, and the Spriggan falls to the ground. Thanks to the momentum, Galant gets up and charges Grey Fist and Garuru Fist on his left and right hand respectively. He attacks Thanos first on his chest and aims a second strike to his face. However, Thanos is faster and blocks with his right forearm, before punching Galant's stomach once again. He grabs Galant's neck and lifts him up. Thanos punches with his empty hand, but Galant catches his fist with his remaining strength, then he grabs the arm holding him with the other and kicks the general's face with both feet. Thanos loses his grip on him and Galant jumps away, landing close to his swords.

Both are left breathing heavily and remain staring to each other.

"On him…" Thanos says.

A blonde silhouette appears just in front of Galant slashing his arm. He jumps back while barely parries a slash with his Aegis forearms. He can see Thanos best soldier and third member of The Band of the Nine, Lyn, with her khopesh in hand. Galant tries to counter but a katana appears on the path of his sword and blocks the blow, Hikami kicks him back. Before the Blue Knight can recover however, the two large claws of the Cait Sith, Chezire, scratch deeply his left arm before Thanos appears and punches him several meters back. Galant loses his blades after this attack. He raises his head from the ground and sees the four members of the Band of the Nine getting ready for another assault.

"COWARDS!" Jack shouts up while drawing his scabbard from his belt.

He rushes to help his partner when a blast of dark magic appears in front of him, making him jump back.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Jackie Boy…" Lyunatix says, appearing just in front of him accompanied by the Undine Kalius and the Pooka Zomrat.

"Tch…" Jack says reaching his blade and ready to perform an iai. "I'll take you all on."

Jack attacks and begins a three on one battle.

An angered Yakuza approaches Mordread.

"You told me Jack was mine!" He scrams out with his left hand on the handle of his katana, Zatoichi.

"I changed my mind. And Galant's my priority."

"Mordread you…!"

"You'll do as your leader commands!" Mordread yells out while Sabrac and Whipper were getting closer to him. "If he survives, he's yours for the kill. If he doesn't, he wasn't worthy of fighting you."

"Tch…" Yakuza says, before walking back with his hand tight around Zatochi's handle.

Jack first attacks Lyunatix, but Seventh blocks the attack with is blade and then counters with a dark magic fist and, at the same time, Kalius slashes with his scimitar. However, Jack blocks the fist with his scabbard and the blade with his own before delivering a spinning kick to both player killers. In the moment they're out of balance, Jack moves for the kill, but he receives a musical energy blast for Zomrat. The Lone Ronin is thrown towards the trees but he manages to materialize his wings and fly up, right towards Eighth. He prepares to draw his blade as he approaches, but Sixth appears on his way. The Undine holds him off for a while before he manages to strike the Imp on his side, leaving him vulnerable to another blast of magical music of Zomrat. Lyunatix kicks Jack while he's plummeting down, making his fall even faster before he crashes against the hard ground.

Staggering back up notably hurt, Jack sees another musical blast coming from Zomrat and he rolls on the ground as the attack made the crater even bigger. The Lone Ronin gets up and spreads his wings ready for the second assault.

Galant gets up and the dragon's head birthmark on his arm begins to shine red.

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

The dragon materializes right behind Galant and roars in anger. The vision of the white beast forces the four PKs to back off. Stardust starts his attack with one of his claws, but something stops him. Fire appears right in front of Stardust and a red claw materializes and blocks Stardust's attack.

"What the hell!?" Galant shouts.

He looks to the player killers. Several meters behind them, Mordread had held his left arm up. Suddenly a red mark appears on his left forearm. The shining symbol resembled the wings of a dragon. Mordread had a crooked grin on his face and he starts a chant.

"In an inferno of power and might, a blazing monster is created! Engulf this world and leave it without light! Dragon Summon!"

Out of the hellfire, a red and black dragon materialized of the same size of Stardust. It had red shining eyes which almost looked as the ones of his master. It had sharp curved teeth coming out of its mouth, long pale brown claws on the five fingers of its hand and other four on the ones on its feet. A 2 meter long strong tail with a blade-like tip and large crimson and black wings.

"Incarnation of Darkness, Red Demon's Dragon!"

For a very brief moment all stop fighting and stare to the blazing monster which had just appeared on the battlefield as it roared. Jack looks marveled to the power of the new creature clad in the orange and scarlet fire. He was amazed by the strength.

The demonic beast roars and Stardust responds with his own roar before both separate and fly to the sky beginning a battle.

The two other battles are reassumed.

Galant draws a kunai from his back with each hand, spinning them on his thumbs before grabbing them backhand. He blinks his eyes, turning them red and attacks ready for a second round as the four players made a row to attack him. The Champion ignites his fists with Grey Fist and jumps towards his four attackers. While in midair, he punches the face Chezire and Hikami, before landing and rolling on the ground. He gets up and is attacked by Lyn, but he parries the blade with his knives and then kicks her blade, which falls from her grasp. Third then attacks with a spinning kick aiming to his face, but Galant eludes the attack and slashes the back of her head, cutting part the knot of hair and leaving it loosen before kicking her with his other leg. He advances on the last one of the row. Thanos slashes with his halberd. He jumps over the blade and stops his momentum to stab the general's right shoulder before kick Thanos far from him. Hikami attacks his back, slamming with his blade, but the former gladiator jumps back and the katana hits the ground. The Salamander quickly changes his momentum and turns around while slashing circularly. Galant backs off a single step and parries with his left vambrace and readies to counter, but the Sylph girl appears out of nowhere and punches him hard on the face. He rolls on the ground and readies to get up, but the Cait Sith slashes his back, but the gladiator rolls on the ground and jumps back up.

Breathing heavily, Galant briefly stares to the black cat as it tasted his blood on his claws, before attacking again. The blue knight tries to counter but he's thrown away by a strong push with the shoulder. Thanos seizes his opportunity to attack Galant, but he manages to elude the attack and flip above Thanos, catching his praised halberd handle with his hands and kicking him, sending him sliding away from him and keeping Claiomh as his weapon. Chezire comes back for another attack, but Galant quickly diverts the attack and makes him fall to the ground before kicking him far. Lyn and Hikami appear together and both place a strong fist directly to his chest, sending Galant back. The tired fighter can't hold the heavy halberd as his own weapon anymore and it falls from his hands. His eyes return to normal before he falls to his knees and hands. While Hikami and Lyn look down on him, Thanos walks between them.

Thanos lifts Galant, holding him by his collar. He readies his right fist and punches the middle of his chest. Galant's back clashes against a fallen tree. He coughs out blood, and then falls to his knees as his eyes return to normal and become numb. The rest of his body collapses to the ground.

At the same time, Jack clashes blades with Lyunatix and gets notably angered after Galant's defeat. He tries to avenge him, but his body was slowly freezing by an attack of Kalius. His feet and legs were starting to freeze while he kept on struggling against his opponent.

Thanos lifts his weapon up and places it on his right shoulder while staring down on Galant.

After a moment, Galant slowly moves his right arm in front of his face. Once he finishes, he moves his left to the same position.

"It's over Galant. Even you have limits; you can't win this fight…" Thanos tell him.

Galant moves his head. He looks to Mordread smiling and then the KoB members he'd come to rescue. He can from the distance see the faces of those players he'd come to save. He can see all of them. Kana, Diana, Leafa, Klein, Sinon, Asuna, Yui and Kirito. He could hear the cries and shouts of some of them. He then moves his head and sees the purple ribbon, still tight strongly on his right wrist.

He begins pushing the ground with his hands and slowly starts to get his torso up, before his legs move and also start pushing the ground. He gets up after trying for one minute.

"Why!?" Thanos yells out.

"Because I'm too fucking stubborn to die," he raises his hands and prepares a sword skill. "Stardust Mirage!"

Jack, Kirito, Asuna, Klein and Diana begin to shine. Galant's color changes and other four clones of him appear. Each of them had a shining aura around them colored in either one of five colors: green, blue, red, yellow and orange.

Thanos begins laughing.

"With that OSS you can just attack once with each clone. And you won't win us with just one attack. You don't have the strength to a defeat all four of us."

"True. I can't defeat all of you..." All five Galant say. "…But I know who can…"

They materialize their wings and ignite their right fist with Stardust Ryusei-ken. They jump at the same time before fling into the sky. They stop and aim the attack to Mordread, raining a storm of meteors on the leader of the PK guild.

"STARDUST METEOR STORM!" The five Galant's shout at the same time.

Thanos turns around and throws his halberd to one of the clones, piercing through him. The illusion disappears. Sabrac and Yakuza also attack one of the clones, and they disappear as soon as they receive the attack. The two last clones continue on their way, with one of them getting closer than the other. Mordread charges on his fist a Martial Arts category Sword Skill. Both players clash. The power sends Mordread sliding back; however, the clone shatters right after the Salamander stops.

The real Galant continues his attack, aiming to a now vulnerable Mordread.

"LORD MORDREAD!"

Whipper appears on Galant's way, ready to attack him. However, Galant flies down, eluding the punch and jumps on the ground, quickly changing his momentum and raising his fist. He punches Whipper hardly on his jaw, sending the large player flying away several meters.

After putting all his strength on that last attack, Galant falls to the ground with no power left. Soon afterwards, he loses consciousness. Stardust Dragon roars as it banishes in the air after Galant fell to the ground.

"Seems that's all you've got," Mordread comments.

Kirito attacks Mordread while he's distracted, but Yakuza appears on his way and blocks the attack his two swords.

"How did you?" Yakuza yells out.

Kirito changes his momentum and spins vertically, landing a fast kick to Yakuza's jaw. Even with his speed, the Blind Assassin doesn't match the spontaneous strike of Kirito, who quickly moves to attack Mordread, but the Salamander blocks the strike drawing his Black Key Knives out of his sleeves, but quickly flinches back to regain ground.

The seven KoB members had been released after Galant's final strike on Whipper, which had forced the Gnome to release his bonding from them. They now form a circle around Galant, attacking and defending from the attacks of the Player Killers.

"Klein, carry him!" Kirito yells out.

Quickly, the Salamander lieutenant raises Galant and places him over his shoulder before jumping up and flying to the woods where they came from. After he's out of reach, the Knights of Blood swiftly follow.

With all the Dark Knights distracted, Jack finally breaks free from the ice by using the spell Demonic Berserk. After this, he also jumps to the same tree where the KoB members and Galant are.

Klein lays Galant's body on the ground.

"Asuna, use Hyper Heal on him," Kirito orders him.

"What?!" Asuna yells.

"You're really asking that?!" Diana cries, kneeling next to Galant. "If he dies, his VRSMA could backlash. He can die unless you heal him!"

"He's barely alive and he saved us," Klein adds; his eyes focused on the player killers. "It's the least we owe him."

"Besides, we're going to need everyone," Jack adds, "They outnumber us eleven on nine…"

Jack stands forth along most KoB members as Kirito, Asuna and Galant remain on the rear. The members of the League of Darkness Knights approach quickly.

"How about fourteen against eleven!?" A voice behind of them says.

The KoB knights turn around and look up. Lamorak was right there, standing on a large limb of a tree. He was accompanied by Agil, Sybil, Silica and Recon. The five newcomers jump to the same tree branch and get next to their comrades.

The Player Killers notice they're outnumbered. However, neither Mordread nor Thanos ordered their men to back off. Far the contrary, they drew weapons and slowly started approaching the forest.

"Kirito's right," Lamorak says, "we wouldn't have arrived here if it weren't for him and Jack."

"Mama…" Yui says. She looks her mother while standing on Galant's chest. "…Please…"

Begrudgingly, Asuna nods her head. She focuses all her magic on her hands. "Hyper Heal!"

Hyper heal is a high-level, water type magic. It has to be casted by an Undine player who has great magical abilities. The spell could restore anyone's HP back, in exchange for all the Magical Points or MP of the Undine player. The spell has just one limiter; it could just be used on any player three times.

Asuna uses the spell on Galant. Almost instantly after some seconds, his eyes open again. His HP gauge full and energies restored. He had healed all wounds from the battle. The only thing that remained was pain. He slowly sits back up.

"Thanks..." Galant utters.

Kirito extends his hand to him. They stare to each other before Galant finally takes his hand and stands back up.

"You shouldn't say that prematurely," Asuna stood up. "We have quite a few problems right now…"

"Will you able to fight?" Kirito asks.

"Don't worry about me; worry about yourself right now," Galant says, you have to…no, you must defeat Thanos." He raises his right arm on the sky and his dragon's head birthmark shines red. "Fly to the sky, Stardust Dragon!"

The shining energy dust appears out of Galant's body and it takes shape into the magnificent white dragon, which roars once revived back with its full strength. Red Demon's Dragon, right behind Mordread, roars as well in response.

The three knights walk right next to Jack and the KoB knights, forming a long line formed by fourteen players.

Soft wind blows again, as the two small guild guerrillas are about to clash.

In the second after the breeze stopped, the Dark Knights advance and so do their adversaries, beginning a new and bloodied battle. The only ones left out of battle are Silica and Recon, who, by command of Lamorak, remain at the rearguard supporting their partners if they needed.

Most players engage a one-on-one battle, but since the Blood Knights outnumbered them by two, some Band of the Nine members are forced to fight two players at the same time.

* * *

Kana jumps down from the branch, landing on her feet and hands while moving her tail from side to side. Driven by his instinct, the vicious Cait Sith, Chezire, rushes towards her and starts the battle with a descending slash. However, Kana jumps up, eluding the attack and stopping with a single leg while turning around, before changing her momentum and attack the black cat's back. Fifth quickly turns as well, slashing at the same time with his tiger-like claws. Kana slides on the ground, eluding his attack for barely millimeters before placing a hard left jab on Chezire's face. He quickly recovers and closes his arms on his chest to crush Kana to death, but the quick and agile kitty crouches down and rolls backwards, eluding the deadly hug. She pushes the ground and lifts herself on the air before landing. However, the leaves a huge opening which Chezire uses to attack her. He makes a long slash, cutting her left arm and part of her side, but he quickly readies a second attack with his other claw. Kana has no choice but to back off to elude the attack. Out of nowhere, three white projectiles fly near Kana's face before impaling Chezire in the chest. This lets Kana slide back and regain ground. She looks back and sees her sister nocking another arrow.

"Leave her!" She yells out while aiming.

Kana smiles while she sees this and draws her daggers backhand.

Fifth doesn't back off even when he's against two players. Far the contrary. He smiles and destroys the arrows on his body with his long claws. He then removes his long back overcoat, making it fall to the ground. He then tastes Kana's blood on his claws.

"Yuk…You're just disgusting!" Kana shouts.

Chezire rushes towards them. Kana does the same. He starts by again slashing downwards, but Kana jumps and rolls on the ground before falling on the ground to attack his back again. However, the Player Killer didn't stop. He kept on rushing. Kana realizes he was going for her sister. Diana soon realizes the same and starts shooting her arrows, but he quickly deflects most of them before attacking the White Arrow. Diana draws Egeria from her boot and blocks the slash before rolling on the ground and jabbing him with her left. Despite this Chezire attacks her again, slashing her arm. She quickly turns around to kick him, but her strength was no match to his. Chezire resists the attack and slashes again, but Diana blocks with her arm guard, though the attack almost destroys it. While going back she draws and aims three arrows to his chest, but he continues advancing. The arrows pierce his chest, but even still the berserk player continues his attack. Diana manages to jump him over, before landing next to his sister. Fifth prepares an attack and they rush towards him.

"Kana! Strategy 04!"

"Roger that!"

While they keep on running, they line up, with Diana on the vanguard. After a few meters, Diana jumps one on the ground and then another time on her sister's shoulder. Diana draws her arrows and aims.

"Frenzy!" Kana yells out.

She activated a spell which made her enter into a frenzy-like state. While she was on that state, her speed, stamina, strength and other skills are boosted up. Her appearance also changes to one more beast-like; with longer claws, vicious sight, sharper teeth and her hair becomes spikier.

Kana rushes even faster and eludes the attack of Chezire before placing a hard and strong pouch right on the middle of his chest. At the same time, Diana's explosive arrows stuck into his chest. Chezire slides back, before his body explodes result of the combined attacks.

* * *

Sinon and Leafa fly at max speed, avoiding the musical blasts from Zomrat, who remained calmed, with her arms closed while she enjoyed the music sounding out loud. Following the strategy the best defense is a great attack, her musical blasts which came from her annihilated anything they touched. This strategy made fighting really complicated for a close quarter's player, such as Leafa. Not even Sinon could use her arrows, since every time she shot; the sound waves stopped the arrow meters from the Pooka.

"God, this music is beautiful…But it's missing something very, very important…" Zomrat gives the girl a vicious mad glare while smiling. "…YOUR SCREAMS, LOVELY GIRLS!"

"Tch…Little bitch…" Sinon curses.

"If we can't get close to her, we won't beat her," Leafa says. "We need to go separate and try to elude her blasts."

They separate. While Sinon goes right, Leafa goes left.

Zomrat slowly moves right while keeping her axis stable. She keeps attacking Sinon with her sound magic while the Cait Sith eludes most of her attacks and aims with her bow. Eluding two blasts and advancing on her, she shoots. The arrow bypasses her attacks, but she dodges the projectile just by moving her head left. The arrow scratched her cheek, what makes her angry. Sinon aims three more arrows, enchanting them with an explosive spell. She takes the shot, but soon afterwards, the arrows rebound against the musical attacks and deflected back to Sinon. She could barely react and move a few meters before the arrows exploded near her. She plummets down to the earth and has a hard landing on the ground.

While Zomrat was distracted with Sinon, Leafa made her move and got closer to her. She readies her katana and slashes, but a small and thin blade blocks her move. Zomrat managed to draw her rapier to block the Sylph girl's attack.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Hikami's girl!"

"Tch…" That comment made Leafa even more pissed than she was before.

She puts her hand on Leafa's belly, releasing an energy wave on it. A badly damaged Leafa now plummets down and crashes to the ground right next to Sinon.

"Shit…" Sinon says, while trying to get up.

"She's tougher than she looks..." Leafa replies as she sits down.

"We need to find a way to defeat her, even if that means receiving her sound attacks."

Leafa's eyes widen.

"Sound…" She says looking up.

Right above them, Zomrat prepared an attack.

"This is your finale!" The pink haired mad girl yelled out while aiming with her blasters to the ground.

"SINON, TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND RETAIN!"

"What the?!"

"Do it!"

Both girls take a deep breath. Leafa gets up and closes her eyes, focusing.

"Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate"!" Zomrat shouts like crazy while firing her attack.

The attack releases devastating purple energy beams. At the same time, namesake of the attack is played. The music's rhythm resonates with the opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. The spell granted a slow and painful death for the ones who received it.

However, meters before clashing against Leafa, the attack disappears, banishing in the air, as if an invisible energy shield was surrounding her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Zomrat shouts.

Sinon is also left wondering what the hell happened. She looks at Leafa wondering until she could no longer hear the music. In that moment she realizes. Since Sylphs had affinity with air, Leafa removed the air from a small place on the ground, creating a vacuum; the absence of everything. Since sound is vibrations of the air, while they were on the vacuum, the sound could travel to their ears and thus creating the best defense against sound magic.

Leafa extends her arms and the field of vacuum expands more and more, towards the Pooka.

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" Zomrat shouts while incrementing the power of her attack. No avail. The vacuum shield couldn't be penetrated no matter how hard she tried.

Sinon loads three arrows and aims while Leafa draws her blade. The vacuum field wouldn't last much while she wasn't focusing on keeping it. She materializes her wings and flies towards Zomrat, who desperately continues to attack.

"YO-YOU REEKING, REEKING, REEKING BITCHES!

Those were her last words before the void zone expands and engulfs her as well.

Leafa approaches at max speed and readies to cut her down. Zomrat places her blade forth to block, but Leafa cuts the rapier in half and puts a huge gash from her left shoulder to right hip. At the same time, the three projectiles of Sinon nail her.

Leafa ends at Eighth's back and the void field disappears.

Zomrat plummets down to the ground and clashes, shattering into thousands of shards.

"It's curtains down for you…" Leafa says, looking at her remains.

* * *

Kirito dashes through the battlefield using his wings, bypassing most of the Dark Knights who attempt to engage combat with him until he reaches his opponent.

"THANOS!"

The General prepares to attack as Kirito reaches his back to draw Elucidator and Long Sword.

They clash, sending shockwaves of air to all directions. They remain struggling for a few moments, until Thanos strength overpowers Kirito and he's forced to back away. However, the Black Swordsman doesn't give up easily and attacks again with Elucidator. Thanos parries with his halberd. The clash of the blades sends sparks flying away, but Kirito uses his other blade to stab Thanos, who uses the handle to parry the attack before pushing Kirito with his left shoulder. The Twin Swordsman slides on the ground but quickly regains his balance. Thanos materializes his wings and advances on him, descending with the full weight and strength of Claiomh Solaris. Kirito braces with both blades, deflecting the attack to his left. He manages to slash Thanos' arm and then readies to stab him, but First thrusts his blade down the ground and uses it as a support to kick Kirito away. Both Spriggans quickly recover from the attack and spread their wings to attack again. They clash on the middle and start ascending while they always return and attack again. After doing this several times, they're already above the top of the trees of the swamp. They clash one last time before separating and glaring at each other.

"This goes for my best friend Valon," Thanos screams, "the Leprechaun you killed!"

"I stabbed him, but that wasn't a deadly wound if he was well healed!"

"Well healed…" Thanos says while he remains thinking for a few seconds. "You've become stronger after our last battle, but even still you can't beat me. Not with those weapons…"

"You're right." Kirito responds.

He'd just learned that after the few seconds they've been fighting. Galant could match Thanos since Maximus Caliburn is stronger than Elucidator and Long Sword.

He sheathes both blades to his back.

"Giving up already!?"

"Never." He enters his menu and a sword materializes in front of him. Kirito grabs with both hands the golden blade which shined like the sun. "Holy Blade Excaliber!"

"Finally! I now don't have to hold back!"The Shadow of Death begins spinning his blade and a ball of energy appears in front of it. "TARTARUS HARTRED!"

Thanos unleashes an energy wave on Kirito. However, he flies up and then advances on the General. Kirito loads his blade with a large quantity of magic and rams it at Thanos, who blocks the blow. They begin to struggle again.

"Interesting…"

They separate and begin flying before turning to the opposite side and face. They clash again.

* * *

Galant jumps from spreads his wings and readies to fight Mordread. Red Demon's Dragon flies towards him, but Stardust gets on his way and protects his Signer. With the beasts occupied, Galant focuses on his archenemy. He descends on him while activating Stardust Ryusei Ken clashing down on him like a comet. Mordread responds with a hellfire fist of his own. Both combatants clash, but soon they're sent on opposite directions. Galant gets up and sees Maximus Caliburn few meters behind Mordread. Knowing he needed his sword to defeat the Crimson Death, he draws Carnwennan backhand and rushes towards Mordread. He's quickly right in front of him and attacks, but Mordread blocks with his new sword. Mordread presses against Galant with his weapon and Galant responds the same way while looking to the new sword.

"I'll show you something beautiful…" Mordread says.

He grabs his blade with his other hand and then quickly removes it. The sword duplicated and Mordread slashes Galant's chest. He's forced to back off awestruck by the Unique Skill of the sword.

"That's Dimachearus…"

"Yes. This sword is the counterpart to your blade: Deathcalibur!"

Galant now knew he needed Maximus Caliburn if he even wanted to stand a chance against Mordread.

He attacks Stardust Slasher, but Mordread deflects the blade easily and counterattacks advancing on him. He attacks with a vertical slash which Galant eludes before attacking with his fist. Mordread places his left sword's flat forth and blocks the attack, before attacking with his other weapon and putting another gash on Galant's left arm. The champion backs off a bit, but Mordread doesn't give him a single second to recover. He attacks thrusting his blade, but Galant sees the opening he was looking for. He jumps and steps on the blade and then slashes Mordread's mask. He jumps again on his shoulder and gets close to his blade on the ground. He sheathes back his dagger and grabs Caliburn, ready for a second round.

Mordread turns around. His mask falls from his face and shatters on the ground, revealing his blind right eye and the ugly violet scar in the right side of his face.

"Hello brother, long time no see!" Mordread says with a shining smile.

"You're done running, Mordread. This ends now…"

"Awww. You're so much DYING to continue playing with me, aren't you? Well. I'm also eager to finish this..."

Mordread materializes his red Salamander wings and begins to fly. Galant does the same. After some meters, both advance and clash blades.

They quickly separate and fly on opposite directions. Galant attacks vigorously with a constant barrage of Stardust skills, but Mordread easily either defects or eludes the attacks. Galant attacks with two Crescent Stardust Slashers using both blades, but the attacks are deflected back to him. He manages to avoid them, but Mordread quickly appears front of him and they restart their close quarters fight. Their blades clash and clang until Mordread slams with his swords at the same time and Galant blocks with his weapons crossed. For a while, Galant manages to push him back and then places a strong kick on the middle of his chest. He then rises and slashes vertically, yet Mordread deflects with his left blade and tries to stab his adversary. He manages to thrust his sword on Galant's right shoulder, but the Stardust Knight quickly goes slightly back and the blade comes out. At the same time he spins and lashes Mordread with his right sword. After that strike, Mordread flies forwards and Galant does the same on the opposite direction. Mordread points to Galant his middle and index finger and begins shooting small bullets made of fire, but Galant eludes or blocks them. Mordread then stops and raises his arms to the sky and a sphere of blazing fire forms above him. Upon seeing this, Galant fuses his swords and grabs it with his right hand he prepares to attack while he flies towards Mordread.

"CORONA BLAST!" Mordread shouts.

"STARDUST RYUSEI KEN!"

Mordread throw the small sun and Galant clashes against it, resulting in a large explosion. However, Galant comes out of the fire and smoke and flies at max speed towards Mordread. However, the Salamander eludes the attack. Galant stops and turns around while Mordread keeps staring at him.

"Enough warming up…Red Demon's Dragon!"

"Stardust Dragon!"

Both dragons stop fighting and appear behind their master. They mount and begin fighting again. They fly in circles, behind their opponent. Red Demon's Dragon prepares an attack from its mouth, seeing this Galant commands the same.

"BLAZING CRIMSON HELL FLARE!" Mordread shouts.

"SHOOTING SONIC!" Galant responds.

Both dragons unleash from their mouths a violent blast of energy which results in a strong clash, but soon afterwards they stop and clash interlacing their claws. Now close, Galant and Mordread continue to exchange blows at max speed. Red Demon's bites the left arm of Stardust, wounding Galant on the same place. Stardust quickly responds, biting left shoulder of the red dragon, wounding Mordread on the same place. Galant tries to help his dragon by attacking Mordread's dragon, but the Player Killer appears and kicks him far from his beast before flying up. Galant doesn't recover and Mordread deals a hard descending kick right on his stomach, making him plummet down to the ground.

Galant's blades fall from his grasp after Mordread's strike. He barely manages to open his wings to make his fall slower, but still has a hard landing. Once on the ground, he raises his sight and sees his blades far in front of him, and the only thing standing on his way was Mordread, who had just landed several meters in front of him. He walks towards him while sheathing his left blade. Galant gets up and moves his right hand to reach Carnwennan.

"Don't even try," Mordread says, after stopping at two meters from him. "I'd have put my sword in your fucking head by the moment you unsheathed that blade."

Galant hated to admit it, but he was right. Mordread would kill him before he even drew his weapons.

But…what if…

Mordread advances on him to deliver the finishing blow. Instead of running, Galant ignites stardust on his left arm and attacks Mordread at the same time.

"USING YOUR ARM AS WEAPON AGAINST MY BLADE?! YOUR EFFORT IS FUTILE! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME WITH THAT!"

Galant attack clashes against Mordread's. The attack even makes a deep cut on Galant's forearm protector.

"OF THAT, I'M SURE!" Galant yells out.

He ignites his right fist with Stardust Ryusei-ken and punches Mordread on the face. By the power of the impact, Mordread drops his sword, and Galant catches it in midair. With his opponent kneeling on the ground, he points the sword right to his neck.

Mordread smiles. "You're one sly son of a bitch. You're also capable of wielding my blade since you're a user of Darkness, just like me. But…" Mordread points to Galant's face with his blade. One of his Black Key Knives appears from his sleeve and he points the blade to Galant's neck.

He gets up while both keep their blades to their necks.

"Not exactly…" Mordread responds with a smile.

"You're going for both our deaths then…huh?" Galant says.

Seconds afterwards, he looks to the field of battle. The battle could take much more time, yet the clearing had been absolutely destroyed. All the bloodied battles between KoB and the League of Darkness Knights continued with just two deaths for the league. Kirito vs Thanos; Whipper vs Klein; Yakuza vs Jack; Asuna, Kana and Diana vs Sabrac and many other fights. Even with their superiority on four players, it was a matter of time before the fire of Stardust Dragon disappeared, leaving them vulnerable to the attack of Thanos legions. And if they continued, there was a risk for the real lives of every single KoB member.

Considering all the variables, Galant rolls his eyes and blinks before taking his decision.

"Withdraw your men Mordread," Galant says, "and I'll put down Deathcalibur."

"Did I hear you correctly?"

"I want the Knights of the Blood to get out of here. You can help me to do that."

"I can just order those who aren't under Hao's command. Thanos and his army respond to Hao."

"With your men out of here, we can get outta here."

Mordread laughs. "Are you so sure? You could take my head right here and now, at the cost of your life of course, but you'll achieve your goal. If you don't, you'd be failing to your oath of killing me and destroying my guild."

"Maybe…but I won't sacrifice others to achieve my goals."

"…you wrote my name on a coffin. Attempted to kill me on several occasions throughout the last year and months, but you forget about killing me now that you're so close?"

"I don't forget about nothing!" Galant says ending his talk, "One day soon, I'll take your life…"

Mordread smiles. "You still don't quite see it, do you?"

"What?"

"You kill me…then what?"

Galant tries to ignore him, even when he knows he's right.

"The same for me! What'd I do without you?! Just helping my fucking cousin?!" He says the last sentence sarcastically before continuing. "No. No. NO! You're my other half. You…complete me."

"We're nothing like each other. You're piece of shit who only kills and destroys for pleasure."

"You're saying it like if you haven't killed anyone. You have! Even when you'd like to say you haven't. Even when you like to be normal. You're fighting for KoB, but they just consider you a fucking freak, just like me. Once they don't need you, they'll cast you out."

"I'm not like you!" Galant says firmly.

"That's what you keep telling yourself! But try to be a bit more objectively and you'll see it. We both possess power beyond common players. I know you'd have that feeling inside you: "I HAVE ENOUGH POWER INSIDE OF ME TO DESTROY EVERYTHING AROUND ME". I've been doing that. And that's why you hate me. But you envy me as well."

"Shut up!"

"But just like you Galant, I also envy you. While you were living on that world of light with Sakura and your friends, forgetting about me...I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT HATE YOU!" He extends his hand to Galant. "Come with me, my brother. And I'll teach you pleasure."

"Unlike you, I won't mistake how to use Darkness…"

"You say that. But I can see it in your red eyes. The beast ready to come out. Darkness just waiting to take over…" Mordread says with a smile, before removing his blade from Galant's neck. "LEAGUE OF DARKNESS KNIGHTS! ENOUGH FIGHTING! WE'RE GOING BACK TO OUR BASE!"

Galant lowers Deathcalibur from his neck, before giving it back to its owner.

Both Dragons fighting on the sky separate and refuse again with their respective Signer.

"In any case, any of us going out this way would be quite anticlimactic don't you think? You won't kill me now, because of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you now, because you're so much fun!" Mordread laughs again, "You and I, we're destined to do this forever." Mordread sheathes the blade on his back before taking out another mask, which looked exactly as the one before, and putting it on. They walk forwards and slowly pass next to each other's right, before continuing on their way. "I'll make a prediction Galant! You will definitely fall to darkness. Just like me. Without fail."

Galant furrows his brow before his eyes return to normal. He grabs Maximus Caliburn and sees as his archenemy leaves along Sabrac, Yakuza, Whipper, Lyunatix and Kalius. Mordread passes through the fire created by Stardust Dragon, before he makes it disappear.

Immediately, Thanos' legion advances.

"Shit!" Galant says. "Kirito, we have to go now!"

He begins to fall back to the opposite side of the swamp.

After a short exchange of attacks, Kirito kicks Thanos away and Sinon nails him with an explosive arrow in the chest. The attack gives Kirito enough time to shout an order.

"FALL BACK!"

He begins to rush as so do most of the Knights of the Blood plus Jack and Galant. Meanwhile, some of them who arrived at the top of the tree begin a rain of magical attacks upon the army and remaining members of the Band of the Nine and the upcoming army, forcing them to take cover wherever they can find some.

Klein follows them, but out of nowhere Lyn appears and tackles him. After landing, Klein's disorient but he manages lay his back on the ground. He then sees Lyn now standing on the ground right before him. She plunges her blade to his face, ready to kill at least one of the members of KoB. Klein catches her forearm struggles so that the knife doesn't pierce through his eye, but still it keeps getting closer and closer. The Sylph girl flinched back when a blade made of air magic pierces her leg, giving enough time to Klein to land two strong punches to her face. Kirito helps his friend out and they run towards the trees. They found Recon there, who was the last KoB member since the rest had already left.

"Where're the rest, Recon!?" Kirito asks.

"They left along Galant and the Imp. You should follow! I'll stay a while, give you some time." Recon activates again the spell known as Vacuum Blades, which allows the caster shoots out 5 boomerang-like blades of green light.

"No, Recon, we have to leave! Quickly before they recover." Kirito says, realizing the troops were getting closer and closer. Thanos had come out of the explosion which just stunned him for a few moments. Now Lyn was the closest, and she was getting up.

"I've already said my goodbyes to everyone. Besides you have two more members now, you won't need me any longer!"

"Recon!"

"This isn't a request! You focus on winning this war!" the young Sylph yells out seriously, before they briefly stare. He attacks again and several boomerangs pierce Lyn. Kirito realizes they were now even closer.

"GO, BEFORE SHE RECOVERS THE FUCKING SENSE!" Recon shouts.

"Good luck…" Kirito says.

Klein places his hand over Recon's shoulder. "Thank you. We'll make it count. "

Both spread their wings and leave.

Recon actives the spell and stabs Lyn several more times. Now angry, Lyn throws her knives to the ground and draws her khopesh from behind her waist. Recon unleashes his magic again, but no avail. No matter how many blades stabbed her, she just ignored the pain and kept on walking with her wrathful glare on the small kid. Once she's close, Recon draws his dagger, but it was useless. With two swift slashes to his body, the Sylph boy falls to the ground, defeated and bloodied. With his mouth full of blood, he talks.

"AT LEAST IT'S NOT A FUCKING LEGIONARY WHO TAKES M-"

Lyn swiftly beheads him, ending his sentence. She grabs his head and walks back to Thanos while the rest of his body was left bleeding on the ground.

The army stopped advancing one the knights were out of their reach.

"General, what should we do?" Hikami asks.

"It's over…" Thanos says angrily, "we'll now go back to our HQ."

"But, what of the rebels?" Hikami wonders.

Thanos gives Hikami a look, forcing him to back off.

"You'll take care of that matter…Colonel," Thanos says with a grin.

"Me?!"

"Yes. The rest of us will go back to the HQ. See you there. You better bring me something useful the next time we see each other!"

"As you command…General..." Hikami says reluctantly.

* * *

Floor 55th, September 25th, 2026

After a long trip back, the Knights of the Blood finally arrive to the beginning of the Redwood Forest. They just needed to walk to the center, where the great Volcano Muspel could be seen, to return to the temple.

They finally take a breath and rest after the hell of a day they've been though. They stop, some of them even sit down, but all of them needed to rest for a while. Even Galant and Jack need to after the battles they've been through, but they do it far from the Blood Knights. They stare to the sun descending on Aincrad's sky, decolored into a deep orange which slowly blurred into lighter the further it was from the sun, until the deep dark blue covered the rest sky.

Galant looks to the group for a moment, and soon his eyes widen. He sees Asuna smiling right next to Kirito and he felt like he'd just seen the most real deja-vu of his life. When he sees them together, so lovely, so happy. He remembers his own happiness, with Sakura. He could feel that Kirito and Asuna's relationship was extremely similar. Everything felt as a dream. A dream he'd lived just four years ago, and he still wondered if he had truly waken up from it or it was just a horrible nightmare that would stop someday.

In that moment, he realized he had certain jealousy for Kirito. He was a great leader and had a great relationship with Asuna.

Two things Galant'd failed to do.

"Galant!" Kirito shouts. "Come here! Please."

Galant gets up and walks to the circle where the KoB knights are. Jack approaches soon afterwards, placing his back against a nearby tree and crossing his arms.

"What we all wanted to say here is thank you." Kirito says.

"We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." Klein adds.

"You're overpraising me too much," Galant tells them, "if it weren't for Jack, we wouldn't be here."

"Thanks to you both guys," Lamorak says. "We're in your debt."

Jack nods.

"What're you planning to do now?" Kana asks.

"I guess…I'll just follow the win," The Legions are allied with the League of Darkness Knights. And I'll keep on fighting against them for as long as I can."

"But you're outnumbered a thousand to just two," Kirito states, "your odds aren't very good..."

"Last I checked you're not so far from us," Galant retorts, "how many are now in your ranks? Eighty? Ninety? A hundred?"

"We're almost a hundred," Kirito says, "but we can be 120, when the legions come."

"What do you mean Black Swordsman?" Jack asks. "The cities transporting slaves will be heavily armored. You won't get close to them."

"I wasn't talking about slaves." Kirito keeps on staring at Galant.

Galant: "…really? After all we've been through, you're asking me this?!"

"Yes," Kirito answers, "I'm offering you both a place with us."

All the Knights are moved by Kirito's comment. Some of them agree, others disapprove.

"Think about it," Kirito continues, "we're separate and we're weak. But together, with a common objective, we're a fist piercing our enemies with our strength. Some of us count as ten legionnaires easily, and so do you and Jack. Together we can make a difference."

"He's right," Jack comments, "we have bigger possibilities of winning this war all together."

"You may think that Jack," jack adds, "but I haven't had a good relationship with guilds. Not since my friends died."

"You don't even have to be a member of our guild," Kirito counters, "you don't even have to lead. You just have to remain and fight with us. We'll all die one day. But at least we can choose how. Maybe, if you're going to die, at least you'd die among brothers."

Galant looks down, before raising his sight again. "…Alright…I'll stay."

Kana and Diana jump in joy, and run to hug Galant tightly. After a long hug, Galant and Jack proceed to greet their new comrades in the Great Aincrad War, ready to face all the demons that Hao and his men may bring to kill them all.

"Let's get going. Back to the base!" Kirito shouts.

They continue on their march back to their base.

While they do, Galant places his right hand on his waist and feels something. He moves his coat and sees his Rudis. He takes it from the scabbard. Galant briefly looks at it. He closes his eyes, for a while, before he reopens them with his decision taken.

He clenches his left hand with the Rudis and the wooden sword shatters into millions of splinters that disappear with a soft wind.


	19. Chapter 18 - Bonds

Floor 55th, September 29th, 2026

Last hours of the night.

Most of the Blood Knights sleep calmly and rest. Sybil and Hogun stand on top of the wall surrounding the temple. It was their lookout duty. If any legionnaires or unknown group of players approached, they had to alert the others and get ready for battle.

Sybil could continue awake a while more, but Hogun was already exhausted. He is sitting on the top of the wall, using a blanket over his body from the cold and wind. He constantly dozes, wakes up, shakes his head, and then restarts the cycle again.

"Hogun…you better open your fucking eyes…" Sybil tells him.

"Why should I?! There's nothing out there!" Hogun whines, "Wake me up when the damn trees attack us."

He closes his eyes again and tries to fall sleep again.

She knows Hogun's right, but she also knows she had to follow her orders. She crouches, looking to the temple. Suddenly, something pulls her back and makes her fall from the ground. Seconds later, the same happens to Hogun. No screams nor sound from neither of them.

Four fully armed Legionnaires climb up the wall and look around with their swords and shields ready. They silently climb down the wooden scaffolding next to the wall and rapidly walk through the sand courtyard, using the spaces between the players sleeping there to get inside the temple. After going up the short stairs at the entrance of the temple, they separate, like if they were looking for someone or something.

One of the soldiers quickly encounters with something unexpected.

Leafa wasn't sleeping. "SOLDIERS!"

Her scream wakes up all the Blood Knights. However, most of the KoB members are still sleepy. Some of the high ranking Knights, like Lamorak, Leafa, Agil and Asuna, still manage to engage combat with the intruders, but they're bested by the incredibly high skills of the soldiers, which evenly matched their own abilities. The four quickly defeat each attacker they faced, almost always with a single, yet not deadly, strike.

Sinon and Diana arrive, aiming with their arrows along Kana and some other players with torches on one hand and a jar of inflammable pitch on the other.

She's about to light one of the soldiers on fire, when he drops his weapons and takes of his helmet.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kirito shouts after rapidly taking off his helmet, putting his hand forth.

Every single Knight stops fighting, though all of them are now even more disoriented than before.

"Relax now!" The Black Swordsman orders.

The other three soldiers take off their masks as well, showing that they were Klein, Galant and Jack. They were dressed up as legionnaires with the exact same gear. The guild gathers on the center of the temple. Hogun and Sybil also appear, wondering what had just happened.

"This was just a fucking test?" Lamorak cursed.

"If it hadn't been, most of you'd be dead!" Kirito states.

Agil stands forth. "That won't happen again."

"It's easier said than done," Kirito says, "and that'll be our work today. The Sun will rise soon. Get up and take a hearty meal. This day will be a long one."

* * *

Galant takes his bowl of food and sits down against a wall, alone. Rice with meat with a cup of water wasn't his favorite way of breaking his fast, but he doesn't have other options. He starts eating and looks to the long row of players receiving their breakfast from the cook, Asuna. She crosses sights with him for a brief while, until her sight becomes icy. She stops and continues.

Klein sits down next to him. "Seems Jack ate his breakfast and left you."

"He's a good guy, but he's not very sociable…"

"Yeah I realized," he answers with a grin, before quickly changing the subject of discussion. "Asuna doesn't seem too happy by your return."

"Some look to me as if I were a piece of shit. Others wonder what the fuck I'm doing here. Just a small group partially accepted me."

"That's what I've heard,"

"Well, I didn't think I'd be rapidly welcome as a brother..."

"Nor I. But I didn't to see you again until the GAW finished. Or ever saying you again…But here you are…"

"It'd be wonderful if everything were so easy to do…" he says, biting a slice of bread.

"I remember your relationship with Asuna, back when we were fighting against Cerdic. You two were a good team."

Kana and Diana sit down in front of them.

"Speaking of SAO…" Galant says.

"It doesn't matter for what you two are fighting for," Klein continues, "I know it'll pass with time."

"I'll do whatever I have to do, to gain my trust among the men here."

"You don't need to do anything," Diana states, taking a bite of her food. "We already know you're loyal to us."

"Your "we" includes us three alone, Diana," Klein counters, "He needs to show he's trustworthy."

"If you ask me, saving our asses back at the swamp is a great start," Kana japes, and they all laugh slightly. "For the moment, you should do what you know best, fighting. Once they see your capabilities, they'll start respecting and trusting you. Perhaps, they start looking up to you; maybe you can become one of our leaders."

Galant shakes his head. "Forget about leadership Kana, I'm not suited for that. But you're right about fighting."

"What's Kirito's plan for today, Klein?" Diana asks.

"Well, our dear Black Swordsman is against a great difficulty: our internal feuds," Klein comments, "The situation can't be stood any longer."

Diana nods her head and looks to the ground. "With internal fight, we can't fight the Legions."

"That's why we bested you so easily before," Galant comments.

Klein looks to Kirito, eating right next Yui. "I just wonder what he's thinking."

Kirito takes a slice of bread. He takes a small piece and gives it to Yui, sitting on his shoulder. Asuna sits down with her own meal next to him.

"Does everyone have their meal?" he asks.

"Sure." Asuna responds. "That's my job. I'd not be here if I hadn't finished. So what's the plan for today?"

"I don't have any actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Our Guild is divided racially and philosophically. Antagonistic groups are forming within our ranks and bad blood's starting to spill over."

"We just need to find a way to join them all together somehow."

"We're already joined here for two: freedom and despise for the legions. But that won't be enough. We need stronger bonds."

"Well, you can't force people to like each other…"

"But even still, they should try to be nice to each other. For instance…you with Galant."

Asuna sights. "Did you really have to bring him up?"

"Yes. I can't lead my army if you and Galant are fighting. It's already difficult with Lamorak and Klein. They're always at each other's throats, so enough."

Kirito finishes his breakfast.

"Seems everyone's finished their breakfast. We should gather now…"

In few minutes, all the Knights gather and start discussing, but it isn't long until they start yelling at each other and chaos takes over the temple. Kirito, standing on top of the short stair and accompanied by most of his right hand men, finishes the discussion, before it got even worse.

"WE CAN'T PROTECT THIS PLACE NEITHER FIGHT FOR AINCRAID IF WE'RE FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" he shouts.

"You should put a man to be on watch with me!" Hogun shouts. "NOT A LITTLE GIRL WITH LITTLE BALLS!"

Sybil tries to go for him and start a fight, but Lamorak stops them both. "My "Balls" didn't allow the false attack!" She stops pushing. "You're the one sleeping!"

"You were falling asleep and you blame Sybil, lazy piece of shit!" Lamorak curses.

"Stop defending your girlfriend, and look to your OWN failures!" Klein counters.

Lamorak walks up the stairs, ready to start another fight. "Then we can fight again and see if I get another fucking result!"

"SOLDIERS WILL APPEAR SOON!" Kirito places his hand between them while Jack catches Lamorak.

Lamorak stops, he groans looking to Klein before backing off.

"And if we're divided, we'll all die." Kirito continues.

A few shouts of approval are heard from among the players.

"What should we do?!" Agil asks.

"Try not to get your fucking ass kicked!" Fandral swears.

"Look who's talking..." Galant drily replies, remembering he easily bested Fandral during the morning.

"What do you expect!?" Fandral counters, "There aren't fucking weapons for everyone here! WE CAN'T FIGHT THE LEGIONS WITH FUCKING WOODEN STICKS!"

"Then Diana and I can teach you archery," Sinon suggests.

"The bitch and her fucking arrows," Kana curses.

"Most players here fight with fucking steel!" Hogun adds.

"There isn't a damn Blacksmith here!" Kana counters.

"And even if there was, we don't have any metal ingots…" Jack adds.

"We have to use what we have…" Kirito firmly states with his arms crossed.

This causes silence from some members of the guild, but low whispers and an intrigue feeling about what was going to happen.

"I can all understand your fear and impotence," Kirito continues, "but with those feelings, we won't go any further on the War. We must forget about it. We have an advantage over them: this is a brotherhood of all the races! We're better than Hao and his soldiers! Galant, Asuna prepare everyone for training and put everyone in guarding position. We'll train now, trying to improve from the test."

Galant cracks his fingers. "Let's do it then!"

"I can manage alone," Asuna says plainly. "Sybil, Hogun…"

Everybody leaves and starts training.

Klein walks next to Kirito. "The result won't change just because it's day. We're not a fist, as you said. We're just fingers trembling without a common goal and purpose."

He leaves after saying this.

Lamorak appears as soon as the Salamander commander left.

"Seems they heard my words, but will they really feel them?" Kirito wonders.

"If they didn't, we have to try harder," Lamorak tells him, "maybe punishment or scolding for those who fail at training."

Kirito shakes his head. "I said we were better than the Legions. We can't use their same methods to create discipline, trust and loyalty."

"What can we use then, huh? Poems of love, tight hugs and tender kisses?" Lamorak says sarcastically. He takes a sib of a cup of alcohol he had.

Kirito looks at him and grins. His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Gather a dozen men, there's a thing I need you to do."

"What thing?"

"What Klein says we must do: to create a fist, with a common goal and purpose."

* * *

Floor 50th, September 29th, 2026

The large black steel doors of Thanos' HQ widely open and Hikami walks through the gate. On the courtyard, the commanders of his mercenaries greet their leader with a military salute. Close afterwards, Lyn appears out of the main building, accompanied by Lyunatix and Kalius. The new arrived Colonel is quickly told Thanos was waiting for him.

The Salamander enters the building and rushes to Thanos' office. After going up some long stairs, he knocks the door and hears Thanos voice from the inside. Hikami enters and sees the Spriggan General staring at a hologram of Aincrad.

"General," Hikami respectfully greets.

"Hikami!" Thanos says surprised, "You're finally here."

"I came back the fastest I could," the Salamander explains, "it was a long journey."

"I can imagine…" Thanos walks towards him and grabs an icy bottle and two glasses from a table nearby. He fills one of them and gives it to Hikami. "Take this."

They drink.

"The full bottle is yours if you bring what I asked..." Thanos says.

Thanos walks back to the table and looks to Aincrad's map.

"As you wish," Hikami says with a smile, "Where should I start?"

"The beginning would be good."

He opens the map and starts searching places from floors 45th to 56th. "The rebels have attacked the Market on Sogen and the Luccinea Arena, both of them on the 50th floor. Weeks before the attack on the Coliseum, they attacked the Mines on floor 46th. After the arena attack, they also assaulted the ports of Bluewater Bay on the 55th. And finally, they were last seen on the swamp on the 56th floor."

Thanos looks to all the places Hikami highlighted on the Hologram. "Everybody knows that. Why're you telling me this?"

"I needed to think of their position. Moving so fast in short time gaps means they must have their location somewhere between floors 50th and 55th."

"That's a very vast area."

"Yes. When I started the search, I thought they'd be close to the 56th floor. I searched throughout the previous level, and my guess was true."

"Where're those cowards hiding?"

"The Knights of Blood are on the Redwood Forest, close to the flaming shadow of the volcano Muspel. I walked inside the woods and searched in for two days, until I found it yesterday. There's a temple close to the foot of the mountain."

"Then we'll march at night. And tomorrow, we'll end Kirito and his mongrels."

"No," Hikami says, almost interrupting the impulsive General "We need to be more careful. There's a wall surrounding the temple. They've probably fortified their base."

"Then we'll show him what the combined powers of the Legions and the Band of the Nine can do…" Thanos says with a smile. "We'll destroy his defenses and then…we'll kill them all. Prepare your men."

"Yes," Hikami walks to the door with his bottle, but he stops just before opening it. "I have just one question, General."

Thanos nods.

"It's just curiosity: among all the men you had under your command, why did you choose your Colonel to search for the rebels? Why did you send me?"

Thanos grins. "You've proven yourself useful, Hikami. I thought you were the best choice to find out where the rebels are hiding. And I was right."

Hikami smiles. "Thank you for your trust. I'll you leave to follow my orders."

Hikami leaves the room and closes the door. After this he widely smiles. After a while he begins going down the stairs. He appears on the courtyard and the commanders of his mercenaries walk towards him.

"Colonel. Everything's good?"

"Everything's going according to planned…" Hikami says with a wide grin. "Once the remaining members of The Band and the main KoB leaders' slaughter each other to pieces, their remaining men will be mine. Nothing will be on our way to the throne of Aincrad. Once I rise from the mud, not Thanos, not Mordread and not even Hao will be able to stop me."

* * *

Floor 55th, September 29th, 2026

Kana raises her leg and prepares a circular kick, but Galant blocks with his left forearm and gets ready to counter, pushing Kana back with the heel of his other hand. The girl slides back a few meters and the blue knight rushes to attack. He leaps and spins in the air to perform a side kick. However, the Cait Sith moves and the kick passes inches from her head. Galant lands behind her. She punches the back of his head and fall to the ground. Seizing an opening, she attacks while he hasn't regained balance. However, Galant stops his momentum and places both hands on the ground and raises his leg, delivering a side kick directly to Kana's chest and she falls to the ground.

She twists on the ground while Galant gets up and looks at her.

"What happened?" He asks.

"THEY MAY BE SMALL, BUT IT STILL HURTS!" Kana yells out while sitting.

After a brief moment of silence, Galant starts laughing. Kana serious looks at him, before losing up and joining his laughter.

"…It's been a long time since I laughed so hard. I've missed you so much, Kitty." Galant said after finishing.

Galant offers his hand and Kana takes it. She gets up with his help.

"You're a good fighter. Who taught you? Ishi?" He asks.

"He was way more with Asuka," she says, "one of his friends taught me. Her name was Trinity . Both of them taught my sister and me."

"How's Diana with her bow?"

"She's becoming better by each day, look."

Kana turns around and looks, along Galant, to the place at the woods where the archers were training. All of them were under tutelage of Sinon and Diana, by far considered the two best archers of the whole army. They were so evenly matched; it was difficult to say who'd win in a competition.

Kirito knew the Legions didn't use arrows. He wanted to exploit that weakness by having good archers in their ranks, so he named both girls commanders of the archers. Right on that moment, they were teaching them some advanced Two-Longbow Sword Skills to deal with the hard armor of the legionaries.

"…she's became a great shot while you weren't around," Kana comments, "probably as good as Tristan."

"That'd be incredible…But that's tough talking…"

"Even if she's not as good as Tristan, she's still better than blue-haired Idiot Kitty."

Galant grins. "Now, you move well...but with a bit more of training, you'll become much better."

"Ready for another, Champion?"

Galant jumps back a couple of meters and gets ready. Kana raises her guard.

"Let's go, Kitty!"

"Galant!"

Jack appears running out of nowhere, stopping both combatants. He drifts with his feel on the ground before stopping.

"Jack!" Kana says.

"What's going on?" Galant says, "I thought you were scouting."

"I was. I saw something…"

* * *

From inside the temple, Sybil and Fandral prepare with weapons ready. They rush, leap into the courtyard, where Asuna and Klein awaited, and they easily defeat both with a single blow. Both Sylphs fall flat-faced against the ground. After crawling back up, both spit out sand.

"No Fandral! You're attacking before I give the order." Kirito explains.

"The strategy is to remain hiding," Asuna adds, "at least until they're inside the temple."

"What the hell you guys are planning?" Fandral ask. He stops talking and spits more sand. "you want them to breach the wall?"

"No, you moron!" Klein says. "It's a trap!"

"Once they're trapped inside, there will be no easy way of going out," Kirito says. "We'll capture them as if they were fish in a net. Let's go for another one…"

"KIRITO!" Jack shouts while he enters the temple by the gate.

He's followed by Galant and Kana.

All the players stop training. Kirito walks down the stairs. "Jack, what's going on? I thought you were scouting"

"I was, until I saw Lamorak and a clutch of his men attacking a wagon. They're coming here."

"That brat…" Klein curses under his breath.

Asuna turns to the players on top of the wall. "Agil, Hogun, what do you see?"

Agil: "A wagon's coming here. And Lamorak leads it.

Klein rushes to the wall and quickly climbs up to look from the distance. "He's done this again! Without command!"

"No, he's following my orders." Kirito says.

Galant steps forward. "Why're we attacking the wagons on the road?"

"Because there's something we need, immediately…"

Kirito grabs a glass full of alcohol, which they took from the wagon on the road, and begins drinking. The other Blood Knights follow quickly. Soon, the temple has become the place of a celebration and party for no apparent reason. However, this didn't stop the players from drinking and having a good time with others. Everyone had stopped training and fighting, they were just enjoying their time together.

Laughing, drinking, toasting, hugging, talking, screaming; everyone was having a good time.

Galant is given a drink and walks next to Klein and Jack. One player offers alcohol to the Imp, but he refuses.

"This is one nice form of training," Jack says sarcastically with his arms closed, while he laid his back on a column. "Just getting drunk and getting vulnerable to attacks."

"We barely know the guy Klein," Galant says, looking at Kirito as he walks around the temple, "what's inside that empty head of his?"

"Trust me, Kirito's no drunkard," Klein says, "There's a deeper meaning to this celebration than just getting drunk. Kirito has something in mind…"

"It makes me happy to see all of you happy!" Kirito yells out.

All the Blood Knights stop talking and look to Kirito, while he continues his speech.

"Relaxing from this War and seeing us creating bonds! Not because we have the same race. Not because we have the same opinions. It's because we share an ideal: THAT ANY PLAYER FROM ANY RACE SHOULD BE ABLE TO LEARN, RISE, FIGHT, BLEED AND DIE ON THIS GAME, ALWAYS FREE!"

All the players roar and agree to the statement.

"However…if we want to fight the legions, if we want to defeat Thanos and Hao, if we want to win this war, we must forget our differences and stupid quarrels. We have to become one! And I have the best idea for that: let's have some competitions!"

The players agree again.

"Two vs Two. Each team made up by players who hold a grudge with each other. We 'll see, if your will and thirst for victory overcomes an idiotic argument."

Klein smiled. "There's your reason…"

Jack rolls his eyes, somehow accepting he was wrong. Galant grins and nods to Klein.

Kirito continues. "Now…AGIL AND FANDRAL VERSUS HOGUN AND SYBIL!"

As soon as Kirito finishes the sentence, both players rush to their adversaries and tackle them. The four fall on the courtyard. They get up and get ready to start: Sybil vs Fandral and Hogun vs Agil.

"BEGIN!" Kirito shouts.

* * *

Floor 50th, September 29th, 2026

"Equip all the soldiers and mercenaries," Thanos orders, "Make sure they're ready to travel by dusk."

"Yes General!" Kalius responds.

Thanos looks to the courtyard, with most of his men getting ready. Through the gate, Hikami riding a horse appears.

"Where did you go?" Thanos asks.

"I managed to obtain a clutch of 30 more mercenaries. They're arriving from Sogen."

"Good job, Hikami. Reach them and make them hurry up."

Hikami nods and prepares to turn around and leave, but he stops just before galloping towards the road.

"I'll tolerate NO delay in marching to the upper levels and to Kirito's death!" Thanos shouts to his men.

"I must advice you a different path, Thanos." A voice says.

Thanos slowly moves his head and looks to the place where the voice came from.

Right in front of Hikami was General Magnus, the old rival of Thanos, smiling proudly riding his horse, accompanied by two riding legionnaires of his own. Thanos' face rapidly changed from one of eagerness for battle, to a face with deep, not-well-hidden hatred.

The Sylph general hops off his horse and walks to Thanos. "We need to talk, General."

"Of course..." Thanos says reluctantly.

They walk inside the main building accompanied by Magnus guards.

"The Council of Generals sent me here with a message," Magnus says, "you have to stop perusing Kirito and the Knights of Blood. You have to immediately return to the main HQ, in Acceria"

"I'm a General of the Supreme Legion. The same degree of all the members of the Council. They can't command me anything, only the King himself can order me."

"Yes. You're right. Our King is the only one who can order anything to the Generals. But even still, the Council can recommend an action or a path. One a man like you, who wishes to rise above us and become Hao's second in command, shouldn't ignore."

Thanos stops just behind Magnus. "And they, casually, sent this message through the man who wishes to steal the glory of Kirito's defeat from me?"

Magnus grins. He stops as well and turns around, facing his rival. "Well…I can say I'm not the only one who wants that…"

"Don't you try to trick me! I know you're the one who most wants to steal that victory from me."

"Your trust on me doesn't change the message from the Council." He reaches to his belt and grabs a message strapped on it. He gives it to Thanos, who quickly reads it.

"The Council has decided this since our best mercenary switched sides. We found out Galant's now fighting for the rebels…"

"How do you find this out?!" Thanos yells, "Who informed you?!"

"Let's just say…I have my contacts..."

"Tsk…"

"But this doesn't change the fact that Hao was furious after hearing this." Magnus adds. "He and the Council want KoB destroyed and Kirito dead. And you seem to be…delayed."

"On the contrary, it's within my reach!" Thanos says vigorously. "This night, I march to the Volcano Muspel, to destroy the Rebels!"

"The Volcano Muspel?" Magnus asks.

Thanos realizes he'd made a stupid and impulsive decision to show off on Magnus face. He'd revealed his secret and creating a path towards glory for the Sylph general. He curses under his breath.

"So there's where he hides…" Magnus adds with a smile.

"That doesn't concern you at all…" Thanos says, trying to persuade Magnus.

"The Generals of the Council and our mighty King don't believe that. They sent me and an army at my back to assume your place, as the persecutor of the rebels."

"And…If I refuse to step back?"

"You can do that. But that action would only destroy what's left of your ambition to rise. The Council, Hao and even your leader, Mordread, would despise you. With all that pressure, it'd be impossible to come out from that bog of shit. And the worst of all will be that nobody ordered you to enter inside of it. Your actions alone would guide you there."

Magnus snaps his fingers. One of his soldiers gives to Thanos a bottle Abthines, the most expensive alcohol in all of Aincrad.

"I give you this liquor to you in sign of good faith. Save the little worth and pride you have and go back to our HQ…" The Sylph general walks out of Thanos' HQ accompanied by his soldiers, closing the door behind him.

Thanos screams and smashes the bottle against a nearby wall, destroying it.


	20. Chapter 19 - Shadows of Death

Floor 55th, September 29th, 2026

It was the ninth battle of the afternoon.

Kana and Sinon against a male Imp and a female Pooka.

Kana was holding the advantage over her opponent, but the same couldn't be said of Sinon, who could only use a "hit and run" strategy, trying to use her speed against the slow strength of the Imp.

On the stairs, Sybil was sitting while touching her wounded forehead.

"You always lower your guard each time you attack, "Lamorak scratches the top of her head, "That's how he got you."

Sybil Smiled "You're advising me a bit late…"

She smiles and keeps on watching the fight when Hogun appears with a jar of wine.

"We lost…" the large Gnome said seriously while looking to Agil and Fandral together at the other side of the temple, waving their hands at them.

The Sylph couple got ready for a fight.

"But little girl…" he continued, "You fight like a Giant!"

Hogun and Sybil hugged.

Kana's tackled down by the Pooka girl and falls to the ground, lading on her back. However, she managed to use the girl's momentum to make her pass above her and land on the ground as well. Kana then quickly jumped while rolling backwards, landing hard on the girl's stomach and blowing the air out of her. Kana then grasped at her throat with her hands.

Sinon kept her distance from her much larger attacker, who bulled at her like a crazed goat. She jumps above him. Once she landed behind him, she hit his right side with a roundhouse kick. He turns around, trying to hit the Cait Sith. Sinon knelt down, and the arm grazed her cat-ears. At the same time, she thrust her open hand to his ribs. Angry, the Imp sized her neck with his right hand, throwing her the ground and proceeds to choke her with a hold.

After leaving her opponent in the ground, Kana tackled the Imp. His grip loosened, and Sinon broke free. They all jumped back on their feet. Kana attacked the Imp first, and then he readied a counter, but Sinon attacked. He then turned to the blue-haired girl again, but Kana punched at his jaw with a jab and Sinon kicked the back of his leg, and the Imp collapsed onto the ground.

Smiling, Kana advanced to finish him off, but the male managed to catch and throw her to the ground as well. Sinon attacked after, but he caught her with his other hand and she falls to the sands. However, Kane knelt next to him while holding his left arm tightly, him blocking his movements and giving Sinon enough time to get up and step on the Imp's head, finishing the battle.

The fellow Knights cheer and clap, while the two Cait Siths get up and raise their hands together in victory.

They hug after shearing the taste of victory.

Asuna walks next to her boyfriend. "Drink and a contest. This was a great idea to bond them."

"You gave it to me," Kirito said, "back when the Sylphs and Gnomes joined us. "Sometimes fun, drinking and stupidity are needed. This helps to create strong bonds." remember?"

Asuna nods with a smile.

"Now we need to create even more…" Kirito adds.

He walked down the short stairs, next to the two victors. "GREAT FIGHT!" He says raising his arms, while the guild roars. The four fighters left the center of the courtyard. "Let's have another fight! Lamorak!"

The Sylph players roared.

"Klein!"

The Salamander players roared.

The two commanders glared seriously at each other.

They reluctantly walk down the stairs and separate, but Kirito grabbed Klein's shoulder just before they did.

"You guys fight together..." Kirito said with a smile.

The two commanders stare again. They angrily remove their weapons and stand next to the other.

"Now, Galant!"

A small part of the players clap. Galant's surprised when he realizes he was called.

"And Asuna! Fight against them!"

Most players roar after hearing her name.

Galant walked next to her and whispers something to her ear. "You know we can win this…but we need to fight as one."

He walks into the courtyard leaving his weapons and a jar of wine behind.

Kirito walks next to Asuna. "Go…Do what it takes…"

Asuna smiled and gave Kirito a smooch on his cheek. Yui flew from her mother's shoulder and sits on her father's. While walking next to Galant, the Berserk Healer unstraps her belt and leaves her rapier behind.

All the members of the guild pay attention to the upcoming battle since some of strongest players of the guild were about to clash.

"Ready…" Kirito announced, "BEGIN!"

Klein started with an onslaught barrage of fire-enhanced punches while Galant relied on his speed to elude or block the attacks while going backwards.

Lamorak advanced rapidly towards Asuna and punches her gut. She ignored the hit while Lamorak moved around her. Quicker than him, she catches her arm and pulls while using her weight, making him fall to the ground. Lamorak got back up and smiled.

The blue knight found an opening quickly and deflected Klein's strike. He punched Klein's gut and kicks his knee. Klein planted his other feet on the sands, regaining balance. He then grabbed Galant's neck and started punching in his face.

Asuna jumped and attacks with a descending kick aiming to his head, but Lamorak eluded the attack by mere inches. He jumped and slammed both legs on to her chest, and she fell to the ground, rolling back and getting back up again. After being distanced, both get back up quickly.

Klein dealt several hard hits, but the Stardust Knight managed to catch his hand and hit him with it, forcing the Salamander to release his grip on his neck him and back off. He attacks with one more hook with each hand, but Galant blocked both with his risen guard and deals a hard uppercut directly to his chin. The Salamander slammed on to the ground.

Lamorak advanced again while punching, but Asuna blocked the attack with her open hand and rushed around Lamorak. She elbowed him in the back, and then kicked the back of his knee. Kneeling, the Sylph reached back and grabbed her nape, dragging her to the ground in front of him. Asuna used the momentum given by the fall to roll forward and get back up. As Lamorak rose to attack her, Asuna wheeled, kicking him in the face. Dazed, the Sylph fell to the ground.

"NOW!" Asuna shouted.

Galant nodded and they both rush towards each other. Just before crashing they jump and grab their hands. They span and then open hands, separating.

They land on top of the stomach of the adversary they didn't fight against, blowing the air out of them and ending the battle.

The crowd cheers for the two victors.

Galant looked at Asuna with a smile and nods his head. Asuna smiles back.

They help their adversaries back up to their feet and share a handshake. Some watchers of the fight even enter the center of the courtyard and congratulate the winners.

"Hey, Lamorak…" Klein said, walking towards his teammate, "you gave a good fight, for a dumbshit Sylph…"

Lamorak smiled. "The same as you…for a shit-eating Salamander …"

Klein laughed and Lamorak as well. They shared a handshake.

"Let's have a drink…and heal our hurt pride."

The contests and the celebration lasted until the Sun had set on the horizon.

Most of the players were either resting or sleeping after a long day of drinking and fighting. A still drunk minority remained up, singing songs loudly and without any harmony or talent. They just wanted the good day to keep on going to the breaking dawn of the next.

Galant saw Kirito, alone on top of the wall. He got up, leaving his friends and carrying with him one of the last jugs of alcohol. He walked where Kirito was, lost in his thoughts while looking to the horizon and hearing the horrible singing of the drunken knights.

He climbed up the wooden platforms.

"I still think you'll drive us to an end soon…" Galant said. Kirito extends his hand and helps him to get on the wall. "But as a good friend of mine always said, it'll be a glorious fucking death."

He laughed and took a long sib after finishing. Kirito grinned as well.

Galant's eyes widen. He stops drinking and points toward the volcano. "What's that?"

Kirito also looked.

On near one of the peaks of the mountain, a small light was moving from side to side.

"I ordered low-level players to take watches on one of the tops of the volcano as sentinels for enemies."

"That means…"

"Yes…" Kirito says interrupting him and turning his eyesight to the forest. "…Thanos is here."

A few minutes later, all the members of KoB are ready for the upcoming battle. Even the drunkest players manage to prepare.

Once they are all ready, they gather in the courtyard.

Kirito appears from inside the temple, accompanied by his three main commanders. He now carried Holy Sword Excaliber strapped to his back, between Elucidator on his right side and Longsword on his left side. All the players gather around him.

"Thanos commands his army from the rear. The position of a coward. He'll make them advance in a tight formation, trying to overpower us. It's a good strategy for this kind of place…But we'll show them a better one!"

They march out of the temple, ready for battle.

The Legionnaires walk through the woods, advancing towards the temple.

The night was dark, and it didn't matter how much light came from the white full moon, it was blocked by the tall trees and deep forestation. If it weren't for the torches some of them carried, they wouldn't be able to see anything.

The commanding officer at the front raises his left hand closed, a signal for stopping. He looks to the gloomy front, attentive to any strange sound or movement. He remained looking at a spot for several seconds. He realizes nothing was there and was about to continue walking when an arrow came hissing and nailed into his eye, killing him instantly.

Seconds later, several more arrows nail the first line of Legionaries.

The squad of archers commanded by Sinon and Diana started the battle, hiding behind trees while nocking, drawing their arrows, and revealing themselves when taking aim and loosening.

"Attack!" another officer shouts.

The Legionnaires advanced in their direction, but Klein, Lamorak, Asuna, Jack, Leafa, Agil, Sybil and several other players attack them. While the archers covered them, they managed to kill a large number of the Legionnaires, but before long, reinforcements appeared.

"FALL BACK! BACK TO THE TEMPLE!" Klein shouted.

Klein's squad remained there, winning time for the archers to take distance from the soldiers, but the reinforcements were closer by each second.

"KLEIN, THEY'RE TOO MANY FOR US!" Lamorak shouts.

"MOVE!" Klein ordered.

As quickly as the squad appeared, they disappear, falling back to the temple, followed by the Legionnaires.

At the rearguard, the General awaited on horseback accompanied by another soldier and a few more on their feet. A Colonel arrived from the vanguard squads.

"My General, the Rebels retreat."

"Alright then…" The General said. "Order the third and fifth-"

He stops talking when two different battle cries are heard nearby. Kirito and Galant appeared from left and right.

Kirito pushed the General from the saddle and both of them along with the horse fall to the ground. Kirito rolled on the ground, and jumped back up, and saw that the General's leg was trapped underneath the horse. Galant slashed the throat of the other player on the horse and landed firmly on the ground. They got back to back with their swords drawn.

"This is your plan to get us killed, Black Swordsman!?" Galant yelled out.

"You take those four; I'll worry about my three and the General."

The soldiers advanced on the duo.

The soldiers arrived at the wall surrounding the temple. One group of five players raised their shields above their heads, right next to the wall. A second group knelt right next to the first group, raising their shields above their heads as well, forming a stairway.

"Advance!"

The reaming players rush and use the human staircase to get to the top of the wall and into the courtyard.

They are warmly received by the Knights.

Klein, Agil, Lamorak and Asuna rushed from the temple, jumped into the courtyard and engage battle against the enemy. A small number of Legionnaires manage to get past them and advance inside the temple, but they quickly find archers commanded by Sinon, who loosen their bowstrings, nailing some and killing others. From the top of the temple, Diana nailed two Legionnaires at the courtyard, giving Lamorak enough time to kill them. Klein parried the attack of two soldiers and briefly falls back.

"NOW!" he yells out.

The three archers loosen their arrows as Klein moved, eluding the projectiles and killing three other Legionnaires.

More soldiers appear from the wall.

Klein cried out and attacked the soldiers with his guildmates behind him.

Galant kicked the Colonel away and engaged with the three soldiers.

He parried the blade of the one of the right and ducked under the spear of the one of the left. He turned around, spinning with his blade as well, slashing the leg of the first attacker and the waist of the other. The third soldier attacked frontally, but the Blue Knight easily blocked the blade with the sword in his right and pierces through his neck with the other. The soldier at his left attacks, but Galant draws the blade out of the player he just killed and slashes the other's throat with Stardust Slasher. The last soldier attacked, his Gladius and Galant's swords ringing against each other until the Stardust Knight stabs his face with his blade. He turns around and engages combat with the Colonel.

Kirito parried the spear of the first attacker and slashed his arm. The soldier turned around to hit him with the spear's opposite end, but the Black Swordsman hacked the weapon in half with Elucidator and kicks the soldier away. The other two attack him. Kirito parried the blade of the first one and attacks the second with both blades, but they're blocked by his shield. The strength he put into the attack is enough to push the soldier to the guild. The first soldier attacked Kirito again but he jumps forwards and rolls on the ground, and turns as the Legionnaire came at him with a downward swing. Kirito caught the blade with his Longsword and hacked his leg off with Elucidator. The maimed player screamed on the ground, as Kirito tossed the sword up caught it in midair backhanded, and ended the agony with a quick stab. The other two players advance on him. He blocked the slash of the first one, but then he's pushed back by the shield.

Galant back stepped the first attack of the Colonel and blocked the second. He came at him with a slash with his left, knocking the soldier's arm and weapon away. He then rammed the crossguard of his blade against the soldier's face, and the helmet flew away, before slashing with the blade, leaving a cut from right eyebrow to left cheek.

The other attacks him, but the Black Swordsman planted his feet, deflected the sword away and thrust Elucidator into the player's face. The last one again attacks, but Kirito parries the attack with a strong sword slash, dividing the weapon in two. He kicks the soldier against a tree and nailed his chest with Longsword.

He turned around and saw as the General had just managed to get his horse up and bolted away. Kirito grabbed a Lancea of one of the dead soldier, takes aims and throws the weapon to the horse, killing it. The General fell to the ground. He attempted to draw his blade, but Kirito nocked it away with a quick stroke and put the point of Elucidator against his neck.

The guild leader then removed the Generals face and takes off his helmet.

Green eyes and blonde hair.

"Magnus..."

Jack cut down a soldier with a single draw of his sword while he advanced towards the wall. Behind him Kana slashes soldiers one by one, closely followed by Sybil. They arrived at the courtyard. Kana jumped to the back of soldier and deeply stabbed both armpits. Sybil kicked her opponent to the ground. He attempted to turn around and flee, but she grabbed his neck and slit his throat from the behind.

Kirito and Galant arrive back at the temple, and most of the soldiers were scattered across the courtyard or the temple, wounded or killed.

"Drop your weapons!" Magnus shouts. The soldiers look at him, bewildered by his order. "DO IT!"

They did as their commander ordered.

Kirito forced the general to kneel, and the remaining Legionnaires did so as well. He then took Magnus' sword from his and raised it above his head.

"NOW WE'VE GOT STEEL!" The Knights roared approving, happy for their victory. "GATHER THE WEAPONS!"

The Knights start grabbing the weapon on the ground left by the soldiers.

"So that was your plan all along?" Markus asks, "you drew my armies forward, leaving me unprotected so you and the traitor could abduct me?"

"Yes," Kirito admitted, "that was my plan. I was your fault for failing to see it."

"Magnus…" Klein said angrily after seeing the General. Klein grabs the collar of his armor. "You remember me?! Back in Luccinea, you killed my two friends Kunimittz and Harry One!"

He readied his blade to hack the general's head off, but Kirito catches his hand just before.

"He'll pay with his life, but before he needs to tell us something….where's Thanos!?"

"KIRITO!" Diana yelled.

They all look up. On the roof, Diana was pointing towards the sky. They look in that direction and see a fireball flying in their direction. It impacted the soldiers in front of Kirito, Galant, Klein, and Magnus, sending human parts flying in disarray. Another fireball came from the woods and killed several KoB members. Screams began as the players rushed into the temple. A third and a fourth fireball impacted into the temple, killing more Legionnaires and Knights setting fire to pieces of cloth across the temple.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE! NOW!" Kirito ordered to the few remaining KoB members in the courtyard.

A heartbeat later, a fireball clashed and pierces through the wall surrounding the entrance of the temple, creating a circular hole and, sending Kirito and several other players fling away. Shortly afterwards, another fireball pierced through the wall just beneath the hole.

Kirito's ears rang and his head, his eyes were lost and his head hurt. He turned to the wall, and in the middle of it, and a portion of the wall had collapsed into stone, rocks, and dust. From the dust, four shadows appeared and then became Lyn, Lyunatix, Hikami, and Kalius. Close behind them, soldiers and mercenaries also rushed into the courtyard.

Klein along some of the highest level members of KoB jumps to the vanguard and face the upcoming stream of players.

A second battle rages on.

Regaining his consciousness, Kirito stepped back and he drew his blades and cleaved through the soldiers that came at him. As he walked backwards, he saw that the small gap between the two parts of the wall served as a bottleneck for the Legionnaires. The Knights could kill the ones inside, but for each, they killed inside the temple, two more entered. They could hold them off for a while, but not forever.

"FALL BACK! INTO THE TUNNEL!" Kirito shouted.

Kana engaged in combat with Lyn while Jack fought against Lyunatix and Klein exchanges attacks with the Undine Kalius.

A second and larger wave of Legionaries appears from the large gap.

"FALL BACK!" Kirito shouted.

Sybil stabbed a player with her spear when Lamorak appeared right next to her. "GO, GO, GO!"

She rushed up the stairs and went to the inner part of the temple. Lamorak Rapidly, all the KoB members fall back and continue fighting against the soldiers

Diana and Sinon remain at the rear of the first and only line of their guildmates, but soon they know it was all useless.

"KLEIN!" Sinon shouted.

Klein kicks away his opponent. "YOU GO! WE'LL FOLLOW!"

Galant looks back for a short while to Diana. "YOU GO!"

Diana nods and rushes with Sinon to the tunnel. Leafa, Agil, Silica, Hogun, Fandral, Dale and Dynamm follow.

Kirito, Galant, Klein, Asuna, Lamorak, Kana, and Jack as the last line of defense against the Legion.

Galant cut down a soldier, and just behind him, Hikami appeared and attacked. The Champion of Aincrad blocked the blow and slashed with his other blade, but the Salamander eluded. A mercenary appears to help his commander, but Galant cut him down after blocking the first slash. However, Hikami advanced and slashed at Galant's arm. Nevertheless, he jumped back and continues to fight.

Kana had lost both her daggers but continues fighting.

She punched Lyn's ribs several times while grabbing her right arm, but Third could endure any pain she inflicted. The Cait Sith raised her opened claws and aims at her eyes, but Lyn used her left dagger and stabbed Kana in her forearm, pinning her back against a wall. She then grabbed Anubis forehand and stabs her face. Just before that, Kana put her left hand on the way of the blade, which pierced through her palm and thrust on her cheek, near her left eye.

"KANA!" Galant screamed.

Asuna kicked Lyn's chest, pushing her into the sands and releasing Kana from her grasp. Galant kicked Hikami away and helped Asuna carrying the wounded Cait Sith. Just behind them, Jack pushed Lyunatix and grabbed Kana's Daggers. The four of them rushed to the inner temple. Once they left, Kirito, Klein, and Lamorak were left to fight against the Legionaries, the mercenaries and the five members of the Nine Demons of Hell, as Thanos entered into the temple as well, carrying his large halberd with a smile drawn on his face and his yellow eyes glimmering.

In the meantime, the KoB members escaped through a tunnel, which led through the ground and ended close to the foot of the dormant volcano. They dug in case of an emergency. It was very narrow and just allowed one person to pass at a time, so the knights made a long line and start walking until they arrive at the end. Diana advanced first with an arrow nocked and drawn, ready to shot if she needed to.

Kirito and Klein ran inside of the temple with Thanos, the four members of the Band of the Nine and their army just behind him.

"LAMORAK!" Kirito shouted while pointing his blade towards several jugs left on the ground.

Lamorak grabbed them and tosses them to his two friends. They threw the jars to the ground between them and the Legionaries, spreading the pitch inside. Then Klein lights fire on his Katana and touches the pitch, creating a large wall of fire, impossible to a Salamander to absorb or for an Undine to extinguish. Thanos shoved aside Legionnaires and his fellow party members alike until he is in front of the three Blood Knight Commanders. He angrily stared at them from the other side of the wall. The trio stared back the same way, but before long, they use magic to create earth wall as they walked to the tunnel

Once all of them were out, the group gathers and walks through the forest, engulfed in darkness. Less than a whole minute walking nervously, girl scrammed, impaled by a Lancea through the chest. They looked in the distance, and see that part of Thanos' legion was outside the temple and advanced on them, hurling spears.

Sinon took aim but Kirito stops her.

"Save them," he said, "we'll need them afterwards. GO TO THE PATH TO THE VOLCANO! HURRY UP!"

"BUT THERE'S NO OTHER PATH TO GO DOWN!" Klein screamed, "THEY'LL HAVE US TRAPPED!"

"WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE! WE HAVE TO MOVE!"

* * *

Back on the temple, two soldiers dragged a living and in chains Magnus before Thanos. They made him kneel in front of the Shadow of Death.

"General Thanos…" he said.

"Magnus…" Thanos said.

"Why're you here? The council ordered you-"

Thanos interrupted. "Because I didn't care about the order the Council gave to me."

"Yes. I can see that. Well…you did well! Now you can get these chains of me."

"Help…you…"

"Yes. Kirito's been defeated now. You'll need my help if-"

"Your help? My men were the ones who defeated the Rebels…Not yours…"

"Well. That being the case, you'll need a comma-"

"Do you remember what you told me today, back on my HQ?" Thanos interrupted him, again.

Hikami and the other League of Darkness members arrive to their new base.

"What...?" Magnus says.

"You told me, that if I refused to step aside, both Hao would despise me. And with all that pressure above me, it'd be impossible to come out from that bog of shit. But the worst of all would be that nobody ordered me to do so. My actions alone would've caused it."

"Yes. I remember…"

"Well…" Thanos says taking his halberd off his shoulder. "Let see, how you get out of this bog of shit."

Thanos blinks his eyes, activating his VRSMA.

"Wait Tha-"

Thanos raised his giant blade and slashed Magnus with it. The attack divided Magnus into two halves, from scalp to groin. The dead two halves fell to the ground and blood splattered all over the ground.

"Get him out of my sight," Thanos ordered to his men.

Without any words, they follow command.

"How did that went?" Thanos asked, once Magnus' body was gone.

"Not well. We couldn't go up." Hikami answers.

"Did you find any other way to reach that top of the mountain?"

"There's none, except for the narrow path they used to escape."

"We lost several scores of soldiers, trying to pursue them," Kalius adds.

"Forget about that," Thanos dismissed, "they now have a higher ground. We're in disadvantage."

"Wait…General…You're not going to let them go free?!"

"Of course not. I'm just using the situation to our advantage. There's nothing left for them to eat or drink on that steep and unfertile ground. I'm letting them stay there for the moment and feast on mud and rock. Sooner or later, hunger, madness, desperation, and sickness will force them to leave their safe base, and we'll kill them all."


End file.
